Noche sin Luna
by Regina Baechler
Summary: Edward nunca llega en luna nueva, dejando a Bella embarazada.Nessie se sinte sola; no sabe quien es realmente...pronto, algo sucederá, lo que la llevará a buscar su propia identidad.Esta es la hitoria alternativa de Nessie.  los personajes son de SM.
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes me perteneces, son de SM...el resto, es invento mio...**

**Resumen: Edward nunca llego en Luna Nueva. Bella queda embarazada de Renesme. Esta es la historia alternativa de Nessie.**

I

Otro día más en mi triste existencia….

Pensar que jamás llegue a conocer a mi madre…nunca nadie me habla de ella, es como un tabú, tema prohibido.

Nada que celebrar.

Hoy es mi cumpleaños, 10 de septiembre, y también el aniversario de la muerte de mamá…como quisiera haberla conocido!

Sé que en muchos sentidos Reneé (mi abuela) me culpa de ello, y en el fondo, muy en el fondo, se que Charlie también lo hace.

Tal vez sea esa la razón por la que Reneé me rechaza constantemente; por que maté a su hija.

Estoy absolutamente sola en este mundo. Por mucho que Jake trate de decirme lo contrario se que es así…no hay nadie similar a mi, soy un bicho raro; en primer lugar ni siquiera debería existir. ¿Pero que es lo que soy?, ¿qué mezcla de que raza soy yo?, creo que nadie puede clasificarlo, ni las leyendas quileutes hablan de algo similar a lo que soy…Quisiera saber que soy!...lo único que tengo claro es que soy una potencial asesina, que debería alimentarse de sangre…Ugg!, que asco!, no creo que no podría hacerlo, es más, por algo me he vuelto vegana, no en extremo como quisiera, pero si lo suficiente para hacer la diferencia…no podría cazar ni a una mosca, si esta fuera la ultima sobre la tierra y necesitase de ella para sobrevivir.

Hoy cumplo 16 años…

No habrá fiesta, eso es obvio…

Nunca las hubo. Siempre creí que sería de muy mal gusto celebrar mi nacimiento, que también, para mi desgracia, es el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre. Todos me han dicho que yo no tuve ninguna culpa de ello, sólo cosas del destino y la salud de mamá que no estaba para nada de bien… sólo a mi se me ocurre nacer de 6 meses!

¡Dios!...¿como habré hecho sufrir a mamá?...

Tengo algunos destellos de ella en mi memoria.

¿Quién lo diría? A parte de ser un bicho raro, también tengo un intelecto y memoria envidiables!, ¿será por eso que ya estoy fuera del instituto? ¿o por que los profesores y demás me temían ante mis respuestas siempre tan acertadas y perfectas?...cuantas veces dejé a mis maestros con la boca abierta ante preguntas tan estúpidas para mi pero tan complicadas para el resto…Siempre me han mirado con extrañeza, incluso Charlie.

Debe ser muy difícil para él mirarme diariamente, ya que de mi madre, solo he heredado su color de ojos, un perfecto café chocolate…el resto, creo que es herencia de mi padre…Estoy casi segura, que es ese el motivo por el que Charlie apenas me mira y por el cuál Reneé no desea tener ningún tipo de contacto conmigo. Mal que mal, los entiendo…

Mi padre (cuyo nombre no sé, ya qua jamás es nombrado, sólo sé que Jake le llama "sanguijuela"), abandonó a mamá, cuando ella apenas sabía de mí, desarrollándome como un tumor, para finalmente consumir su vida. Él junto a su familia, se fueron sin dar explicaciones a nadie; desaparecieron de la faz de la tierra, nadie nunca contactó a mamá. Ella quedó destrozada, una parte de ella había muerto con la partida de mi padre.

Y aunque Jake trate de convencerme que soy otra víctima inocente de la sanguijuela, siento que no es así. Como dije, tengo algunos destellos en mi memoria que incluyen a mamá…es más, son percepciones…la sentía demasiado triste como para seguir adelante; creo que si no hubiese estado embarazada de mi, habría acabado con su vida; aún así, pese a que yo era un recordatorio diario de que la habían dejado en la más completa desolación y abandono, luchó por mi, hasta donde sus fuerzas se lo permitieron. "Mi pequeña Pateadora", solía llamarme…

Son atisbos de mi memoria muy bien desarrollada.

Jake solía acompañarla todo el tiempo que le fuera posible, cuidó de ella, cuando Charlie y Reneé no pudieron hacerlo. Les daba pavor verla, era un zombi; sobretodo los primeros meses desde el abandono. Pronto, tuvo una leve mejoría, cuando me sintió por primera vez. Aún así, no se alimentaba bien y no dormía mucho por unas frecuentes pesadillas que la aquejaban.

Días antes de mi llegada al mundo, le hizo prometer (y jurar a todos los dioses) a Jacob, que debería cuidar de mi pese a todo. Y así lo ha hecho, ha velado por mí, más de lo que Charlie lo ha hecho.

Tres días después de este pacto con Jake, tuve la ocurrencia de llegar a este vil y cruel mundo. Era de noche, estaba muy oscuro, pues una tormenta se desencadenaba en el pueblo. En eso, mamá entra en un horrible trabajo de parto, con unas dolorosísimas contracciones, con sólo 6 meses y una semana de gestación. Un grito, casi un aullido de dolor, fue lo que alertó a Charlie. Si bien, sus pesadillas, hacían que despertara entre gritos y chillidos, éste, era muy, muy diferente a los demás. En cosa de pocos minutos llegaron al Hospital, y en cosa de segundos, mi madre, muy débil, tras una cesárea de emergencia dejaba este mundo, y a mi completamente sola en él. Antes de que me apartaran de su vista, para pesarme, medirme y meterme en una incubadora, tuvimos unos escasos segundos para mirarnos y sentir el roce de su piel. Recuerdo que dijo, en algo similar a un canturreo _"Que…bonita…eres",_ después de ese canturreo casi inaudible, me llevaron a la UCI de neonatología y no supe más de mamá, nunca más la volví a ver, sentir, oler y escuchar. Su vida, se fue con la llegada de la mía.

Es inevitable, no sentir ese sentimiento contrariado de Charly hacia mi. Si bien, a pesar de todo soy su nieta y ha debido cuidar de mí desde mi triste nacimiento,( ya que Reneé no quiso cuidarme, le ocasionaba demasiado dolor verme), es difícil vivir con él, y cada año que pasa, cada año que cumplo años, es peor. Se que me quiere, pero ojala bien lejos. En una ocasión, me dijo que me parecía demasiado a mi padre y en nada, exceptuando los ojos a mamá. Talvez, sea por eso, que paso gran parte de mi tiempo en la Push, junto a Jake y el resto de los licántropos. Así como, también en mi trabajo de mesera en el café (si es que lo podemos llamar así, apenas tiene unas mesitas y algunos clientes regulares).

Como quisiera que estuvieras a mi lado mamá. No sabes cuanta falta me haces.

"_Adiós __Mami", "gracias por oírme",_ dejé unas rosas blancas en su lápida. Es mi costumbre anual. Cada vez, para esta fecha, le compro rosas blancas, una por cada año de mi existencia. De alguna manera siento que me escucha y está a mi lado.

En casa, me esperaba Charly. Nunca ha ido a visitar a mamá, desde que ella murió. Y Reneé tampoco lo hace. Desde hace algunos años, que se ha ido perdiendo gradualmente el contacto con ella. Sólo llama un par de veces al año, pero no pide hablar conmigo.

- Ordené unas pizzas, si es que quieres cenar.- más parecía una pregunta que una afirmación.

- Mmmm…¿tal vez más tarde?, ahora no tengo apetito .- la verdad, no tenía hambre, a pesar de que había estado todo el día sin comer.

Aún así, con tal de no preocupar mucho más a Charly, me senté junto a él y comí un bocado. Después subí a mi habitación (la que había pertenecido a mamá) con la pretexto de estar agotada, pues hoy el turno en el café, había sido extenuante. Lo cual ni siquiera se acercaba a la verdad.

Me tumbé en la cama…tomé mi mp4, y me puse a escuchar mi selección personal de los Nocturnos de Chopin. Por alguna extraña razón, adoraba a los clásicos por encima de la música que estuviera de moda en ese momento, así como también adoraba la literatura en general y me gustaba aprender idiomas nuevos. Tengo muchísima facilidad en aprenderlos. Nadie se explica, como es que puedo hablar francés fluido, tan sólo habiendo hecho un par de sesiones. Ni yo me lo explico. O como, entiendo a la perfección los libros en otras lenguas. Jake me dice que soy prodigio. Puede ser. Ya que con sólo 16, ya salí del instituto. Pero las Universidades creen que soy muy inmadura aun para cursar alguna carrera, por ello, me pidieron esperar hasta el año entrante.

Aburrida de estar mirando el cielo, para ver sus imperfecciones, desvío la mirada hacia el escritorio, donde se haya mi reluciente computador flat screen,(que con mis ahorros me compré) y vi algo, que hace algunas horas no estaba ahí.

Era un pequeño cuaderno, empastado en una tela negra, con un extraño escudo adosado en la portada…encima de él había una nota; de inmediato reconocí los jeroglíficos de Jacob, la nota decía _"Creo que es hora de que sepas algunas cosas…"_

No podía creerlo. _"¿Qué? ¿¡Qué demonios se supone que es esta mierda que tengo en las manos!" _Tomé otra vez el libro, se podemos llamarlo así. Examiné el escudo que tenía en su parte frontal. Era hermoso!. Similar a un medallón de plata, con un león y una banda bajo sus pies. Debo decir que me causó más extrañeza cuando curiosee y hojee con sumo cuidado el interior. Parecía un cuaderno de un simple estudiante. Lo que me dejó perpleja fue la excelente y bella caligrafía en su interior. Definitivamente, no se trataba de un estudiante común y corriente!

Seguí indagando, y pronto encontré otra caligrafía, que bien supuse, era de mamá. Habían escritos de lo más extraños allí. Muchas cosas sin sentido. Aún así, mi curiosidad parecía no saciarse, seguí leyendo.

- "No entiendo, no puedo entender como pudiste hacerlo….después de tantas promesas…¿Cómo fuiste capaz de engañarme tanto tiempo?. Te fuiste, me haz abandonado, sin si quiera dejarme hablar…sólo te largaste, dejándome sola en ese frío y húmedo bosque verde!...¡cuanto sabías que odiaba lo frío y húmedo! Y aún así, me abandonaste ahí. Sola. Absolutamente sola, gritando tu nombre en vano."

"_¡Hay Dios, no!"_…creo que ya se que es esto. Si no me equivoco, por los tipos de caligrafía existentes. Este libro perteneció a mi padre, y por algún motivo que desconozco, mi madre lo atesoró y utilizó como diario para descargar de alguna manera todo su pesar. Con razón las palabras de Jake en su nota _"Creo que es hora de que sepas algunas cosas…"_

¿Pero por qué ahora y no antes? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que lo guardaba?, creo que tampoco obtendré respuesta de él. Por algún motivo me lo ha entregado ahora.

Un golpeteo de nudillos en la puerta de mi habitación, me sacan de mi trance, y a velocidad sobrehumana (que a veces sale a relucir) escondí bajo la cama el libro de mamá…simulé estar medio dormida. Era Charly con el teléfono en mano

-Es para ti cariño…es Mike Newton.-

Sin pensarlo mucho, tomé el auricular

-¿Si?

- Hola, quería saber si vas a tomar el turno de mañana por la tarde. Ya sabes que en esta época comienzan a llegar excursionistas

-Oh, si claro, estaba a punto de llamarle (gran mentira la mía, lo había olvidado por completo)

Mike Newton, un estúpido rubio imbécil, que a mi juicio me odia también; fue compañero de mamá en el instituto. Sus padres, son dueños de una tienda de artículos deportivos. Ahora él es quien administra la tienda. Y yo trabajo los fines de semana en temporada alta, que es cuando hay mayor cantidad de turistas y excursionistas deseosos de un poco de contacto con la naturaleza.

Es un tipo odioso, y lo es su esposa Jessica también, me miran sin ningún disimulo…creo que a veces puedo oírles el pensamiento. _"Idiotas". _

Al llegar me puse la horrible camiseta color naranja flourecente que se hallaba bajo el mostrador. Jessica, mientras se limaba esas horribles uñas de bruja, me saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza. Juro por Dios que oí lo que pensaba _"Uhh, cada día me da más recelo esta chica…tan parecida a su padre…mmm…que envidia su cabello, tan cobrizo lleno de bucles ¿¡es que acaso no le afecta la humedad con ese pelo perfecto! ¿¡cómo lo hace!...y por otra parte, ¿como consigue estar siempre tan pálida?, bueno como si hubiese demasiado sol en este estúpido pueblo donde decidí quedarme…!"._

Creo que estoy volviéndome loca. ¿¡Como es eso posible! Noo, solo deben ser ideas mías, no creo que sea posible leer los pensamientos de los demás…es extraño, esto solo me sucede cuando estoy un tanto irritada… ¡y Cielos! Si que me irrita esa bruja de Jessica!...me explota la muy desgraciada y la paga es malísima…si no fuera por que estoy ahorrando para la Universidad no trabajaría en este trasto!.

Una vez que terminó ese estúpido turno, en la estúpida tienda de los Newton, por fin pude largarme a casa. Para mi mala suerte, llovía a chuzos, y como recién cumplí la edad para poder conducir, aun no tengo vehiculo propio, por lo que solamente puedo movilizarme en bicicleta. Para que decir, llegué a casa empapada ni los calcetines se salvaron de la lluvia. No había nadie en casa, como era de esperar. Charlie habitualmente trababa de evitarme lo más que sus turnos en la comisaría le permitían. Generalmente, estaba siempre sola en casa. Es más, siempre ha sido así, siempre sola…

Tomé una ducha, solo para relajarme un poco, ni pizca de frío sentía. Tome una manzana, me encerré en mi cuarto. Miré el libro de mamá una vez más…sin pensarlo dos veces, lo tomé en mis manos y comencé a leer.


	2. Chapter 2

II

"_No lo entiendo…después de tantas promesas y tantas cosas que pasamos juntos ¿decides que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti?...que más da, sin al fin y al cabo soy sólo una simple humana. Creo que nunca fui buena para ti, en todos los sentidos…_

_Te regalé mi corazón, y tu me lo devuelves, pero en mil pedazos…_

_Sinceramente, no se como voy a sobrevivir son ti. No lo sé, no creo que pueda…_

_Te llevaste todo al ir…todo. Todo se fue contigo. De mi no queda nada. Mantendré la promesa que me hiciste hacer, no te preocupes, no haré nada estúpido, por el bien de Charlie…_

_¡__Maldita estúpida Alice!, ¿¡cuántas veces le dije que no quería fiesta ni regalos!._

_Si no hubiese ido a ese estúpido__ festejo, nada de esto habría sucedido. Aún estarías por acá, tal vez no a mi lado, pero si te tendría cerca…Me conformaría con ello. Me conformaría con sólo verte cada día y respirar el mismo aire que tú respiras. Me conformaría con tan solo mirarte. Me conformaría tan solo con pisar el mismo suelo que tú pisas. Me conformaría, con solo saber que estas en el mismo lugar que yo. Solo así podría sobrellavar este dolor. _

_No puedo ni siquiera pronunciar tu nombre son que me llegue una oleada de sufrimiento…No sabes el gran dolor que padezco. Estoy desecha. Ya no tengo lágrimas para seguir llorando tu abrupta partida. Estoy vacía. Ya no que da nada de mi, como me conociste alguna vez. _

_Tengo un agujero en el pecho, que cada vez que recuerdo tu nombre se abre cada vez más…_

_No sabes como duele. Estoy rota, perdida, destrozada. Te llevaste mi corazón contigo. Me lo arrebataste, y lo destrozaste… Estoy muerta en vida."_

Debí arroparme, pues cada vez que leía una línea, comenzaba a darme escalofríos y puede sentir un frío tan intenso, que me congele hasta la médula.

¡Santo cielo!...sufrió demasiado. Como quisiera poder tenerla a mi lado para poder darle algo de consuelo. ¡Qué culpable me siento!. De una u otra manera, siento que tengo la culpa de todo su sufrimiento. ¡Qué daría por poder intercambiar lugares! Ella dio su vida por mí. ¿Por un monstruo?. Desearía que mamá estuviese a mi lado, poder abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la amo, aunque sea un perfecta extraña para mí.

¿Alice? ¿Quién demonios es Alice?. Sólo espero que Jacob pueda respondérmelo.

Tendré que reprocharle muchísimas cosas a Jake!. ¿Porqué ahora, después de tanto tiempo me pasa esto?. Sólo espero que pueda contestar a mis incertidumbres.

Jacob, ha sido como mi ángel de la guarda. En cierto sentido es mi padrino. Creo que por eso, mamá le hizo jurar a pies juntos que era su obligación el cuidar de mi, aunque la manada no estuviera de acuerdo con ello. Les costó muchas peleas y colmillos aceptarme. Sam, aun me mira con cara de asco, y apenas deja que me acerque a Mia, su hija, mi única y mejor amiga. No concibe como un "experimento" de la naturaleza como yo, sea amiga de su tesoro más apreciado. Claro, que si de rarezas se tratara, Mia es una hermosa licantropa de pelaje negro azulado cuando se enoja demasiado!...Fue una vez, que nos escapamos juntas para tirarnos de los acantilados (era estúpido, pero era la gran diversión para nosotros y otros chicos de la Push)…tuvimos la mala suerte de que Sam nos descubriera a punto de lanzarnos al vacío. Tomó por el pelo a Mia y la llevó a regañadientes hasta casa, entre medio dirigiéndome una sarta de cosas que ni le entendí nada. Poco después, en vano trate de llamarla, buscar alguna manera de comunicarme con Mia. Jake vino a darme la noticia. Él pensó que me asustaría, pero la verdad lo encontré genial!

- Nessie, no vayas a asustarte por lo que te diré….bueno, tu sabes lo que soy yo, y los chicos en general ¿no?

- Sí, claro que son licántropos.- era algo de lo más natural para mi.- ¿pero a que va tanta inseguridad para decirme algo? Generalmente tu no eres así…¿se trata de Mia, verdad?

- Bueno, si…después de que Sam las encontrara en el acantilado y furioso se llevó a Mia…este, bueno, pues, la cosa, el asunto es que Mia se enfureció, perdió el control, y para sorpresa de Sam y todos, Mia entró en fase!

- ¡No!, ¡no puede ser!...- Jake iba interrumpirme, mal interpretando mi entusiasmo por temor, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, agregué algo más.- ¡Esto es genial!. ¡wow! ¡mi mejor amiga y hermana del alma un mujer lobo!...¡fascinante!

No sé cual era la reacción que Jake hubiese querido que tuviera. No lo comprendo, toda mi vida he crecido junto a hombres lobos e historias tenebrosas sobre otras criaturas, por esa razón para mi era lo más normal que mi querida amiga Mia, resultara ser ni más ni menos que una licantropa adolescente. ¡Fascinante! Una mujer loba y un humana mezclada con, ¿qué?, en fin, un medio humana…¡dos monstruos intimas amigas!

Lamentablemente, ya no podía ver tan seguido a Mia, primero debía aprender a controlarse.

Eso me ponía un tanto triste. Sin ella, me sentía más sola que de costumbre.

Suena el timbre, que me saca de mis cavilaciones.

Como recuerdo que Charlie no está, a regañadientes bajo para abrir la puerta.

- Hola Jake! .- mis ojos brillaron de alegría la verlo.

-Mi querida niña.- me abrazó tan calidamente que todo el frío que sentía hasta hace un rato, había desaparecido por completo.- sé que ayer fue tu cumpleaños…antes de que digas nada, he decidido que pese a tus protestas y todo, de todas maneras voy a hacerte entrega de tu regalo de cumpleaños.

Mis regaños y protestas fueron en vano. Me dirigió hacia fuera. La verdad no entendía nada. Hasta que lo vi. Se me cayó la mandíbula hasta el mismísimo suelo!

No podía creerlo, Jake me estaba regalando una motocicleta.

- Sabía que Charlie iba a decirme algo, pero, lo convencí que ya que tienes edad suficiente y que eres lo bastante responsable para manejarla con sumo cuidado. Además, creo que te será más práctica.

Me guiño un ojo. Sabe como adoro la sensación de velocidad y viento en el rostro, cual perro sacando la cabeza por la ventana del auto en movimiento.

- Nessie, no es la gran cosa, pero trabajé bastante en ella, espero que sea de tu gusto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, la monté, sonó el estrepitoso rugido del motor, saqué el freno y las ruedas chirrearon contra el pavimento...-¡Hey, Nessie, tómatelo con calma, no vaya a ser que Charlie se arrepienta!.- me gritó Jacob justo antes de desaparecer por la larga calle.- Era la sensación más gloriosa sentir el viento en mi rostro_…"Oh, si genial!" "Solo quisiera que durara por siempre"…_Pero como no todo es para siempre, en algún momento debe acabar. Volví a casa, en el pórtico me esperaba un sonriente Jake junto a un preocupado Charlie quien recién había llegado.

- ¿¡Y es que pretendes estrellarte contra un árbol o peor con una casa!

-…Lo lo siento Charlie, creo que me deje llevar nada más…

- ¡Ahh que va Charlie!, te prometo que la próxima vez conducirá más lento.- repuso Jacob, guiñándome un ojo, a sabiendas que no sería así, que cada vez que pudiera, aceleraría al máximo para volver a sentir esa gloriosa sensación de vuelo.

Una vez que Jake se fue y quede sola con Charlie, entramos al interior de nuestro hogar a resguardarnos del frío. Una vez adentro, Charlie, que nunca ha sido bueno para expresar sus sentimientos y mucho menos para hablar, me extendió la mano, y depositó en las mías una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo color azul. La quedé mirando, apunto de regañarle; antes de que dijera nada me interrumpió:

- Es una simple pieza de joyería que perteneció a tu madre…creo que a ella le hubiese gustado mucho que la tuvieras.

Habiendo oído eso, la abrí, dejé caer la pieza en mi mano. Era un anillo de plata, con una hermosa piedra con forma redonda en tonos blanquecinos y azules. Era sencillamente hermosa. La calcé en uno de mis dedos; sentía como el anillo se ajustaba sin problemas a la forma de mis dedos. Me quedé absorta mirándola, no sabía que responder. Pero en ese momento, una cálida lágrima cayó por mi mejilla. Con esa simple expresión absolutamente inconciente, se lo dije todo a Charlie. Nos fundimos en un largísimo abrazo fraternal, y ambos dejamos escapar nuestros respectivos sentimientos de gran tristeza. Para él, peder a su única hija. Para mi, no conocer jamás a mi madre, ni saber lo que serían sus abrazos, caricias y palabras alentadoras. ¡Cómo me hace falta mi madre!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Este capítulo tiene algunas similitudes con una escena de Eclipse. Cuando llega la carta de aceptación de la Universidad para Bella.**_

_**También hay un fragmento que está textual de Crepúsculo, salvo que cambié algunas conjugaciones verbales en pasado.**_

_**Ningún personaje me pertenece (salvo uno o dos… pero no son de vital importancia) son de la creatividad y genialidad de Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**A las amorosas que me han escrito, muchas gracias! Me han subido el ego, y más ganas me dan de escribir…thanks! XXX**_

III

Han transcurrido casi cuatro meses desde mi fatídico cumpleaños. Y ningún día he parado de leer las memorias de mamá. Estoy tan llena de dudas. ¡Daría todo por saber quines es mi padre y cuales fueron sus reales motivos para dejar a mamá tan sola como lo hizo! ¿Sabrá de mi existencia? ¿Le importaré en lo más mínimo? ¿Alguna vez trató de contactar a mamá?

Y por otra parte ¿Quién es Alice? La nombra tanto, que ahora el diario pareciera una gran carta dirigida a una tal Alice. Si era amiga de mamá ¿por que no la conozco?, ¿es que acaso nunca más visitó a mamá?

Tumbada en la misma cama que perteneció a mi madre, no dejan de darme vuelta esas incertidumbres. Solo espero que Jake pueda y quiera despejarme las incógnitas.

¡Mierda! ¡Llegaré tarde al turno en la tienda de los Newton!

Bajo a toda velocidad por las escaleras, abro el picaporte y salgo disparada a montarme en mi motocicleta, miro el casco que está a un costado, ni siquiera me molesto en ponerlo sobre mi cabeza; arranco el motor y las ruedas dan unos atronadores chirridos contra el húmedo pavimento. Solo acelero, acelero, acelero sin medir ni darme cuenta de la velocidad. _"¡Esto es ir al cielo!",_ pienso para mis adentros. De una manera que no logro explicar, siento mis sentidos muchísimo más alerta; no se como, pero obtengo una visión periférica y muy profunda. Mis reflejos están mil veces más alerta. Es inexplicable. Por otra parte, agradezco no haber heredado la torpeza y poca coordinación de mi madre; Jake suele decirme que era habitual que cayera de bruces al suelo!. Si tal fuera mi caso, ya me habría estrellado irremediablemente contra un árbol, o cualquier cosa que estuviese obstaculizando mi camino!. Es maravillosa la sensación del viento gélido en mi rostro. Es algo que me abstrae de gran manera de todas las cosas. Me olvidó por un momento de todo y todos….

"_¡Demonios! ¡Mierda! ¡Me lleva el Diablo!"_ Estoy atrasadísima. Aparco mi motocicleta en la parte posterior de la tienda, que es el lugar destinado a los empleados.

Corro por lo más rápido que me dan las piernas, de alguna extraña manera siento que mis pies apenas tocan el suelo. Es como si estuviera volando. Llegué raudamente dejé mis pertenencias bajo el mesón, donde estaba Jessica, con su fiel lima en las horripilantes uñas de bruja, tratando de arreglárselas. _"Mierda!, esta mocosa del Demonio! Me dio un susto de muerte, ¿de donde salió?" _

Estaba por tomar la horrible camiseta para ponérmela, cuando Jessica me ataja en seco:

- Este…Nessie…como lamento esto…creo que ya no es necesario que vengas

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Es que acaso Mike no te llamó_? "Tener que explicar lo obvio…Mike voy a matarte…"_

- Jessica, no entiendo nada de lo que me dice ¿Porque habría de llamarme Mike?

- Ah, como lo digo…es que tu puesto será ocupado por Mary Ann…la novia de Mike Junior. _"Es mejor dejar las cosas en familia….además he visto como mi pequeño Mikel te está mirando, con esos ojos de baboso…no creas que permitiré eso, no, no NO!"_

Quedé estupefacta.

Jessica me evaluaba con la mirada, esa mirada con aires de superioridad que tanto me irrita, mientras en mí, comenzaba a crecer una rabia casi incontenible. Ellos sabían cuánto necesitaba el dinero, supongo que me debían un tanto de lealtad y respeto. Mal que mal, había trabajado con ellos, la mayoría de mis veranos desde los 13 años; manejaba al revés y al derecho toda la tienda,; llevaba el inventario de la tienda; trabajaba domingos y festivos; les ayudaba cuando tenían exceso de labores y cuando nadie más quería trabajar quedándome hasta muy tarde. Supongo que me debían un mínimo de respeto.

"_¡Estupendo!, ¡está en trance__!" "¡No entiendo por que Mike quiso darle empleo en primer lugar! ¿Qué es lo que le encuentra de especial?, ¡Oh, si ya lo olvidaba! ¡Cómo no, si es la hija de Bella!...¡Estúpida Bella! ¿Acaso no le bastó con el más guapo de la escuela?, ¿¡También tenía que molestarme desde la otra vida con esta mocosa insoportable!"_.- Cariño, yuuuhuuu!, despierta.- hizo chasquear lo dedos, lo cual me molestó de gran manera, haciendo que me sintiera muchísimo más irritada de lo que ya me sentía.

- ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?.- Me observaba con el rostro lleno de una expresión de superioridad, arrogancia y soberbia que me dieron ganas de tomarla por la garganta y aplastársela con mis propias manos.

- Eh, si…está bien. ¿Desde cuando?

-¿Desde cuando qué, querida? .- _"¿Es que no es obvio?, ¡Por Dios, esta mocosa es un fenómeno de circo al igual que la hermana de su padre e igualmente tarada como Bella!"_

En ese momento, no se que me pasó. Me tensé como nunca antes lo había hecho en mi vida; sentí como la sangre se me helaba en las venas, un rugido muy bajo apenas perceptible salió de mi pecho; con toda la tensión y adrenalina que tenía contenida, sin medir las consecuencias la encaré

-¿¡Qué fue lo que dijiste de mis padres!

Quedó helada en una pieza, se puso pálida como una sábana blanca. Absolutamente perpleja. No respondía a mi interrogante. Con furia volví a preguntarle, pero esta vez, tomándome del mesón, apretando mis manos, dejando marcas de la presión que ejercía.

Jessica, turbada no me contestaba. Fue entonces, cuando reparé, estaba reflejada en sus ojos. No me reconocí, una bestia con ojos negros como el carbón, pálida como la luna (más de lo que ya soy) y con un cabello rojizo que parecían llamas. Al verme en ese espectáculo, decidí darme vuelta e irme…

Al hacerlo, oí a Jessica _"¡Santo cielo, esa chica si es extraña!...Sangre Cullen debía tener!...¿Habré dicho cosas en voz alta sin darme cuenta?"_

¿Cullen?, ¿Cullen había dicho?.

No podía creerlo, escuché sus pensamientos, nada de eso me lo había dicho. ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó?.

Volví al estacionamiento, hice rugir mi motocicleta, y conduje al doble de la velocidad máxima permitida, rumbo a Port Ángeles, donde trabaja Jake, en su taller mecánico. Necesitaba encontrarlo. Debía hablar con él de manera urgente. ¿Qué demonios me había ocurrido?

Una vez, ya en mi cama, con las luces apagadas; con los casquillos de mi Mp4 en los oídos, escuchando "Ständchen" de Schubet; simulando que dormía. Recordé parte de la conversación que tuve con Jake. No se en que estado habré llegado, para que Jacob dejara su trabajo inconcluso. Me llevó a un café apartado del centro del pueblo. Nos sentamos por largas horas a conversar. Lamentablemente por una cuestión de los quileutes no podía darme toda la información que necesitaba. Solo me dio algunas pistas de lo que podría ocurrir conmigo. Si embargo, sería más fácil para él y para todos que fuese yo quien descubriera la verdad. Es por ese motivo que en primer lugar me había pasado el diario de mamá, para que empezara a preguntarme cosas sobre mi origen. Cuando le pregunté sobre los Cullen, apretó sus puños, y ligeramente lo invadió un temblor, apretó fuertemente la mandíbula, cerró los ojos, después de unos minutos se calmó, me dijo que debía leer las leyendas con mayor atención. _"De alguna manera, hemos guiado tu percepción de las cosas, intuyes que no eres un humano al 100%, que eres algo más, sabes pequeñas cosas, pero no la autenticidad absoluta y completa de tu existencia. ¿Recuerdas las leyendas verdad?, haz una cosa cariño, léelas, y cuando lo descubras, me buscas. Lamento no poder decirte más, si lo hiciera volvería a romper el tratado, es más simple y mejor para todos si lo descubres por ti misma…"_

Al aclarar sobre quién era la famosa Alice, con un respingo y como si hubiese algo de mal olor en el ambiente, finalmente soltó que fue una gran amiga de mi madre y que habían ido juntas a la escuela. Aún así, no me dijo nada que pudiera esclarecer mi estado actual. Lo que no entendí, fue que al final de toda nuestra conversación, me dijo, con un tono amenazador _"Ni una palabra de esto a Charlie." _Lo miré perpleja, jamás se había dirigido a mí de esa manera.

Finalmente, ya un poco más tranquila, me fui rumbo a casa.

Sin embargo, no todo estaría tan tranquilo. Conociendo como es de cotilla y bocaza la bruja de Jessica, ya todo Forks debía saber de mi "día de furia" y por ende, Charlie.

Por lo que era de esperar una gran recepción en casa llena de interrogatorios. ¡Genial, lo que me faltaba!. ¿Qué mierda se supone que le diría a Charlie de mi comportamiento?...jamás, nunca en mi vida le he ocasionado algún problema; en la escuela fui prácticamente un fantasma, nunca ninguna queja de mi comportamiento, solo recelos de los maestros ante mi inesperado coeficiente intelectual que logró que saliera del instituto mucho antes de lo previsto. Con mis compañeros de clase, ni hablar, nadie quería cerca de un fenómeno y mucho menos a un cerebrito ratón de biblioteca. Siempre he sido de bajo perfil, nunca me ha gustado figurar ni mucho menos. Sólo espero que Charlie pueda perdonarme. Conociendo a la bocaza de Jessica Newton,¡el chisme ya debe haber pasado a la frontera con Canadá! ¡Y por supuesto!, ¡como no!, ¡mil veces más exagerado!

Al llegar, ninguna de mis conjeturas era cierta. Me esperaba era indudable, pero con una horrible cena. Al saber que soy vegana, se empeña por hacerme comer carne, ¡puaj!, ¡es como si me comiera a mi mascota!. Finalmente, solo comí la guarnición y las ensaladas. Era obvio, que esta cena no la preparó él. De lo contrario, estaría con serias posibilidades de una intoxicación severa. Lo más probable, es que fue Sue.

Sue, dulce Sue, si no fuera por ella, Charlie me habría dado en adopción. No sabía como cuidarme; después de que Reneé manifestara su total rechazo a criarme, con la excusa de que estaba rehaciendo su vida y además que estaba furiosa con Bella, por haber sido tan irresponsable, después de todas las "charlas" que tuvieron. Y claro, se sentía devastada, y que yo fuera un recordatorio diario de la irresponsabilidad y muerte de su adorada hija, hacían que la combinación fuera mucho peor.

No obstante para Charlie, también me convertí en un recordatorio diario de la muerte de Bella, y para empeorar las cosas, no tengo parecido físico con ella. Muchas veces Charlie me rehuye con la mirada. Me ha dicho innumerables veces, que solo herede de mamá los ojos marrones. El resto, es decir, mi color de cabello, palidez, cejas, pómulos, nariz y boca, son el fiel reflejo de mi padre. De mi madre, aparte de los ojos, herede su estatura y delgadez. Su gusto por la lectura de los clásicos, su dedicación a la cocina y sentido de responsabilidad. Gracias a Dios no herede su torpeza!

Charlie, al verse solo y con un bebé prematuro a quien criar y cuidar, cayó en una profunda depresión. Sue, hacía unos cuantos meses que había perdido a su esposo, que murió de un para cardiaco. Si bien es cierto, que Jake, solía ser "mi niñera", tuvo la ocurrencia de unir a Sue y Charlie, para que juntos se apoyaran en su luto. Así fue creciendo una fuerte amistad, y con el paso de los años, una sólida relación. Leah, la hija mayor de Sue, no ve con buenos ojos esta relación, ella asegura que es de lo más extraña, pero en el fondo es por mí. Sabe que soy medio-monstruo, ya que ella también forma parte de la manada de licántropos. A diferencia de Leah, Seth, su hermano menor y licántropo también, no ve ninguna objeción en la relación de su madre con Charlie. Siempre ha sido bueno conmigo. También cuidó de mi cuando era más pequeña. Sue, ayudó muchísimo a Charlie con mi crianza. Solía dejarme con ella cuando iba a trabajar o las veces que Jake no podía ocuparse de mí. Se puede decir entonces, que crecí en medio de humanos y lobos. Más lobos que humanos.

Recuerdo lo fabuloso que era ir montada en la espalda de Jake, en fase de lobo…el viento peinando mis rizos, el cosquilleo en mi estómago por el vértigo que me causaban las zancadas de Jacob, la sensación de velocidad, el viento en mi rostro…eran mis pocos momentos de alegría. _"¡Arre caballito!"_ solía decirle, mientras me aferraba muy fuerte a su pelaje para no caer al suelo. Este era uno de los grandes secretos que compartíamos y nos hacían cada vez más cómplices de mis travesuras infantiles, y no tan infantiles.

La cena estuvo deliciosa. De lo ocurrido con los Newton, si Charlie supo algo, pero no tan exagerado como yo creí; solo llegó a sus oídos la versión de que Jessica me había despedido y habló unas cosas demás, que hicieron que me fuera sin dar explicaciones.

Compartimos un buen y agradable rato en silencio, como nos gusta a los dos; nos sentimos cómodos sumidos en el silencio, inmersos cada uno en sus pensamientos y aun así, dándonos compañía. No obstante, Charlie se encontraba un tanto nervioso, hasta que no pudo más, se levantó de la mesa en forma torpe y abrupta. Tomó un gran sobre color amarillo de una de las estanterías de la estancia, me lo entregó, pero, ya estaba abierto, al parecer Charlie no había soportado la incertidumbre.

- ¿Esto es lo que ceo que es? .- Abrí el sobre, y leí con atención la carta que estaba dirigida a mi nombre.- ¡He sido aceptada En la Escuela de Artes Visuales en Columbia NY!.- Realmente no podía creerlo, mi sueño desde muy pequeña había sido ese, poder asistir a la Universidad de Columbia…se me anegaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- Pues, que quieres que te diga pequeña Nessie, ¡felicidades!, y, este si, yo abrí la correspondencia, no soporté la incertidumbre….- esbocé una sonrisa y negué con la cabeza.

Sin embargo, la expresión de Charlie lejos de ser llena de orgullo, denotaba un cierto matiz de profunda tristeza. Por supuesto que sentía nostalgia. No alcanzó a vivir esta gran experiencia con mi madre. Ni siquiera pudo verla graduarse de la escuela. Les quite, les arrebaté esa hermosa experiencia a los dos, con mi llegada a este mundo.

El momento en que le dije a Charlie, de mi decisión de estudiar Artes Visuales, para convertirme en fotógrafa y pintora, casi se atora con el trozo de pizza que estaba masticando, a tal extremo que tuve que emplear la maniobra de Heimlich para evitar que muriera atragantado. En un principio, estuvo en absoluto desacuerdo con mi decisión. Solía decir que mi gran coeficiente intelectual, no era para desperdiciarlo en algo como arte, sino para ser de gran utilidad en el campo de la medicina o investigación científica. Si bien es cierto que mis calificaciones en ciencias eran mas que sobresalientes (en todo era sobresaliente, tanto que casi no habían notas suficientes para calificarme), no era lo que yo necesitaba para mi alma; finalmente Jake, tuvo que interceder por mi, convenciendo a Charlie, que el camino de las artes y humanidades eran lo mío, y que podía verlo, en cada una de las fotografías que había sacado a lo largo de mi vida, desde la primera vez que sostuve una cámara fotográfica (el buen regalo más que acertado de Jake, para mi décimo cumpleaños). Finalmente, Charlie, cedió, dándome su bendición y apoyo incondicional para seguir una carrera artística.

No podía creerlo, en unos meses más, estaría iniciando mi propio camino. Iría a la Universidad, seguiría mi sueño.

Solamente había algo más que me perturbaba, y debía conversarlo con Charlie, más bien, era algo que me debía.

- ¿Charlie?.- me dirigí al él, mientras veía televisión, sentado en el cómodo sofá de la estancia, mientras yo, apenas asomaba el rostro por la pared contigua

- ¿Sí?

- Mmmm, no se muy bien como empezar, pero es algo que necesito que me digas, por favor promete no enojarte ¿lo prometes?

- ¿Por qué habría de enojarme?

- Sólo promételo ¿bien?

- De acuerdo, te prometo que no me enojaré, pero ve al grano de una vez

- Quiero saber quien o quienes son los Cullen

El color de su rostro pasó de un normal tono crema, al rojo carmesí en sólo cuestión de segundos; un poco más calmado, después de hacer rechinar los dientes, me miró, y supo que no había forma de ocultarlo, pues de alguna manera yo igual lo descubriría

Está bien Nessie, te lo diré, ya estás lo bastante crecida como para comprender las cosas.

Tomó un gran sorbo de aire antes de comenzar, buscaba las palabras adecuadas para lo que debía decirme. Me senté a su lado, para escuchar con mayor atención y detalle a lo que venía.

-"Un par de años antes de que tu mamá decidiera venir a Forks, Carlisle Cullen y su familia, vinieron a este pueblo. Carlisle es un eminente médico cirujano, que podría haber trabajado en cualquier hospital del mundo y hubiese ganado diez veces más de lo que le pagaban aquí. Él y su esposa, venían con cinco jóvenes a quienes adoptaron siendo estos muy pequeños. Tuvimos suerte de que su mujer quiso quedarse en un pueblito. Fue muy valioso para la comunidad, y esos chicos se portaban bien y eran muy educados. Albergué ciertas dudas cuando llegaron con tantos hijos adoptivos. Pensé que habría problemas, pero se mostraron muy maduros y no me dieron el más mínimo problema. Los hijos del doctor, acudían a la misma escuela a la que fue tu madre (y a la que asististe tú). Ahí, conoció a tu padre, Edward .Comenzaron un noviazgo. Todo estaba bien; era un chico bastante maduro y muy responsable para su edad. Hasta que, un día, Carlisle recibió una oferta de trabajo en Los Ángeles, y todos se fueron. Fue una partida muy abrupta. Desde ese día, tu madre no supo nunca nada más ni de Edward ni de su familia. Por su parte, nunca llamó o trató de contactarse con tu madre; como ya sabes, ella quedó destrozada. Y, bueno, no supo de ti, hasta que pasó un mes desde la partida de los Cullen; por lo tanto, ellos ignoran tu existencia…No sé donde se encuentran, como te mencione con anterioridad, nunca hicieron contacto con tu mamá. Sé que en algún momento, algún día, querrás conocerlos y querrás buscarlos…créeme, que cuando llegue ese día, estaré contigo."

Ese fue el discurso más largo que había oído decir a Charlie. Afortunadamente me aclaró muchas cosas más. Ahora se cuál es el nombre de mi padre. Tuve que esperar dieciséis años para saberlo.

Tumbada en mi cama. Mirando el cielo raso en la absoluta oscuridad de mi habitación. No dejo de pensar en el nombre de mi padre_…"¿habrá alguna fotografía, en la cual pueda ponerle el rostro al nombre?". _De pronto, otro pensamiento fugaz me saca de mis cavilaciones…"_Fueron compañeros de escuela" "Asistieron a mi escuela"…"La que conozco como la palma de mi mano"…_


	4. Chapter 4

IV

Me levanté de la cama lentamente. Me senté…y reflexioné…Si habían ido a la misma Escuela, debían haber fotografías o algún archivo con información sobre mi padre y sus hermanos.

Sin si quiera pensarlo, decidí escabullirme de casa. Miré la hora, perfecto, eran las 02:30 a.m., Charlie dormía profundamente, podía escuchar sus fuertes ronquidos. Con sumo cuidado abrí mi ventana, salté por ella, para trepar del árbol que se encuentra contiguo al ventanal. Logré llegar al suelo, dando un pequeño salto hacia el pasto. Fue un sonido sordo bajo mis pies. Me dirigí a la cochera. Escuché unos pasos que se dirigían rápidamente en mi dirección, sobresaltada, miré hacia atrás, ¡Mi Dios!, no podía creerlo, se trataba de mi querida amiga Mia.

- ¡Mia!...¿¡Qué, estás haciendo a estas horas?

- ¡Qué curioso estaba por preguntarte lo mismo! ¿¡A dónde vamos!...me escapé de Sam para venir a verte

Nos dimos un gran abrazo, hacia meses que no nos veíamos.

- Este…Nessie, hueles raro…no te enojes pero hueles como a flores con tomates podridos y anís!

- ¡Muy graciosa! ¿¡Es que a ti no te han dicho que hueles a perro mojado con rosas! Más vale que me ayudes y rápido

- ¿A dónde nos fugamos? .- me dijo con un brillo en los ojos. Hacía bastante tiempo que no hacíamos travesuras de las nuestras. Brevemente le explique lo sucedido con Charlie.

Decidida iría al Instituto a buscar en los archivos, algo que pudiera darme más pistas sobre mi origen y sobre mi otra "familia". Solo con mirarla supe que me ayudaría a buscar en los registros. Si, se trataba de algo absolutamente contra la ley. Entraríamos como dos bandidas a la escuela a allanar los archivos de registros estudiantiles.

Saqué mi motocicleta sin hacer el más mínimo ruido; caminé con ella por dos cuadras antes de poner contacto y echarla a andar.

Como en los viejos tiempos junto a Mia, haciendo travesuras.

Aceleré, aceleré y perdí la noción de la velocidad. Ambas estábamos en una especie de trance. Que sensación más placentera. El frío viento acariciándome el rostro, peinando mis bucles, enfriando mis manos. Para Mia, es algo similar. También gusta de la velocidad extrema, y más ahora, por que cuando entra en fase, no hay quien la detenga de las carreras hacia la frontera con Canadá.

- ¿Y bien Nessie?

- Hay que abrir esa puerta….lo que no sé es como

- ¡Mira y aprende!

Mia, sacó unas horquillas metálicas de su cabello, las abrió y estiró por completo. Introdujo los alambres en el orificio de la cerradura, y con una agilidad inexplicable, abrió la puerta.

- ¡Genial!, ¡ahora sé lo que te enseñan en la Escuela de la Reserva!  
>- ¡Solo agradéceme, y no seas ridícula, esto me lo enseñó Embry!<p>

- ¿¡Embry! Wow, jamás lo hubiese imaginado…¿Embry?

- No tonta, fue una vez que perdí las llaves de casa y no sabía como entrar…

- Si, claro….

Nos miramos, y reímos bulliciosamente, luego nos dimos cuenta que alguien podía oírnos, y tratamos de tragarnos el ataque inminente de risa.

Entramos a una oficina llena de estanterías desde el suelo hasta el cielo. No sabíamos por donde comenzar. Finalmente decidimos que por año, y desde ahí buscar por apellido. No fue tan difícil como creí. En una gran caja azul, encontré lo que buscaba, estaba bajo la nombre de "Generación 1991 – 1995" esta debía ser… Y acerté. Encontré los registros de mamá y de los Cullen, pero ninguna foto de ellos, a diferencia de los otros archivos. De lo más extraño. Tomé las carpetas. Dejamos todo como estaba antes de entrar. "Aquí no ha pasado nada". Nos fuimos.

Dejé a Mia en los alrededores de su casa, rogando que Sam no nos viera, oliera o sintiera, de lo contrario tendríamos serios problemas.

¡Nuestro primer acto delictual!, ¿Qué diría Charlie si lo supiera?, seguramente nos dejaría encarceladas por unas semanas, talvez nos dará arresto domiciliaria y un castigo de por vida.

Una vez de vuelta, trepé nuevamente por el árbol hacia la ventana. Estaba todo tal cual como lo había dejado antes de escabullirme. Charile nunca supo ni sabrá de mi "expedición ilícita". Guardé bajo la cama los archivos. Estaba exhausta. Me hundí en la suave cama y me rendí ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Una suave luz blanquecina junto a una tenue y gélida brisa, se colaban por la ventana entre abierta que había dejado la noche anterior. Sentí el rugir del motor del coche patrulla. Eso significaba que estaba sola en casa. Sola. Sola, como me he sentido toda mi corta vida. Sentirme fuera de lugar siempre. No sentir que pertenezco a ningún lugar. El concepto "sentimiento y lugar de pertenencia" no podría aplicarse a mí. Siempre ha sido así, y al parecer siempre lo será. No pertenezco a ninguna parte. Estoy absolutamente fuera de lugar. Una cálida lágrima cae por mi mejilla, para perderse con mis bucles rojizos.

Tumbada en la cama de mamá, no dejo de pensar en como sería ella ahora. Me tuvo muy joven. Dio su vida por mí. Su vida, a cambio de la mía.

"_¿Cómo sería?, ¿terminaría el Instituto? ¿Habría asistido a la Universidad?. _

_Suelo imaginármela como una excelente profesional, orgullosa__ de su trabajo y de su quehacer; amada, admirada, respetada y adorada por quienes la rodean. Amable, gentil, dulce, honesta, sincera, empática; gran amante de la buena mesa y cocina en general, excelente consejera y madre excepcional. _

_Sería una hermosa __mujer de 34 años, bastante joven, con una hija adolescente; nos confundirían como hermanas o amigas en las calles y lugares de recreación y esparcimiento; sería cómplice y confidente de mis travesuras y aventuras, amores y desilusiones, logros y fracasos. Compartiríamos nuestros gustos y disgustos. Compartiríamos el amor y vocación por las artes y cultura; iríamos cada mes al cine; asistiríamos a conciertos de música clásica y rock, óperas, obras teatrales, danza moderna, ballet clásico; exposiciones fotográficas, de escultura, pintura y lecturas de poesía o literatura en general. Iríamos cada fin de semana a cenar a algún buen restaurant. Tomaríamos capuchinos o algún café gourmet que este de moda. Aborreceríamos ir de compras al centro comercial. Me hubiese enseñado a caminar; posteriormente a andar en triciclo y bicicleta; me enseñaría a nadar, a conducir un vehículo. Pasaríamos tardes enteras, en bibliotecas y librerías, perdiendo absolutamente la noción del tiempo, sumidas en el paraíso literario. Pasaríamos gran parte de nuestro tiempo dándonos mutua compañía, viendo buenos documentales culturales en history chanel o discovery chanel y jamás me sentiría sola, rara y fuera de lugar. _

_La cuidaría como ella a mí. La amaría, como ella me amaría a mí. La abrazaría todos los días al comenzar la jornada y al término de ésta. La besaría en las manos y mejillas cada noche antes de dormir y cada día antes de desayunar._

_Habríamos hecho pequeños viajes y planes de viajes más largos. _

_Cuando pequeña, me habría confortado ante las pesadillas y malos sueños, acunándome en su regazo para escuchar los tenues y calmos latidos de su corazón; me habría leído varios cuentos cada noche hasta que mis parpados cayeran de cansancio. Me hubiese peinado y vestido con devoción cada día para ir a la Escuela._

_Me habría cuidado cuando hubiese alguna enfermedad. _

_Sabría cuales son mis gustos y preferencias a la hora de la cena, no me obligaría a declinar con mi dieta vegana, la haría gustosa conmigo._

_Tendríamos perros, gatos, conejos, hámsters, en fin un zoológico en casa._

_¿Habría conocido a alguien__ especial que la ame a ella y mí? ¿Habrá formado una familia o sólo seríamos las dos? ¿Viviríamos en una gran cuidad o seguiríamos en este pueblo pequeño?¿Me hubiese amado como yo la amo si bien no llegué a conocerla?¿Cómo habrán sido sus caricias; sus mimos; sus palabras de aliento o consuelo? ¿Qué aspecto tendría en persona; cual sería el aroma de su piel y cabellos? ¿Cómo sería el contacto con su piel y cabello al abrazarla, sería dulce y cálido? _

_Sentiría su cálido abrazo como un refugio ante las penas y tristezas, tanto como las desilusiones y frustraciones._

_¿Cómo sería el timbre de su voz y su risa? ¿Tendría una mirada tierna y dulce o severa, cuando he de tomar una decisión errónea? _

_Sería la mejor madre del mundo, no cabe duda; estaría con el pecho inflado de orgullo ante mis calificaciones siempre sobresalientes, y con orgullo diría a los demás que su pequeña es un prodigio; siempre me entregaría su amor incondicional, aunque yo no haya resultado como se hubiese imaginado...Cómo extraño sus caricias aunque no las conozca; como extraño su aroma, aunque sea desconocido para mi; como extraño sus palabras de aliento y consuelo, aunque solo he de imaginármelas en mi mente; como extraño su compañía, el latido de su corazón, el timbre de su voz y risa; como la extraño, cuanto la extraño, aunque no llegué ni llegaré nunca a conocerla en lo absoluto; como la amo, aunque no este ella conmigo y jamás lo estará…"_

Más lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas. Lentamente, me transformé en un mar de lágrimas incontenible. Una vez calmadas mis lágrimas, volví a sumirme en un profundo sueño. Un sueño triste y melancólico. Un sueño vacío. Como el vacío que siento en mi pecho y corazón, cada vez que pienso en la hermosa madre que debería tener a mi lado, que por algún sarcástico motivo del destino, mi vida, acabó por consumir la de ella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Este capítulo tiene fragmentos textuales de Luna Nueva.**

**Es posible que encuentren alguna similitudes con escenas de Sol de Media Noche. Sip, por que Nessie, tiene el don de leer mentes al igual que su padre. :P**

**Espero que lo disfruten y estaré atenta a sus comentarios **

**Ninguno de los peonajes me pertenece. Son creación de Stephenie Meyer. Sólo juego un poco con ellos a mi antojo.**

V 

Desperté. Con una gran tristeza, y sensación de vacío, como ya es lo usual en mí. Pasaban de las 11:00 a.m. en unas horas más empezaría mi turno en el café del pueblo. Probablemente, Jessica haya ido con el chisme de mi día de furia. Detesto a Jessica. Envidiaba a mamá, me quedó más que claro.

Una vez que ya me hallaba presentable y con ropa limpia, bajé a preparar mi desayuno. Un jugo de manzanas a base de soja y ensalada de frutas. Como estaba absolutamente sola en casa, y sabiendo que Charlie llegaría a la hora del crepúsculo, fui en busca de los archivos que ayer junto a Mia, tomamos "prestados".

Con mucha atención, leí cada uno de ello, en profundo detalle. Me fijé en algo, en los nombre, aparecía el nombre completo de mi padre, Edward Anthony Cullen. Así que, eso pone fin al misterioso nombre de mi padre…Edward, un poco anticuado; supongo que era la moda en ese entonces, ¿o tal vez no?, mmm, no lo creo, ya que los nombres de cuando mamá tenía mi edad, no eran tan "antiguos", pudiera ser que a sus padres les gustaran los nombres de connotación anticuada…¡Cielos! sus calificaciones, no me lo hubiese imaginado nunca, demasiado sobresaliente. Ninguna queja de sus maestros. El estudiante perfecto. Sólo una observación, "demasiado hermético y callado", ¿hermético para no decir antisocial?. Creo que ya se de quien heredé esa cualidad.

¿Será casualidad?, Alice Cullen…¿será está Alice la amiga de mamá?...que coincidencia, también sus calificaciones son muy sobresalientes, y igualmente la califican como "hermética y reservada, que sólo sociabiliza con su 'hermano adoptivo' Jasper Hale". Con quien es compañero en la mayoría de sus asignaturas. Lo mismo apareció con un tal Emmet Cullen, 'hermético y reservado, sólo sociabiliza con su hermana adoptiva Rosalie Hale", quien también figuraba como compañera de asignaturas. ¿¡Y ahora quien carajos son los Hale!...creo que tendré que hacer otra visita a la escuela. Dudo que Charlie quiera darme más información. ¿A quien podré consultarle?. ¡Cómo odio la incertidumbre!.

Aún así, no dejo de notar que esos cinco personajes, tienen nombres tan anticuados…del siglo pasado!...es mucha la coincidencia para que a sus respectivos padres les gustasen los nombres tan arcaicos!

Escondí los archivos en mi maletín, donde guardo mis pinturas, pinceles, lápices, croquera de dibujo, cuadernos y block. Se que nadie buscará allí.

Desanimada. Si, si lo estaba. ¿Deseosa de ir a trabajar?, la verdad no, ni por asomo. Pero debía hacerlo. Necesito el dinero, si en marzo quiero estar en NY, necesito ir con dinero en las manos. El ambiente laboral en el cafetín, es mucho mejor y relajado que en la tienda de los Newton. En ocasiones, me han comprado fotografías para decorar el interior del local. Podría decir, que valoran mi potencial como fotógrafa y exponen mi trabajo.

¡Oh!, que ganas tengo de desaparecer un día completo para poder fotografiar mi entorno. Las fotografías que más me gusta hacer, son de animales. Puedo estar horas tan quieta y tranquila, que los animales se olvidan de mi presencia y puedo documentar todo en cuanto hacen, Es lo más increíble que hay. Ver a la naturaleza sin censuras ni represiones. Lo haré. Pronto. Pero lo haré, antes de mudarme a NY.

Ya era media tarde. La hora en que debía ir al café. Absolutamente desanimada, salgo a la cochera. Con calma saco mi motocicleta. Ruge el motor. Arranco. ¡Que gloriosa sensación!. El gélido viento golpeándome el rostro y acariciando mis bucles. Acelero un poco más. ¡Así se debe sentir volar!.

Al llegar, me miraban en forma extraña. He de asumir que Jessica ya voló con el chisme.

En lugar de ello, todos me dan sus felicitaciones por la carta de aceptación. Charlie no se aguantó y les comentó a todos por el pueblo que el próximo otoño iría a Columbia. Es extraño. Un sensación extraña, de un minuto a otro paso ser el centro de atención. Tal vez se deba, a que es todo un acontecimiento en este pueblecito, que alguien tan joven (como yo) sea prodigio, y que tan joven, con tan solo 16 años la hayan aceptado en una de las más prestigiosas Universidades. ¡Ups!. Me había convertido en un centro de atención. Estarían todos pendientes de mí, Que desagradable. No me gusta ser llamativa. Soy y siempre seré, de bajo perfil.

Talvez, sea el nuevo centro de atención, el nuevo juguetito brillante, ya que soy una de las pocas personas en Forks, en llegar tan lejos. Prácticamente cruzaré medio país para poder estudiar la carrera que me gusta.

Una vez lo intentó Jessica con Mike, yéndose a California, pero, para ser sincera, Jessica no pudo con la exigencia superior que le demandaba la Universidad y al poco tiempo quedó embarazada de Mike Jr.; por ende, Mike, decidió hacer un curso corto en administración de empresas para trabajar en la tienda de sus padres, de la que ahora es propietario.

Siempre pienso que mamá hubiese llegado lejos, tal vez Yale o Harvard…quien sabe, hasta en Oxford. O alguna otra Universidad extranjera.

Incluso para mi es algo onírico. Aun no puedo creerlo. Lo hallo casi intangible. Con tan solo 16 años, ya asistiría a la Universidad. En realidad, debería haber asistido a principio de este año, pero la gran mayoría de las universidades, incluyendo Columbia, me creían demasiado inmadura como para seguir una carrera, por lo que no dejaron que me incluyera al año escolar. No obstante, ahora me reciben con los brazos abiertos. Sólo espero que sea tan emocionante y lleno de desafío académicos.

No paran de mirarme.

Me incomoda de gran manera.

Me fui a refugiar a la cocina. Por lo menos ahí, no me prestaran tanta atención.

- ¡Felicidades Nessie!.- Me dijo Zoey, mientras me abrazaba efusivamente. – ¡Estamos todos muy orgullosos de ti!, antes de que te vayas haremos una tremenda fiesta de despedida.- _¡"Una fiesta", genial, con lo que las detesto!_ Pensaba para mis adentros, mientras sonreía con cortesía y asentía con la cabeza.- ¡No olvides invitar a todos tus amigos!.- _"Como si fueran tantos…sólo unos cuántos licántropos!"…_

La verdad, no tengo muchos amigos. Valiosos si, pero pocos. Mia, Jake y Embry. Realmente Jake y Embry fueron muy amigos de mamá, por lo que una vez que ella murió, creo que sintieron la obligación de cuidar de mi. Jake, había hecho un pacto y promesa con mi madre. Embry, decidió apoyar a Jacob, por lo que terminó siendo mi amigo. Más que amigos, son como los hermanos que nunca tuve. Mis grandes hermanos mayores. Me celebran todas las idioteces de adolescente "rebelde" que he hecho…como los saltos del acantilado, sólo por nombrar algo.

Embry, sentía por necesidad estar cerca de Mia; luego descubrió que se trataba ni más ni menos que de la "imprimación"…no puede concebir un mundo sin Mia. Empezó cuando Mia tenía 5 años y Embry apenas 21 años. Había vuelto hacia poco de Seattle tras estudiar Enfermería. Deseaba, quedarse a trabajar en el Hospital de Forks. Cuando vio a Mia por vez primera, sintió que todo lo que le ataba a este mundo, comenzaba a desaparecer, como si fuese hilos que lo ataban a la tierra, se fueran cortando uno a uno, para luego, sólo un solo cordel, lo sujetara, ese único hilo, era Mia. Desde ese momento, la cuidaba más que a su propia vida. Y quedó congelado en sus perfectos 21 años, a la espera de Mia.

Cuando Sam y Emily, lo supieron, quedaron estupefactos. Emily, creía que era muy prematuro, no obstante lo respetaba y aceptaba. En tanto Sam, que también fue "víctima" de la imprimación, con Emily; no aceptaba que Embry se hubiera imprimado de Mia. La verdad, fue un ataque de celos. ¿¡Cómo podía ser posible que ya imprimasen a su pequeña bebita!. Con el tiempo, lo ha aceptado, ahora con mayor razón, que Mia es licantropa.

Embry, consiguió trabajo en el Hospital del Forks. Muchas personas creen que es un mocoso. Eso le dificulta un poco su tarea. Se ve de 21 años. ¿Qué más esperaba?

No obstante, es considerado uno de los mejores enfermeros en Forks. Muchas personas acuden a tratarse sólo con él. También, ha conseguido que parte de la reserva, vuelva a tratarse en el Hospital. Ha sido de gran aporte a la comunidad. Y por ello, es admirado y querido por la misma. Y aun que Mia, no quiera reconocerlo, se que ya lo está viendo con otros ojos. Ya no lo ve como su "protector hermano mayor". Cada vez que lo nombra, veo un brillo en sus ojos, un brillo diferente a cuando hacemos travesuras o estupideces de adolescentes normales, aun que nosotras no somos adolescentes normales.

Mis amigos. A quien más extrañaré será a Mia. Mi única hermana por elección. Mi confidente y hermana del alma. Jake, mi gran hermano mayor, que siempre ha cuidado de mí, que incluso arriesgo su vida por mi. Y Embry, mi "cuñado" jaajaja….Embry, el gran apoyo de Jacob.

De vuelta a la realidad.

Alguien me pide la carta menú.

Detesto como me miran a veces.

Y juraría, que si puedo leerles el pensamiento.

"_¿Y que edad tiene esta mocosa?"_

"_¿Será legal que trabaje a tan temprana edad?"_

"_¡Vaya que hermos__a!...quiero invitarla a salir…¿tendrá novio?, ¡Claro que si estúpido, con lo bella que es, seguramente lo tiene!"_

"_¿¡Y por que todos la quedan mirando como babosos! Y es algo guapa, pero no es que sea una top model…" "¿Algo debe hacerse en el cabello para que siempre le luzcan esos bucles tan perfectos…de seguro se la pasa en el salón de belleza a diario…no es normal que no le afecte el frizz, con la humedad de este pueblucho…!"_

"_Luz, agua….¡demonios no pagué la cuenta de la televisión por cable!"_

Alguien de mente un poco oscura y retorcida me sacó del transe, haciendo que me incorporara de salto a la realidad

"…_¡Si que está guapa!...¡como quisiera meterme en sus pantalones…!"_

¡De acuerdo! Eso último fue asqueroso, de hecho, quien lo haya pensado me desnudaba con la mirada lujuriosa. Cuando llegué a esa mesa a tomar la orden, me miró como si estuviese observando a un trozo de carne, me miraba con gula indecente…traté de mover la cabeza, y respirar para no vomitar ante tal pensamiento e imagen que me proyectaba en la mente.

Parece un hall, lleno de voces que susurran…similar a la estática que se oye en una radio. Quisiera, no siempre creer que oigo pensamientos. Tal vez sea mi imaginación jugándome una mala pasada. ¿O tal vez no?

Haría una prueba, con Jake, no lo haría con nadie más para no parecer una loca que es escapó del psiquiátrico.

Finalmente, terminó mi turno. Creo, que tengo una cierta capacidad para leer mentes. Hoy ha quedado más que demostrado. Parece que finalmente no estoy loca ni es mi imaginación. Aun así, le pediré a Jacob que sea mi conejillo de indias para mi experimento personal.

Al salir del cafetín, en busca de mi motocicleta, alguien, se hallaba cerca, pero oculto en la densa oscuridad que ofrecía la noche. Sentía que me observaba como si fuera un gato en busca de su presa, al asecho en la oscuridad.

No había luna, pues el cielo estaba cubierto por nubes. La noche estaba tan sombría que parecía una boca de lobo.

Totalmente alerta, percibía que mis sentidos se incrementaban, estaba a la espera de que algo sucediera.

Con cautela, me iba a montar a la moto, cuando sentí que se aproximaban de forma silenciosa, como una serpiente que esta próxima a ingerir su alimento. Me sorprendieron por la espalda, jalando de mi cabello; tomándome fuertemente de un brazo, obligándome a girar sobre mis talones. Lo miré directo a los ojos, esos ojos cafés, que parecían negros con la nula luminosidad de la noche; de piel canela, pelo negro enmarañado, facciones duras y cejas pobladas. Enorme como un oso, duplicaba mi estatura y complexión. Era el pervertido del café, el que había tenido unos pensamientos negros dirigidos hacia mi persona.

Vi sus ojos escrutándome con un destello de depravación, animadversión y lujuria.

Me apretaba fuertemente las muñecas con una de sus gruesas y asquerosas manos, y con la otra me tapó la boca, para evitar que gritara. Me condujo hacia su refugio en la oscuridad. Mis sentidos se incrementaron. Estaba un poco asustada, pero aun así, pensaba con la mente fría_. "¡Por fin te tengo donde quería!" "¡No tienes ni idea de cuanto he esperado por tenerte así!"_ Pensaba aquel degenerado_. "¡Desagraciada perra, no sabes cuanto he planificado y deseado tenerte así de indefensa, sin nadie que pueda socorrerte ni ayudarte!" "¡Estás perdida y eres mía!" _Pude ver en su mente imágenes de varias mujeres jóvenes en su mayoría, asustadas, tratando de gritar, moviéndose, tratando de escapar; pero todos esos intentos en vano, mientras este monstruo regocijándose ante aquellos recuerdos, que parecían inflarle el ego.

Mis sentidos estaban más alerta que nunca. No sentía miedo. Curioso ante la situación en la que me encontraba. Seguía mirándome, estudiándome.

-¿¡Por que mierda no gritas pendeja!".- me dijo.

Aun así, no iba a darle el gusto. Lo que recordaba de clases de defensa personal, es que a estos tipos les excita, cuando una grita o se desespera. Traté de recordar los puntos dolorosos para poder golpear a este pervertido. Me sacudió e hizo que mi cabeza se golpeara contra una pared, en la que me tenía atrapada. No se como ni de donde, sacó un cuchillo de mango negro, que se veía lo suficientemente filoso como para rebanarme sin problemas la piel. Pasó la suave, fría y filosa hoja del cuchillo, por mi cuello y luego iba bajando, para encontrarse con mi blusa, con una habilidad inexplicable, comenzó a cortar los botones, estos saltaban, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

-¡De esta no te salvas perra, no hay nadie que pueda socorrerte, eres mía!

Pude vislumbrar otra vez, los rostros de aquellas inocentes que había violado y asesinado brutalmente, golpeándolas y descuartizándolas. Repartiendo sus trozos, por las ciudades en que había perpetuado sus brutales actos, para que no reconocieran sus cuerpos maltrechos. Mis sentidos estaban absolutamente alerta. No sentía miedo. Mi visión cambió, podía ver desde una perspectiva de 360°; pude sentir mi sangre helándose a través de mis venas, sentía como una fuerza implacable se apoderaba de cada uno de mis músculos, como me tensaba ante sus manos, ahora débiles y sin fuerza, ante el incremento de la mía. Incluso podría jurar que me reí de él y esbocé una sonrisa perversa y maliciosa. Lograba sentir y escuchar el latido de su acelerado corazón y su respiración entre cortada producto de su asquerosa excitación, sin esfuerzo alguno. Siguió jugueteando con el cuchillo, que ahora se llevó a su boca, lengüeteando el filo de la hoja, como en un intento de decirme lo que vendría a continuación. Seguía repitiéndose en su retorcida y oscura mente, todas aquellas mujeres que no se zafaron de su terrible destino en manos de este asqueroso y malicioso depravado. Continuaba deleitándose ante sus recuerdos de satisfacción, rememorando una y otra vez el terror y desesperación en los ojos de sus víctimas. Posicionó en cuchillo en mi cuello otra vez, bajando por mi blusa nuevamente. Acercó su asquerosa boca a mi oreja, sentí como me lengüeteaba mientras me decía en un murmullo

-¡Te haré mía de las formas más dolorosas que jamás te haz imaginado y después te cortaré en pequeños trocitos para que nadie pueda reconocerte ni reclamarte! ¡Grita mierda! ¡Quiero oírte gritar, chillar del dolor que te haré sentir! ¡Haré que te retuerzas de dolor y rogarás clemencia a tu Dios para que esto jamás te hubiera pasado, compláceme perra!.- Mientras, me decía estas palabras, trataba de apretarme más contra la pared, para quedar más apretujada contra su sucio, asqueroso y vil cuerpo de violador y asesino en serie.

Eso fue el fin. Mis ojos se tornaron negros. Mi piel palideció más de lo normal. Solté un sonoro gruñido. Sentía algo amargo en mi boca. Mi fuerza incremento mil veces más. Así que sin más, y con una velocidad y fuerza increíbles, me zafé de su débil mano; la tomé y la retorcí, haciendo añicos todos los débiles y suaves huesos de su gruesa y sucia mano. Con una velocidad imperceptible al ojo humano, invertí las posiciones, ahora él estaba atrapado contra la pared y mi pequeño cuerpo, parecía ser tres veces más grande que el suyo. Ahora, era él que me miraba asustado y aterrado. Tomé el cuchillo, hice lo mismo que me hizo a mí. Lo deslicé sobre su piel, y lo apreté cuando estuve cerca de la vena yugular, bajé por su pecho, y adrede rajé la polera que traía puesta. Sosteniendo otra vez el filoso cuchillo sobre su garganta, le dije al oído

-¿Qué? ¿Es que el ratón te comió la lengua? ¿Por qué no gritas? Compláceme

El horror en sus ojos era evidente. Estaba aterrado, inmóvil, como una estatua. En su sombría mente, no podía concebir que se hubiesen invertido los papeles, de cazador y presa, ahora él era la presa y yo su cazadora. Deliberadamente, tomé el cuchillo y lo lancé lejos de su alcance. Trató en vano de zafarse de mí. En su cabeza aún no le cabía explicación lógica de cómo, una víctima tan delicada y pequeña pudiese tener la fuerza de trescientos hombres. Volví a tomar su mano, y volví a retorcerla, rompiendo otra vez sus huesos en donde no había ocasionado fracturas la primera vez. Se ahogó un grito. Después, volví a jalarlo, esta vez por su desordenada cabellera negra. Lo tiré al suelo, lo golpee a mi antojo. Gruñí y rugí como un león en la sabana africana reclamando su presa. En sus ojos no concebía como una pequeña y delicada criatura estuviera propinándole tales golpes. Le di una fuerte patada en la entrepierna, que lo más probable fue que lo dejó estéril solo del impacto, de mi duro pie como roca ante de suave y débil piel y huesos. Del dolor, no pudo chillar. Pero sé que fue lo más doloroso que ha sentido en su asquerosa y retorcida vida. Olía el terror y dolor que sentía en ese momento. Le mostré mis blancos y perfectos dientes, de los cuales secretaba algo amargo que dolía cuando tragaba. Su terror llegó al clímax, su corazón estaba por salírsele del pecho; en vano trató de chillar y correr desesperado. Estaba tan aturdido por el horror que le provocaba la situación, que se quedó quieto, creyendo que de esa manera, todo acabaría más pronto. Decidida a darle el golpe final, que terminaría con su sucia y depravada existencia, con la cual, ya no atacaría a más inocentes mujeres, me aproximé, con el puño cerrado, para darle directo al corazón con la intención de sacárselo y apretujarlo, exprimiendo toda la vida que contuviera, cuando en ello, un "clic", sonó en mi cabeza, e inexplicablemente, de manera rapidísima, en cosa de milésimas de segundo, pensé en como iba a explicar este crimen; así que en vez de matarlo, y ensuciar mis manos con sangre de un ser vil y asqueroso, chillé, grité con todas mis fuerzas, implorando por ayuda. El volumen de mis gritos fue tan fuerte, que salieron todos del cafetín, a ver el espectáculo que ocurría en un oscuro pasaje aledaño al local comercial.

En cosa de segundos, llegó la policía. Todos entendieron, con mi histeria disfrazada en gritos que aquel sucio hombre había tratado de violarme, forzándome con el cuchillo que había tirado más allá. Y que, inexplicablemente, pude zafarme de sus gruesas y mugrientas manos que me aprisionaban, poniendo en práctica, algo de defensa personal.

Al llegar Charlie, no podía creer que hubiese salido ilesa.

Mientras tanto, el depravado volvía a tomar conciencia de la realidad y del minuto de horror que vivió en carne propia. Me apuntaba con el dedo, sin ser capaz de emitir sonido alguno, con los ojos aun llenos de terror y miedo…con un tartamudeo casi inaudible le decía a las escoltas policíacas "¡Mmm-m monstruo!...Aaa-aléjenla de mi!". Incluso juraría que le vi lágrimas corriendo por sus asquerosas facciones duras. Parecía un niño asustado. Como si hubiese visto a un fantasma. No es que haya visto a uno, pero estuvo con un monstruo insaciable que casi, por poco acaba con su miserable, sucia y depravaba existencia. Tuvo una lección. Una dosis de su propio miedo.

Charlie, aturdido, sorprendido y asustado, me abrazó fuertemente. Aun no podía creerlo. No tenía ni un rasguño, excepto claro, unos jalones y la ropa un tanto maltrecha. No obstante, me llevó al Hospital a constatar lesiones. Nadie se lo explicaba, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera entera, de una pieza, después de haber enfrentado a tal colosal asesino?.

Para mi sorpresa, el depravado, era un violador y asesino en serie, arduamente buscado en tres Estados por cometer horripilantes crímenes con mujeres jóvenes.

De alguna manera u otra, terminó refugiándose en Forks. Y para su mala suerte, su próxima víctima, había sido yo, la nieta del jefe de policía local… y un monstruo.

Según Charlie, le esperarían muchísimos años en prisión. Fácilmente, se pudriría en la cárcel. Por los informes emitidos del FBI, se trataba de un criminal altamente peligroso. Este sanguinario asesino, había acabado con la vida, de por lo menos doce mujeres, que eran los casos conocidos, tal vez había asesinado a más y no lo sabían.

Una vez ya en casa, Charlie no paraba de pasearse de un lado a otro. Si seguía así, haría un hoyo en el piso de madera de la estancia. Se paseaba las manos por su cabeza. Estaba más asustado que nadie. Preocupado. Sumido en sus pensamientos _"¿Y que tal si…?"_ era lo único que pensaba, mientras proyectaba imágenes de un cuerpo maltrecho, chorreando de sangre, destrozado en mil pedazos…mi imagen, de mi posible asesinato en manos de ese depravado violador.

Por el momento, no tocamos el tema de mi "accidente", pero deberíamos hablarlo en algún momento.

Definitivamente, algo extraño estaba pasando conmigo. Está más que claro que puedo oír lo que los otros piensan. Mal que mal, pude inclusive ver los recuerdos de ese asqueroso criminal. Por poco asesino a ese tipo. ¿¡Cómo era posible!, era machismo más grande que yo tanto en estatura como en complexión.

Fui a encerrarme a mi habitación. No soportaba ver así a Charlie.

Saqué mi reproductor de Mp3. Me puse los casquillos en los oídos. Subí el volumen al máximo que soportaran mis tímpanos. Creo que me dormí. Pero soñaba una y otra con lo sucedido en el callejón, y como tan deprisa cambio la situación. De cazador a presa.

Desperté. Definitivamente así como estaba no podía conciliar el sueño. No era temor. La verdad, estaba perpleja. No entendía que había pasado conmigo. Literalmente me transforme. Iba a asesinarlo sin remordimientos. ¿Qué es lo que pasa conmigo?.

Fui al armario. Busqué entre cosas de mamá. Encontré un libro de tapa azul, grande, con diseños quileutes. Ese libro lo leía siempre de pequeña. Es un libro con leyendas ancestrales quileutes. Comencé a hojearlo; hacia tiempo que no lo tomaba.

Volví una vez más a leer sus leyendas. Una me llamó la atención. La de los fríos.

La había leído tantas veces, me la sabía de memoria. Los fríos, bebedores de sangre, enemigos de la tribu. Lego, tomé otra vez, el cuaderno de mamá, comencé a leerlo.

"_Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si Alice no hubiera hecho esa estúpida fiesta._

_Seguiría todo igual._

_Tal vez no estarías conmigo._

_Pero me conformaría con tenerte cerca._

_Te regalé mi corazón, y tu me lo devuelves, pero en mil pedazos…_

_Sinceramente, no se como voy a sobrevivir son ti. No lo sé, no creo que pueda…_

_Te llevaste todo al ir…todo. Todo se fue contigo. De mi no queda nada. _

_¡__Maldita estúpida Alice!, ¿¡cuántas veces le dije que no quería fiesta ni regalos!._

_Me conformaría con sólo verte cada día y respirar el mismo aire que tú respiras. Me conformaría con tan solo mirarte. Me conformaría tan solo con pisar el mismo suelo que tú pisas. Me conformaría, con solo saber que estas en el mismo lugar que yo. Solo así podría sobrellavar este dolor. _

_No puedo ni siquiera pronunciar tu nombre son que me llegue una oleada de sufrimiento… Estoy desecha. Ya no tengo lágrimas para seguir llorando tu abrupta partida. Estoy vacía. Ya no que da nada de mi, como me conociste alguna vez. _

_No sabes como duele. Estoy rota, perdida, destrozada. Te llevaste mi corazón contigo. Me lo arrebataste, y lo destrozaste… Estoy muerta en vida._

_Me prometiste en Phoenix que siempre permanecerías conmigo._

' _Siempre que fuera bueno para ti.' Me dijiste, antes de comenzar tu discurso de despedida. Un ruptura limpia._

'…_En cierto modo te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Por que me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho. No me convienes, Bella. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiera existido. No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un autentico colador. A ustedes, el tiempo les cura todas las heridas…'_

_Sin que me dejaras pronuncia palabra alguna, me diste un beso en la coronilla. Y te marchaste, así sin más. Las hojas, se estremecieron levemente ante tu partida._

_Te seguí, adentrándome al corazón del bosque, con las piernas temblorosas, ignorando el hecho de que era un sinsentido. El rastro de tu paso había desaparecido ipso facto. No había huellas y las hojas estaban en calma otra vez; pero seguí caminando sin pensar en nada. No podía hacer otra cosa. Debía mantenerme en movimiento, por que si dejaba de buscarte, todo habría acabado._

_El amor, la vida, su sentido…todo había terminado"_

_ "Cuando el papel me cortó el dedo,__solo salió una gota de sangre del pequeño__  
><em>_rasguño. Entonces, todo pasó muy rápido."¡No!", rugiste.. Te arrojaste sobre mí,__  
><em>_lanzándome contra la mesa, y aterricé en un__montón de cristales hechos añicos._

_ Jasper chocó__contra ti y el sonido pareció el choque de dos rocas… _

_ Aturdida y desorientada, miré__la brillante sangre roja que salía de mi brazo__  
><em>_y después a los ojos enfebrecidos de seis__vampiros repentinamente hambrientos…"_

_¿¡Perdón! ¿¡Me perdí de algo! ¿Vampiros?..._

_¿Qué es eso en que mi padre dice que no es humano?...está bien, si se que soy algo raro, un hibrido de alguna cosa, pero que mi padre diga que no es humano… _

_Siempre pensé otra cosa, pero un vampiro. ¿Un vampiro?. _

_Entonces, ¿soy un vampiro?. Esto explica muchas cosas._

_No podía creerlo. _

_Siempre estuvo la respuesta ante mis narices y no me di cuenta. _

_Esto revela tantas cosas sobre mí._

_Esto explica lo que me sucedió en la tienda de los Newton cuando Jessica me despidió._

_Y por ende, también explica…bueno, explica como fue que pude acabar con ese asqueroso pervertido sin esfuerzo alguno e inclusive con alegría de saberme más poderosa que él._

_…Entonces, es por esto que Sam me detesta tanto._

_Me odia tanto por que en el fondo, el siempre lo supo. Siempre._

_Soy un híbrido._

_Una mezcla de humano con vampiro._

_Vampiros. Los enemigos de la tribu._

_Caí de espaldas a la cama. Aturdida por mi nueva revelación. _

_Ahora entiendo muchas cosas._

_Debo llamar a Jake para que lo confirme._

_No puedo creerlo._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Stephenie Meyer…algunas cosillas son mías…yo solo juego con los personajes a mi antojo, poniéndolos en otras situaciones.**_

_**Issey Miyake, es un grandioso diseñador… **_**.com**

_**No me vengan con que Claro de Luna es de Debusy, también existe una Sonata Claro de Luna de Beetoven!..para que no sabían….**_

_**Hay fragmentos textuales de Luna Nueva, así como una o dos expresiones de Amanecer.**_

_VI_

_Aun aturdida por mi nuevo descubrimiento, sigo mirando al cielo raso, mi móvil de lobos rojizos de madera (tallado por Jacob) que se mecen con el tenue movimiento de la brisa que entra por la ventana._

_No puedo creerlo. No dejo de pensar lo acontecido esta tarde._

_ Es probable, que si sólo fuera un humano normal, no hubiese sobrevivido. _

_¿Pero un vampiro?. Siempre supe que no era del todo humana, pero nunca pensé en que fuera medio vampiro. Otra cosa tal vez, no lo sé, hasta medio extraterrestre, pero un vampiro… ¡Puaj!, un bebedor de sangre. ¡Oh!, de solo pensarlo se me revuelve el estómago. Sabía e intuía cosas, pero la verdad, nunca jamás se me cruzó esto por la cabeza. Se cree que son malos, pero malos de verdad, monstruos sin alma y esas cosas…además de bellos, ¡ja! Si fuera así, yo debería ser hermosa…pero soy normal._

_Hipotéticamente, mis amigos no deberían ser mis amigos. Se supone que soy un peligro público. Un depredador, asesina, chupa sangre, sanguijuela…._

_Y para eso está la manada, para acabar con estas sanguijuelas, y evitar que los humanos estén en peligro ante su presencia. Pero mi sola existencia supone un peligro para todos quienes me rodean. Ya maté a alguien. Asesiné a mi mamá para poder llegar a este mundo. O por lo menos, eso es lo que pienso._

_Esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos e intentaba dormir, venían las horribles imágenes de la mente de ese depravado; esos asesinatos que por poco soy una víctima más. Y por otro lado, como floreció mi herencia vampírica. Sinceramente, si no hubiese sido por ello, estaría muerta, arrojada en algún canal, o peor aún, descuartizada, mientras las aves carroñeras y ratas se encargarían de hacer desaparecer mi rastro._

_No dejo de pensar en lo que escribió mamá._

_Leo una y otra vez…._

_La verdad, no se si es un mal chiste o que…_

_Una mala jugarreta del destino tal vez._

_¿Es que realmente son verdades todas aquellas leyendas y cuentos de hadas?, francamente de hadas, no tiene mucho, es más bien un cuento de terror._

_He tenido la respuesta de mi verdad todos estos años, solo que no he sabido interpretarla. He debido leerla para darme cuenta._

_Que estupidez de mi parte. ¿Cómo no haberlo descubierto antes?_

"_Nada de esto hubiera ocurrido si Alice no hubiera hecho esa estúpida fiesta._

_Sinceramente, no se como voy a sobrevivir s__in ti. No lo sé, no creo que pueda…_

_Una ruptura limpia._

'…_En cierto modo te he querido, por supuesto, pero lo que pasó la otra noche me hizo darme cuenta de que necesito un cambio. Por que me he cansado de intentar ser lo que no soy. No soy humano. He permitido que esto llegara demasiado lejos y lo lamento mucho. No me convienes, Bella. Te garantizo que no volverás a verme. No regresaré ni volveré a hacerte pasar por todo esto. Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiera existido. No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un autentico colador. A ustedes, el tiempo les cura todas las heridas…'_

_El amor, la vida, su sentido…todo había terminado"_

_Pues, en algo mi padre se equivocó al dejarla. _

_Sus heridas no curaron con el tiempo, ya que no lo tuvo; no tuvo suficiente tiempo para borrar el dolor y recuerdos. No tuvo bastante tiempo para pasar por un duelo; al contrario, siguió sufriendo. Y su dolor cada día se volvió más grande, real y difícil de llevar. Poco a poco, se fue desvaneciendo. Cada día, moría un poco más. Día a día, dejaba su vida terrenal un poco más que el día anterior. Se fue consumiendo. Se fue apagando poco a poco. Rara vez sonreía cuando me sentía. Eran sus escasos momentos de felicidad._

_Cayó en una severa depresión, lo que la llevó a una lenta y dolorosa agonía; sumándole a eso, un difícil y complicado embarazo, contrayendo todas las enfermedades críticas a un estado gestacional, eclampsia y anemia grave. Un embarazo breve, pero muy difícil. Me imagino, que tanto al ver crecer la panza como sentirme dentro de ella, era un recordatorio diario de lo que perdió. Como escribió en sus líneas "… __si dejaba de buscarte, todo habría acabado. El amor, la vida, su sentido…todo había terminado"_

Y creo para ella así fue. Después de la partida de mi padre, sin explicaciones, su vida ya no tenía sentido, había acabado todo para ella.

_Y claro, no pudo retomar su vida, por que yo llegué a culminar con lo poco de vida que habitaba su cuerpo. Quiero creer que dio su vida por mí. Aunque a veces no estoy segura de ello. Pienso que soy yo quien acabo y arrebató su vida. Me siento culpable por ello. Tal vez, si yo no existiría, sería todo distinto. Mamá estaría viva, quizás rehaciendo su vida…quien sabe…¿sería feliz?_

_Y en ciertos aspectos mamá tenía razón…no sobrevivió a su partida._

_No vivió para poder verme crecer._

_No vivó, para ayudarme a ir en busca de él._

_No sobrevivió…_

_No sobrevivió a su abrupta partida._

_Toda su vida careció de sentido, el día en que mi padre decidió abandonarla en ese húmedo, frío y verde bosque, donde lo vio por última vez._

_"Cuando el papel me cortó el dedo,__solo salió una gota de sangre del pequeño__  
><em>_rasguño. Te arrojaste sobre mí,__lanzándome contra la mesa, y aterricé en un__montón de cristales hechos añicos. Aturdida y desorientada, miré__la brillante sangre roja que salía de mi brazo__y después a los ojos enfebrecidos de seis__vampiros repentinamente hambrientos…"_

_De modo, que si eran vampiros. ¿Pero, no que según los mitos y leyendas no pueden salir al sol por que se hacen polvo, ya que los rayos del sol los queman?, si fuera así, la primera vez que fui a Phoenix a visitar a Reneé habría muerto en forma instantánea._

_Y además ¿Qué estaban haciendo acá?, ¿no se supone, según las creencias folklóricas, que andan como "alma en pena" de un lugar a otro? ¿Qué se suponía que hacían yendo a la escuela y trabajando en un hospital?, ¿Qué hacían llevando una farsa de vida humana?...¿Es que acaso no "desayunaban" humanos? ¿¡Y que diablos hacía la manada que no los echaban a patadas! ¿O será que tiene que ver con ese "tratado" del cual Jake nunca me habla?_

_Debo asumir, que tengo más de humano que vampiro. De lo contrario ya me habría "almorzado o cenado" a alguien, y Jake, me hubiese matado, para no poner en peligro más vidas._

_Necesito que me esclarezcan estas dudas. ¡Detesto la incertidumbre! ¡Esto apesta!_

_Doy vueltas en la cama. No es posible conciliar el sueño. De modo que bajo a la cocina a prepararme algo de beber, un buen café tal vez, un té de hierbas quizás. _

_No sé que hora es, pero es de madrugada. _

_Veo a Charlie, tendido en el sofá, con el televisor encendido, sin ninguna señal de transmisión. No se había sacado el uniforme, y tenía su revolver cerca, en caso que fuera a necesitarlo. Ahora sé que no me quitará los ojos de encima._

_Sería demasiado doloroso para él que algo me pasara. Ya perdió a su hija, y con ella casi se muere él también. Perderme a mí, lo destrozaría._

_Me deprime ver así a Charlie. Es mi única familia, aparte de Jacob a quien también considero como parte de ella; creo que si algo le sucediera a Charlie, estaría sola y perdida. Más de lo que me siento ahora. Él es el único lazo que tengo con mamá._

_ Reneé, desapareció de nuestras vidas. Ni siquiera sé donde vive ahora. Tal fue su rechazo, que decidió borrarnos de su vida de forma permanente._

_ Aun lo recuerdo. Fue la primera vez que fui a Phoenix, tenía tres años, pero lo recuerdo nítidamente, como si hubiese sido ayer._

_ La idea, era ir a visitar a Reneé y que pudiera conocerme un poco._

_ Pero aun así no lo quiso. _

_Llegamos de sorpresa con Charlie. Tocamos a la puerta. _

_Una expresión de vacilación y rechazo fue lo que me entregó al abrirnos. Por supuesto, no nos dejó entrar, sólo nos atendió afuera_

_-¿¡Qué rayos haces aquí y con…esa niña!_

_Un perplejo Charlie, la miró directo a los ojos, y supongo es que estaba tratando de buscar las mejores palabras para dirigirse a ella, mientras me tomaba fuertemente de la mano._

_- Sólo vinimos a visitarte…como no llamas, decidimos venir a verte_

_-¿¡Es que acaso en entiendes! ¡No quiero nada que me vincule con esa niña!_

_- No te estoy pidiendo que te hagas responsable por ella, sólo me gustaría que la conozcas un poco…es realmente especial_

_- ¡Pues, no quiero y no me interesa! ¡Ni siquiera se parece a mi Bella!_

_Eso fue todo. Charlie me cargó en sus brazos, y nos dimos la media vuelta. Nunca más supe de Reneé. Solamente me queda el amargo recuerdo de su rechazo.  
>Tal vez, Reneé intuía que algo en mi no era normal. Quizás por eso decidió rechazarme.<em>

_Charlie es mi única familia. Él único que puede hablarme cosas de mamá cuando ella era pequeña, sin embargo sus recuerdos son breves, pues Reneé lo abandonó cuando mi madre apenas era un bebé. Lo abandonó a él, y luego a mí._

_Antes de subir nuevamente a mi habitación, apagué el televisor y cubrí a Charlie con una manta. Ni se percató. Comenzó a roncar como oso en hibernación. Se me escapó una risita. Sus ronquidos son tan fuertes, que juraría que lo oyen desde el otro lado del planeta._

_Traté de dormir. Pero fue en vano. Todas estas emociones han sido demasiado para un día. Aunque no me han agotado como para rendirme en los brazos de Morfeo._

_Encendí mi computador. Se me pasó por la cabeza, que tal vez, podía tener algo de suerte y quien sabe, quizás encontrara algo de mi "otra familia" en la red, con lo avanzado y globalizado que está el mundo ahora, nada es imposible._

_Busqué en Google…puse un solo nombre Alice Cullen._

_¡Que maravillosa es Internet!_

_Existía un sitio sobre una Diseñadora de Vestuario llamada Alice Cullen. No creo que pudiera ser tan grande la coincidencia. Era un portal bastante atractivo e interactivo…similar al de *Issey Miyake. _

_¡Que gran sorpresa! Reside en New York. _

_¿Me pondría en contacto con ella al llegar a NY?_

_Traté de buscar imágenes de ella. No tuve suerte, no hallé ninguna._

_No obstante, tengo la dirección de su trabajo. Creo que si, que si me aventuraré a conocerla. No importa si me rechaza, ya estoy acostumbrada. Sólo quiero conocerlos y conocer a mi padre. No quiero nada a cambio. Es sólo curiosidad._

_Después de un buen rato, pude dormir un par de horas._

_Al despertar, una suave luz blancuzca se colaba por las cortinas. Debía estar nublado por la intensidad de la luz. Y acerté. Estaba nublado y caía una leve lluvia._

_Fui al baño. Tomé una larga ducha. A veces, el contacto con el agua caliente me reconforta y puedo abstraerme un poco de las cosas. No pensar en nada, era lo que quería, ya tenía mucho en que pensar, y todo daba vueltas en lo mismo._

_Debo reconocer que tenía algunas dudas. Si soy medio vampiro ¿por qué no me dan unas ansias terribles de tragar sangre?. Lo que cuentan las leyendas, es que los vampiros son unos bebedores insaciables. Todo lo contrario me ocurre, al verla me dan nauseas y en ocasiones me desmayo. Tiene un olor a óxido y a sal.¡Puaj!_

_Durante ese día, no quise salir de casa. Charlie, lo interpretó como temor y stres post traumático. Si realmente supiera…_

_Si supiera lo que sé ahora…  
>No fue a trabajar. Ni de pesca. Ni ninguna de sus actividades habituales. Quería estar cerca, sólo por si acaso.<em>

_Jacob, llegó por la tarde. Quería saber que iba a ocurrir ahora. Pues para mi era obvio. Charlie no me dejaría volver a trabajar a ese cafetín. En vista y consideración que aun necesitaba ahorrar dinero, Jake, ofreció darme trabajo en su taller mecánico. Charlie accedió ya que me encontraría todo el tiempo bajo la vigilancia de Jacob._

_Otra vez vine a mi habitación. Jacob y Charlie están hablando en al estancia, "temas de hombres". En realidad hablaban sobre el "incidente" y de cómo logré salir absolutamente ilesa. Ni Jake se explica muy bien como._

_Aburrida de parecer murciélago de campanario, salto de la cama, casi me tropiezo con el cubrecama y por poco me voy de boca al suelo._

_Tomo mis pinceles, que hacía algún tiempo los había dejado botados. Acomodo mi atril, y saco un bastidor nuevo que tenía guardado en el armario. Creo que pintar alguna cosa abstracta puede sacarme de mis pensamientos. Busqué mi reproductor de MP4 con mi playlist favorita. Sólo clásicos. Los Nocturnos de Chopin; "Serenada" de Schubert; "Air Suite n°3", "Celo Suite n°1, Prelude" de Bach; *Serenata Claro de Luna de Beethoven; Las Cuatro Estaciones de Vivaldi; solo por nombrar algunas. Me dejé llevar por cada nota musical. Por cada sonido emitido del piano, por cada acorde que salía de este. Por cada sonido melodioso y cada tensión de cuerdas, dejaba que el pincel trazara una línea, y otra y otra más, sin ningún orden aleatorio o establecido. Solo líneas de diferentes grosores y largos, cruzadas, separadas. Puntos, manchas y salpicaduras de pintura. Gradaciones de color y formas. Llenando el plano donde estaba plasmando todos mis sentimientos encontrados por mi nuevo descubrimiento; irá, perplejidad, tristeza, negación, miedo, tristeza…todo que estaba sintiendo en estas ultimas horas y no podía expresar…_

_En uno de los movimientos bruscos, que hice con el pincel, para trazar una línea gruesa y fuerte, pasé a botar un frasco con acrílico. Este rodó cercano al marco de la ventana. Me llamó la atención, cuando finalmente dejó de rodar. Sentí un sonido extraño. Un sonido sordo en una de las tablas del piso de madera color caoba. Fui a recogerlo. Me fijé que había una pequeña hendidura, apenas perceptible, en uno de los bordes de una tabla. Con cuidado, y con ayuda de una espátula fina (que uso para mezclar colores), logré zafar la tabla. Mi sorpresa fue creciendo, cuando en el agujero encontré una caja color negra metálica._


	7. Chapter 7

**Antes de empezar….**

**Hay párrafos textuales de luna nueva.**

**Encontraran algunas similitudes con crepúsculo…eran necesarias…**

**Los personajes lamentablemente no son míos….ya desearía que Edward fuera de mi imaginación..grrr, no no lo es, es de Stephenie Meyer, sólo la historia es mía, y me doy el lujo de jugar con los personajes XD….**

**A todas quienes me han escrito…mil gracias, no saben como me han impulsado a seguir con esta historia…muchas gracias y besos a todas y cada una de uds.**

VII

Era una caja negra metálica. Estaba un tanto percudida. Quizás, hacia cuanto tiempo estaba allí enterrada, sin que nadie sospechara o lo supiera…como un tesoro de piratas…

Mi curiosidad no dio para más y la abrí, con cuidado de no romper nada…

En un principio, nada especial, papeles, y más papeles…hasta que encontré unas fotografías, unos tiquetes de avión para un vuelo que jamás se hizo; un CD con una inscripción _"Para mi Bella"_; un bello y fino collar y finalmente una carta, dirigida a mamá.

Al ver las fotos, inconcientemente rodaron lágrimas de mis ojos. Jamás había visto fotografías en que mamá estuviera y se viera tan feliz y llena de dicha. Las revisé una a una, con cuidado, estaban un poco maltrechas debido a la cantidad de años que estuvieron guardadas. Unas llamaron mi atención. Era mamá, al lado de una bellísima joven, como de su edad, pálida, con ojos color caramelo fundido; con un cabello hermosísimamente negro e intenso, con las puntas alborotadas, apuntando a diferentes direcciones, de facciones finas y muy delgada ,como un fideo, con una sonrisa que derretiría el hielo en los polos…detrás, una inscripción _"Alice y yo, en la cochera – 1994"_, -notablemente, este no era el garaje de Charlie, de fondo se ven unos autos lujosos y deportivos, no, definitivamente no es nuestra cochera!-…

Con que ella es la famosa Alice, por lo menos ya sé a quien debo buscar…es bellísima!, cualquiera que la viera moriría de envidia con tan solo mirarla…

Continué.

Jamás había visto fotografías en que se viera tan feliz.

A medida, que las seguía mirando, mis lágrimas no podían contenerse y seguían rodando por mis mejillas, me estaba transformando en un charco de lágrimas…

Oh, acababa de tomar una hermosa lámina, donde estaban mis padres, mirándose mutuamente, perdiéndose cada uno en la mirada del otro…supuse que era mi padre, por la manera en la que miraba, la forma en que cariñosamente la ceñía de su cintura y acariciaba su rostro. En el retrato, se hallaban vestidos de etiqueta. Mi madre, usaba un bello vestido largo strapless, hasta las rodillas, color verde tornasol; su cabello suelto caía armoniosamente sobre sus hombros que llevaba desnudos; a su lado, quien estoy segura que es mi padre, usa un tarje color gris, que resalta sus ojos ámbar y su cabello cobrizo, como el mío; simplemente hermoso, con una tez pálida como la luna, facciones perfectas; dueño de una belleza inhumana y devastadora; no puedo creer lo apuesto que es, me quedo corta al decir que es un adonis; la encarnación viva de un dios griego; con razón, la envidia de Jessica. Y quien sabe cuantas más…

Es extraño descubrir que tu padre es más bello que el mismísimo sol, y que tu no haz heredado nada de su semblante!

No me encuentro muy parecida a él, salvo el cabello cobrizo. Si tuviese mayor semejante, sería realmente hermosa. Tampoco me parezco a mamá. Si hubiese heredado algún parecido a alguno de ellos, sería realmente hermosa. Pero soy normal. Cabello largo, rizado cobrizo, piel pálida como la luna, ojos color chocolate…al mirarme al espejo me encuentro más que normal. Si fuera guapa, habría heredado más cosas de mi padre…Uf! sería la envidia con piernas! Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

Tomé el CD.

Lo puse en mi reproductor.

Acomodé los casquillos y los introduje en mis oídos.

Puse Play…

Cerré los ojos al disfrutar la melodía que salía de cada nota emitida por un piano.

Sonaban unos hermosos acordes.

Era un piano maravilloso.

El pianista era maravilloso.

Jamás había oído semejante perfección.

Schubert o Chopin, quedaría halagadísimos si éste músico interpretara sus hermosas melodías.

Era similar al dejarse llevar por un somnífero.

Sumamente relajante.

Así que me dejé llevar por la hermosa melodía…

Me transportaba a un hermoso prado, lleno de flores silvestres, que variaban sus tonalidades entre el violeta al rosa pálido, en contraste con el verdor del césped y las tonalidades más oscuras de verdes y amarillo que procedían de las copas de los árboles.

Absolutamente despejado, con un sol radiante en lo alto

Una luminosidad cegadora reinaba en aquel prado.

Cantos de diversos pájaros.

De fondo, el sonido del agua cayendo en forma de cascada.

El sol, entibia la superficie del césped, e ilumina hasta el más mínimo centímetro.

Huele a miel, menta, rosas, lilas, cedro…

Huele maravilloso.

La luz del sol, hace que huela dulce, a miel…

Que melodías más hermosas.

Que perfección del intérprete.

Nuca antes había escuchado semejante perfección.

Simplemente maravilloso…

¿Quién será?

Enseguida, tomé la carta, que también iba dirigida a mamá…

Al abrirla, noté una caligrafía perfecta y hermosa…

_"Mi Querida Bella:_

_Lamento como ocurrió todo._

_Sé que no querías esa ridícula fiesta._

_¿Pero quién puede negarse a Alice?_

_Tal vez debí haber sido más enérgico para darle una negativa._

_Mi vida era como una noche sin luna antes de encontrarte, muy oscura, pero al menos había estrellas, puntos de luz y motivaciones…Y entonces tú cruzaste mi cielo como un meteoro. De pronto, se encendió todo, todo estuvo lleno de brillantez y belleza…Eres mi sol de medianoche. Me trajiste de vuelta al vida, es que estoy vivo de alguna manera._

_No puedo dejar que te extingas a mi lado. _

_Eso sería un acto de egoísmo puro…no puedo permitírmelo._

_Lo que estoy por hacer, será lo más horrible que haya hecho en mis 90 años de existencia; pero es la única manera de protegerte._

_La única forma de protegerte de mi monstruosa naturaleza es alejándote de mi lado. _

_He sido sumamente egoísta al querer y desear tenerte a mi lado. Ya me doy cuenta de que no es posible. Ha quedado de manifiesto lo delicada y vulnerable que eres, y a mi lado correrás siempre peligro. Tu vida al lado mío, estará siempre en constante riesgo. Es algo que no puedo permitir. No puedo permitir que alguien o algo te hagan daño. Eso no me lo perdonaría jamás. No me perdonaría el perderte._

_Y ese fatídico día., estuve a punto de perderte. _

_Bella, no concibo un mundo en el que tu no estés, no podría vivir (si es que lo estoy) sin ti; sabiendo que tu no corazón late, sin que esas hermosas mejillas se ruboricen; sin escuchar tu hermosa y bella voz, o tu risa…_

_No, es algo que no puedo permitirme._

_He dejado ir esto muy lejos. He sido extremadamente egoísta al quererte a mi lado._

_He ido en contra de la naturaleza al siquiera imaginarme una vida contigo._

_Lo que haré, será doloroso. Pero será lo mejor para ti. Podrás vivir una vida plena. Podrás tener todas tus experiencias humanas. Podrás vivir una vida normal; estudiaras, harás una carrera, podrás comprometerte, casarte, tener hijos…envejecer, morir. Podrás seguir el orden natural de la vida…tendrás la oportunidad de seguir una vida normal y feliz._

_Podrás retomar tu vida sin que yo interfiera para nada. Será como si nunca hubiera existido. No te preocupes. Eres humana y tu memoria es un autentico colador. A ustedes, el tiempo les cura todas las heridas…Espero que con el tiempo logres olvidar todo el daño o dolor que pueda haberte causado._

_ Cuando el papel te cortó el dedo,__solo salió una gota de sangre del pequeño__  
><em>_rasguño. Entonces, todo pasó muy rápido."¡No!", rugí.. Me arrojaste sobre tí,__  
><em>_lanzándote contra la mesa, y aterrizaste en un__montón de cristales hechos añicos._

_Jasper chocó__contra mi y el sonido pareció el choque de dos rocas… _

_ Aturdida y desorientada, miraste__la brillante sangre roja que salía de tu brazo__  
><em>_y después a los ojos enfebrecidos de seis__vampiros repentinamente hambrientos…_

_Después de lo acontecido, me di cuenta de lo que te estaba haciendo al mantenerte siempre al borde del peligro, apartándote del mundo al que perteneces, arriesgando tu vida a cada minuto que estabas conmigo._

_Esa noche casi mueres Bella. Yo no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tu no existas._

_Soy demasiado egoísta. Sólo tú eres más importante que cualquier cosa que yo quiera…o necesite._

_Me pareció que marcharme era lo mejor. Lo mejor para ti. No me iría, si no pensara que estarías mejor sin mí. No puedo protegerte de lo que soy. La única manera de hacerlo es dejándote ir, aunque sea lo más doloroso que he hecho en mi existencia._

_Todo lo que te diga, para despedirme de ti será una gran mentira. Se que me pondrás las cosas difíciles, y es por ello que debo mentir…soy un buen mentiroso, tendré que serlo. No puedo protegerte de lo que soy…mentiré si es necesario, sólo para salvarte._

_Espero que puedas perdonarme, y no me creas todas las negras blasfemias que diré…solo recuerda las miles de veces que te he dicho lo mucho que te amo; siempre te he querido y siempre te querré._

_Espero que puedas encontrar esta carta que he dejado escondida para ti, y puedas comprender mis reales motivaciones para dejarte…_

_Espero que puedas perdonarme…_

_No podría vivir en un mundo donde tú no existes…_

_Cuida de mi corazón, que lo he dejado contigo…_

_ Edward"_

De mis ojos salían un torrente incontrolable de lágrimas.

Trate, trate pero no pude controlar el llanto.

Mi madre murió sin saber antes que mi padre realmente la amaba e hizo el peor de los sacrificios de toda su existencia al dejarla.

La dejó con la esperanza de que algún día rehiciera su vida y lo olvidara.

Mamá murió creyendo que nunca la amo, ni la quiso.

¿Y si algún día encuentro a Edward o si viene en busca de mamá, como voy a explicarle que la razón de su existencia murió al darme a luz?

¿Cómo voy a explicarle que por mi culpa, mamá murió?

¿Cómo voy a decirle que nunca encontró su carta, que nunca encontró el escondite donde se hallaba la caja?

¿Qué voy a decirle?

Mi llanto, creció.

Era absolutamente incontrolable.

Estaba hecha un lío.

Las lágrimas desbordaban de mis ojos con una tormenta.

El llanto y gimoteo se hacían cada vez más audibles al oído humano.

Se que Jake me había oído.

Entró a mi habitación, sin si quiera tocar a la puerta para anunciar su presencia, como lo haría cualquier joven educado y caballeroso, pero con Jacob, eso no importaba, siempre era bienvenido, siempre consolaba mis tristezas y llantos. Claro, que nunca antes me había visto tan devastada.

Me vio arrodillada en un rincón, cercano a la ventana, con la caja metálica abierta, fotografías desparramadas por mi falda, papeles, y la carta en mis manos.

Al principio, no comprendía mi intensa tristeza. Hasta que me arrebató la carta de mis manos. Comprendió. Comprendió por fin el enorme esfuerzo y sacrificio que tuvo que realizar mi padre para darle una oportunidad de vida a mamá. Todos estos años, Jake, había odiado a mi padre por abandonar así, tan abruptamente a mamá. Ahora, después de dieciséis años, comprendió sus razones.

Recibí el fuerte y cálido abrazo confortable de Jake.

Me sentía como una niña pequeña, siendo consolada por su padre, ante una herida o disputa con un pequeño de su edad. Por un juguete roto o un caramelo que irremediablemente cayo al suelo.

Me sacó a pasear.

En mi motocicleta.

Él condujo.

Me llevó por un camino que jamás había transitado.

Salió por la carretera rumbo a Port Angeles. No obstante, se desvió del camino, tomando uno que parecía sendero forestal. Carecía de señalización, y a medida que avanzábamos, la vegetación se volvía más verde, más densa.

Se detuvo.

Se apreciaba un claro, pero la vegetación se extendía tapando casi todo el espacio destinado al claro. A medida que nos acercábamos, pude distinguir una edificación blanca que se erguía entremedio del frondoso bosque.

Se notaba que estaba abandonada. Helechos y diversas plantas crecían en sus paredes.

La que alguna vez fue la entrada, estaba llena de hojas secas y podridas.

Jake, me invitó a investigar por mi cuenta.

Dijo, que esta era la casa donde había vivido mi padre, y que aun guardaba el "hedor a sanguijuela", por eso prefería quedarse afuera. Asentí con la cabeza. Sé que Jake iba a esperar por mí.

Me dirigí a la entrada principal.

Estaba todo cerrado, con unas cortinas metálicas, oxidadas por el paso de los años y el evidente abandono.

La puerta de entrada, se hallaba cerrada.

No traía ninguna horquilla, como para emplear el truco "abre puertas", que me enseñó Mia.

Traté de abrirla, forzándola. No hubo caso. Creo que me lastime.

Entonces, recordé que cuando algo o alguna situación me irritaban, salía mi esencia vampírica, y con ella, lograba tener fuerza sobrehumana. En aquel momento, evoqué todas aquellas situaciones irritantes, como mi "despido" de la tienda de los Newton; rabietas que me hicieron pasar mis compañeros de instituto, llamándome rara u otros insultos aun peores y dolorosos…hasta lo más reciente, con ese maldito pervertido…así sin más, sentí una fuerza poderosísima recorriendo cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo…Sin esfuerzo alguno, logré abrir la puerta.

Entré.

Era un caos, un desorden increíble. Era como si el peor de los cataclismos hubiese pasado por esa enorme casa. Un hermoso piano de cola color negro, hecho añicos. Como si una bola de demolición le hubiese caído encima.

En la parte opuesta, miles de diminutos trozos de cristal, se desparramaban por el suelo…en la alfombra, que alguna vez fue blanca, unas manchas secas de sangre…  
>Entonces, lo comprendí, fue aquí donde todo había comenzado.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Está más que claro que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S.M. y solo juego con ellos a mi antojo poniéndolos en otros escenarios XD**

**Mil gracias por leer…**

**Espero que este cap. Les guste, está un poquito más largo…**

**Mil gracias por los coments!**

…**pd: se supone, que en esta versión, los Cullen se van casi con lo puesto, dejando muchas cosas materiales atrás…véanlo desde este punto de vista, tienen mucho dinero, y un día de compras con Alice, ella es la más feliz con eso!**

**Gracias y disfruten.,..estaré atenta a sus comentarios**

* * *

><p>VIII<p>

Fue aquí donde todo había comenzado. Y fue aquí donde todo había terminado.

Desolación.

Temor.

Ira.

Confusión.

¿¡Cuantas cosas pueden suceder en tan sólo unos segundos!

Notoriamente, la herida de mamá fue grande…

El rastro de la alfombra, no es nada en comparación con lo que hay junto con los restos de cristal rotos.

Se nota, que fue una pelea sin precedentes que se vivió aquí.

¿¡Pero en que demonios pensaba mi madre al mezclarse con vampiros! ¿Es que acaso nunca pensó que podía ser su alimento, su "desayuno"?

¿Sintió miedo alguna vez al conocer la naturaleza de mi padre?

¿O era que estos vampiros eran diferentes a los demás?

Según las leyendas, los bebedores de sangre tiene los ojos rojos como el rubí…y estos, Cullen, tienen otro color en sus ojos, diferente…según lo que pude apreciar…¿habrá alguna diferencia sustancial entre los Cullen y los otros vampiros que habitan el mundo?

A pesar del paso de los años, no puedo creer que al irse dejaron todo tal cual como quedó, después de ese horrible día…y que nunca hayan vuelto. Que él nunca haya vuelto. Si tanto la amaba, ¿Por qué no intentó verla o acercársele alguna vez?

¿Habría sido diferente?

¿Me hubiese aceptado? ¿A mi?

Por un lado lo entiendo. Quería protegerla. Es obvio, al parecer alguien quiso "cenársela" …Entiendo sus motivos, para dejarla atrás y que continuara su vida…pero no lo logró.

Lo que no puedo entender, es como no se tentó él…¿la habrá visto alguna vez como alimento? ¿O es que simplemente se enamoró de toda su esencia, perfecciones e imperfecciones?

La curiosidad me llama.

Curiosa, subí las escaleras…

Sigilosa como un gato.

Arriba, hay habitaciones…puertas que abrir…¿encontraré alguna pista que me de respuestas?...

Al avanzar y descubrir las habitaciones de esa gran casa, sólo una me llamó la atención, estaba casi oculta, al final de un largo corredor…habían destrozos…como si alguien si hubiese llevado a la carrera algunas cosas y el resto, para el olvido…

Una de las paredes contenía una gran colección de música…parecía una gran biblioteca pero sólo de música…enormes cantidades de discos de vinilo, sin ningún rasguño, en sus carátulas originales…miles de cassettes…finalmente, muchísimos CD's.

Traté de mirarlos, intentando comprender el orden…imposible, al menos para mi…tantos compositores, cualquier coleccionista amante de la música, estaría vuelto loco aquí, tratando de descifrar este orden, y también, tratando de llevarse unos cuantos ejemplares…quien sea dueño de esta habitación debe amar por sobre todas las cosas la música, y además, tiene un gusto exquisito por los clásicos…era impresionante…miles de compilaciones de Debussy, Chopin, Beethoven, Mozart, Liszt, Schubert; Bach; Vivaldi, tantos que perdí la cuenta al nombrarlos…

Traté de tocarlos, pero me arrepentí…

Talvez fuera temor a dañarlos.

Se veían tan frágiles, abandonados…

Miré hacia la otra estantería, al lado contiguo del anaquel de la colección de música…una cantidad infinita de libros…esto era un paraíso para mi!

Miles y miles de libros, en todos los idiomas que soy capaz de reconocer. Alemán, inglés, francés, español, portugués…incluso me atrevería a decir que habían unos cuantos ejemplares en ruso y búlgaro.

Estuve un buen rato hojeándolos, revisando títulos. Había perdido toda la noción del tiempo; sin darme cuenta anocheció y todo se volvió penumbra y oscuridad.

Salí a tropiezos de la gran casa.

Chocando con todo lo que me rodeaba.

Al salir, Jake me esperaba. En fase de lobo.

"_Por si acaso"_ me dijo 'mentalmente', ya era definitivo. Si podía leer mentes. Lo cual tenía sus ventajas. Pero también sus desventajas, como ese siseo constante…debía aprender a manejarlo mejor. Concentrarme solo en lo que quiero oír…

Se apartó un poco, adentrándose en el frondoso bosque verde y húmedo.

Volvió.

Ya no como lobo…

Tornamos de vuelta a casa, donde un hambriento Charlie nos esperaba con Sue, Seth y la odiosa Leah, con la cena lista.

Leah me detesta, siempre lo ha hecho, ni disimula al ponerme muecas de desagrado.

Pero Charlie se empeña en que tratemos de llevarnos bien.

Por mi no hay problemas.

Las dificultades las pone ella.

Poniéndome sus odiosas muecas y miradas de odio. Juro que despide rayos por los ojos.

¡Y se supone que soy yo la chiquilla de 16 años y ella una 'veterana' de 32!

¡Estúpida Leah!

En fin, por Charlie, cualquier sacrificio vale la pena, con tan solo verlo feliz.

Sue y Leah, tienen una tienda de recuerdos quileute, para los turistas que pasean por Forks. Además, tienen la tienda equipada con gran variedad de libros sobre las leyendas. Les ha ido tan bien, que hasta tienen una sucursal en Port Angeles, donde Seth la administra.

Seth, se dedicó al rubro de 'Tatuajes y piercings'. A Sue no le agrada mucho que digamos, pero la fama de Seth va en aumento. Es un gran tatuador. Muchos turistas se han ido con algún tatuaje estampado en algún lugar de su cuerpo, hecho por Seth. La mayoría de sus tatuajes incluyen figuras de grandes lobos.

¿Por qué se empeñan en obligarme a comer carne?...No puedo hacerlo, es como si comiera a mi mascota. De solo pensarlo me invaden las nauseas. Puajjj!...es como estar comiéndose al perro o al gato horneados…horror!...¿¡Es que no entienden que soy vegana! Y que si pudiera hacer más lo haría…como embarcarme al Sea Shepherd, por ejemplo, para ayudar con la lucha contra la caza de ballenas. Si, si lo haría, dejando atrás las protestas de Charlie al decirme que es muy arriesgado.

¿Es que es tan difícil de entender?

Tenían preparada una carne horneada con variedad de ensaladas y arroz, como guarnición. Sólo comí el acompañamiento, mientras Charlie me miraba con cara de reprobación. Leah rodaba los ojos al encontrarse con los míos; Seth, no aguantaba la risa al igual que Jake, al momento que se devoraban la cena, mientras Sue, trataba de suavizar la tensión de Leah.

"_¡Estúpida mocosa semi sanguijuela!_" _"¡Gracias a Dios Charlie no tiene ni idea de la verdad de tu padre!" "¡Y ese olor dulzón de desprendes…no sé como Jake lo soporta!"_

Era la voz de Leah…

Definitivamente no estaba loca. Oía pensamientos, y ahora se hacía cada vez más frecuentes.

Una vez acabada la cena, salí al pórtico.

Jacob me acompañó.

Por algún misterio, la noche se encontraba perfectamente despejada.

Fría, eso si, pero un cielo total y absolutamente despejado, que dejaba ver las hermosas constelaciones. La luz blanquecina y en tonalidad azul, de la luna, iluminaba todo, haciendo que se viera todo el paisaje más hermoso que de costumbre.

Sentada en el cobertizo, abrazándome las rodillas, mientras me dejaba envolver por el brillo de la luna, no dejaba de pensar en esa enorme casa con sus misterios ahí esperándome a ser develados. Recordaba cada libro que estuve hojeando así como cada disco…estoy segura, que en esa enorme colección hay muchas primeras ediciones…

- ¡Tan meditativa que estás!.- Dijo Jake, y me sacó de mis pensamientos

Le conteste con una sonrisa, al momento que le pregunté:

- ¿Qué diablos tiene Leah en contra mía?

- Bueno, ya sabes…odia a todos…ni sabes como nos amarga cuando esta en fase y anda cerca de nosotros….-rodó los ojos cuando dijo esto, y lo acompañó de una sonrisa amarga.

- Já!...eso ya lo sé, no es novedad…pero tiene algo en mi contra, y no sé que es… no le he hecho nada.- me mordí el labio inferior, antes de retomar.-…creo que ya sé por que me detesta tanto.- miré al cielo, y suspiré…

- Si…creo que ya sé a lo que te refieres…trata de ignorarla

- Si pudiera, feliz…ahora que sé que puedo leer mentes, es más difícil, sé todo lo que no me quiere decir…insultos por ejemplo…ah! Que pendeja es!...la chiquilla debería ser yo, no ella!

Nos miramos y reímos. Es cierto, debería ser yo quien ande colocando caras y pensando insultos a mis adentros. Se supone que yo soy la adolescente regañona y odiosa.

- Quiero que me digas una cosa Jake…pero necesito que seas muy sincero.- lo miré directo a los ojos. Cuando hacía eso, sabía que un no por respuesta no me detendría hasta encontrar la verdad que buscaba

Jake se sobó las sienes y bajo la vista, luego añadió

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

No sabía como abordar el tema correctamente.

No sabía que palabras debía utilizar.

Ni siquiera sabía lo que quería preguntar.

Me mordí el labio inferior otra vez.

Seguía mirando hacia la belleza de la luna.

Continuaba contemplando el hermoso resplandor del satélite…

Jacob, pacientemente esperaba a que formulara mi pregunta. Sabía que cuando me ponía así, se trataba de algo importante.

- ¿Qué tienen de especial los Cullen?, bueno, ya sabes, me refiero a que tienen una propiedad acá, e iban al instituto; quiero decir, que hacían una vida normal…y por lo que sé, los vampiros, andan de un lugar a otro, no tienen una residencia fija en algún lugar…y, también está lo de los ojos…ese color ambarino en vez de carmesí…

Jacob suspiró. Se llevó una mano a la barbilla. Me miró y dijo:

- Ya sabes que, los fríos han sido tradicionalmente enemigos nuestros, pero el grupo que llegó a nuestro territorio, en la época de mi tatarabuelo era diferente. No cazaban como lo hacían los demás. Sostenían que no cazaban hombres. Supuestamente son capaces de sustituir a los animales como presas en lugar de hombres.

Por lo que no debían ser un peligro para la tribu, por lo que mi antepasado llegó a un acuerdo con ellos. No los delataríamos a los rostros pálidos si prometían mantenerse lejos de nuestras tierras. Siempre existe un riesgo para los humanos que están cerca de los fríos, incluso si son civilizados como ocurría con este clan. Nunca se sabe cuándo van a tener demasiada sed como para soportarla. Los Cullen iban y venían por estas tierras incluso antes de que llegara 'tu gente'…

-Creo que haz roto el acuerdo al decírmelo.- No pude evitar sonreír al decirle aquello.

Jacob me miró con una gran sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro, y agregó:

-No, contigo no es lo mismo, ya que no eres un rostro pálido, eres una mezcla de ambos, así que tú no vienes al caso. No así, como tu mamá…¡ja, ja, ja!…pensar que rompí el tratado yo mismo cuando se lo dije a tu madre…Claro, eso fue antes de que me convirtiera y me diera cuenta que todas las leyendas eran ciertas…así que tampoco cuenta….

- ¿Y lo del color de sus ojos?

- Creo que se debe a que no se alimentan de humanos. E intuyo que eso mismo los hace más civilizados también. Supongo, que al ser civilizados, quieren tratar de llevar un a vida 'normal'. Es posible que por eso hagan toda la farsa del trabajo y la familia feliz que aparentan ser…tal vez sea por eso.

Nos quedamos contemplando la belleza de la noche.

El hermoso resplandor de la luna, que lo alumbraba todo de un tono azuloso. La mezcla era hermosa. Las copas de los árboles verdes y frondosos se veían celestes, así como toda la vegetación reinante. Se hacía una mezcla exquisita. Una tonalidad de azules maravillosa. Espectacular para fotografías nocturnas.

Me paré, le dije a Jacob que me esperara.

Fui por mi cámara, mi escasa colección de teleobjetivos y trípode.

Fui hasta el patio trasero que colinda con el sendero hacia el bosque.

Me adentré un poco en el bosque, en compañía de Jake.

Tomé algunas fotos.

Cosas hermosas que podía ver.

Que maravillosa imagen, cuando vi una mariposa de alas azules, posada sobre una gran hoja de la vegetación existente. Me quedé muy tranquila, casi inmóvil mientras la retrataba. La verdad, no me importaba mucho, que en ese momento se viera pequeña apenas perceptible, podía darle un reenfoque para mostrar lo que había visto en ese momento.

Jacob, se reía ante mi inesperada 'inspiración artística' como él le llamaba.

Me decía que sinceramente, no podía ver lo que yo veía.

Hasta que después lo veía plasmado en un a fotografía, pintura o dibujo; el soporte que hubiese escogido para mostrar mi visión de las cosas.

Tal vez sea por eso que la mayoría de las personas me encuentran rara. Es por que no entienden mi visión de mundo. Charlie y Jake tampoco pueden entenderlo, pero lo intentan. Y mucho. Hacen lo posible por entenderme, sobre todo Charlie. A Jake se le hace un poco más fácil, ya que habitualmente cuento con su compañía.

Una vez que fotografié todo lo que pude, volvimos al pórtico.

Sue había preparado chocolate caliente y café.

Nos volvimos a sentar en el pórtico, esta vez con Seth dándonos compañía, y cada uno con una taza humeante de chocolate caliente, excepto yo, que sostenía una taza de café.

Como adoraba estar en el pórtico, con una taza humeante, viendo una noche perfectamente despejada. Como extraño a Mia. Estaríamos haciéndonos mutua compañía sumidas en un silencio absoluto.

-Eh, Nessie…Mia, está preparándote una gran despedida en la Reserva…ya queda poco!...¿Estás ansiosa por tu próxima partida?.- Me dijo Seth, sacándome de mis reflexiones…

Contesté con una gran sonrisa, aunque llena de melancolía y tristeza.

- ¿Si?, en la Reserva, ¿y que hay de Sam?, digamos que no le gusto mucho, ni a Leah…y, bueno, en general a nadie de la manada

- Bah, déjanos a Sam y a Leah a nosotros. No los dejaremos intervenir.- Agregó Jake

- No te aguaran la fiesta.- Dijo Seth

- Está bien, pero me harás un tatuaje antes de irme de Forks.- Me dirigí a Seth

- ¡Cuando y donde quieras!

- ¡Fabuloso!...ya te haré el diseño de lo que me gustaría…pero ni se te ocurra decirle algo a Charlie!

Seth se levantó y entró nuevamente a casa. Quedándonos en el pórtico nuevamente Jacob y yo.

Volví a sumirme en mis pensamientos.

Que gran maravilla de colección literaria había en esa enorme casa.

¿Sería robo si me llevo algunas?

¿Quién será el dueño de esa impresionante y enorme colección de libros y discos?

Volvía a mi cabeza, el recuerdo de la voz mental de Leah, y decidí preguntar a Jacob:

- ¿Jake?...¿de verdad desprendo un olor dulzón?

Me miró extrañado.

- Leah lo pensó.- le aclaré

- Si, pero es agradable.- contestó

- Ella cree que es repugnante.- le dije

- Ella es una amargada…y además, tu tienes el justo equilibrio del aroma a fresias de tu madre, con el hedor de los tomates podridos de...de…la sanguij.- buscaba la palabra correcta, por poco dice sanguijuela.-…de tu padre

- ¿Cómo? ¿Tomates podridos?

- Sin ofender, pero los vampiros huelen demasiado dulce para nosotros…es como anís y tomates podridos…para el resto de los humanos, es un olor dulce que los seduce….- puso una cara de asco después de decir lo último.- Ya sabes, si en New York, te topas con alguien que huela muy dulce, que te seduzca aquel aroma, se tratará de un vampiro.

* * *

><p>Con una rapidez indescriptible pasaron mis últimas semanas en Forks.<p>

Me encontraba en mi habitación, empacando, preparándome para mi gran viaje, la gran aventura de mi vida. Este sería el viaje más largo que haría en mi existencia.

Pronto, estaría en el otro extremo del país.

Me iría de Forks.

Sería una de las pocas en lograrlo. Y también sería la cotilla y envidia de otros cuantos.

Soy el orgullo de Charlie. Su única y brillante nieta, aceptada en una prestigiosa Universidad.

Dentro de pocos días estaré en una nueva ciudad, comenzando una nueva etapa de mi vida. Estaré por mi cuenta. De alguna manera siempre lo he estado.

Preparando mis cosas para el gran viaje.

No es posible llevarme todo.

Tendré que dejar algunas cosas.

Mis miles de cuadros terminados…ya no sé a quien más regalarle…la casa de Billy y Jake está llena de pinturas que he hecho. Al igual que la de Embry. Mía tiene sólo una. No me atreví a pintarle más, por temor que Sam la usara como combustible para la estufa.

La estancia y el pasillo de la casa de Charlie, tiene tantos cuadros que no hay donde poner uno más. Creo que se quedarán arrumbados en algún lugar de mi habitación.

Lo que está más que claro que llevaré, mis pinceles y pinturas; cámara y trípode…

y tal-vez el atril, un par de libros…mi nuevo laptop. Vendí mi computador y compré un laptop, viéndolo por el lado de la comodidad y transporte.

Y claro, la ropa…

El avión permite un máximo de 25 kilos…espero que no sea más de lo que he decido llevarme.

No me atrevería a enviar cosas por encomienda. Podrían perderse.

Claro está, que me llevaré la caja metálica, con todos sus tesoros.

La fiesta de despedida que realizó Mia, fue demasiado emotiva. Ambas rompimos a llorar como dos pequeñas. Prometió ir a visitarme, aunque la expresión de Sam decía todo lo contrario. Mia debía aprender a controlarse, lo que habitualmente toma casi un año. Necesita terminar la escuela y luego ir a la Universidad.

Irónicamente, quiere estudiar Medicina Veterinaria. Creo que los animales siempre se han llevado bien con ella, por que está en su naturaleza. Tiene una comunicación con ellos envidiable. ¡Se parece al Doctor Doolitle!, siempre bromeaba así con Mia. Pero sé que será la mejor en lo que decida hacer.

Jake y Seth, controlaron que Leah no estuviese cerca como para echar a perder el buen rato que debía pasar con mi hermana del alma. Sam, se tragó su orgullo y nos dejó compartir un buen rato, como las buenas amigas que somos y que siempre seremos.

Finalmente me hice el tatuaje, que tanto había pensado en hacerme.

Son tres mariposas de diferentes tamaños, de alas en tonalidades azules, volando en un espiral de figuras orgánicas. Se podría decir que es el tallo de una flor…

Me lo hice en la espalda, a la altura de la cintura, entre el omoplato y la cadera.

Si Charlie lo viera, le daría un ataque cardíaco y llevaría a prisión a Seth. No creo que sea para tanto, pero me castigaría de por vida. Sin embargo, a mi me fascinó.

Es exactamente el diseño que había hecho. Seth, es un gran tatuador.

De regalos de despedida recibí muchos, no deberían haberse tomado la molestia.

Jacob me dio un colgante, para usar en la muñeca. Un bello y pequeño lobo rojizo tallado en madera, haciendo obvia referencia a su persona.

El tatuaje de Seth, que no me dejó pagar por él.

Mia y Embry, una libreta para tomar apuntes, con motivos artesanales y lobos pintados, hecha por ambos, donde los reflejaba a los dos, una loba negra y un lobo gris más grande, aullándole a la luna.

Billy y Sue, un magnífico libro con preciosas ilustraciones de leyendas quileutes. Probablemente, para no olvidar la de los "fríos". Poco sarcástico, conociendo ellos mi naturaleza. Siempre lo supieron, desde el principio, aun así me aceptaron, por ser la única nieta de su gran amigo Charlie, y también dadas las tristes circunstancias en que arribé a este mundo. De una u otra manera, me encontraban 'adorable'.

Y Charlie, mi amado abuelito Charlie, una gargantilla, con un corazón, que al abrirlo, tenía una bella fotografía de mamá, en la parte posterior decía _"plus que qu'á ma propre vie" (más que a mi propia vida). _Me explicó que mamá lo compró en una tienda de antigüedades, unos meses antes de que naciera, y quería que fuera mío. Charlie, creyó que esta era una magnifica ocasión. Nos abrazamos y lloramos. Raro en Charlie. Hay pocas cosas que lo emocionan, y prefiere guardar sus sentimientos antes que demostrarlos públicamente.

La frase que está inscrita, supongo que venía ya con el colgante; aun así, creo que revela el gran amor que mamá sentía por mi, aun antes de que naciera y antes de que me viera por primera y última vez. "Más que a mi propia vida". Dio su vida por mi.

Lo que me consuela, es que Charlie no quedará solo, Sue estará con él. Por lo menos sé que no morirá de inanición!

A unos cortos días de iniciar mi gran viaje.

Emocionada, si demasiado.

Nerviosa, también lo estoy.

Temerosa, un poco.

Lo desconocido, siempre me ha dado un poco de temor.

Sólo espero que salga todo bien.

…Y también espero poder encontrar a mi 'otra' familia.

Estoy segura que si doy con Alice Cullen, podré conocer o al menos saber de mi padre.

Eso, ya sería un gran indicio.

Solo espero que me acepte, y no me rechace.

También tengo temor de eso.

Temo que me culpe por la muerte de mamá…

¿Qué voy a decirle a Edward, si lo encuentro?

_"Hola, soy tu hija"…_no eso es demasiado estúpido.

No lo sé.

Ni si quiera sé como buscar a Alice Cullen, ni que le diré…"Oh!, hola, soy Nessie, por cierto, tu sobrina, de la cual nunca supiste"

Bastante tengo con que lidiar. Sé que en el momento oportuno se me ocurrirá alguna cosa. ¿No existe algún libro de etiqueta que diga como conocer al padre que ha estado ausente en toda tu vida y no tiene idea de tu existencia y para rematar las cosas, se trata ni más ni menos de un vampiro?. No, no lo hay. Tal vez, escriba uno. Me haría famosa. Ja, ja, ja. Talvez por Facebook.

Todos tienes Facebook, hasta los ratones tienen cuenta en Facebook!

Si claro como no, y le posteo en su muro "Hola, soy tu hija"…No. Eso si es estúpido.

Sinceramente no sabría como abordarlo.

Solo espero que en el momento adecuado, fluyan las palabras.

Pasé por última vez, por la gran casa blanca…

Busqué en ese gran paraíso literario, algún libro para leer y llevármelo. Lo pediría prestado. En cuanto pudiera lo regresaría.

Con esto, ya amplié bastante mi prontuario delictual. Primer delito, ingreso forzado e ilegal al la escuela y usurpación de archivos; ingreso forzado a propiedad privada y usurpación de especies, avaluadas en…bueno, eso no lo sé, pero la mayoría de los libros que están en este abandonado edificio son de primera edición.

Me llevé uno libro, Narraciones extraordinarias de Edgar Allan Poe. Adoro el género de terror de principios de siglo XIX…es fabuloso, como puedes viajar hacia aquel tiempo, con esas precisas descripciones.

Espero que nadie se moleste, por haber tomado este ejemplar.

Lo devolveré a su dueño, si es que lo encuentro, si no lo retornaré al lugar que pertenece.

Hace unas semanas atrás, nos dirigíamos con Jake, a Port Angeles, en su monstruosa camioneta. Íbamos al taller mecánico, en uno de los últimos días de trabajo para mí. La verdad, ni siquiera trabajaba. Estaba todo el día sentada dibujando o sacando fotografías, y de vez en cuando ingresaba a algún cliente nuevo; no me dejaban acercarme a los vehículos. Jake, no quería que me hiriera las manos…según él, algún día valdrían millones y no quería arriesgarse a que sufriera algún tipo de accidente.

En medio del camino, divisamos a un pequeño vehiculo a un costado de la carretera. Se encontraba en panne. Tenía todas las características de un "city car", pequeño, rendidor, compacto, aerodinámico…

Al lado del coche, una figura femenina, de estatura media; con una hermosa piel como la canela; cabello corto, negro como la boca de un lobo, dueña de unos enormes ojos verdes; se hallaba rabiosa, furiosa, despotricando un sin numero de insultos tanto a viva voz como mentales, con un ligero acento de español latino…sumado a esto, una rabieta incontenible, pateando el parachoques de vehículo, tirando la gata hidráulica lejos y por último pateando la rueda trasera izquierda, lo que le hizo daño y rompió el tacón del zapato con el cual había dado el golpe de gracia. Se le había reventado un neumático y había tratado de cambiarlo, pero no pudo.

Jake, aparcó cerca del vehiculo, con claras intensiones de ayudar a la chica. Yo me quedé en la camioneta a la espera. Jacob, estaba por pronunciar algunas palabras, cuando los enormes ojos verdes de la joven, hicieron contacto con los de Jake. Entonces sucedió. Fue increíble, pude verlo a través de la mente de Jake. Con solo verla, pudo sentir, como se desprendía de todo lo que le ligaba a este mundo; como si fuese un puñado de globos atados y que se soltaban uno a uno para irse directo al cielo; mientras, en su lugar aparecía un gran y enorme lazo que lo ataba de vuelta, ese lazo, era la chica que estaba clamando por ayuda. Y por su parte, fue algo similar a la imprimación. Se podían ver los flechazos de cupido y corazoncitos saliendo de los ojos de ambos. Para ella, fue amor a primera vista. Para él, la imprimación.

Torpemente, Jake le brindó ayuda. Al percatarse de que sería más difícil, ofrecimos llevarla a Port Angeles, al taller mecánico, donde allí con las herramientas adecuadas, Jake podría dar solución a su problema y de paso invitarla a tomar un café, para conocerla mejor, conversar, saber su nombre y obtener su número telefónico.

Se encontraban tan embobados los dos, en su burbuja personal, que no me atreví a interrumpirlos. Decidí tomar las llaves de la camioneta, mientras Jake enganchaba al pequeño vehículo para remolcarlo.

Conduje yo el resto del camino. Mientras Jake no dejaba de mirar a la muchacha y viceversa.

Una vez que reparó su vehiculo, la invitó cortésmente al café del pueblo.

Se trababa de una nueva maestra de español, que impartiría clases tanto en la escuela de la reserva como el instituto en Forks. Se llamaba Isabel Rodríguez, proveniente

México. Desde ese día, comenzó una hermosa relación. Jacob, por fin había encontrado el amor de su vida. Lo que me tenía sumamente alegre, pues él lo merecía todo y merecía ser feliz. Gracias a Dios que llegó Isabel antes de irme. Ahora sabía que Jacob iba a estar bien y contento, dado que Isabel le amaba de igual manera que Jacob le amaba a ella. Era un amor sumamente dulce, apasionado y sincero. Eran el uno par el otro, y por motivos que el destino tenía guardado par ellos, se conocieron a los pocos días de mi partida.

Ya estaba todo listo para mi partida.

Las maletas hechas.

El equipaje justo.

Los trámites legales de mi emancipación, estaba hecho. Creímos con Charlie, que sería mejor, si me iba a otra ciudad con "mayoría de edad" par evitar complicaciones de cualquier tipo.

Me esperaba un largo trecho, al otro extremo del país, una gran odisea.

Un viaje en el coche con Charlie y Jake, hasta el aeropuerto de Seattle.

Y de Seattle y largísimo viaje a New York.

El viaje en el vehiculo fue silencioso, pero nostálgico.

Hasta un buen tiempo no vería tanto colorido verde y días nublados.

El día estaba lluvioso, como era habitual en Forks.

De alguna manera, extrañaré esta lluvia tan copiosa, la humedad y la frondosa vegetación.

Al arribar a Seattle, Charlie se desplomó. Tenía sus ojos rojos, tratando de aguantar unas lágrimas que estaban por salírsele de los ojos. Estaba sumamente emocionado y orgulloso. Su única nieta se iba a la Universidad. Lo que no pudo hacer mi madre, lo haría yo. Nos abrazamos, fuerte y torpemente por un buen rato. Me deseó la mejor de las suertes, y que por cualquier cosa le llamase e iría por mi cuanto antes. Le di un gran beso en la mejilla a lo cual le añadí _"¡No sabes cuanto te quiero!"_, con lo que no soportó y se le escapó una lágrima.

A su vez, Jake, me dio un cálido y fuerte abrazo. Deseándome lo mejor en todos los sentidos. Y agregando que lo llame ante cualquier imprevisto.

Estaba por abordar.

Tomé mi equipaje y me registré.

Me di la vuelta para despedirme de mi amado abuelito, quien cuidó de mí con todo su corazón. Me despedí, de quien ha sido mi "hermano mayor" y que ha celebrado todas mis locuras de adolescente. Me despedí de quienes han sido mis incondicionales. De mi maravillosa familia.

Sin más preámbulos, abordé el avión, que me llevaría a mi nuevo destino.


	9. Chapter 9

Está más que claro, pero no importa: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de SM, y solo juego con ellos a mi antojo…

Le agradezco sus comentarios…me halagan y me suben el ego! Ajajaj!...gracias por leer…

IX

¡Dios Mío! ¡Que acabe pronto este tedioso viaje!...

¡El viaje más largo y cansador de mi vida!

¿¡Es posible decir que le vuelo iba a velocidad tortuga! ¡Pues así me pareció!

El avión estaba abarrotado a no poder más. Lleno. Llenísimo. Susurros por todas partes. ¡Dios! Como oía esos siseos en mi mente! ¿Porqué ahora tenía que aflorar este maldito don de leer mentes?. ¡Nunca antes en mi vida me había dado una migraña tan fuerte como la que sufrí en ese vuelo!

"_¿Otro trago más?, ¡pero si ya está ebrio!"_

"_Ohhhh! Pero que azafata más sexy…espero que vuelva pronto par poder mirarle es pedazo de trasero!"_

"_¡Que gentuza sin clase que ha abordado este avión. Lástima que no quedaban asientos en primera clase, nunca más me subo a clase turista, ni loca!"_

"_¿Se enojará mamá si hago un dibujo en el asiento?"_

"_¿Y que tal si nos unimos al 'Club de las alturas'?"_

"_¿¡Dónde están las malditas bolsas para el mareo!"_

"_¡Dios mío, espero que no se caiga el avión!, ¿¡En que maldito minuto se me ocurrió subir, sabiendo todas las probabilidades de accidentes que pueden pasar!"_

Pensamientos aterradores, suicidas, sexuales, traviesos, despectivos…un mar de voces en mi cabeza, tratando de ganar protagonismo. Ni con el martini que pedí pude callarlas, se hacía peor. Traté de ignorarlas escuchando música. Sólo logré 'bajarles el volumen'. Y no, eso no era todo. ¡Este vuelo, era realmente infernal!. En los asientos traseros, había tres niños demasiado traviesos, trillizos; los tres, se coordinaron para ir pateando el respaldo de mi asiento cada cinco minutos. ¡Dios que horror!, para rematar las cosas, el tipo que iba sentado al lado mío, un enorme ropero de 2 metros de altura, se durmió, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, roncando tan fuerte como un oso en plena hibernación…y no, eso no fue todo, durmió un buen rato, con la boca abierta, lo que provocó que empezara a caérsele la saliva, y mojando mi polera!...¡asco!. Estaba tan apretada que no era posible moverme. Mi asiento daba a la ventana, a mi lado este gigante ocupaba casi todo mi espacio personal, prácticamente estaba prisionera. Al fin despertó, y se dio cuenta que había babeado mi polera. Se disculpó. Gracias a Dios, si no le hubiera…la verdad no que le hubiese hecho. Me fui al baño a cambiar la baboseada polera, cuando veo salir a una pareja con una cara de felicidad que no podían borrar de sus rostros _"¡Lo logramos!"_…¡Oh Dios! ¡Como quisiera tener un aerosol desinfectante justo en este momento!, no quiero ni saber que fue lo que _"lograron",_ pero puedo imaginármelo perfectamente bien. Finalmente pude cambiarme. Volvía a asiento. ¿¡Por que demonios diseñan los aviones tan pequeños y estrechos!. No se como, pero pude volver a sentarme.

El viaje continuo bajo las mismas condiciones. Un siseo imparable…voces de todos los tonos, dulces, amargos…infantiles, conservadores…

Toda una lástima que se haya agotado la batería de mi Mp4.

Traté de concentrarme en otra cosa. Los bellos verdes y húmedos bosques de Forks.

Mi cabeza iba a estallar en mil pedazos…

Cabizbaja, apoyándome en el vidrio, deseando que esta travesía en avión cesara, los altavoces anuncian nuestro próximo arribo al aeropuerto. ¡Por fin, ya era hora!. Todos se ajustaron los cinturones de seguridad. Faltaban tan sólo unos minutos más para salir de este infiernillo.

Por fin, el avión aterrizó.

¡Ya había llegado!

Fui a recoger mi equipaje. No aparecía nunca. Finalmente apareció. Lo tome, no pensé que fueran tantos bultos.

Caminé para salir del atestado aeropuerto. Pasé al lado de una pareja joven, que también al parecer acaba de arribar. Eran guapísimos, el hombre, alto, realmente guapo, rubio, y con lentes de sol, ella, hermosa, simplemente bella; deberían ser modelos por lo guapos; eran como salidos de alguna revista dedicada a la alta costura. De pronto, tuve una extrañísima sensación. Sentí que me observaban 'demasiado', como cuando te miran persistentemente. _"…Esos ojos…¿será qué…?. No, no es posible…"_, una voz mental, hermosa como campanillas al viento; su dueña era la hermosa mujer, que no alcancé a verle el rostro por completo, llevaba unos grandes lentes de sol y un enorme sombrero, además, yo llevaba prisa y quería salir cuanto antes de aquí. El siseo mental me tenía al borde del colapso, y la migraña, era cada vez más fuerte.

Una vez fuera del aeropuerto…traté de conseguir un taxi…¡Dios mío si que son insensibles e irrespetuosos los New Yorkinos!, cada vez que trataba de hace parar a un taxi, llegaba otro estúpido y me lo quitaba!...¡desgraciados!...

Cansada, furiosa y con una migraña horrible, me senté en la acera. De lejos, pude apreciar a la bella pareja que había visto con anterioridad, subiéndose a un lujoso mercedes negro, de vidrios polarizados. _"¡Wow, que ostentoso!"_.-pensé para mis adentros.-. El lujoso vehiculo, pasó justo a mi lado, se detuvo por unos instantes, frente a un tráfico vehicular que se veía en aumento. A pesar de tener los vidrios oscurecidos, sentía me que clavaban la mirada. Me sentí ridículamente cohibida, hasta creo que me ruboricé. Incómoda, tomé mis cosas y volví a tratar de coger un taxi. Esta vez, lo conseguí a punta de regaños y de un leve rugido. Creo que me salió "el vampiro" que llevo dentro.

Esa noche me alojaría en algún hotel, a la mañana siguiente iría a ver las cosas en la Universidad. Espero que hayan apartado un dormitorio para mí en la residencia que tiene para sus estudiantes.

Finalmente, ya estaba terminado este horrible día. Me alojé en un hostal en Manhattan. Un hotel barato, pero decente. Era lo que necesitaba para poder descansar algo, antes de iniciar mi próximo maratónico día. Poco antes de dormir, le escribí un e-mail a Charlie, diciéndole que había llegado bien y sin novedad, que próximamente le contaría más cosas de mi estadía. Para sentirme más segura en la habitación del hotel, puse llave en el cerrojo de la puerta y además, la tranqué poniéndole una silla…por si acaso; era la primera vez que estaba fuera de casa absolutamente sola.

Por fin, el cansancio me venció y me entregué a los dulces brazos de Morfeo.

Un merecido descanso para un día tan largo y agitado.

Fue una noche corta, llena de sobresaltos. Dormí pésimo y muy poco.

Me di ánimos para poder salir del enredo de las sábanas.

Aun era temprano, pero quería hacer todos esos trámites lo antes posible, las clases comenzarían en menos de tres días. Finalmente, salté de esa incomoda cama…

Una vez lista. Tomé lo esencial y me fui rumbo a la Universidad.

Es hermosa, llena de parques y áreas verdes.

Para mi suerte, si había una habitación esperando por mí. La persona con quien la compartiría aun no había llegado. Esa misma tarde, me instalé en mi nueva habitación.

No era muy espaciosa, pero tenía lo esencial.

Estaba ansiosa por comenzar las clases. Realmente espero que sea un gran desafío académico.

Pensé en aprovechar estos últimos días para visitar la cuidad y claro, las bibliotecas y librerías. Con el dinero que ahorré, podría vivir sin problemas por los próximos dos años. Y me daré el gustó de comprar libros.

Finalmente, llegó mi compañera de cuarto. Una tipa ruidosa. Muy ruidosa, tanto como cuando abría la bocaza para hablar o como cuando pensaba. Aparentemente, no era muy de fiar. Según lo que pude _'oír'_ en su cabeza, es que es una real cotilla. Adora los chismes, de hecho, estaba pensando en unos cuantos mientras desempacaba y se ponía cómoda.

- ¿Cómo fue que me dijiste que te llamabas?.- me preguntó

- Reneesme, pero me dicen Nessie

- Oh, que largo nombre.- _"Por no decir que parece trabalenguas…¿y ese apodo tan estúpido?...Já, me recuerda al monstruos del Lago Ness!".- _Pensó

- Si, creo que es un poco largo, pero, mi madre lo escogió por un buen motivo, supongo…¿Y que estudiarás?.- Pregunté, con un tanto de irritación que esperara que no se notara…¡Dios! Sí iba a ser difícil relacionarme con esta cotilla

- Literatura Inglesa, y tal vez curse unos ramos de Filosofía, y más adelante algunos de Historia Universal…¿y tú?.- añadió con voz petulante y con aires de superioridad

- Artes Visuales y espero especializarme en fotografía…¿Tienes algún libro preferido?, me refiero a algún autor Inglés, claro.- Le dije con un tono de arrogancia; ya me estaba sacando de mis casillas

- Eh…la verdad me gustan todos

- Ah, ya veo

No hablamos mucho más. Creo que no fui de su agrado. Y ella no fue del mío.

De hecho, con tan sólo haber cruzado un par de palabras, me encontraba extraña.

Erika, mi compañera de cuarto, era cuatro años mayor que yo. Pero bastante infantil.

Me había dicho, que cuando en el pomo de la puerta hubiese un pañuelo del color que fuera, significaba que estaba en "compañía" y no quería ser molestada.

Sólo espero que no sea siempre.

Mi primer día de clases. Estaba ansiosa.

Las primeras clases fueron más informativas que formales. El listado de materiales a utilizar y la bibliografía recomendada.

Muchas de estas clases, serían en talleres que a partir de la próxima semana estarían habilitados. Finalmente, tendría la última asignatura de la jornada. A la hora del crepúsculo.

Entré al aula con el resto de un grupo numeroso. Todos se veían mucho mayores que yo. Y de hecho, muchos pensaban en lo menor y 'joven' que yo aparentaba ser. Espero que no sean prejuiciosos, o más bien envidiosos y celosos. Hasta tal vez yo sepa más cosas que ellos.

Me dirigí al fondo del aula. Era un salón enorme, oscuro, ideal para proyección de diapositivas. Probablemente en la clase mostrarían imágenes o cosas por el estilo.

Todos conversaban entre si. Unas cuantas vocecillas mentales se dirigían hacia mi persona. Si habían notado, que probablemente soy la menor de toda la clase.

Finalmente, ingresó la maestra.

Era una mujer hermosísima, de mediana edad, cabello color caramelo, cuidadosamente peinado en un moño sobre la nuca; un caminar y desplante elegantes, que rompería de envidia a la modelo de alta costura más afamada; ojos ambarinos, piel pálida como la luna y suave como cual pétalo de rosa…Era bellísima. La mayoría de los estudiantes, por no decir todos, quedaron embobados al verla, muchos, con la boca abierta y no podían cerrarla de la impresión. Creo que nunca imaginaron que tendrían una preciosidad por maestra.

- Jóvenes, buenas tardes.- saludó la maestra (con una voz hermosa, sin duda una poesía para los oídos) sin dirigirse a su audiencia. Acto seguido, escribió su nombre en el pizarrón, con una caligrafía envidiable, y lo pronunció.- Mi nombre es Esme Cullen, soy Arquitecta y Diseñadora de Ambientes; más bien, me dedico a la restauración de arte, ya saben, monumentos y cosas por el estilo. Impartiré Historia del Arte.

Abrí unos ojos enormes, quedé petrificada en mi asiento, tal vez se me escapó un _"¡oh!"_ ante la sorpresa, no lo sé. Sólo sabía en ese momento, que definitivamente esto era una jugarreta del destino. ¿Cómo era posible, que entre de todos los maestros del plantel, que entre todos ellos, resultara ser mi 'Abuela' quien dictara esta clase, que para ser sincera, se trataba de una de asignaturas de suma relevancia de toda la carrera?

Creo que mis compañeros de clase, notaron algo extraño en mí. Y al parecer, la maestra también. Es que simplemente, no podía creerlo, estaba tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos de mi familia por parte de padre. Tan solo una palabra para iniciar el contacto.

Al contrario de las clases anteriores, ésta si tomó dos horas cronológicas, y si se pasó materia de cabo a rabo. Afortunadamente, sabía el tema. Creo que lo había leído en un libro a los diez años. "Pintura Rupestre, los primeros inicios del Arte". Me encontraba sumamente ansiosa. Me debatía entre ir y conversar con ella, al terminar la clase, o escabullirme como un ratón que ha sido encontrado husmeando en la alacena.

Finalmente, sonó la campanilla que anunciaba el término de la clase. Mis compañeros salieron desperados. Al parecer, fue demasiada información que procesar para muchos.

Finalmente lo decidí. Me acerqué sigilosamente a la maestra, quien, estaba con la cabeza gacha, revisando apuntes y papeleos. Me debatía entre hablarle o no. No sabía si los nervios iban a traicionarme. ¡Tan cerca, pero tan lejos!...hasta que me decidí y le hablé, con muchísima timidez:

- Ehhh…. Hola.- la profesora seguía con la vista abajo

- Dime, ¿se te ofrece algo en particular?.- Me dijo con una dulzura impresionante. Aun seguía con el papeleo.

- Me parece, quiero decir, que…que…creo que usted conoció a mi madre.- No se me ocurrió algo mejor, pero necesitaba ir al grano…¡Tan cerca, pero tan lejos! ¡Dios mío que desesperación más grande!

- ¿Y como se llama tu madre querida?.- Aun con la cabeza gacha revisando sus papeles.

- Isabella…Isabella Swan

Habiendo dicho esto, dejó lo que estaba haciendo de forma inmediata, quedó perpleja ante el nombre de mi madre, subió la mirada. Me vio. Estaba sorprendida. Lo leí en sus ojos como en su mente. _"¡No puede ser posible!...¡Son los mismos ojos color chocolate de Bella… pero con el semblante de Edward!_

- ¿Cómo te llamas cariño?

- Reneesme…Reneesme Swan

- Bueno, Reneesme, ¿Por qué no me cuentas de ti y tu madre?.- Me dijo, con un cierto toque de amargura y tristeza en su voz

- La verdad es una larga historia…talvez si tiene tiempo de sobra y quisiera acompañarme con un café, podría ponerle al tanto de las cosas.

Algo en mi expresión, le hizo intuir que algo no iba bien. Aceptó gustosa mi invitación, y salimos del edificio en busca de alguna cafetería tranquila, donde poder conversar con toda la calma del mundo.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola! No saben como me halagan todos sus comentarios! Mil pero mil, gracias por leer!**

**A las que tiene algunas dudas de lo del aeropuerto…Nessie se cruza con Alice y Jasper que venían llegando de Francia…de algún desfile de modas…en esta versión, Alice es una renombrada Diseñadora de Alta costura..creo que se lo debían, pues tiene un gusto exquisito!...**

**Un millón de gracias…besos a y todas y espero que disfruten de la historia…**

* * *

><p>X<p>

Hallamos una cafetería, que prometía ser tranquila. Estaba cercana al campus, por lo que caminamos…en silencio. Fue un silencio raro. Incomodo pero tranquilo. Similar al mutismo que se produce cuando tus padres te han pillado con las manos en la masa, al momento en que te escabullías por la ventana…sabes que viene el castigo.

No lo sé, fue un silencio raro. Ni sabría como clasificarlo.

La cafetería se encontraba a unos escasos 5 minutos de la Universidad.

Contuve el aliento. Sentía mariposas en el estómago.

Mi corazón latía a mil.

Estaba nerviosísima.

¡Mi Dios!...¡Tan cerca!...¡Tan cerca de mi familia, de saber de mi desconocido padre!...

Me sudaban las manos, con ese sudor frío…se me estaba formando un gran y apretado nudo en el estómago…Creo que Esme se dio cuenta de mi ataque de ansiedad. Me dio unos golpecillos en la espalda, como señal de que iría todo bien.

Llegamos. Nos acomodamos en una mesa, que estaba más retirada que el resto. Se veía tranquilo y sereno. Esme pidió un café expreso, y yo pedí un jugo de frambuesas. Estaba tan nerviosa, que cuando levanté el vaso, no entendía por que se movía, hasta que me percaté que era yo, que tiritaba solo de nervios. Esme, acercó una de sus manos, y la puso en mi antebrazo…Ella, rompió el silencio y comenzó a hablar:

- ¿Y como ha estado tu madre, cariño?

No sé que expresión puse. Pero se que no era de las mejores

- La verdad…no la conozco

- ¿Cómo que no la conoces?

Como decirlo. Nerviosa, miré mis manos y las entrelacé. Me mordí el labio inferior, subí la vista y le dije con toda la sinceridad posible y mente fría:

- La verdad es que no la conocí, ni llegaré a conocerla…ella,…ella.- llegado a este punto se me cortó la voz y salió un hilo, apenas audible.- murió al darme a luz…Y, bueno, también…también, conozco la 'naturaleza' de mi padre…y todo lo que pasó…me refiero al 'incidente' por lo que tuvieron que irse tan abruptamente….- Y justo ahora tenía que estar tan nerviosa y hablar tan estúpidamente!...¡Justo ahora tenía que hablar tan torpemente!

De pronto, la mirada de Esme, se tornó más triste y amarga. Vi que tenía los ojos vidriosos y ansiaba llorar, pero por alguna extraña razón no podía.

"_¡Oh, no, mi pobrecita Bella!…mi pequeña, tan frágil, tan cálida, tan humana…"_

Pensó Esme, lo cual me produjo un tremendo nudo en la garganta…Mis ojos, estaban poniéndome en evidencia…estaban demasiado vidriosos.

-…¡Mi Dios!...Que triste lo que dices cariño…¿y que hay de Charlie o Reneé?.- Preguntó bastante preocupada y triste a la vez.

No se si fue una pregunta capciosa para despejar incógnitas o que.

Esme se mostraba tan cálida y maternal, que me provocaba saltar de la silla, cerrar el mínimo espacio que nos separaba, correr a abrazarla y refugiarme en su prometedor abrazo lleno de amor incondicional.

¡Qué desesperación!

¡Tan cerca, pero igualmente tan lejos!

- Charlie, siempre cuidó de mí…no se como sobrevivió! Ja, ja, ja.- Fue una broma amarga, para tratar de sopesar un tema, del cual no había hablado con nadie, aun así, omití ciertas cosas, no quería ser un mar de lágrimas.- Y Reneé, bueno, ella…, me rechazó desde un principio…la verdad, no tengo ni idea de cómo luce, quizás me cruce con ella en la calle y no la reconozca…tampoco sé donde vive ahora, hace unos años que se mudó de Phoenix al fracasar su segundo matrimonio….- Suspiré, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer.

Esme, seguía mirándome atónita, y con una gran tristeza.

Sus ojos aún más vidriosos se tornaban a medida que continuaba mi relato.

No es que sintiera lástima de mi, si no que todo el conjunto le provocaba una cantidad de sentimientos y pensamientos de _"Y que hubiera pasado si…", "…Tal que si Edward nunca se hubiese ido, sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra con un hermosa familia"…_ Y tantas otras proyecciones de _"y si todo hubiese sido diferente"_… pensaba tan rápido y tantas cosas a la vez, que sentí vértigo y un enorme dolor de cabeza comenzaba, similar al que tuve en el avión. Inconcientemente, me tomé la cabeza con ambas manos, y bajé la vista. Cerré los ojos, bien apretados; intenté evocar algún recuerdo tranquilo, para sosegar la migraña que estaba apareciendo. En eso, esos pensamientos que me transmitía Esme, cesaron. Puso sus manos en mi cabeza. Se sentían frías, pero no tan frías como contaban las leyendas.

- Veo que también haz heredado "algo" de tu padre.- Lo adivinó. No sé como, pero lo vio.

Notó que estaba inconcientemente leyéndole la mente.

- Lo siento, no quise, pero no, no puedo….- mi voz se perdió en un hilo, ya se venía el torrente de lágrimas que estaba evitando, y si lograba mantenerme serena, saldría de este primer encuentro, invicta de las lágrimas traicioneras.

- No tienes por que disculparte, es un don muy poco usual, pero si sabes llevarlo es sumamente útil, además, ya estoy acostumbrada.- Me regaló una hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa, capaz de derretir el hielo en los polos

Por mi parte le devolví la sonrisa, pero fue una sonrisa llena de tristeza, melancolía y nostalgia.

- Pero dime, ¿Qué edad tienes?, te ves un poco joven para estar asistiendo a la Universidad.- Continuó

- Tengo 16…y la verdad, el año pasado había enviado una solicitud de ingreso, pero creyeron que aun era muy inmadura como para cursar Artes Visuales, por lo que me respondieron que el año entrante me esperarían, es decir este año…

Siempre he sido un tanto precoz en las cosas académicas. Cuando ingresé al kindergarten, no duré un día…llamaron a Charlie para que me recogiera, las maestras decían que asustaba a los demás niños al decirles que en exactitud, Blanca Nieves, no había 'soñado' si no que estaba en un 'coma profundo', y que todo el meollo del cuento trata entre la diferencia entre el bien y el mal. Y que más decir, me aburrí demasiado. Ya sabía leer a los 3 años. Charlie no sabía que hacer conmigo. Así que me pasó la colección de libros clásicos de mamá…creo que los he leído por lo menos cien veces si no es más. Constantemente, me llevaba a las bibliotecas, muy a su pesar, para encontrar algún nuevo libro…pronto descubrió que eso no sería todo…así que optó por comprarme crayones…lo que desencadenó mi veta artística…casi se muere cuando me decidí por las Artes…siempre pensó en algo más científico para mi…si no fuera por Jacob, probablemente estaría estudiando algo que no quisiera…

- ¿Jacob?

- Oh, si, Jacob Back…descendiente de…Ephraim Black….- Dije esto último con sumo cuidado y en volumen muy bajo, solo para que ella oyera.

- Oh…si, lo recuerdo…

Al decir esto…me dio un pequeño escalofrío. Supe que Esme, había estado presente en el momento en que firmaron el tratado.

- En fin, Jake, fue muy amigo de mamá y prometió cuidar de mi. Ha sido siempre como mi gran hermano mayor. En verdad, toda mi vida he estado muy sola…

Esme me escuchaba con suma atención y no se perdía ningún detalle de mi relato.

- Poco después, ingresé a la primaria. Sucedió lo mismo. No hallaban en que nivel dejarme, así que me adelantaron unos cuantos cursos y me dejaron con algunos cursos avanzadas. Para que decir, que ya a los 10 años, había leído toda la biblioteca de la escuela primaria, ningún libro se salvó de pasar por mis manos.

Para deshacerse de mi, a los 11 años ingresé a la escuela secundaria. Tuve el mismo problema, me aburría de sobremanera. La biblioteca de la escuela no tenía suficientes libros para mi. Pronto también hube acabado con la Biblioteca Pública de Forks.

Y a los 14 años, me gradué.

Esme no se perdió ningún detalle de mi historia. Me miraba con fascinación.

- ¡Eso quiere decir que eres una genio!

- Creo que así me diagnosticaron…pero es algo que no tiene cura.- Dije tratando de que fuera una broma…bastante estúpida y sarcástica!

Aún así, Esme rió a carcajadas. Música para los oídos.

Si su voz era poesía, su risa era un tesoro audible. No sabría bien como clasificarla, realmente hermosa, como campanas de viento, sonando con la suave brisa.

Hubo un silencio, bastante agradable. Esme era encantadora, simplemente encantadora. Destilaba de su ser una cantidad de amor desbordante, capaz de llenar toda la sala.

Aun había una pregunta más que formular, y no sabía como hacerla…

Me atreví, dejando atrás la cobardía, pero no los nervios

- Y,..y sabes donde….

Me interrumpió y terminó mi pregunta

- ¿Dónde puedes hallar a Edward?...lo conocerás lo prometo…ahora está en Londres, en un recial de música de cámara…volverá pronto en unos días…Pero antes tesoro mío, debes conocer al resto de la familia. Estarán todos tan contentos de verte y conocerte…

Te juro por Dios que conocerás a tu padre…y te juro y prometo mi querida Nessie que nunca más volverás a sentirte sola.

En eso, suena un teléfono. Era el de Esme. Lo vio. Vio el número, se debatía entre contestarlo o no. Finalmente lo hizo. Miró la hora, era muy tarde. Pedí absolutamente la noción del tiempo.

Caminamos de vuelta al campus.

Se aproximó un mercedes negro. Cielos, juraría que es el mismo que vi en el aeropuerto. Esme me dio un fuerte abrazo. Era como lo había imaginado, tan cálido y maternal. Quedé con ganas de aferrarme a ella y no soltarla nunca más. Se subió al coche, y se despidió con señas desde la oscura ventana polarizada.

'_¡Nunca sabrás con quien estuve esta noche, ni siquiera se te ocurriría…!'.-_ Misteriosamente alcancé a oír que le decía a quien la recogió en la Universidad.  
>El coche se alejo y se perdió en la penumbra de la noche.<p>

Agradecida por todo lo acontecido, esbocé una enorme sonrisa. Estaba feliz. Había mucho que no me sentía así. Caminé en dirección al dormitorio, tan feliz, que creía estar en las nubes. Cuando iba llegando a mi habitación, me encontré con que en el tirador de la puerta, había un pañuelo colgando. ¡Genial!, mi compañera tenía compañía…(valga la redundancia)…y yo solo quería poder descansar en mi cama…

Salí al área común. Me quedé sentada en un incómodo sillón, y recordé que en el bolso llevaba aquel libro que pedí "prestado" en la gran casa de Forks. Lo tomé y comencé a leer. No me di cuenta, cuando me venció el cansancio y me dormí, en el sueño más alegre que haya tenido en mi existencia.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola!

Disculpen la demora…la verdad es que estoy pensando en como será el reencuentro…como reaccionaran los personajes…cual será la reacción de Jake y Charlie…  
>A parte, he estado un tanto complicada con el tiempo, haciendo mil y un maravillas para que el día parezca que tiene 48 horas!...<p>

Téngame un poco de paciencia…ya estoy trabajando en el próximo cap.

Y mil gracias a:

samirasama cullen

lucero08  
>isa-21<br>Andy Pandis  
>Miss Sands<br>Ale74  
>karly15<br>patriciapaty  
>Reneesme1510<br>qaroinlove  
>VictoriaDarcy<p>

Valen-chan 

Que han leido mi hiostoria, dejando unos bellisimos rewivs thanks!

Besos a todas

Regina Baechler


	12. Chapter 12

Hola! les había dicho que estaba un tanto complicada de tiempo...jejej...es verdad...aun asi llegó la inspiración...

disfruten de este capitulo, creo que al final lloraran...creo que he derramado alguna lagrimita...

estoy atenta asus rewivs! besos!

* * *

><p>XI<p>

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que llegué a esta bella ciudad. Es hermosa.

Esos rascacielos enormes…los monumentos, parques, museos…oh Dios! , me dejan absorta…es una ciudad muy bella, con un cuidado estético y arquitectónico único.

Aún así, extraño el verdor de Forks.

Las cosas con mi compañera de cuarto, no han ido muy bien.

Prácticamente, todos los días encuentro un estúpido pañuelo, colgando del pomo de la puerta…¿Será que es ninfómana?, no tengo prejuicios con ello, pero es bastante desagradable y frustrante tener que quedarme fuera de mi habitación tan seguido y no poder dormir en mi cama!...¿Dónde queda mi derecho a tener mi espacio personal?

Tendré que conversar seriamente con ella, esto no puede seguir así.

No pensé que fuera a aburrirme tan pronto en la Universidad. Realmente es frustrante. Siento como si estuviera otra vez en la primaria. Los ramos teóricos los sé de memoria. Tal vez me hice demasiadas expectativas. Hasta Esme está sorprendida, me había pasado algunos libros de su colección personal. Los leí todos en menos de una semana. Eran extraordinarios, llenos de fotografías e ilustraciones que me maravillaban cada vez evocaba su recuerdo.

Conocer a Esme, ha sido fabuloso. Nunca pensé que sería tan fácil hablar con alguien que no conozco, y que ni no me conoce. Ni en sueños creí que Esme fuera as, así de maravillosa, cálida, maternal, compasiva. Lo único que supe de ella, fue su nombre y que era la madre adoptiva de Edward. No podía creer que existiera un ser tan maternal y cálido como ella. Fue como si la conociera de siempre. Nunca creí que el vacío que dejó Reneé, Esme lo llenaría así, tan pronto…es increíble la capacidad que tiene para entregar tanta dulzura, tanto amor incondicional.

No obstante, hay algo que me tiene un tanto alterada. ¿Qué le diré a Charlie?

¡Cielos! ¡No quiero ni pensarlo!

Sé que me dijo, que llegado el momento me apoyaría incondicionalmente, como ya lo ha hecho, pero se que se pondrá furioso…Furioso, por que sé, que está resentido…es algo que ha tratado de ocultar, pero sé que así es.

¡Y que decir de Jake! ¡Dios Santo! ¡Ya veo que entra en fase y destroza todo al su alrededor!...

Tendré que hacerlo…eventualmente…

Aún no conozco a los demás miembros de la familia. Lo cual me pone nerviosa. Tan nerviosa, como cuando fui al café con Esme.

Hay algo más que me pone los pelos de punta.

Esme, mencionó _"Espera a que conozcas al resto de la familia"_ ¿Y que tal si no les agrado? ¿Si me rechazan por ser medio humana? ¿Y si no les gusto para nada?...

Decidimos juntas, esperar un tiempo prudente…más bien fue por mí. Al día siguiente de mi conversación con Esme, quiso llevarme a conocer a los demás. Fui yo quien le pidió más tiempo. Teníamos un acuerdo, ella no diría nada de mí a ningún miembro de la familia, hasta que yo estuviera lista. Sólo Carlisle y Esme saben de mí. Los demás, creo que aún lo ignoran. Claro que Esme, me ha dicho, que con Alice, es un tanto más complicado, algo intuye, pero, por petición mía, no le dirá nada, hasta que yo este preparada. ¡Santo Cielo!, ¡me siento como si fuera un gladiador que lo lanzan a la arena a jugar por su vida frente a unas fieras hambrientas!. Ya es difícil hacerse la valiente, conociendo a tu 'Abuela', más difícil es conocer a tu padre. Según Esme, aun se hallaba en Londres, pero debería volver pronto, en estos días.

Me había explicado, que estudió Licenciatura en Música en Juilliard, y que ahora es profesor de piano y teoría musical y miembro permanente de la Orquesta de dicha escuela. Aunque ya lleva muchos años tocando piano…Como toda madre, no dejo de entrever el orgullo le provocaba al evocar esas gloriosas imágenes de Edward frente al piano.

Hoy conocería a Carlisle. Lo cual, me ponía muy nerviosa. Con solo pensarlo, sentía mis manos sudorosas y esas mariposas en el estómago. Iríamos al Hospital. Hoy estaba de turno, por lo que nos reuniríamos con él para el almuerzo. Creo que sería yo quien almorzará…dudo que Esme y Carlisle lo hagan.

Una vez, concluidas mis clases de dibujo, me dirigí a mi habitación a dejar mis cosas.

Para la siguiente clase, debíamos llevar 150 bocetos de rostros…¡Pan comido!, ¿¡Qué son 150 bocetos!, para mi, ninguna dificultad, sólo un rato de dibujo…algo que adoro!

También, tenía planeado pasar la tarde en la biblioteca, devorándome algún libro de Historia del Diseño como por ejemplo "La Bauhaus", aunque ya me lo sabía, ya conocía el tema central, pero, nunca estaba demás refrescar los conocimientos.

Abrí la puerta. Dirigí una mirada colérica a mi compañera de cuarto y con irá le dije:

-¿¡Qué se supone que haces!

- Nnn…nada.- Dijo nerviosa

- ¿¡Con que derecho te crees al estar husmeado entre mis cosas!.- Repliqué furiosa, pues, había tomado mi caja negra, con los tesoros de mamá, y había estado mirando las fotografías y quien sabe que más, sin mi autorización. Como odio eso. Que violen mi espacio personal e intimidad.

- ¡Pero no te molestes!..¡No es para tanto!...¿Además, quien es este guapote que aparece en estas fotos?.- Me preguntó con gula y lujuria, mientras mi irá aumentaba

- ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Qué mierda haz dicho! ¿¡Qué no es para tanto!

- ¡Pero no veo el problema! ¡Somos compañeras de cuarto!

- ¡Eso no te da derecho de husmear entre mis cosas!

- ¡Sabes! ¡Pensé que sería divertido tener a una mocosa adolescente como compañera de cuarto! ¡Ya sabes, alguien con quien hacer locuras! ¡Pero tú pequeña estúpida perra arrogante, sabelotodo, eres de lo más aburrida!

- ¡Y que si lo soy! ¿¡Y que más da si soy arrogante y sabelotodo! ¡Aquí hay solo una gran y ENORME perra y esa eres tú!

Mi ira aumentaba, haciéndose incontrolable. Sentí algo como un "placer culposo", mientras Erika se tragaba sus palabras. Sentía mi piel poniéndose fría como el hielo y la sangre helándose bajo mis venas. Similar a lo que ocurrió en la tienda de los Newton. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación si esto seguía. Trate de tomar el poco autocontrol que me quedaba en el momento. Intenté evocar algo que me tranquilizara. Ya estaba retomando el control, cuando le dije:

- Erika, no vuelvas a entrometerte en mis cosas, ¿te ha quedado claro?

- ¿¡O si no qué! Pequeña zorra estúpida ¿¡Me vas a acusar con tu mamá! ¡Anda, corre a sus polleras, estúpida hija de perra, mal nacida, arrogante!

Hasta ahí llegó mi auto control, nadie hablaba así de mamá.

La ira venció y me nubló el juicio por completo.

Mis ojos se tornaron negros. Mi piel palideció más de lo normal. Solté un sonoro gruñido. Sentía algo amargo en mi boca. Mi fuerza incremento mil veces más.

Salté desde la puerta al interior de la habitación. Pude ver la expresión de arrogancia de Erika mientras pensaba _"¿¡Y que es lo que pretende esta estúpida sabelotodo!"_

Me acerqué a ella y le dije, aun tratando de contenerme

- ¡No vuelvas a meterte en mis cosas, son mías y de nadie más, que seas mi compañera de habitación no te da ningún derecho de violar mi espacio intimo!...¿¡Haz entendido!

¿¡Qué si haz entendido!.- Esto último lo dije bastante alto y con un gruñido entremedio, y ahí Erika, sintió miedo, pero aún así replicó:

- ¿¡Y que vas a hacer condenada mocosa hija de perra!

Dicho esto, mi autocontrol se fue al diablo. Tomé a Erika por la melena, la sacudí un par de veces, aun teniendo cuidado de no dañarla tanto como para herirla de gravedad o matarla. Le levanté el rostro con la mano que me quedaba libre, para que viera mis ojos, y supiera que hablaba en serio. No tomó mi advertencia. Trató de golpearme. Con una de sus manos, se las arregló para darme un golpe cerca de la ceja. Esto me enfureció aun más. Volví a tomarla por la melena, la llevé cerca de la pared y golpeé innumerables veces su cabeza contra esta. Luego la tomé por la cabeza y brazos para tumbarla en el suelo. En vano me pateaba para defenderse. Mi agarré era muchísimo más fuerte que el suyo. Le propiné unos cuantos golpes en los brazos y uno de lleno en un ojo. Le quedaría un horrible ojo en tinta. Sin percatarme, poco a poco, comenzó a llegar audiencia. Unas apostaban por mí, que yo ganaría. La verdad no me importaba. Sólo quería que desapareciera de mi vida y de mi habitación. Volví a darle otro golpe en la cara. Recuperé el control de mí misma y le dije, separándome de ella:

- Tienes 10 minutos para levantarte y recoger tus porquerías…¡No quiero volverte a ver! ¡Ni se te ocurra ir a Asuntos Estudiantiles a hablar de nuestra pelea, si no quieres que vaya yo y diga que eres una zorra y que para rematar las cosas una delincuente que anda robando a sus compañeros de cuarto! ¡Fuera de mi vista mierda!

Me miró con terror. Me hizo caso. Tomó sus cosas. Y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, estaba pidiendo otra habitación. Había quedado sola. Aunque podía oír los pensamientos de las demás chicas.

"_¡Wow!...¿de donde es esa chica?"_

"_¿¡Qué demonios habrá hecho Erika para recibir tal golpiza!"_

"_¡Esa perra se lo tenía bien merecido!"_

"_¡Mejor ni meterse con esta!...ya veo de lo que es capaz!"_

"_¡Qué salvaje!"_

"_¡Excelente gancho de izquierda!"_

"_¡Sería perfecta para el equipo de lucha, con ella ganaríamos todas las jodidas competencias, seríamos la envidia!"_

"_¡Ya quisiera yo pelear así!"_

"_¡Qué zorra es Erika!"_

¡Cielos! ¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? ¿Es que sencillamente no puedo controlar esta ira que va creciendo en mí cada vez que me sacan de mis casillas?

¡Demonios, demonios, demonios!

¿¡Qué rayos!...encontré, que faltaba mi tarjeta bancaria…

¡Claro, esta perra de Erika había husmeado entre mis cosas para ver si tenía dinero!

¡Con un demonio!, ¡ahora tendría que bloquear la estúpida tarjeta!

Afortunadamente, no tenía efectivo guardado en la habitación.

Cogí mis cosas, y con sumo cuidado. Volví a poner los tesoros a la caja metálica, donde pertenecían. Los puse en mi bolso. Ahora irían conmigo a donde fuera.

Cerré la puerta de la habitación con llave.

Furiosa salí del campus, en dirección al banco para bloquear la tarjeta y denunciar su hurto.

Entretanto, envíe un mensaje a Jake, para que me llamara cuanto antes. Estaba realmente que echaba chispas, necesitaba hablar con mi Jacob. Sabía que él me entendería, pues siempre lo ha hecho y siempre lo hace.

Al llegar al banco, tomé en cuenta que no saldría temprano de allí, pues estaba llenísimo, y para mi mala suerte, el sistema computacional que utilizan, había registrado una falla. Por lo menos, estaría aquí gran parte de la mañana. Telefonee a Esme, para cancelar nuestra cita. No me sería posible llegar.

- ¿Hola?.- La bella voz de Esme me contestó del otro lado de la linea telefonica

- Hola Esme, es Nessie…lo lamento tanto, pero tuve un pequeño problemita y no podré reunirme hoy contigo y Carlisle…

- Oh!, es una lástima cariño…¿Estás bien?.- Mi Dios, que intuitiva es

- Si, me encuentro muy bien, gracias por tu preocupación, es sólo que perdí mi tarjeta del Banco y necesito bloquearla, ya sabes, por precaución.-

- ¡Oh! ¿Necesitas algo de dinero cielo?, por favor no sientas vergüenza, si lo necesitas sólo dímelo y te lo haré llegar de una u otra manera

- No, no muchas gracias…algo tengo, además no gasto demasiado, pero muchas gracias por tu oferta

Le mentí con lo de que estaba bien…no estaba bien, estaba furiosa; pero por alguna extraña razón, puedo mentir bien, soy un tanto convincente con ello, además, no quería que Esme se preocupara por mis problemas. Ya suficiente tenía con haberse enterado de que era Abuela!

Para mi mala suerte, el sistema computacional del Banco no llegó jamás. Así que decidieron hacerlo en forma manual. Y una vez, arreglada la falla ingresarían al sistema el bloqueo de mi tarjeta bancaria. Felizmente, tenía un poco de dinero en los bolsillos, como para sobrevivir hasta mañana.

Jake aun no me llamaba. Probablemente debe estar con Isabel. _¡Esto de la imprimación! _Pensé para mis adentros, talvez estaba tan embobado viéndola a los ojos y perdiéndose en sus besos, que no se ha dado por enterado de que le ha llegado un mensaje. ¡Qué va! No importa. Jacob merece estar y ser feliz, y olvidarse de su "semi-vampira ahijada".

Caminé sin rumbo, por un buen trecho, perdiendo la noción absoluta del tiempo. No me lo explico, pero llegué caminando a Central Park. Me senté en un banco que se hallaba vacío contiguo a un enorme y frondoso árbol. Recordé los bellos y verdes paisajes de Forks. ¡Cómo extraño a Forks…mi hermoso pueblecito natal!, con sus preciosos bosques verdes…con su cálida lluvia y su húmedo ambiente…amo Forks. Es el único lugar donde siento que pertenezco…sólo un poco.

Toda mi vida me he sentido tan diferente, que no pertenezco ni aquí ni allá…

Suspiré.

Moví mi cabeza, para librarme de mis pensamientos, que en ocasiones como esta, me perturban de gran manera.

Saqué mis lápices y croquera, haría los 150 rostros. Eso me ayudaría a librar tensiones y rabia contenida por la estúpida, cotilla, perra y ladrona de Erika.

Sin darme cuenta, hice un perfecto retrato de mamá…tal y como la recordaba, cuando me sintió por primera vez, la primera vez, que sintió un "burbujeo" en el vientre bajo..mis primeros movimientos…Estaba parada en el gran ventanal de su habitación, llovía en forma torrentosa; Charlie había ido a la estación a dejar unos informes y volvería pronto. Mamá estaba absolutamente presa de su dolor y recuerdos felices, cuando me moví, y le propine una patadita. Sorprendida, llevó sus manos al vientre, lo acarició mientras decía _"Mi Pequeña Pateadora"_, y sonrió. Así me gusta recordar a mamá. Fue una de los pocos recuerdos que tengo de ella, en el cual, está alegre, pero alegre de verdad.

Seguí dibujando. Me perdí en los trazos, en los achurados para generar sombra y delimitar planos. Abstraída y absorta, no me di cuenta de lo oscuro y vacío que se hallaba el Parque. Me dio un poco de temor. Tal vez, con la mala suerte que estaba teniendo ahora ultimo, vendría un pervertido como el mal nacido de Forks!...

Tomé mis cosas torpemente, y me fui.

Caminé sin rumbo otra vez.

Sumida en mis pensamientos…¡Dios mío! Cómo desearía que Mamá estuviera aquí, cómo la necesito…como quisiera abrazarla…Sentí como se me desgarraba el pecho ante ese pensamiento, y un agujero que creí cerrado, se abrió otra vez. Es el dolor que siento por haber perdido a mi madre…me llevé en forma instintiva e inconciente la mano al pecho, y empuñé la mano allí…rogando que pasara el dolor desgarrador…salió una lágrima gruesa y recorrió mi mejilla. Me la limpié con el dorso de la mano. Contuve el llanto y unos suspiros. Lo que menos quería ahora, era ser un centro de atención. Seguí caminado, sin si quiera prestar atención a donde me dirigía. De pronto, escuche unos hermosos acordes, que fluían con naturalidad como agua en una cascada…Como hipnotizada seguí el compás de la música. Cada vez la oía con mayor intensidad. ¡Cielos! ¡Era hermosa!...no sé como, pero llegué a un gran teatro. Estaba vacío. No había público. Era divino, con unas butacas de cuero negro, alfombras rojas, un gran telón rojo…sencillamente sublime. No estaba vacío del todo. Al centro del escenario, un piano negro de cola…juro que es el instrumento más bello que he visto en mi corta vida…sentado, detrás de las teclas, y acariciándolas con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, se encontraba el autor de esta bella sinfonía para los oídos…No me di cuenta, hasta que lo vi bien…me sorprendí a mi misma, las fotografías que tenía de él, no le hacían juicio, era un perfecto dios griego que tenía frente a mi, la palabra hermoso y perfecto quedaban cortas en un intento por clasificar tal beldad que tenía ante mi insignificante presencia…estaba estática como una estatua, observándolo acariciar con vehemencia las teclas del hermoso piano. Luego, los acordes tomaron otro rumbo, convirtiéndose en una especie de nana, y evocando bellos recuerdos…una hermosa joven durmiendo el sueño más profundo, su cabello esparcido en la almohada, parecían algas bajo el mar, que se mueven suavemente con la corriente del agua…un hermoso rostro que reconocí inmediatamente, así como la melodía…mamá solía tararearla mientras acariciaba su vientre…No podía creerlo, estaba frente a él, frente a mi desconocido y hermoso padre…otra vez, tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos…no quería desconcentrarlo, quería ver y oír más…en eso, sin querer avanzo un poco más y lo saco de su trance, sólo oí que pensaba

"_Ese aroma…ese dulce aroma…se siente tan tenue, con algo más que o logro descifrar, ese aroma tan familiar…no puede ser…no puede ser el de Bella, tengo que estar loco"_

Con valentía; con el corazón latiendo a mil, y que ya se salía de mi pecho y con los ojos llorosos me dirigí a él y le dije, con un hilo de voz rogándole:

-…Por favor, continua, no te detengas…es, es lo más hermoso y sencillamente perfecto que he oído en mi corta existencia…no pares, por favor.- Dicho esto, y cayó una lágrima traicionera que limpié con el dorso de mi mano.

Estaba tan emocionada, de tenerlo frente a mi…

Me miró, y abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y pensó _"¡Dios mío! ¡Son los ojos de mi Bella!"._


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola...espero que les agrade...he trabajado mucho en él...**

**y que más decirles...MIL GRACIAS POR LEER Y LOS FANTASTICOS REWIVS...asi dan más ganas de escribir**

**no saben como me suben el ego,ijaija XD**

* * *

><p>XII<p>

No paraba de mirarlo.

Era tan perfecto.

Parecía un ángel.

Ya se por que mamá se enamoró tan perdidamente de él.

Simplemente hermoso.

Pude distinguir que había heredado el color cobrizo de su cabello y la palidez, así como gran parte de su semblante…Aun que mi humanidad lo opacaba…

No sabía que hacer o que decir, si moverme, acercarme o quedarme quieta. ¡Tan cerca, pero tan lejos!, _"Tan cerca, tan lejos"_ repetían en mis pensamientos. Él, por su parte, estaba atónito y no podía creer lo que estaba mirando…podía leer sus pensamientos con una facilidad increíble, era como si fuese yo quien estuviera pensando. Seguíamos ahí, atónitos y absortos. Me miraba a los ojos, como buscando respuestas en ellos, a la vez que yo me perdía en los suyos, rogando que no me rechazara.

Una oleada de todos los sentimientos que he reprimido durante toda mi vida, salieron incontrolablemente a flote, mis ojos enrojecieron y se llenaron de lágrimas. ¡Que vergonzoso e inapropiado!. Me volví un mar de lágrimas. Maldije no poder controlarlas como lo había hecho con tanta facilidad en el pasado. Un aturdido y perplejo Edward, baja del escenario con una elegancia y movimientos perfectos, (que me dejaron aún más estupefacta de lo que ya estaba) a mi encuentro. Él aún sin entender nada de lo que estaba viviendo, me toma de mis pequeñas manos, y me guía hacia una de las butacas e indica que tome asiento. Parte de él, aun no entendía que sucedía, creía que era un gran sueño. Que de alguna extraña manera, estaba sumido en un gran y profundo sueño.

Suena su teléfono. No lo contesta. Vuelve a sonar de forma persistente, contesta y a una velocidad casi inaudible a l oído humano masculló, aun perplejo _"Te explico después"_. Cortó la llamada y apago su móvil.

Esperó a que cesaran mis lágrimas. No cesaron con facilidad. Ahora venía lo más difícil. Formuló una pregunta en su cabeza, la cual pude 'oír' con toda la naturalidad del mundo, pues Esme, dijo que mi don, lo había heredado de mi padre.

-_"¿Pero quien es esta pequeña que tanto me recuerda a mi hermosa Bella? _

_¿Por qué tiene sus ojos color chocolate? _

_¿Por qué huele como ella?, un poco más sutil claro, pero es la esencia de Bella…_

_¿Porque siento unos deseos incontrolables de darle consuelo?_

_¿Porque quiero que deje de llorar como lo hace?..._

_¿Porque me duele verla tan triste si ni siquiera la conozco?_

… _Este es el hermoso rostro en que Esme llevaba todo el día pensando, tratando de esconderlo de mi..."_

De igual manera, a sabiendas que podía leer mis pensamientos, le contesté tímidamente

_-…Por que soy hija de Bella…y.- _Me detuve en seco, que más suponía que debía decirle ahora…¡Dios!...que desesperación más grande como poder continuar y acabar con este calvario del cual llevo toda mi vida

- _….¿Y…?, por favor continua, no te apenes….-_ Me miró con unos ojos llenos de dulzura, suplicantes, llenos de intriga y dolor al recordar a mamá.

-…_Y, y tu…y tu, tu… eres… mi padre_….- Ya estaba hecho, lo había dicho ¡Dios mío que desesperación más grande!

Evoqué, el reciente recuerdo que había tenido de mamá, cuando me sintió por primera vez, la primera vez, que sintió un "burbujeo" en el vientre bajo…mis primeros movimientos…Estaba parada en el gran ventanal de su habitación, llovía en forma torrentosa; Charlie había ido a la estación a dejar unos informes y volvería pronto. Mamá estaba absolutamente presa de su dolor y recuerdos felices, cuando me moví, y le propine una patadita. Sorprendida, llevó sus manos al vientre, lo acarició mientras decía _"Mi Pequeña Pateadora"_, y sonrió, con verdadero gozo.

Me miraba pasmado, estaba shokeado…

No podía procesar la información que acababa de llegarle como un balde de agua fría.

Seguía mirándome a los ojos buscando algún tipo de respuesta…

Cundo en ello, evocó un recuerdo…un recuerdo muy bien construido, tan bien hecho, que se podía sentir, oler, ver, oír, tan bien hecho, que incluso me sentí parte de el…Una hermosa tarde, llegando a su fin, con la llegada del crepúsculo. Un prado hermoso, lleno de flores silvestres de los más hermosos diversos colores, incluso de podía oler el fresco perfume de las flores; violetas, lilas, fresias, tal vez rosas; un claro al medio del frondoso bosque. El cielo despejado sin ninguna nube…los últimos cálidos rayos del sol, huelen como la miel, dulce, tan dulce; el sol, acariciando el horizonte, se va, despidiéndose y dando paso a la hermosa noche, llena de estrellas, las más luminosas que he visto…la luna irradia todo con tonos azules, el verdor de las copas de los árboles, se ven celestes con la luz nocturna…hermoso, sin lugar a dudas…de pronto, la nítida y más perfecta imagen de mi madre, hermosa y delicada como una mariposa. Deslumbrante. Se sentía amor en el ambiente…se fundían en las miradas tan profundas que tenían. Vi el reflejo de Edward en el iris de mamá…un sin fin de promesas pronunciadas en un susurro…levantó una mano para acariciarle el cabello… y acomodárselo detrás de la orejas…se ruboriza y baja la mirada…Le toma la barbilla, delicadamente se la levanta para hacer otra vez contacto visual, lenta y tiernamente se acerca a besarla. El beso es correspondido, al principio con ternura, luego con un poco más de urgencia y pasión…llegados a ese punto tuve que hacer lo imposible por bloquearlo, tenía que darle cierta intimidad ante su recuerdo…

Se dio cuenta de mi acción.

Me miró, observando cada detalle de Bella en mí. Mis ojos, la forma de mi boca, mis orejas y mis manos…lo único que heredé de mamá. Ciertamente, estaba demasiado atontado. No creí que fuera posible, hasta donde él sabía, no era posible que los vampiros tuvieran descendencia…

_- ¿Dónde está Bella?.-_ Preguntó.

A lo que yo, bajé la mirada, me mordí el labio inferior, suspiré, evoqué el único recuerdo absolutamente mío, y más vivido que tengo de mamá, el día que nací.

Una fría madrugada de septiembre. Una espantosa tormenta de lluvia, truenos, relámpagos y viento desencadenándose en el pueblo…De pronto, un grito de dolor, un dolor insoportable, punzadas en el vientre, costillas y espalda baja, otro gemido…cinco minutos más tarde, otro grito, aun más profundo y doloroso…Mamá se toma el vientre, duro como una roca, trata de pararse de la cama, otra oleada de intenso dolor la obliga a ovillarse en el catre. Charlie había escuchando los gritos de mamá, entra a la habitación, toma una manta para envolverla en ella. La toma en sus brazos cuidadosamente, como si se tratase de una pieza de cristal y rápidamente la sube al coche patrulla. Conduce a más del máximo permitido por la ley, por vez primera en su vida, mientras mamá, no para de llorar por el dolor causado por mi inminente llegada. Algo había ido mal. Solo a mi se me había ocurrido llegar tres meses antes de lo que debería. Ingresaron muy rápido al Hospital. Prepararon a mamá para una cesárea de emergencia, debían sacarme lo más pronto posible, las dos peligrábamos. Me estaba asfixiando con el cordón umbilical. Hicieron una abertura en el vientre. No quería salir, estaba tan cálido y acogedor, y afuera tan frío y ruidoso. La presión sanguínea de mamá subió hasta el tope de los instrumentos utilizados para medir. Lograron zafarme con gran dificultad. Tan sólo unos miserables segundos, pude ver a mamá a sus ojos y me vi reflejada en ellos. Una bebé pequeñísima, de aspecto enfermizo, con una delicada membrana por piel, que no ofrecía mucha protección con el mundo exterior; de treinta centímetros de longitud cuando mucho, delgada, casi sin cabello…cabía en una caja de zapatos!...Antes que me retiraran del campo visual de mi madre ella dijo casi en un susurro inaudible, un canturreo _"Que…bonita…eres"_. Tuvimos unos escasos segundos para mirarnos y sentir el roce de su piel, tan cálido, tan agradable, tan perfecto, y su aroma, dulce como la miel recién cosechada, casi enseguida nos apartaron…Mamá perdió el conocimiento, cayó en una profunda oscuridad, sus extremidades superiores, ya no respondían, parecían lánguidas, ya sin vida. Y a mi me llevaron a la UCI de neonatología. No supe más de mamá, nunca más la volví a ver, sentir, oler y escuchar. Su vida, se fue con la llegada de la mía.

…Un triste y devastado Charlie, me miraba por un ventanal…lloraba cada vez que me veía…repitiéndose _'¿Porqué? ¿Porqué a mi?'_ y _'..Es tan pequeña y frágil…' '…¿Podré hacerlo, podré criar a esta pequeña?'_

Bajé la vista…por un segundo, para mirar mis manos y tomar algo de valor, par poder verlo a la cara…¡Dios mío!...jamás en mi entera y corta vida, he visto a alguien más triste que Edward…sus ojos eran vidriosos…se llevó la mano al pecho, donde debería latir su corazón…su dolor era inmensurable…aun más que mi propio dolor…una expresión espantosa en su rostro, de dolor, el dolor más puro y sincero que he visto jamás…No sabía que hacer a continuación. Soy yo la culpable de que mi amada madre no esté aquí ahora…

Volví a bajar el rostro, no podía continuar viéndolo. Era demasiado doloroso.

_-…Yo...lo siento, fue mi culpa…por mi culpa, ella no está aquí….-_ Volví a decirle, sabía que pedirle disculpas durante el resto de mi vida, no sería suficiente, aun así, necesitaba hacerlo. Fui yo quien le arrebató la vida al amor de su existencia.

Volvió a mirarme. Con una eterna expresión de dolor. Tomó mis pequeñas manos entre las suyas. Sentí un ligero estremecimiento, era de piel fría, pero no tan fría como explican las leyendas

_-…No debes culparte, no fue tu culpa…Notoriamente, ella te protegió hasta extinguirse...El único causante de tanto dolor y sufrimiento soy yo, nuca debí irme, nunca debí dejarla…y aun menos, si lo hubiera sabido…si hubiera sabido de ti…_

_-…¿Por qué nunca regresaste? ¿Por qué nunca escribiste?...¿Sabes lo que es crecer sin saber quien eres realmente?...No supe de ti, si no hasta hace muy poco…_

_-…Claro que volví…al tercer año de mi partida volví…pero no encontré a nadie, y supuse que tu madre había retomado su vida normal y era feliz…lo siento, lo siento mucho…siento muchísimo no haber estado ahí para verte crecer y contestar tus interrogantes, protegerte y acunarte entre mis fríos brazos ante el temor o tristeza…lo siento profundamente y no sabes cuanto…¡No puedo creer todo el sufrimiento que he sido capaz de hacer! ¡Tan sólo creí que la protegía!..._

_-…Lo sé, encontré las cosas que escondiste… en esa caja metálica…sólo ahí supe realmente de ti, y el porqué de tu partida…Ignoro por completo, si mamá lo descubrió primero que yo…no lo sé…_

Hubo un largo silencio.

Cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

Por fin podía sentir algo de alivio.

Me mordí el labio inferior otra vez. Una nueva lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, la cual intenté secar con la manga de mi chaqueta, pero un rápido movimiento de los dedos de Edward ya habían sacado la lágrima de mi mejilla, y la contemplaba ahora en su dedo índice…

_- ¿Dices que volviste tres años después y no encontraste a nadie?.- _pregunté

Asintió con la cabeza, aún mirando mi lágrima en la yema de su dedo.

_-Pues, creo que coincidió con la inesperada visita que le hicimos a Reneé…la cual resultó un fiasco…me rechazó de lleno….- _Proseguí

Me miró otra vez. Acarició mis bucles broncíneos. Me dio un beso en la coronilla. Y me dio fuerte, tierno y delicado abrazo, el cual respondí gustosa. ¿¡Cuánto llevaba soñando con esto! Era un sueño, no lo creía, no me había rechazado como lo creí en un principio. Todo era demasiado onírico. Tuve que pellizcarme un par de veces para, realmente, salir de dudas. Era real. Todo era real. Estaba frente a mi muy arrepentido y dolorido padre. Era real, era verdad, no era un sueño.

No quería apartarme de su lado.

De pronto, interrumpen…

No quise ver de quien se trataba, era una voz ronca, con carraspera, de un adulto de mediana edad…

- Oh!, no sabía que se hallaba aquí Sr. Cullen, pero ya estamos por cerrar…ya sabe, puede continuar practicando mañana…

A lo cual Edward, respondió con una dulce y hermosa voz, que no había oído hasta ahora.

- Si claro, no quiero ocasionarte algún problema por mi culpa.

Nos acomodamos. Edward, tomó mis manos, y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. En eso, mi estómago gruñó ruidosamente. Había perdido la noción del tiempo-espacio.

Edward, rió ante mi notoria confusión.

Era pasada la medianoche. Estuve todo el día fuera, sin probar bocado alguno.

- Te llevaré a cenar.- Dijo con tono autoritario, pero sin dejar de ser la voz más bella que he oído…pensé _'Qué voz más hermosa…lástima que tampoco haya heredado eso..'_

- ¿Porqué lo dices? .- Preguntó confundido, a lo cual contesté, en voz alta

- Yo no dije nada…

- Acabas de decir _'Qué voz más hermosa…lástima que tampoco haya heredado eso..'_

- No lo dije en voz alta. ¿Es que no te haz dado cuenta? ¡No hemos intercambiado palabras! En ningún momento abrimos la boca para articular palabra alguna…

- Como no me di cuenta…"_tuvimos una conversación mental"…_¿pero a que te refieres con lo que acabas de pensar?

Con cierta vergüenza, y bastante ruborizada, le contesté

- Que me hubiese gustado, haber heredado una voz tan dulce y melodiosa como la tuya…

Me sonrío, moviendo la cabeza, en una negativa, argumentando:

- Tienes el mismo problema que Bella, no te ves claramente a ti misma…

Me encaminó hacia fuera del recinto donde había entrado. Al salir me percaté que había estado en el Auditorio de Juilliard.

Me condujo hasta su coche. _'Ostentoso'_ pensé, a lo que rió, y dijo en voz alta

-…Y eso que no haz visto el de Alice o Rosalie, ni el de Emmett.

Me llevó al más fino restaurante que he pisado en la vida, de esos, que sólo permiten entrar cuando vistes de etiqueta y tacones altos.

¡Por un momento creí que me expulsarían a patadas por la facha en la que andaba!...unos jeans desgastados, zapatillas, una blusa azul de manga corta, una chaqueta negra y un pañuelo celeste en el cuello…la Anfitriona me miró de pies a cabeza cuando ingresé…creo que en ese momento, por todas las emociones que tuve en este largo día, fui capaz de bloquear pensamientos por un buen rato.

Edward, rió, con una sonrisa torcida, un gesto muy parecido que suelo hacer yo.

Se dirigió a la Anfitriona que estaba comiéndoselo con la vista…

Tímidamente esta preguntó dirigiéndose a Edward:

-¿Tiene reservaciones?

- No, pero sé que siempre hay una buena mesa disponible para la Familia Cullen.- dijo

Edward, con una pícara sonrisa torcida y deslumbrando a la Anfitriona, que tontamente reaccionó mirando la pantalla de su ordenador…

- Oh, si claro por supuesto

Llamó a un mesero, quién nos dirigió al sector V.I.P.

Nunca en mi vida había visto tanto lujo y que fuese tratada como parte de la realeza, me llegué a sentir un tanto incómoda. Me senté en la silla que me indicó Edward, y el se sentó frente a mi. Nos pasaron el menú.

'_¡Demonios! ¡Un plato vale más de lo que ganaba con los Newton en dos meses de arduo trabajo! '_.- pensé. Por una pequeña fracción de segundo, olvidé que estaba frente a otro lector de mentes, muchísimo más experimentado que yo…

Me miró con extrañeza ante mi comentario.

Realmente no había nada que yo pudiese comer. Carnes, de todo tipo, en todas sus preparaciones…puse cara de asco con solo leerlas, Edward me miró extrañado y curioso, mientras me sonreía abiertamente…Ensaladas…si, deliciosas ensaladas…

-¿Estás lista para ordenar?

- Si, eso creo

Llamó al mesero, quien creía que pediría Pato a la Naranja, y caviar para empezar…

- Quiero una ensalada mediterránea, y por favor cerciórese que no tenga nada, absolutamente nada de carne ni sus derivados…nada de origen animal, por favor.

Y de beber…un jugo de frambuesa.

- Lo mismo para mi.- Dijo Edward dirigiéndose al camarero

Edward me miro divertido y extrañado. Con curiosidad me preguntó

- ¿Qué tienes con la carne y los derivados de ésta?

- Si te ríes, me levanto y me voy…Soy vegana…si, lo sé, un tanto extraño dado mi 'naturaleza'…aun así, soy ferviente defensora de los animales…pertenezco a agrupaciones pro-animal…y estuve así de cerca de embarcarme en el Sea Shepherd…

En ningún momento se rió…escuchó con atención cada detalle.

Me devoré la ensalada.

Nunca había pensado que estaría tan hambrienta.

Edward, me acercó su plato…el cual zampé gustosa.

- Si no he sacado mal los cálculos, tienes dieciséis…¿Qué haces tan joven acá? Sola me refiero…

- Estoy estudiando Artes Visuales…ingresé hace poco…digamos que soy medio prodigio…

Fue así, como, entre que engullía la ensalada, fui poniéndolo al tanto de mi reciente vida Universitaria. Las aburridas clases que se me se memoria por que ya he leído cien veces el tema en diversos libros. De mi conversación con Esme. De la pelea con Erika, y de cómo terminé sin quererlo en Juilliard. De mi situación académica. De fatídico vuelo de Seattle a New York. De lo tedioso que suele ser en ocasiones este don de leer mentes, así como tantas otras cosas triviales Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de lo brillante que soy. Era increíble, conversamos de tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo. Sus libros favoritos coincidían con los míos al igual que el gusto por la música clásica…Definitivamente, tenía que estar soñando.

Ya era muy tarde, cuando salimos del restaurante.

Me fue a dejar a la pensión de la Universidad, que para mi sorpresa cerraba las puertas a medianoche… _"Está bien,…, buscaré un hotel para pasar la noche…"_.- pensé. Busqué el escaso dinero que tenía en mis bolsillos…ciertamente no me alcanzaría para pagar algo decente…

Edward, movió la cabeza negando.

- No irás a ningún hotel de cuarta…te llevaré a casa

Dicho esto, que encontré bastante inapropiado, no me dejó protestar.

Inapropiado, por que no quería abusar de su gentileza, además ya había pagado una cidra astronómica en el restaurante…¡Es un abuso que cobren esa cifra tan elevada por unas hojas de lechuga, rodelas de tomate y aceitunas!

Inapropiado, por que se supone que estoy emancipada y debo apañármelas sola.

Me subí al coche…un flamante Volvo…

Sonó el móvil de Edward, contestó

- Si…te veo allá.

Lo miré un tanto extrañada. Con dulzura me contestó

- Creo que vas a dormir un poco tarde…Alice, está sumamente entusiasmada y no me dejará en paz hasta que te conozca.

Abrí los ojos como platos, ante la inesperada sopresa…este día no acabaría pronto, de hecho, acababa de empezar.


	14. Chapter 14

XIV

Después de un trecho, que para mi fue largísimo, llegamos a un enorme rascacielos. De solo mirarlo me puse nerviosa otra vez…de nuevo las mariposas en mi estómago, las manos sudorosas…¡Dios!...habría sido mejor idea, quedarme en un hotel…o incluso en la calle…no quería conocer al resto de la familia. Era terror. Pánico. ¿Y si no les agrado?...es decir, no soy humana y tampoco soy vampiro…son una mezcla de ambos, no pertenezco a ninguno de los dos mundos.

Dejamos el coche en el amplio estacionamiento del enorme y lujoso rascacielos. Me bajé, con un tanto de torpeza. Cerré los ojos, y suspiré. Me mordí fuertemente el labio inferior. Tomé mis cosas, y me aferré con fuerza a ellas, como si fueran un escudo de protección. Como si sirviera de mucho. Edward, tomó mis cosas, me quito mi "escudo"…hice un puchero inconcientemente. Me miro divertido. Me guío hasta el ascensor. Mientras subía, más ansiosa me sentía. Edward, notó mi nerviosismo. Me acarició con dulzura mis bucles broncíneos y me pasó un brazo por encima de mis hombros. Yo no dejaba de morderme el labio y sentía como mi corazón amenazaba con salirse de su sitio. Edward, me miró de nuevo, y con ternura me dijo:

- Tranquila, no te pasará nada, yo te protegeré…además, son tu familia también

- ¿Y que tal si no les agrado?

- Les agradarás, confía en mí

No me quedé más tranquila con ello. Pero sabía, que por lo menos no iba a dejarme sola. Ello, me daba una ínfima tranquilidad. ¿¡Es que acaso vivían en la luna! El ascensor seguía subiendo y parecía no terminar el viaje, hasta que se detuvo. Se abrieron las puertas…

Una enorme puerta de roble estaba frente a nosotros. Con agilidad, Edward sacó las llaves de su bolsillo, y la abrió. Yo, me acomodé detrás de él, escondiendo mi rostro entre su espalda y mi cabello. Apenas si me atrevía a mirar. La verdad, no quería ver. Estaba demasiado asustada.

- Esme.- llamó, tan bajo como un susurro, pero lo suficiente para que oyera

Salió de la cocina, junto a tres miembros de la familia.

- ¿Y Carlisle y Rosalie?.- preguntó Edward

- Llegarán un poco más tarde del Hospital, Carlisle tuvo una cirugía de emergencia, y Rosalie está cubriendo el turno de un colega.- Contestó Esme

Yo aún me escondía detrás de él. No quería ni alzar la vista.

- Alice, Jasper, Emmett…ella es Reneesme, mi hija

Con cierta timidez, alcé la mirada, por el encima del hombro de Edward, no sin tener que ponerme en puntillas. Me miraban con expectación. Alice, con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja; Emmett, divertido y a la vez un poco confuso; y Jasper, con un tanto de reserva, no obstante, dejaba entre ver una sonrisa.

Una oleada de calma sentí. No supe lo que era, pero se sentía bien. Dejé por un momento de sentirme tan ansiosa.

- Gracias Jasper.- Dijo Edward

Edward sintió mi confusión, a lo que en una brevísima conversación mental, me explicó que Jasper, al igual que nosotros tiene un don especial, el cual consiste en manejar los estados anímicos. Era por eso que me encontraba en calma, Jasper había inundado la habitación de oleadas de tranquilidad. Me liberé de mi escondite, y levanté el rostro.

Esme, se acercó y me dio un gran y cálido abrazo.

- ¡No sabes cuanto quería esto!...¡Bienvenida cielo!

Tenía los ojos vidriosos, como si fuera llorar de un momento a otro. La noté diferente a como cuando dicta clases en la Universidad. Llevaba un hermoso cabello suelto que le pasaba bajo los hombros, se veía más joven. _"Se ve más joven…"_.- pensé para mis adentros, y Edward agregó

_-"…Alice,_ _ aprendió muchas técnicas de maquillaje mientras vivió en Francia…habitualmente nos maquilla para aparentar edad, así podemos quedarnos por mucho más tiempo en un lugar, sin que la gente comience a sospechar tan pronto que no envejecemos…"_

Una conversación mental. Nos venía demasiado bien.

- Ya veo.- dije en voz alta

Emmett se cruzó de brazos, miró a Edward y gruñó

- ¡Genial!...siempre me dejan fuera de las conversaciones…ahora hablas mentalmente con ella…

Con ese comentario volví a asustarme y a darme pánico. Y miré a Emmett. Y lo miré bien.. ¡Dios mío! Si que daba miedo, parecía un oso. Un enorme oso. Un enorme y furioso oso a quien despertaron de la hibernación.

- ¡Oh! ¡No te asustes pequeña, era tan sólo una inocente broma!.- Exclamó Emmett, antes de que Edward pudiera refutarle nada.- ¡No sabes lo frustrante que es cuando Alice y Edward tienen conversaciones mentales…siempre me dejan fuera y no entiendo nada de que hablan!...

Me tranquilizó un poco, al ver que no era que yo no le agradará, si no, que le disgustaba quedar fuera de las conversaciones.

Alice, se acercó. Con una bella sonrisa. Aun así, no pude dejar de notar cierta nostalgia. Tenía los ojos vidriosos. Me miró a los ojos, como reconociendo la herencia de mamá en ellos. Con suma delicadeza, como si se tratase de una copa del cristal más fino, tomó uno de mis cabellos y lo acomodó detrás de mi oreja.

-…Eres tan hermosa como tu madre, bella y frágil como una mariposa.- Me dijo, con una hermosa voz, como un acorde de violines, incluso, más hermosa que la voz de Esme.

No pude evitar, que rodara otra lágrima traicionera ante su inesperado comentario.

De pronto, la miré bien, con un poco más de detalle y también miré a Jasper, quien estaba bastante callado y cauteloso. No se atrevía a hablar, y con cierta timidez, podría decir, que me observaba de reojo. Noté una culpabilidad y tristeza enormes en el semblante de Jasper.

- Creo…creo que los vi en el aeropuerto, el día que llegué….- Dije, no estando muy segura de mi afirmación, pues durante el vuelo, tuve una migraña insoportable.

- Si, éramos nosotros… cuando te miré, mientras pasabas a mi lado, no podía creer lo que veía. Era la mezcla más perfecta y hermosa de Edward y Bella. No podía creerlo. Jasper, no se dio cuenta, pero notó que me exaltaba…

- Siéntete como en tu casa cielo, después de todo lo es…ponte cómoda.- Me dijo Esme.

Con demasiada timidez, recorrí la casa con la vista. Era enorme. Por lo menos cuatro veces la casa de Charlie. Ocupaba un piso entero de sólida edificación, sin contar la gigantesca terraza…sin duda, el penthouse más enorme y lujos que he visto…já! Sólo los he visto en películas y revistas!...

Enormes y bellas paredes de tonos blancos y arenas, grandes ventanales, con una cierta similitud al caserón abandonado en Forks.

En la estancia, una hermosa alfombra color crudo, amplios sillones en tonos arena y un enorme sofá blanco. Luminaria de todo tipo en cada esquina para alumbrar el gran espacio. Un enorme y precioso piano negro de cola. Esculturas. Muchos libros. En una de las paredes reconocí una pintura, de un autor que siempre me ha gustado por la forma en que plasma los elementos en el plano, lo hace con gran belleza y singularidad; me acerqué para contemplarlo con mayor detalle, se trataba de "El Beso" de Gustav Klimt.

- Es un original…a Esme no le gustan las imitaciones.- Argumentó Edward

Abrí los ojos ante la sorpresa. Entonces, reparé que la estancia tenía también otros cuadros…

- ¿Son todos…?.- Dejé la pregunta inconclusa

- ¿Originales?, si, sí lo son.- Contestó Edward

- ¡Vaya!...¡Es como estar en un museo!

Ciertamente, me sentía incomoda. Era extraño estar frente a mi familia. Me observaban tanto, cada detalle, cada movimiento que hacía…

Miré la hora, en un hermoso reloj que estaba en un aparador…02:30 a.m. ¡Si que era tarde!... había perdido la noción del tiempo…

Me saqué mi chaqueta negra, y quedé con la blusa azul.

Edward, me miró con una expresión sumamente triste.

- Esa blusa era de Bella ¿no es así?.- Preguntó

- Si…la tomé de sus cosas…me gusta mucho.- Contesté

- Esa blusa, la traía puesta la noche que tuvimos nuestra primera cita…Al igual que ella, se te ve hermosa…

Bajé la vista. Me sentía tan atormentada y confusa. Atormentada de ser causante de más sufrimiento. Sentía que ya era suficiente dolor que estaba causándole. Tenía un gran nudo en la garganta. No quería llorar otra vez. No otra vez. Ya había derramado demasiadas lágrimas en un día.

- Nada de eso…no debes sentirte culpable por nada… fui yo quien tomó la decisión errónea dejándolas solas, cuando debería haberme quedado con ustedes.- Objetó Edward, ante mis pensamientos.

Se acercó con cautela. Me abrazó otra vez. Sentía que ese era el lugar donde siempre debería haber estado.

Nos acomodamos en el gran sofá. Alice se sentó al lado mío.

- ¿¡Cómo fue que nunca te vi en mis visiones!

Miré algo extrañada a mi padre. Al igual como lo explicó con Jasper, expuso que Alice, tiene el don de ver el futuro.

- Por más que traté de ver a Bella, no podía…

De pronto, se me ocurrió…

- ¿Será por los licántropos?

- ¿¡Licántropos! .- Dijo Alice exaltada, mientras Edward me miraba pidiéndome explicaciones. Esme un poco atónita, Emmett absolutamente incrédulo y Jasper, tanteando los ánimos tratando de calmarnos a todos.

- Bueno si…¿qué pasa con ello?...mi mejor y única amiga es una mujer lobo…es más, mis únicos amigos son licántropos…

Todos me miraban estupefactos, como si hubiese dicho la peor palabrota de todas.

- ¡Los licántropos no son buena compañía!.- Refutó Alice

- Creo que ellos opinan exactamente lo mismo de ustedes…Y no dejaré que digan o piensen.- Esto último dirigido a mi padre.- que ellos son malos…o lo que sea…si no fuera por Jacob, yo no estaría acá hablando ahora con ustedes!...¡Es más, Jake se peleó con el resto de la manada y se separó de ella, creando la suya propia, solo para defendernos a mamá y a mi! ¡Expuso su vida por nosotras! ¡Estuvo todo el tiempo al lado de nosotras, si no era él, era Seth o Embry, nunca nos dejaron solas!.- Mientras daba la cátedra de mi vida, no me di cuenta como estas palabras calaron en lo más hondo de mi nueva familia, haciéndoles entender que les debían toda su gratitud y respeto.- ¡Jacob ayudó a cuidar de mí, trató por todos los medios que fuera una niña 'normal'!...no insulten a quien también considero de mi familia!

- Lo siento….- Se disculpó Alice.- Ya veo lo importantes que han sido en tu vida…tal vez sea por eso que nunca pude ver a Bella, ¿será que los licántropos me dejan ciega?

Hubo un gran silencio.

Bajé la vista, y suspiré.

- ¿Y Bella? ¿Dónde está? ¿Vino contigo?.- Me preguntó Alice.

Hecha la pregunta, Edward cerró los ojos, bajó la cabeza y la tomó entre sus manos, en un intento por ocultar el enorme dolor que le provocaba recordar, que el amor de su existencia, se había extinguido para siempre. Esme, se acomodó rápidamente al lado de Edward. En un gesto de consuelo, posó sus manos entre las suyas. Emmet, presintió que algo no iba bien. Jasper, notó el estado anímico de Edward, y enseguida se dio cuenta lo que sucedía. Aun así, Alice, esperaba mi respuesta.

Con la vista baja, solo lo solté, que más daba si ya había abierto mi corazón…

-…Murió, cuando yo nací….- No di más detalles.

Alice, perdió la vista en algún lugar…sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos

- ¡Cuantas veces te dije que no era buena idea irse y dejarla sola!.- Muy enfadada se dirigió a Edward. Con lo herido y dolorido que se encontraba, refuté de lo dicho por Alice

-…Creía que la protegía estando lejos de ella, lo que nunca supo fue que yo venía en camino a estropearlo todo….- Iba a agregar que Jasper estuvo a punto de atacarla, pero me arrepentí…era notorio que sentía culpabilidad por haber hecho lo que hizo.

Suspiré otra vez. Y volví a morderme el labio.

Edward reparó en el lobo de madera que llevo en una muñeca. Tomó mi mano para verlo con detalle. Gruñó bajo, pero lo oí.

- Es Jacob. Él lo hizo, se representó a si mismo.-Expliqué. Volví mi mirada hacia el lobo rojizo, y esbocé una sonrisa al recordarlo.

Me acomodé en el gran sofá. Era tan acogedor…sentía como poco a poco mis ojos se iban cerrando. Había sido un día con demasiadas emociones. Edward, se acomodó a mi lado, y comenzó a acariciarme el cabello. Comenzó a tararear la nana que cantaba mamá mientras estaba en su vientre…Una sensación de paz me inundó…no sé que hora era, pero ya era demasiado tarde, y mi cansancio era evidente…sin más, comencé a dormirme. Lo último que oí fue decir a Edward

- Dejémosla dormir, ha sido un largo día para mi Reneesme…

"…_No volverás a sentirte sola…no volveré a dejarte…desde ahora tu eres mi vida…_

_Que regalo más hermoso me haz dejado Bella…por ti la cuidaré por toda mi existencia…"_

Pensó, y lo oí entre sueños…y esa noche, tuve el sueño más tranquilo y hermoso que he tenido en mi corta vida.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola!..si no he muerto….

Estuve a punto..está semana fue stresante….

4 dias seguidoa acostandome a las 3 a.m.

Y antenoche a las 5 a.m

Definitivamente necesito un día de 48 hrs….

Estoy escribiendo el prox. Capitulo…este espero que sea un poco mas largo por la espera…como siempre digo, si tienen sugerencias serán muy bienvenidas!

Besos a todas

R.B.


	16. Chapter 16

**Nunca está demás explicar que los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Sthepenie Meyer…salgo uno que otro es mío….la historia es mía…**

**Hay fragmentos de las novelas entre medio de algunas conversaciones y pensamientos de los personajes**

**¿Qué más? Ahhh si MIL GRACIAS POR LEEEEER….**

**Y disculpen la demora =)**

**Como saben, la semana pasada estuve loca :P**

* * *

><p>XV<p>

Esa noche, pude dormir con tranquilidad y serenidad, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Soñé con mamá. Estaba feliz, en un prado lleno de flores silvestres de todos los colores posibles. Caminando lenta y grácil, como si estuviera flotando; tocando la hierba con las yemas de los dedos a su paso. El sol, acaricia la planicie del claro con sus rayos…se siente tan acogedor y cálido. Está a contraluz…el sol, provoca un hermoso efecto halo*…parece un ángel…sería la fotografía más hermosa y perfecta…Sonríe, en ningún momento deja de hacerlo; se ve tan feliz…. Hermosa. Perfecta. Sigue caminado, tocando la hierba…se percibe todo tan suave, cálido, dulce…

Comienza todo a desvanecerse…

El prado, se ve a lo lejos…

Cada vez más borroso y lejos…

La potente luz, que proviene de afuera, me da de lleno en los párpados, que hace que los aprete en forma casi violenta…

Poco a poco, voy acostumbrándome a la luminosidad.

Abrí los ojos.

Me encontraba en una cama, que ciertamente no era la mía; cubierta con mantas suaves y acogedoras. Miré a mí alrededor, en la más absoluta confusión…

Me percato de mis recuerdos de las horas anteriores. No fue un sueño. Era todo real. Tantos sentimientos y emociones para un día, fueron exhaustivos…talvez, como mecanismo de defensa, mi mente quiera creer que todo lo vivido ayer fue la más hermosa fantasía. Pero es real y tangible.

Me senté en la cama. No sé de quien será esta habitación. Pero tiene un gusto sumamente minimalista. Exquisito. Sólo está lo esencial, ni más ni menos. Tan sólo unos pequeños detalles contrastan con la decoración.

Salí de la enorme cama; procuré dejar todo ordenado antes de salir. Haciendo el mínimo de ruido que me fuera posible, me puse en pie. De alguna manera, me sentía cohibida y abrumada. Como si no perteneciera al lugar. Sintiéndome un estorbo.

Tomé mis zapatillas en las manos, y salí en puntillas de la pieza. Con sumo cuidado abrí la puerta. Rogando que nadie oyera nada. Quería irme. Sentía vergüenza por haberme dormido, tan profundamente. Es inapropiado. Recién ayer conocí a algunos miembros de la familia, y que buena primera impresión!...¡Quedarme dormida!...¿Habré roncado? Espero que no, ¡eso si sería vergonzoso!

Salí al corredor. Aun en puntillas, tratando de no emitir ningún ruido. Incluso contuve la respiración.

El pasillo se conectaba con la enorme estancia en la que había estado ayer en la madrugada. Reparé en los hermosos cuadros que adornaban el pasillo. ¡Dios! Si, si era posible, eran todos originales. He de imaginarme que las esculturas también lo son. ¡Esto parece una galería de arte!...

Sentada en un gran sillón, se veía una hermosa figura femenina. Me atrevería a decir, que es la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Su cabello rubio caía como cascada sobre sus hombros. Su piel pálida como la leche, contrastaba con sus bellos ojos color caramelo fundido. Sus facciones finas y perfectas. Esculturalmente hermosa. Sin duda, parecía un ser angelical. Un ser mítico. Dueña de una belleza, que sólo aparecen en los cuentos de princesas y hadas. Sacó su vista, del enorme libro que leía, y me miró. Con ternura y nostalgia. Yo, me quedé en el pasillo, escondiendo mi cara en mis cabellos. Mi intensión de pasar desapercibida fracasó.

- ¡Despertaste dormilona! .- Dijo en un volumen muy fuerte Emmett, desde el otro rincón de la estancia, donde jugaba al ajedrez con Jasper, sin siquiera mirarme.-Anoche, tuvimos que llevarte a la habitación de Edward, te habías quedado dormida en el sofá y entre todos creímos que estarías más cómoda en una cama que un sofá.- Continúo Emmett

La hermosa y despampanante rubia, se me acercó. Yo, seguía inmóvil en el pasillo, con mis zapatillas en la mano, con el cabello tapándome gran parte del rostro. Con dulzura, me apartó la melena, acomodándola detrás de las orejas, me levantó con suma delicadeza la barbilla. Me miraba. Me sonrió. Una sonrisa encantadora.

- Soy Rosalie.- Se presentó muy amablemente.- supongo que deberás tener hambre.- Continuó

Asentí con la cabeza, pues su belleza era cautivante pero a la vez intimidante. No _'escuchaba'_ a Edward por ninguna parte. No creo haber estado más cohibida en toda mi vida, como me sentía ahora, en presencia de tales bellezas perfectamente inhumanas.

- Ven con nosotros, no te sientas avergonzada, Edward y Alice, fueron de compras para abastecer la alacena…estaban peleándose por que cosas te agradaría comer, no tardaran mucho.- Dijo Rosalie con una bella sonrisa, que dejaría deslumbrado a cualquiera que la mirase…

- ¿A dónde ibas en tanto silencio?.- Me preguntó Rosalie

Con cierta timidez, y en un hilo de voz, contesté, no muy segura de que iría a decir

- Yo…yo, no quería molestar, además creo que es hora de que me vaya

- No seas necia…este también es tu hogar ahora…Espera a que lleguen Edward y Alice, estarán complacidos en prepararte el desayuno

- ¿Y Esme? - Pregunté apenas en un susurro

- Está en su estudio con Carlisle.- Contestó desde la otra esquina de la estancia Emmett

…Tengo muy buen oído, aun que murmures igual te oiré…¡como tus ronquidos de anoche!.- Dijo mucha burla, sin sacar la vista de los enormes tableros de ajedrez que tenían y con los cuales jugaban simultáneamente

Ante su comentario, más vergüenza e incomodidad sentí y me ruboricé, como un tomate.

- ¡Emmett!, ¡la hiciste sonrojar!.- Refunfuñó Rosalie

- ¡Pero si es verdad! ¡Parecías un oso en plena hibernación!.- Refutó Emmett, dirigiéndose muy divertido hacia mí

Dicho esto, aun más colorada me ponía. ¿Era posible sonrojarme aún más de lo que ya estaba?

- Te ruborizas con facilidad, igual como solía hacerlo Bella.- Acotó Rosalie con un cierto toque de nostalgia y amargura en su dulce voz.

Opté por calzarme las zapatillas.

Salí a la gran terraza en busca de refugio. El día estaba nublado, con nubes bajas amenazando con una gran lluvia…igual que en Forks…

Era una sensación tan extraña. Hasta ahora, todos eran tan amables conmigo. Debía ser un sueño. ¿Quién acepta de buenas a primeras a una verdadera extraña?

Alguien abrió el ventanal de acceso a la terraza…no me percaté de ello, estaba demasiado concentrada en mis pensamientos…

- Aquí estás cielo, espero que Emmett no te haya hecho bromas muy pesadas, es su pasatiempo favorito…hacer burlas a los demás…

Era Esme, su inconfundible y maternal voz, me hizo aterrizar de mis pensamientos. A su lado, se encontraba quien supuse que era Carlisle. Deslumbrante. Simplemente hermoso. Ojos ambarinos, piel blanca como la cal, facciones perfectas, rubio…Parecía sacado de la mitología de los dioses griegos…era el hermano menor bien parecido del dios Zeus.

Me sonreía. Ambos me sonreían.

- Tienes tanto de Bella como tienes de Edward…un equilibrio justo.- Dijo Carlisle, regalándome una caricia en la cabeza.

No sabía que decir.

Ni como actuar.

Ni nada. No sabía si debía decir gracias por el cumplido.

Ambos notaron mi nerviosismo y confusión.

Carlisle, me puso una mano en el hombro, en señal de tranquilidad. Me condujo al otro extremo de la gran estancia, allí había una puerta, la abrió…

Se me cayó la mandíbula al suelo y no reparé en recogerla.

- Edward, me comentó que te agrada leer…así que pensé, que talvez quisieras ver algún ejemplar de los que tenemos aquí.- Me dijo Carlisle

Solo me limité a mirarlo, una vez que hube ubicado mi mandíbula en su respectivo lugar, atreví a modular:

- ¿Puedo?...

- Por su puesto…esta es tu casa, siéntete cómoda

Entré a la habitación.

Era impresionante. Desde el cielo hasta el suelo, un aparador lleno de libros de todo tipo. Si bien la estancia era una galería de arte, esta era una enorme biblioteca. La biblioteca con la que todos los amantes de las letras sueñan…Demasiados títulos…cantidades innumerables de tomos tras tomos…en diferentes idiomas…libros antiquísimos que deberían resguardarse en un museo…

Pasé las yemas de mis dedos, con suavidad sobre los lomos de los libros, acariciado con suavidad los títulos…Posé mi vista en la repisa superior, un libro que se hallaba muy arriba, llamó mi atención…me acerqué para poder tomarlo, no lo alcanzaría yo sola, fui en busca de una banqueta. Una vez, arriba de éste, pude alzarme en puntillas y coger aquel libro. Para más sorpresa mía, se trataba de una primera edición del Hobbit de JRR Tolkien.

Esta casa era definitivamente un museo…¿¡Quién tiene una enorme biblioteca en casa con primeras ediciones y un sin fin de obras de arte!

Me acomodé en el suelo, y comencé a leer.

Estaba profundamente concentrada en el fantástico mundo de la lectura…no sentí cuando vinieron por mi. Edward me miraba con fascinación desde el marco de la puerta…no sin notarle un matiz de tristeza que cruzaba por su rostro.

- Tuviste un hermoso sueño…se veía simplemente hermosa…es así como la recuerdo…tan cálida y sonriente..

- ¿Viste mis sueños?

- Lo lamento, no pude resistirme…me fascinaba ver a tu madre dormir, pero nunca pude ver sus pensamientos, contigo es diferente…por cierto, son hermosos, ¡tan vividos!...aun así lo lamento, no lo volveré a hacer

- No, no es eso, no me molesta…

En la cocina, me esperaban todos expectantes…

El comedor de diario, estaba atiborrado de diversos alimentos. Abrí unos enormes ojos al ver tal cantidad de comida…Yo no sería capaz de comer todo eso…pero Mia si…mi querida amiga…si, definitivamente, ella se lo zamparía sin remordimientos…

- Verás, no sabíamos que te agradaría para el desayuno, así que, pues escoge tú.- Dijo Alice, tratando de que me sintiera más cómoda

Era demasiada comida.

Finalmente escogí lo habitual.

Una manzana, jugo de frutas y un café.

A pesar de sentir muchísima hambre, tenía un tremendo nudo en el estómago, que me impedía tragar bocados.

-¿Segura que sólo con eso es suficiente? Bella se comía un enorme cuenco con cereales…y huevos con tocino.- Dijo Alice, a lo cual, con lo de los huevos con tocino, puse una mueca de asco que todos repararon de ella, no sin mirarme extrañados

-¿Qué tienen de malo los huevos con tocino?...es un típico desayuno de humanos ¿no?.. Preguntó Emmett

-La verdad, es que desde hace algunos años tengo 'otras' preferencias a la hora de alimentarme.-Contesté

-No entiendo nada….-Medio gruñó Emmett

- Soy vegana….suena un poco extraño debido a mi 'naturaleza', pero, si lo soy, no como carne de ningún tipo ni sus derivados…al igual que ustedes con su…'dieta vegetariana'…

Emmett, esbozó algo como una sonrisa de burla. Rosalie, le pegó en las costillas, con un ademán de _"no la molestes"._

- Bueno Familia, he de irme…el deber me llama, es decir, parejas desesperadas…estaré de vuelta pronto mi dulce Rose.-

Una vez que Emmett dijo esto, abrazó tiernamente a Rosalie y la besó, un tanto fogoso.

Tuve que desviar la mirada para darles intimidad, al parecer habían olvidado que estaban rodeados por otras personas en la habitación.

Alice, rió ante mi exagerada reacción. Miró a Edward.

- Parece que tienes muchas cosas de Edward...el también reacciona así…dándole espacio a los demás.

Con curiosidad, por el comentario hecho por Emmett, pregunté, con bastante timidez

- ¿A que se refería Emmett con que 'el deber lo llama'?

- Ahhh, eso, verás, esta vez Emmett, quiso estudiar medicina y psicología, y se especializó en sexología. Ha sido de gran ayuda para algunas parejas que han llegado desesperadas a su consulta…Estudiamos juntos, pero yo seguí la senda de Carlisle, y me especialicé en neonatología.- Comentó Rosalie, dirigiéndose a Carlisle, con el pecho hinchado de orgullo

-¿Esta vez?.- pregunté en un hilo de voz, con cuidado de no atragantarme con el jugo que estaba bebiendo

- Verás, es que cuando tienes la eternidad por delante, hay mucho que puedes hacer, como estudiar un sin número de veces, por ejemplo, Edward tiene dos licenciaturas en medicina y para que decir de música.- Dijo Esme esta vez

- En esta ocasión, decidí otra vez por la música… y Alice, por fin pudo concretar su sueño de ser diseñadora de vestuario, así, como Japer optó por estudiar derecho…es un gran abogado, siempre dispuesto a defender a quien lo necesite.- Dijo mi padre mirando de reojo a sus hermanos

- Bien, pues lo poder realizar mi sueño, era algo que me debían hacía muchísimo tiempo.- Gruñó Alice, no obstante, mostrando sus perfectos dientes en una enorme, perfecta y deslumbrante sonrisa

- Estamos conciente de ello Alice, por eso estamos aquí.- Expresó Carlisle muy cariñosamente.

Jasper, seguía mirándome, escrutando cada movimiento que hacía, cada gesticulación, todo. Estaba poniéndome bastante nerviosa, pues ya sabía que su 'control' no era igual que el de los demás. Conjuntamente, sabía que había sido él, quien atacó a mamá.

Edward, se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por mi mente. Hizo un gesto a los demás, para que nos dejaran a solas.

- Verás, cielo…desde el 'incidente', Jasper ha estado sumamente arrepentido y dolido por su deficiente autocontrol…no sabes la cantidad de veces que me ha pedido perdón…y está abrumado por todo, y no sabe como dirigirse a ti…

- Oh, vaya, eso aclara un poco las cosas…

Se sentía un poco incómodo el ambiente. Un poco tenso. Pero esa sensación desapareció rápidamente. Supuse que Jasper nos había dado un poco de tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué harás este fin de semana?.- Pregunté algo ansiosa a mi padre

Puso una expresión de dolor, y me contestó

- Pues, este fin de semana iremos todos de caza, lo habíamos planeado ya…

- Oh…supongo que no te veré muy luego.- Bajé la vista. No quería apartarme de él. No ahora que lo había encontrado.

- Puedo ir después, si quieres.

- No, no quiero que canceles tus planes solo por que aparecí de sorpresa en tu vida.- Dije con ironía

- De verdad, puedo ir en otra ocasión

- No, vé…creo que es necesario ¿no?...sólo quiero pedirte una cosa

- Lo que quieras es tuyo

- Tal vez suene estúpido, pero en fin… ¿podrías explicarle al animal que caces por qué estás tomando su vida?

Me miró extrañado. Como si lo dicho careciera de sentido para él. Entonces aclaré mi punto de vista

- Ya sabes que soy vegana, ¿no?, pues ello incluye que no hago daño a los animales…es sólo que le expliques por que tomas su vida en lugar de arrebatar la de un humano…Ciertos pueblos originarios, al momento de cazar al animal con el cual alimentaran a su familia, le expresan por que han tomado su vida y le agradecen… ¿sería mucho pedirte que hicieras eso?

Asintió con la cabeza y me abrazó. Supe que comprendió mi punto de vista y mis sentimientos encontrados ante su dieta "vegetariana".

Al poco rato, me llevó de vuelta a la residencia de la universidad, en su flamante volvo.

No dejé de reparar en las miradas dirigidas al carro, y unas cuantas tipejas teniendo pensamientos un tanto pasados de tono, cuando vieron que Edward se bajaba del coche con una gracia y elegancia incomparables, tan solo para abrirme la puerta.

Ellos, mi nueva familia, partirían esa misma tarde, para volver el domingo por la noche.

Definitivamente, mi fin de semana sería aburrido. Nada que hacer. No tenía deberes por adelantar. Ni siquiera me traje un libro que devorar para el fin de semana. Supongo que podré ir a la biblioteca a hurgar un poco en las estanterías.

Estaba tendida en mi cama, mirando al cielo…aburrida, sin nada que hacer…tratando de digerir lo acontecido, durante las últimas horas…ha sido todo tan irreal…tan onírico…temo que en cualquier momento despertaré, y habrá sido todo un sueño.

Suena mi móvil…Identifico al instante el número

- ¡Jake!...tú lobo desgraciado ¿por que no me haz llamado?

- ¡Tan dulce como siempre, mi querida Nessie!,…he estado un tanto ocupado

- ¿Ocupado?... ¡Imprimado querrás decir!, ¡te apuesto lo que quieras a que no dejas sola a Isabel ni por un momento!

- ¡Rayos!, si, en parte es cierto…no concibo la vida sin ella..

- Lo sé…lo vi ¿recuerdas?...este, Jake… ¿estas solo?

- Si, bueno, más o menos, Embry anda dando vueltas por ahí… ¿Qué sucede?

- …Necesito…, necesito decirte algo, pero prométeme que estarás tranquilo ¿si?

-…Está bien…pero dime de una vez ¿¡que sucede!

-…Los...lo…lo encontré Jake…

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea, temí que Jacob se hubiese transformado en el enorme lobo que es, y viniese corriendo desde Forks a hablar personalmente conmigo.

- ¿Jake? ¿¡Jake! ¿¡Estás ahí! ¡Demonios Jake! ¡Te pedí que te tranquilizaras!

* * *

><p>*Efecto Halo: Es una técnica de fotografía. Consiste en que el sujeto se encuentre a contraluz, la luz del sol, provoca algo similar a una aureola…Le da cierto toque angelical a la imagen =)<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

XVI

_Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la línea, temí que Jacob se hubiese transformado en el enorme lobo que es, y viniese corriendo desde Forks a hablar personalmente conmigo._

_¿Jake? ¿¡Jake! ¿¡Estás ahí! ¡Demonios Jake! ¡Te pedí que te tranquilizaras! _

- ¡Demonios! ¡Jacob Black!... ¡Háblame lobo estúpido!

-…Primero que nada, no me digas estúpido…segundo, ya estoy más calmado…Casi hago pedazos la mesa de centro, pero ya estoy más tranquilo

- ¡No vuelvas a asustarme así! ¡Ya te veía en fase corriendo por Forks atravesando las fronteras!

- ¡Ya! ¡Está bien!, lo siento, pero necesitaba unos segundos para digerir las noticias…está bien...escúpelo, como, donde y cuando…

Mientras le contaba a Jake con todos los detalles posibles, que mi mente era capaz de recordar, no dejaba de maravillarme a mi misma, que por fin, en mi corta existencia, me haya estado pasando algo bueno a mí.

Aún así, notaba que Jacob se tensaba un poco, y trataba de tranquilizarse, para no salir disparado, recorriendo medio país, como el gran lobo que es, sólo para venir a verme.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?.- Preguntó

-…Bueno, creo, creo que…que conocerlo ¿no?

-…Conocerlo…mmmh…

- Jake…vamos, ponte en mi lugar

- Mmmhhh….

- ¡Diablos! ¿¡Quieres dejar de gruñir y ponerte en mi lugar!...Imagina por un momento que se trate de Isabel…y que estén en la misma situación que se encontraban mis padres… ¿no crees acaso que si tuvieras un hijo que no conoces el querría saber de ti, conocerte?...Además, sabes bien cuales fueron sus motivos y los comprendiste…Jake, vamos…

- Está bien… ¡lo entiendo, pero no quiere decir que me agrade!... ¡sanguijuelas!

- ¡Hey! ¡Olvidas que soy medio sanguijuela!...

-¡Es cierto!… ¡pero una sanguijuela adorable!

- ¡Lobo tonto!

- ¡Tan dulce como siempre!...Tengo noticias

- ¿Buenas?

- Si, eso creo…en realidad son más que buenas

- ¿¡Qué!

-…A ver…es que todo ha sido tan rápido, que no sé por donde comenzar

-..¡Pues por el principio! ¡Dime, dime! ¡Sabes que odio la incertidumbre!

- Bien, directo al grano, Isabel y yo nos casaremos a final de año

- ¡Oh! ¡Pero que noticia más maravillosa!...

- Y eso no es todo

- ¿¡Qué, qué más!

- ¿No lo adivinas?

- ¿¡Qué!...¡dime!

- ¡Tendremos un bebé! ¿¡No es acaso lo más maravilloso!

Se me cayó la mandíbula, y tuve que recogerla para ponerla en su lugar respectivo.

-¡Cielos! ¡Jake, si que eres rápido para tus cosas! ¿no?...

- Bueno, cariño estas cosas suceden…aún así es hermoso, aun no me convenzo por completo.

Finalmente lo comprendió. Y estuvo de mi lado, como siempre lo ha hecho. Por mucho que no le agradara la idea, terminó aceptándolo, no de muy buena manera, pero lo hizo.

Después de hablar, alrededor de una hora, nos despedimos, no sin un tanto de nostalgia.

¡Lo extrañaba tanto!

Mi querido Jake, mi "hermano mayor" por elección propia…

Cuanto me alegra que esté feliz con Isabel, y que pronto formaran una hermosa familia, de eso no cabe duda.

Sería el fin de semana más aburrido que haya tenido en años.

No había nada que hacer.

No tenía deberes que adelantar.

Ni si quiera tenía exámenes pronto…

¡Dios! ¡Que desesperante!...

Me sentía ansiosa…quería que volviera pronto…

Tan sólo lo encontré anteanoche, pero es como si fueran años…

Necesito estar cerca de él, conocerlo más, saber como era su relación con mamá…ver como recuerda a mamá…ahora que lo encontré, no quiero que se vuelva a ir, y que me abandone, otra vez…

Para detener un tanto mi ansiedad, decidí salir…

Qué mejor lugar para saciar la ansiedad que una tarde de compras, en mi caso, las librerías…

Salí de mi habitación, dejando todo cuidadosamente cerrado, no vaya a ser que me encuentre otra vez con una "Erika" hurgando entre mis cosas para robar mi dinero.

Caminé muchísimo, por la jungla de concreto.

En si, es un a hermosa cuidad, no hay duda de aquello. Grandes áreas verdes, conviven con las altas edificaciones y el constante tráfico. Pero nada de esta belleza urbana, se compara ni por un pelo, a la hermosa tranquilidad, humedad y verdor de mi Forks. Extraño mi verde, lluvioso, tranquilo y húmedo pueblo natal. Siempre lo llevaré en mi corazón.

Pasé cerca de una librería que se veía prometedora. Al ingresar, quedé asombrada. ¡Esto era un sueño! Estanterías desde el cielo al suelo, atiborradas de libros de todo tipo…tenía un segundo nivel, lleno de estanterías atestadas de diversos géneros literarios…hasta grandes sillones para sentarse tranquilamente a leer el libro…Me perdí en ese paraíso de literatura…revisé casi todos los libros que allí habían…Me llevé unos cuantos de arte y fotografía, además, de otros más de literatura clásica. Al momento de pagar, no me di cuenta, pero se fue gran parte de mis ahorros en esos libros…aun así, valía muchísimo la inversión…eran unos libros preciosos, de los que siempre había soñado tener en mis manos y ser dueña de ellos…

Volví a la residencia…había pasado toda la tarde encerrada en esa magnífica y maravillosa librería, que sin pensarlo dos veces, volvería de nuevo.

Me dejé caer de espaldas en mi cama…que era algo incómoda la verdad…

Quedé un momento mirando el cielo de la habitación y sus imperfecciones…

Ahora sólo quedaba una cosa muy importante que hacer…

Decirle a Charlie…

Eso va a ser duro, para él como para mí…

Espero que no me lo ponga difícil…prometió que iba a apoyarme si yo algún día, decidía salir a buscar a mi padre…no es que no lo haya hecho o pensado, solo sucedió.

Sólo pasó, el destino lo quiso así…

Que primero conociera a mi encantadora Esme…quien lo diría…¡que mi 'Abuela' se ve de veintitantos sin ese maquillaje que les pone Alice!, nadie creería que es Abuela…

Y que después, sin siquiera pedirlo o pensarlo, fuera yo, quien llegase donde estaba mi padre…Jugarretas del destino, que tanto se ha burlado de mi…haciéndome sufrir y haciendo sufrir a quienes me rodean…Maldito destino, que me arrebataste a mamá…

Me dormí…profundamente con los libros desparramados en la cama…había sido extenuante…la noche anterior solo dormí unas pocas horas, y las anteriores, habían estado llenas de conmoción y una enorme tensión emocional…estaba agotada…

Soñé con mi madre otra vez…

Estaba hermosa y radiante…su felicidad era desbordante…

Se hallaba en el marco de un enorme ventanal, que dejaba pasar una luz blanquecina…le iluminaba su perfecto rostro…estaba realmente feliz…se acariciaba el vientre, me hacía cariños a mi…me hablaba… eran palabras hermosas, llenas de amor y esperanza…Su hermoso cabello castaño, caía como cascada por su espalda…estaba realmente feliz y muy esperanzada…miraba a través de brillo de la cortina…acariciaba el velo con las yemas de los dedos, para moverlo y así mirar hacia fuera…

Desperté.

Era sábado por la mañana.

Nada que hacer otra vez…

Tan lento que pasaban las horas… ¿Qué haría ahora para que este día pasara pronto?...

Abrí mi laptop…me puse a hurgar un poco…

….de pronto, sonó la alarma de skype, una video llamada entrante de Charlie…


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola...disculpen la tardanza, pues me dediqué a revisar este capitulo a fondo**

**quería que estubiera bien escriro..creo que lo he logrado :)**

**He de advertirles, a quienes sean más sensibles, que este capítulo contiene escenas bastante oscuras**

**si tienen algún tipo de sensibilidad ante estos temas, no lo lean...**

**es primera vez que escribo algo así, del genero terrorifico...las que no tienen problemas con ello, espero que lo disfruten ;P**

**espero ansiosa como siempre sus comentarios**

**Gracias**

**RB.**

* * *

><p>XVII<p>

Contesté la llamada.

Debía hablar con él, tenía que saberlo de todas maneras…Y sería por mi, no por alguien más…

Valientemente, aun que estaba muy nerviosa, le contesté…

Es realmente extraño que Charlie utilice este tipo de tecnología…

Seguramente fue Sue, quien lo incentivo en utilizarlo…

- ¡Cielo, que gusto verte!.- Me dijo

- ¡Charlie!... ¿¡Estás mas calvo! Jaajjajaja

- ¡Graciosa!... ¿cómo haz estado, como ha ido todo?

- Bien…pero la verdad, no es como creí que sería…estoy un poco decepcionada…me sé casi todo…ya lo había leído…

me aburro en clases…bueno, ya sabes, similar a lo que pasaba en la secundaria…

-¿Y que tal si hablas con el decano para que te adelanten algunos ramos?

- Si, creo que tendré que hacerlo… si no mi potencial se habrá perdido… ¿Charlie?

- Dime cielo

-… ¿Estás sólo?

- No, Sue está conmigo… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?...Nessie ¿qué sucede?-

Increíble como funciona la tecnología…aun que la imagen a veces se vea pixelada, Charlie, puede notar un matiz de nerviosismo tan clásico en mí.

Me mordí el labio inferior, y bajé la mirada. Claro que pasaba algo…

¿Cómo decirle?

¿¡Cómo decirle sin que quiera pegarle unos tiros a la pantalla del computador sólo para desahogar la ira contenida durante estos años!

Me miraba, expectante ante mi respuesta….

Suspiré…habitualmente lo hago cuando siento que me desmorono…

Bajé otra vez la vista, y con una mano, me acaricié la frente…un pequeño gesto para tomar valor. Bajé la mano, y la aplasté contra mis muslos…

¡Me sentía más tiesa que un palo de escoba!

Subí la vista nuevamente, para encontrarme con la vista de Charlie, quien se hallaba expectante, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho…

"_Aquí voy…"_ me dije, tomé una enorme bocanada de aire, para escupir lo que tenía que decirle

-…Bueno…Charlie…este,…mmmhhhmmm…será mejor que te pongas cómodo

- …¿Por qué te vas con tantos rodeos?...¿Es que conociste a algún chico?...¿¡Alguien te ha hecho algo!.- Lo ultimo, lo pronuncio enarcando una ceja, y con los puños evidentemente apretados

- ¡No!, nada de eso…es,.., ¡Ahhhhhhhhhh! ¡Qué desesperante!...Está bien, te lo diré, pero necesito que seas de mente abierta

- ¿¡Qué pretendes decirme! ¿¡En que lío te haz metido jovencita! ¡Ya sabía yo que no era buena idea enviarte tan lejos! ¿¡En qué minuto se me ocurrió escuchar a Jake! …¡Claro, seguro que era una buena idea que te fueras tan lejos para estudiar!

-¿¡Qué! ¡Noooo! ¡No Charlie no me he metido en nada estúpido, tu me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no haría idioteces del tipo que sea que estás pensando! ¡No, Dios mío, no!

- ¡Pues entonces dilo de una vez! ¿¡Acaso no ves que estoy perdiendo toda la cordura y pensado lo peor!

- ¿¡Entonces para que piensas tantas estupideces juntas! ¡Genial! ¡Pues como si no me conocieras, sabes perfectamente bien que no haría nada estúpido, sabes muy bien que soy demasiado inteligente como para que alguien decida invitarme a salir, sin sentirse un verdadero imbécil a mi lado, tienes más que claro eso, ya que en Forks, nadie nunca me invitó ni a la vuelta de la esquina!

Me crucé de brazos y apreté los puños. Estaba ruborizada por la rabia. Con el labio hacia afuera formando un puchero…estaba furiosa por que Charlie pensara _esas_ cosas de mi…

- ¡Ya, ya! ¡Está bien!...

Suspiré por enésima vez en un corto rato, y simplemente lo solté

- Los encontré

- ¿Qué?

- Charlie, que los encontré, eso…encontré a Edward

El rostro de Charlie, se endureció….Y parecía que envejecía…su rostro pasó por todas las tonalidades de rojo posibles, hasta que se calmó, y exhaló una enorme cantidad de aire. Se rascó la nuca, desvío la mirada hacia abajo…tomo una bocanada de aire, suspiró; luego, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos

-…Bien, explícame como fue que pasó eso exactamente

-..Bueno, no me lo creerás, pero resultó que Esme, Esme Cullen, es una de mis maestras

Perplejo, me miraba y escuchaba atentamente, no sin notársele bastante enfadado, con ganas de asesinar a alguien en especial, por su puesto.

Al momento de abrir la boca, para articulara las oraciones, sólo logré que salieran palabras atropelladas…

- Verás, Abuelito (le decía así sólo cuando quería suavizar las cosas), como te decía, Esme, resultó ser mi maestra, y mmh, este, bueno, yo, me acerqué a ella…es que sólo siento curiosidad, quería conocerlos, necesitaba hacerlo…en fin, conversamos, bastante…y, cuando…cuando le dije lo de mamá, se entristeció mucho, de veras, ella le tenía bastante aprecio a mami…y…entonces…pasadas unas semanas, seguimos en contacto, estaba, es decir, está fascinada conmigo, y, este…anteayer salí a dar un paseo, y…eh, mmmh,…y, no sé como llegué a una especie de teatro…¡Dios mío!, ¡la música que salía de aquel salón era hipnotizante! ¡Nunca antes había oído una interpretación más hermosa!..Y…resultó ser que ese interprete era, era él…era Edward…y,..Y…conversamos mucho, mucho, mucho, tanto que perdí la noción del tiempo…y…y, Charlie, quiero, más bien necesito conocerlo… ¿Charlie? ¿Charlie, me estas escuchando?

Charile, estaba con la mirada baja, frotándose enérgicamente la sien, poniendo uno de sus dedos en el puente de la nariz…pasando del rojo al violeta oscuro, apretando los dientes y haciéndolos rechinar, diciendo palabrotas a muy bajo nivel para que no las oyera, sin embargo, escuche unas cuantas maldiciones que Charlie, en su sano juicio jamás, jamás de los jamases diría y menos frente a mi. Levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mía. Rabioso, fue lo que pude apreciar.

- ¿Y pues bien? ¿¡Lo perdonarás así sin más!

- Pues…no hay nada que perdonar, él no sabía de mi al marcharse, así como mamá lo supo después, y, no sé cuales fueron motivos para irse, pero los tuvo, y bueno, está muy arrepentido por todo….- ¿¡Como iba a decirle!, _o si claro, es que se fue por que uno de sus hermanos iba a comerse a mamá..Si seguro muy entendible!_

- ¡Já! ¿Arrepentido?

- ¡Hey!...no, no seas así, no lo juzgues, tu no haz visto el dolor que lleva…y ahora más, que sabe que mami no está con nosotros…y te recuerdo (le dije apuntándolo con el dedo índice) muy bien lo que me dijiste antes de irme, cito textual_ "Sé que en algún momento, algún día, querrás conocerlos y querrás buscarlos…créeme, que cuando llegue ese día, estaré contigo."_ Lo prometiste…

- ¿¡Porqué rayos debes tener tan buena memoria!

- ¡Por que soy brillante, por eso! .- Dije esbozando una sonrisa victoriosa

-… ¡Está bien, esta bien!...cumpliré mi palabra…pero eso no quiere decir que debe caerme bien ni mucho menos por todo el daño que les causó a tu madre y a ti ¿¡ha quedado eso claro!

- Gracias… ¿ves que eres adorable cuando quieres serlo?

- …Es suficiente, no quiero habar más de ese tema…aunque si tengo mis condiciones…ese, ese, chico, tendrá que darme unas buenas explicaciones…dile que si trata de irse otra vez, de abandonarte…lo perseguiré y acabaré con el con mi propias manos…y dejaré su cadáver en algún lugar desierto para que los animales carroñeros terminen con él y no dejen una sola evidencia.

Conociendo a Charlie…si definitivamente sería capaz de hacerlo. Por un momento me alegré que Edward fuera a prueba de balas.

El final de nuestra conversación, fue sencilla, una vez acabado con el tema de los Cullen, hablamos de cualquier otra cosa…la pesca, el trabajo en la comisaría, cosas banales…Aun así, estuvimos cerca de dos horas conversando…eso es mucho, tratándose de Charlie, quien habitualmente es de muy pocas palabras…

Otra vez, tumbada en mi cama… ¡cielos si es dura!...

No hallaba que hacer…los minutos pasaban tan lentamente, que parecían una tortura…este día sería uno de los más largos de mi vida…

Ansiosa, aburrida…pero más ansiosa por sobre todas las cosas…

Por lo menos Charlie, tubo que terminar por aceptar mi decisión de acercarme a mi otra familia…necesito conocerlos…

¡Ahahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!...eterna desesperación….espero que las horas pasen más rápido…

No tengo nada por hacer…ningún deber para las próximas clases…

Tomé, los libros que compré ayer, con los que casi agoto mis ahorros; comencé a leer.

Perdida en el paraíso literario…maravilloso, sublime…adorable…

De pronto, gruñó mi estómago… ¡Cielos estaba hambrienta y no lo había notado!

Salí, en búsqueda de un buen restauran, decente y con precios alcanzables a mi bolsillo y por supuesto, vegetarianos…Caminé mucho, hasta que di con lo que buscaba, un hermoso restauran hindú…seguramente, aquí iba a encontrar lo necesario para saciar mi enorme apetito.

Al ingresar, quedé maravillada. La decoración era hermosa…de las paredes al suelo, tapizado con colores rojos, bermellón y carmesí…parte de las paredes tenía un hermoso papel mural, con tonos dorados, verdes, rosa y crema, con motivos de flores de loto…la alfombra era roja, con líneas doradas…jarrones de distintos tamaños en una esquina…en una especie de altar, rodeado de velas y diversas flores, se hallaba una preciosa imagen de Laksmí, la diosa de la buena suerte…Al lado opuesto, otro altar lleno de velas y ofrendas, con la imagen de Ganesh.

Hermosas campanas de vientos adornaban parte del local; bellas pantallas rojas de papel de distintos tamaños en el cielo pintado color crema, parecían faroles iluminados por velas…música típica hindú amenizaba el ambiente…era como entrar a otro lugar, se sentía como estar en la India…hermoso…simplemente bello…

Se me acercó una chica, vestida típicamente con túnicas y pañuelos, de tonos crema, rojos y azules…divinos…me saludó, me invitó a pasar…

Me senté en una mesa cerca de un gran ventanal…traía conmigo el libro que traje de Forks, Relatos Extraordinarios de Edgard Allan Poe…mientras comía, leía para no sentirme tan sola y abrumada con los pensamientos de los demás. En ocasiones, podía bloquearlos, pero en otras, era sumamente difícil callar las voces y ruido que sentía en mi cabeza, eso me provocaba unas migrañas terribles.

Mientras comía mi deliciosa cena, veía que era la única que estaba sola en el establecimiento. En su mayoría, eran parejas de enamorados, que no dejaban de mirarse, reírse, tomarse las manos en una caricia…

No sé si era envidia lo que sentí…tal vez si, no losé, quizás sólo eran celos…

Siempre sola…nunca nadie me ha invitado a salir…me imagino que se debe a que soy diferente, y de alguna manera se dan cuenta de ello…tal vez sea que soy demasiado inteligente; a muchos no les gusta para nada que una mujer sea 50 veces más brillante, prefieren una tonta sin cabeza, con cuerpo escultural, para presentarla como trofeo ante una sociedad, repleta de hombres machistas y mujeriegos….sólo para vanagloriarse del cuerpazo que conquistaron…

Por un lado, es genial tener la capacidad intelectual que tengo, pero por otros, no tanto, ya que, soy un tanto intimidante hacia los demás…

…Aun así, desearía tener alguien a mi lado, alguien que me entienda y comprenda, alguien que me apoye y que sea incondicional, alguien que me ame sin reservas como yo lo amaría a él…pero, talvez ese alguien no llegué nunca…

¿Quién va a comprender a alguien como a mi?, una mezcla que no debe ser, un hibrido de dos razas diferentes...que no pertenece a ninguno de los dos mundos.

¡Cómo quisiera conocer a alguien como yo!

¿Es que acaso seré única?

¿Habrá alguien como yo, un híbrido como yo?

No podía apartar la mirada de una pareja feliz, que se perdían en la mirada, con las manos entrelazadas…

Si las cosas hubiesen sido diferente, mamá y…aún no puedo decirlo sin que me de trabajo….mamá y Edward, estarían juntos…amándose como debí haber sido desde el primer día que se vieron y decidieron estar juntos

¿Por qué tuvo que ser así para ellos?

Salí del hermoso restauran…

Me sentía abrumada con tanto amor y felicidad en el ambiente. Pues yo no me sentía así para nada…estaba ansiosa, pero siempre, llevo un enorme dolor conmigo…

…Me pregunto, y no dejo de hacerlo, ¿qué tan diferentes hubiesen sido las cosas, si mis padres se hubieran fugado juntos? ¿Habría existido yo, si las cosas hubiesen sido así?

¿Estarían juntos aun? ¿Habrían tenido un final de cuento de hadas? ¿Edward hubiese convertido a mamá?...Creo que hubiesen sido felices…habrían desbordado felicidad…estarían completos el uno con el otro…serían como una sola persona…

…La hermosa luna, alumbraba en la oscura noche, las estrellas hacían su aparición un tanto opacadas por la excesiva luminosidad de la ciudad. Las calles tenían un reflejo grisáceo, tan típico de la urbanización…por fin el día acababa, ya era de noche…

Caminé, bajo las estrellas y la luna…caminé sin rumbo…Por calles desiertas y grises…a ratos, oscuras como la boca de un lobo…

Una de las pocas maneras de despejar mi mente, de todas las cosas, es caminar…

"_Mami…me gustaría tanto que estuvieras conmigo ahora…cuanto te necesito…necesito de tus abrazos, de tus besos y palabra de aliento…te necesito…Sería maravilloso que hubieses estado conmigo cuando encontré a Edward…_

_Sé que tú hubieses desbordado de alegría al verlo…sé que serías plenamente feliz al lado de él…".-_ Pensaba con tristeza…

Evocaba su hermoso rostro…cayeron unas lagrimas por mis mejillas…es inevitable que pase cada vez que pienso en mamá…

"_¿Qué tanto daño te hice yo mamá, para que no lograras sobrevivir?"_

"_Serias tan plena…estarías enormemente feliz ahora…pero ya no estás…ya no estás aquí conmigo…"_

Caminaba bajo los faroles de una calle que ni conocía…cabizbaja, sumida en mis pensamientos, mis tormentos…mis pesadillas…mi vida, mi triste existencia, con su poco sentido…a veces me siento como si fuera una contradicción de la naturaleza, alguien que no tiene cabida en este mundo…No pertenezco a ningunos de los dos universos, ni al de los humanos, ni al de los vampiros…

Seguí caminando sin rumbo fijo…

Decidí tomar el tren subterráneo y ver a donde me llevaba…no tracé ningún rumbo…necesitaba despejar mi mente…

Sentí como me clavaban las miradas, y también oí de los más diversos pensamientos…no les presté importancia…no estaba con ánimo de oír pensamientos ajenos, ya tenía suficiente con los míos…ya tenía bastante con mis tormentos y mi evidente crisis existencial, como para poner atención en los demás…me subí a un vagón…estaba sucio, lleno de graffitis en las paredes y asientos; repelente y muy poco iluminado.

Las luces, titilaban de forman intermitente…tenía cierto aspecto peligroso, tenebroso…

En una esquina, se hallaban unos chicos, que daban la impresión de ser una pandilla. Estábamos ellos y yo, solos en el sucio vagón…me miraban de pies a cabeza…¡Cielos, soy un imán para atraer peligro!.

Dos de ellos se me estaban acercando. Con el titilar de las luces, sus movimientos se veían lentos y entrecortados. Venían, no con muy buenas intenciones, podía oírlo…esta vez, no dejaría que el peligro llegara tan lejos, como cuando me encontré con el depravado en Forks…Les gruñiría tal vez, quizás les rompería algo…quien sabe, lo necesario para defenderme…Advertí, que seguían acercándose, mirándome, riéndose entre ellos, hablando cosas un tanto ilegibles con modismos que desconozco…los miraba por el rabillo del ojo, sólo para estar atenta a lo que se venía…Comenzó a subir mi nivel de adrenalina, sintiéndome lista para defenderme.

Uno de ellos, dijo algo de lo cual entendí muy poco. Otro tomó uno de mis cabellos entre sus sucios y delgados dedos alargados y se lo llevó a su fea y mugrienta nariz, e inhaló sonoramente, como si estuviera sorbiendo mi cabello y de paso su congestionada fosa nasal, _"¡Mmmhhh…Fresas…mi favorito!"_ pensó el muy degenerado. Bruscamente, me di la vuelta, para alejarme de ellos…de poco sirvió, me siguieron, y los otros tres que estaban en el rincón, se pararon y caminaron hasta encontrarse con sus amigos…Los movimientos que hacían, al acercarse, similar a los de un gato asechando a su presa, se veían entrecortados y lentos, me ocasionó un poco de risa, se veía divertido en cierto punto. Algo me decían, que no lograba entender…no me importaba, estaban invadiendo mi espacio personal...Y esta vez no dejaría que la situación llegara tan lejos…me estaban irritando y provocando…me decían obscenidades. No me importaba mucho, entre más provocaciones mejor, así podría sentir mi esencia vampirica salir a flote sin mayores problemas…seguían provocándome _"¿¡A donde vas ricura!" "¡Muéstranos el dinero que traes contigo puta hija de papi!"_ escuché que decía uno de ellos…sentí mi piel fría y la sangre helándose en mis venas, un rugido muy bajo, pero igualmente sonoro salió de mi pecho; Mi visión cambió, podía ver desde una perspectiva de 360°, sentía como una fuerza implacable se apoderaba de cada uno de mis músculos…Me di vuelta para mirarlos, de mis ojos salía furia…gruñí nuevamente, más audible…en un gesto más instintivo les mostré mis relucientes dientes blancos, me encorvé un poco, lista para saltar, donde fuera…volví a rugirles, más fuerte…prestaron atención a aquello, uno se asustó, los otros parecían disfrutarlo, tal vez no me oyeron, volví a rugir, ahora más fuerte, como para que lo oyeran…

No se como lo hice, o como me moví, sólo que no se percataron de mis ágiles y rápidos movimientos…yo sólo sentí un _"clack",_ a uno de ellos le había roto un brazo, se lo retorcí y al parecer se lo rompí en tres partes; le quedaría inutilizable. Mejor, un delincuente menos de quien preocuparse…Parecía como si fuera un débil palillo, ¡tan fácil, tan quebradizo!

¡Que fácil y sencillo se sentía! ¡Casi sin esfuerzo alguno!…

A otro lo tome por un tobillo, lo arrastré un poco por el mugriento suelo del vagón y lo lancé lejos, cual muñeco sin vida y lánguido, cayó sobre unas butacas y se golpeó la espalda y cabeza. Los demás, se asustaron al verme… al verme como lo que soy, un monstruo. Aun así, me di el gusto de tomar a un tercero, por una horrible cola de caballo que le caía muy horriblemente por la nuca, la tiré sin esfuerzo y se la arranqué del cuero cabelludo…quedaron petrificados, creo que uno soltó sus esfínteres del miedo, me atrevo a decirlo solo por el hedor que sentí…el tren paro en una estación, que no conocía, me bajé a toda carrera; pero ellos no se percataron de mi ágil y rápido movimiento, me miraban embobados; un segundo antes, había estado en el sucio y poco iluminado vagón, junto a ellos, y al siguiente, me hallaba afuera, mirándolos con furia e ira…me giré rápidamente sobre mis talones, no sin antes emitir otro rugido aun más sonoro al quinteto de delincuentes del vagón. La puerta se cerró, y yo no les quitaba la vista furiosa de encima…escuchaba sus corazones latiendo más rápido y fuerte de lo normal…se habían asustado, más bien aterrado, y yo logré defenderme, sola, otra vez…

Corrí para salir de la estación, corrí a velocidad vampirica.

Todo se veía como un gran manchón al dejarlo atrás,… ¡Dios! La sensación era maravillosa, gloriosa, similar a cuando me montaba en mi motocicleta, sintiendo el gélido viento sobre mi cara, acariciando mi cabello…corrí, solo corrí…nadie se percataba de que yo pasaba al lado…seguí corriendo, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar…seguí mi carrera rumbo a lo desconocido…

De pronto, un dulce olor, fue captado por mis fosas nasales, paré mi carrera en seco, inhalé profundamente, saboreando el agradable y dulce perfume…lo seguí.

Sentía un leve escozor en la garganta, no le di mayor importancia.

El perfume, me había hipnotizado.

Seguí la estela de fragancia. Estaba embriagada por el dulce aroma…era conocido, dulce, agradable y cálido, lo había olido con anterioridad, era conocido, pero más fuerte, más potente…no supe identificarlo, lo había olido, pero no lo reconocía.

Lo seguí, por muchas cuadras, estaba extasiada por aquel dulce perfume, que perdí la noción absoluta de lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, no me importaban nada, sólo llegar a la fuente de ese perfecto aroma…

Caminé.

Corrí.

Olfateaba el dulzor en el ambiente, para guiarme hasta esa magnifica fragancia, tan cálida, tan prometedora y embriagante.

No sabía donde estaba, pero no me importaba.

Sólo quería llegar e inhalar la fuente de ese dulce perfume.

Siguiendo la estela de aquel aroma, sin saber como llegue allí, me hallaba en la entrada de un sucio y oscuro callejón, no sé en que lugar…Sólo sabía que de allí venía ese dulce aroma tan provocador y prometedor…pero había alguien más…era la escena más tétrica, horrible y oscura que he visto en toda mi existencia.

Me congelé por un momento, al percatarme y tomar conciencia de lo que estaba viendo…

Era un vampiro. Se hallaba sobre su víctima. Ésta, inmovilizada por el temor y la fuerza de su homicida, sin más remedio que rendirse y entregarse. Rogándole a la muerte que llegara pronto para culminar con ese dolor tan sofocante.

Por su parte, el vampiro, estaba atacando a su presa, devorándola, succionándole la vida, disfrutando de ese magnifico y único e irrepetible momento, donde se creía un dios.

Poco a poco, el dulce y prometedor aroma se iba extinguiendo.

Su presa, un joven, de mi edad, con varias heridas cortantes y chorreantes de dulce y fresca sangre (que se desparramaba sin freno sobre la húmeda y fría calle) en su maltrecho cuerpo, que cada vez se extinguía y se apagaba, frente a cada succionada que emitía ese enorme y fuerte monstruo que había tomado su frágil vida.

Era notorio que el cazador, se había divertido un buen rato antes de devorar a su presa. Probablemente, le dio cierta ventaja para que corriera y escapara, pero el vampiro fue más rápido, sólo jugo con su comida un breve momento antes, solo para sentirse grandioso, como una deidad…

Caí en cuenta de lo que me había atraído…

Era el dulzor de la sangre, de la sangre fresca, siendo derramada por algunas heridas cortantes que tenía la víctima, desparramada sin ninguna contención y control sobre la el frío pavimento, toda una invitación a degustar…de pronto el vampiro alza la vista, me mira, con unos profundos ojos negros como el carbón. Clava su mirada en mí. Me sonríe, mostrándome sus blancos y perfectos dientes afilados, con las manos, se aferraba a su presa, con el afán de defender lo suyo. Por mi parte le gruñí, y le enseñé mis dientes...Me estaba tensando, sentía como cada uno de mis músculos se tensaban para caer sobre él y tal vez provocarle algo de daño y quitarle a su presa. Estaba lista para saltar y dejarme caer, en una pelea por un cuerpo casi sin vida…quería, añoraba y deseaba tomar lo que quedaba de ese cuerpecillo débil y lánguido ya casi sin vida…

De pronto, siento que alguien me toma fuertemente por los brazos, y por la cintura. Me arrastran, para alejarme de ese lugar _"¡No lo hagas!" _pensó, casi gritándomelo…Caigo en cuenta, de que quienes me tiran son Edward y Jasper…Había alguien más, pero no supe quien era…sólo me impedían avanzar ante mi objetivo…

Estaba furiosa, trate de zafarme de su agarre, pero eran muy fuertes…

Intenté otra vez en vano de librarme se su agarre. Pateaba, incluso mordí a alguien. Enterré mis uñas en unos brazos de granito, sin hacerle ningún rasguño. Gruñí, grité, moviéndome en vano. Intenté otra vez, en esta ocasión, casi logré escapar de esos fuertes brazos que me arrastraban. Tenía todos mis sentidos bloqueados. Estaba absolutamente hipnotizada por el aroma dulzón de la sangre fresca derramándose en la calle, sólo quería llegar allí y por último lamer el suelo, limpiar lo que quedara la sangre desparramada, sin importar si ya estuviese fría y coagulada.

Lo deseaba con ansias y desesperación. Seguí luchando en vano, contra la fuerza implacable de ese agarre, continué pateando, gruñendo y lanzando manotazos…

Entonces sentí una calma embriagadora…no pude resistirme a ella…mis ojos se cerraron de golpe, mis extremidades no respondían a mis ordenes…

Perdí el control absoluto de mi cuerpo, y quedé lánguida como una muñeca de trapo, en los brazos pétreos y fríos de Edward…

De alguna manera, me subieron a un coche…

No sé como, llegamos a un lugar tranquilo y pacifico…

Y más aun, no recuerdo nada de lo sucedido en adelante…

Estaba medio dormida, en una cama, arropada, con unas suaves y acogedoras mantas…

A lo lejos, oía unos murmullos, pero no lograba identificar las voces…sólo sé que eran divinas, aterciopeladas, dulces como campanillas…

"_¡Deberías haberla visto Carlisle, daba miedo!"_

"_Tenía la fuerza de un neófito"_

"_Estaba entregada a sus instintos más básicos…se iba a enfrentar a ese otro vampiro"_

"_¿¡Qué es lo que le ha sucedido!"_

"…_Era ver a un neófito perturbado y cegado por la sed…"_

"…_Me sentí, como si me viera a un espejo, durante mi etapa de rebeldía…fue ver el reflejo de mi propio monstruo…"_

"…_Por poco se zafa de nuestro agarre, de no haber sido por Jazz, se habría lanzado a luchar por ese pobre humano que yacía sin vida…"_

"_Fue una verdadera suerte que hayan llegado a tiempo"_

"_¡No sabes lo difícil que fue encontrarla! Se movía muy rápido, y su mente era un caos, no podía seguirle el hilo a sus pensamientos…"_

En algún momento, me dormí, profunda y plácidamente…como si se hubiera tratado de un cansador y largo día.

Esa noche, tuve los sueños más perturbadores y oscuros que he tenido en toda mi vida.

De colores tan vividos…parecían recuerdos bien construidos…sentía todo tan real, los olores, texturas, sabores…Todo, era demasiado real.

¿Qué era lo que había sucedido conmigo?


	19. Chapter 19

Nunca está de más decir, que los personajes no me pertecen, son de Stephenie Meyer y yo solo juego con ellos a mi antojo, modificando cositas

minimas y poniéndolos en otros escenarios...pero la historia si es mia :P

Advierto que al comienzo, es un poco feo, asi que si hay alguien sustancialmente sensible, abstengase de leer...

me esforcé mucho para que quedara decente...espero sus comentarios como siempre, y si tienen alguna sugerencia, será muuuuy bienvendida...

Disculpen la tardanza, pero quería asegurarme que quedara bien hecho...

que disfruten

besos

R.B.

* * *

><p>XVIII<p>

Un monstruo de ojos color rubí, me miraba desde las alturas…

Agazapado, agachado, reptando sobre los ventanales un rascacielos, moviéndose a una velocidad imperceptiblemente rápida al ojo humano.

Sediento y hambriento…

Tomó impulso, volaba en el aire, aproximándose rápido, muy rápido hacia mi.

Corría, pero no podía huir de su inminente ataque…

Intentaba correr, desesperada por huir…pero mi velocidad era comparable con la de una tortuga. Hacia un esfuerzo enorme por correr…mis pies se pegaban al asfalto…Éste estaba derritiéndose, haciendo que me adhiriera a él con fuerza…me succionaba hacia una oscuridad envolvente y aterradora; trataba de aferrarme a algo para no caer en la profunda y enorme negrura…no podía respirar, me asfixiaba…sentía que el monstruo se regocijaba al tenerme así, privada de luz y ahogándome en la oscuridad que me tragaba.

Sediento, hambriento…

Hambriento de poder.

Hambriento de apoderarse de lo que me queda de humanidad.

Sediento, por mí, por mi sangre…

El monstruo, se paró frente a mi…se reflejaba en mis retinas…Era yo…yo misma, el espantoso reflejo en toda mi monstruosa expresión. Estaba paralizada mientras le contemplaba con horror. Se hallaba levemente encorvada lista para saltar, mostrando los filosos dientes perfectamente blancos en una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Mis ojos, mi iris, estaba teñido de un rojo carmesí, y mis manos, parecían verdaderas garras. El monstruo que habita en mi, dio un rápido arañazo a la altura de mis costillas, partiéndome en dos, dejando mi tronco separado del resto de mi cuerpo; sentía un dolor indescriptible, horroroso; sentía dolor y más dolor.

Un enorme charco de sangre comenzaba a emanar de mis entrañas…mis viseras, salían de mi desquebrajado cuerpo, esparciéndose por el suelo…El monstruo, carcajeó ante la imagen que acaba de crear…estaba extasiado…bebió de la sangre fresca que se desparramaba sin control de mi maltrecho cuerpo…aún seguía viva, cuando en monstruo, de un solo golpe, arrancó mi aun latiente corazón, y de un mordisco lo reventó. La sangre caliente, se desparramaba por las comisuras de su boca mientras lo degustaba, totalmente extasiada ante el sabor único de mi sangre…

Lentamente esa cruda imagen desapareció, dando paso a otra escena…

Me hallaba en una habitación desconocida…reinaba la paz y tranquilidad…

Entraba una luz blanquecina por un gran ventanal.

Se parecía un poco a mi habitación en Forks, pero habían detalles que la hacían diferente. Estaba frío, helado…el piso era de hielo, resbaloso, quebradizo y delicado. Una capa de nieve lo cubría. Adentro de la habitación nevaba fuertemente, pues carecía de techo…se podía ver lo nublado de ese día, aun así, era hermoso…Copos de nieve comenzaban a cubrir mis broncíneos cabellos. Estaba bien, tranquila, en calma. Incluso reí ante aquel bello espectáculo. Amo la nieve…es tan hermosa y delicada como una mariposa descansando sobre una flor.

Me hallaba descalza. El frío del hielo calaba mis pies hasta herirlos….estaban enrojecidos, partidos y adoloridos…

De pronto la imagen cambia…me veo rodeada por un ambiente grisáceo, cada vez oscurece más y más, volviéndose una constante penumbra…

Mis adoloridos y enrojecidos pies comienzan a sangrar…Dolor, un horrible dolor es el que siento…es como si me enterraran varillas de bambú bajo las uñas, y me las arrancaran con un alicate, una a una, sin anestesia…

Del gran ventanal, comienza a colorase viento, al principio ligero, luego grandes ráfagas de viento y nieve, que me impiden ver y avanzar con claridad…

Remolinos de viento y nieve, me envuelven, impidiéndome avanzar…

De pronto siento, como el hielo bajo mis pies, comienza a quebrarse. Me quedó inmóvil, escuchando atenta el sonido de la separación de las capas…Finalmente se quiebra bajo mis pies y caigo…

Caigo al vacío a una velocidad sorprendente…

Sigo cayendo…

Caigo…

Finalmente, aterrizo sobre un montón de plumas blancas…

Tenía plumas en el cabello, volaban plumas en esa habitación…

No comprendía nada…

Hasta que lo vi…

Mamá se hallaba tras un enorme cristal, acariciado su vientre y cantándole a la criatura allí dentro…intenté gritarle, pero no me oía por más que le gritara, no me escuchaba; golpeé el enorme vidrio hasta astillarme las manos y puños…traté de romperlo, pero era imposible…

Una enorme punzada de agudo dolor, atraviesa el cuerpo de mamá…una oleada de dolor cruza por su cuerpo y rostro, haciendo que se retuerza del dolor…de pronto, sin más, sale de su vientre abultado, un espantoso monstruo…una masa asquerosa, sanguinolenta, abriéndose paso a través del cuerpo de mamá, destrozándolo …destrozando cada rastro de belleza de mi madre…Finalmente, hace su triunfante aparición, y se lanza contra el cuello de mamá, buscando su palpitante yugular…estrangulándola y absorbiendo su vida.

Un rayo de luz se colaba por la ventana…no era luz de sol…

No era de día.

La habitación estaba oscura y silenciosa…

Desperté de golpe y un poco sobresaltada, entre medio de un jadeo, creí que no respiraba. Si lo hacía, pero de manera agitada, al igual que mi corazón, que parecía haberse salido de su lugar y estar a dos metros afuera de mi cuerpo. Desperté sumamente asustada, ese sueño fue tan vivido, tan real, que lo creí cierto…no sabía si me había despertado realmente o no…¿Seguiría soñando?

No sabía donde estaba, ni como había llegado a esa enorme cama donde me hallaba…estaba demasiado desorientada, sin embargo, el perfume que llenaba la habitación era maravilloso y exquisito.

Traté de incorporarme, sentí un leve mareo, casi me caigo y golpeo mi cabeza contra el cabecero de la cama, sentí unas frías manos que me atajaban y ayudaban a incorporarme.

Me dolía la cabeza, como si me hubiese dado un enorme golpe en ella…

Tomé mi cabeza entre las manos…estaba mareada…mis manos fueron reemplazadas por esas frías…¡Dios! ¡Qué alivio!...

"_¿Mejor?".-_ Preguntó una hermosa voz aterciopelada…sólo asentí con la cabeza…hasta el hecho de pensar me dolía…

¿¡Qué rayos había pasado!

¿¡Qué hacía aquí!

- Supongo que querrás saber que fue lo que sucedió.- Dijo esa hermosa voz, en un tono muy bajo, apenas audible, aun así, se lo agradecí, pues mi cabeza iba a explotar.

Tenía una evidente migraña, una de las más fuertes que recuerde

- Pues bien… yo no sé muy bien que es lo que te ha sucedido…sólo sé que te encontramos a tiempo de que cometieras una locura…Dabas miedo ¿sabes?, jamás había visto algo así…con decirte que tuvimos que agarrarte entre tres; por poco te zafas de Emmett, estabas absolutamente desquiciada, entregada totalmente a tus instintos más primitivos. Ibas a luchar con un vampiro, querías robarle, más bien, terminar de quitarle la vida a ese chico…tus pensamientos eran un verdadero caos…

Estábamos cazando en un parque fronterizo con Canadá, cuando Alice tuvo una espantosa visión…Quedé petrificado al verla…en realidad al verte…enseguida, comenzamos a buscarte. Emmett y Jasper venían conmigo, pues solo, no habría podido hacerlo…tienes suerte de que te encontráramos…Jasper, tuvo mucho trabajo contigo…No querías calmarte, gritabas, gruñías y pataleabas…me mordiste, dejándome una cicatriz en forma de media luna en el brazo…pateaste a Jasper y por ultimo, arañaste a Emmett, le enterraste tus uñas, y te rompiste varias en el proceso, inclusive, le dejaste unas cuantas enterradas…

Me incorporé.

Edward ayudó a que me pusiera de pie.

¡Qué dolor! ¡Me dolía todo! ¡Hasta el pelo estaba dolorido!

Me sentía tan confusa y avergonzada por todo…quería que en ese momento se abriera un agujero en la tierra y éste me tragara…

Ya estaba de pie…podía sostenerme bien. En eso, veo el recuerdo de Edward, frente a la aterradora escena que acabada de protagonizar…Un horrible monstruo cegado por la sed, embriagado por el aroma de la sangre proveniente de un maltrecho chico de mi edad…un enorme vampiro "cenándose" a ese pobre chico, y de nuevo el sediento monstruo, listo para saltar y adueñarse se ese cuerpecillo casi sin vida, para terminar de succionar la sangre y de paso lamer la que se hallaba desparramada por el suelo…era yo. Yo era ese monstruo, embriagado por el aroma prometedor…

Mi estómago reaccionó en forma violenta, ante el crudo recuerdo y al inminente recuerdo mío al sentir de nuevo las ansias que tuve de sentir la sangre bajando por mi garganta para saciar mi sed…vomité hasta la asquerosa bilis, sobre los relucientes y nuevos zapatos de mi padre…Seguían las arcadas, apenas pude cubrirme la boca con las manos; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Edward me había llevado al sanitario; seguía vomitando; los espasmos de mi estómago eran violentos, seguían las arcadas…aunque no había mucho más que expulsar. Sus manos frías y tiernas, me sostenían el cabello, para no ensuciarlo con repugnante vómito. Sentí otro par de frías y delicadas manos en mi frente…

- ¿Cómo está ella?

- Bastante confundida Rose, aun no asimila bien lo sucedido.

Entre los dos, Rosalie y Edward, ayudaron a limpiarme la boca de los restos del vómito.

- ¡Lo siento mucho, arruiné tus zapatos!.- Dije muy avergonzada a mi padre

- No te preocupes, además, Alice hace días que quería tirarlos a la basura.- Contestó Edward

- Vamos a prepararte un té de hierbas, te sentará bien.- Me dijo Rosalie

Apoyada del brazo de mi padre, llegué a penas hasta la cocina. Me tumbé en una silla.

- ¿Qué hora es? ¿Por qué es de noche?

- Son las 5:00 a.m. del martes, llevas bastante tiempo durmiendo…Y por lo que vi, sólo horribles pesadillas. Jasper, intentaba en vano calmarte. Cada vez que lo hacía duraba unos pocos minutos, y volvías otra vez a lo mismo….- Contestó mi padre

En ese instante, reparé que no llevaba mis ropas. En su lugar, traía puesto un camisón blanco de satén

- ¿Dónde está mi ropa?

- Querrás decir, a lo que quedó de ropa.- Apareció Alice, junto a Jasper.- La verdad, traías tus ropas hechas jirones, totalmente destrozadas…seguramente se debió al forcejeo…

Bajé la vista…

Me sentía avergonzada. ¿Qué había pasado conmigo?

- ¿Dónde me encontraron? ¿Dónde estaba?

- Te encontrabas en un pequeño poblado de Canadá, cercano a la frontera….- Dijo Edward

- ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Pero como es eso posible!

- Creemos que corriste más de la cuenta…¿te había sucedido algo similar con anterioridad?.-

- ¿Quieres decir que me "transforme"?

- Creo que si

- Pues bien, creo que esta es la tercera vez que pasa

- ¿Cómo fue que sucedió?

- La primera vez…fue de lo más extraño…me encontraba trabajando con los Newton

- Espera, ¿los Newton aun tiene su tienda?.- Preguntó Emmett

Asentí con la cabeza, Emmett parecía encantado.- Creí que después de nuestra huida de Forks, quebrarían, pues gracias a nosotros, que prácticamente todas las semanas íbamos a comprar, el negocio de ellos se mantenía…

- Así, es, pero ahora la maneja Mike.- Ante la sola mención de su nombre, Edward apretó los puños en torno a una copa de cristal y la hizo explotar en miles de pequeños trocitos…lo miré sin entender el porque de su actitud…hasta que vislumbre algo

- ¿Celos? ¿Celos de Mike?...él está casado con Jessica y tienen un odioso hijo…Y está calvo y regordete…

En fin, había llegado con unos minutos de retraso, y Jessica, decidió despedirme ese mismo día…fue rarísimo, ahí caí en cuenta que podía leer mentes, comenzó a pensar un sin número de estupideces, hasta que pensó mal de mamá y bueno…eso creo que me provocó…tuve una sensación extraña, sólo quería golpear su enorme cabezota al mostrador y hacerla sufrir y sangrar por insultar a mamá…hasta que me vi reflejada en sus ojos y no me reconocí…

- ¿Y después de eso?- Preguntó Rosalie con cierta curiosidad

- Mmmmh, verás, traté de controlar esto de leer mentes, a veces es de lo más tedioso!...y la segunda vez…-El solo pensarlo me erizó la piel…todos se dieron cuenta que lo que venía no era bueno, y menos para mi al recordarlo.- Estaba trabajando en la cafetería del pueblo, haciendo mi turno normal…sirviendo mesas, trayendo pedidos; lo habitual, y claro, entre medio escuchando sin quererlo, los pensamientos de los demás…oí uno que me llamo la atención por el tono tan oscuro y retorcido, si se puede llamar así…pero no le di mayor importancia; al salir del café, estaba arreglando mis cosas, para montarme en mi motocicleta, y de pronto sentí que alguien se aproximaban. Me sorprendieron por la espalda, jalando de mi cabello; tomándome fuertemente de un brazo, obligándome a girar sobre mis talones. Me apretaba fuertemente las muñecas con una de sus gruesas y asquerosas manos, y con la otra me tapó la boca, para evitar que gritara. Me condujo hacia un callejón oscuro. Intentó atacarme, pero creo que fui más rápida, y yo terminé casi matándolo. Se asustó de lo que vio en mi…nadie se explicaba como estaba ilesa frente a ese, a ese violador y asesino…

Estaban todos muy pensativos ante mi relato. Rosalie, estaba furiosa, recordando algo similar… ¿algo que le sucedió a ella?...

Carlisle, tenía una de sus manos, acariciando su barbilla, en un gesto pensativo

- Creo tener una teoría.- Anunció Carlisle.- Por lo que nos haz contado, tu lado vampirico sale a flote cuando te sientes amenazada. Es como un mecanismo de defensa..., pero cuéntanos ¿Qué sucedió antes de que te encontraran?

- Pues, había ido a cenar, después di un paseo…caminé sin rumbo…y decidí tomar el tren subterráneo. Para mi mala suerte, había cinco chicos que no traían muy buenas intenciones, querían asaltarme, y me dije a mi misma que no dejaría que las cosas llegasen tan lejos, como la vez anterior…y…creo que ya saben el resto.- Concluí mi discurso con un cierto matiz de vergüenza y culpabilidad…

Me alejé, mientras conversaban entre ellos. Caminé descalza hasta llegar al ventanal del balcón…Inspiré grandes bocanadas de aire fresco. De alguna manera, el frescor de la madrugada, me recordó a las mañanas frías y húmedas de Forks.

Estaba por amanecer.

El astro rey, haría su grandiosa aparición…

Me aferré a las barandas…sentía el frío viento acariciándome el rostro…por una fracción de segundo, tuve la tentación de lanzarme al vacío y sentir el vértigo de caer a la nada. Me empiné en puntillas, para tratar de ver hacia abajo…no se veía mucho, pues una densa capa de neblina bloqueaba la visión.

- ¿¡Qué haces!- Me preguntó mi padre, horrorizado al ver lo que había pensado

Me di la vuelta, quedando frente a mi padre.

Avergonzada, por lo que vio, bajé la vista, y miré mis desnudos y azulosos pies.

Se aproximó a mí, me cubrió con una cálida y suave manta. Me abrazó, muy fuerte, como si no existiera mañana. No sé cuanto tiempo permanecimos así. Me sentía tan tranquila y protegida en sus brazos, que volvía a sentirme como una pequeña e indefensa niñita. No era el mismo tipo de abrazo que me otorgaba Jake. El de Jacob, era el cariño de un gran hermano mayor y sobre protector. Era diferente al torpe y cálido abrazo de Charlie. Éste, era el abrazo incondicional y de amor infinito de mi padre…no hay nada que se le asemeje, ni nada con que compararlo.

En eso, el sol hace su magnifica aparición, iluminándolo todo, absolutamente todo a su paso y llenando de los más hermosos y diversos colores. Las nubes altas, más cercanas, se tiñeron de matices rosas y violáceos…hermosos, como el delicado rostro de mi madre…Los rayos del sol, comenzaron a asomar y calentar la superficie…Los grandes ventanales de los rascacielos parecían espejos y a su vez hacían rebotar la luz solar haciéndola llegar directamente hacia nosotros. Estaba maravillada con aquel precioso espectáculo de la naturaleza urbana, embobada, por la sinfonía de colores y la gran luminosidad que éste ofrecía. Me di la vuelta, para mostrarle a mi padre la maravilla que teníamos en frente de nuestros ojos, pero quedé aún más asombrada cuando le vi, cuando vi lo que sol hacía sobre la piel de Edward. Brillaba, eran como diminutos diamantes incrustados en su piel, haciéndolo ver aun más hermoso, si es que era eso posible. Aturdida, viendo su magnífica belleza, me guió hasta el interior de la casa.

- ¿La deslumbraste ya? ¡Esa costumbre tuya!.- Dijo Alice, en un tono burlón, sacando una diminuta lengua y de paso dando saltitos para llegar a tumbarse a un enorme sillón

En respuesta, Edward, sólo se limito a entregarle una sonrisa, no del todo convincente. Por su rostro, cruza constantemente un enorme dolor y tristeza.

Decidí tomar un baño. Pensé que con el agua caliente, cesaría el dolor de cabeza y la sensación de músculos agarrotados. La ducha, estaba a la temperatura que deseaba. Dejé que el agua caliente surgiera efecto sobre mi dolorido cuerpo. Me arrodille en la bañera, dejando que cayera el agua sobre mí, como la lluvia. Me tomé mi tiempo, tal vez, fue demasiado. Pero no importaba. La calidez del agua, me relajó por completo, haciéndome olvidar por un momento todo lo anteriormente acontecido.

Un golpecito de la puerta, me saca de mi trance.

- Nessie, dejé unas prendas sobre la cama… ¡No creas que dejaré que te pongas los harapos con los que llegaste anteanoche!

- Esta bien, Alice, muchas gracias por tu preocupación

- No hay de que preciosa…además, ¿para que están las tías si no es para preocuparnos, malcriar y consentir a los sobrinos? Lo que si, me lleva a un punto de extrema importancia

- ¿Qué? ¿De que se trata?

- ¡Pues, que no te zafarás de nuestra excursión a las tiendas comerciales!

- ¿¡Qué! ¡Nooo!, ¡Detesto las compras!

- ¡Ya me lo temía! ¡Lo haz heredado de Bella!...Odiaba ir de compras, aun así, pude hacerle unos cuantos regalos, y siempre se veía muy hermosa

Ante la última aseveración de Alice, asomé la cabeza por la cortina de la ducha, y le sonreí ampliamente. Creo que Alice, guardaba muchos recuerdos de mamá. Después de todo, creo que fueron muy intimas amigas.

¡Cielos!, por suerte eran sólo unas cuantas prendas… ¡Era un guardarropa completo!

La mayoría de las cosas, no las usaría ni amarrada…grandes tacones, con los cuales probablemente me iría de bruces al suelo…Faldas y pantalones muy formales, que ni en mis sueños utilizaría... ¿Es que no había nada normal? ¿Dónde estaban los jeans, camisetas y zapatillas?

Finalmente, encontré algo medianamente usable, aun así, no me sentía cómoda para nada…tal vez por que sabía que nada de esto me pertenecía…

Salí de la hermosa habitación donde me había quedado, no sin tratar de dejar un poco de orden. A la salida mi padre me esperaba, cogió una de mis manos, y me condujo a la gran estancia. Se hallaban todos reunidos, me observaban detenidamente, me sonrojé. Edward, acarició mis mejillas, y con sus frías manos, fue desapareciendo el rubor tal como hizo su aparición. Al mirarlo, cruzaba por su perfecto rostro, una expresión de dolor incontenible… recordó a mamá, en ese preciso instante.

- Cielo, quisiéramos hacerte una propuesta.- Dijo Esme

- Sólo si tu lo quieres, no te sientas en obligación alguna, si no es lo que deseas, lo comprenderemos.- Acotó Carlisle

- Y estamos todos de acuerdo en nuestra propuesta, ha sido unánime.- Dijo Rosalie

No entendía lo que querían tratar de decirme. Miré a mi padre con confusión en el rostro. Tiernamente, volvió a tomar mis manos entre las suyas. Me sonrió y me dijo:

- Nos gustaría mucho que vengas a vivir con nosotros

Dicho esto, abrí unos enormes ojos, ante la sorpresa y dejé escapar un suspiro. Nunca creí, nunca me imaginé, que quisieran tenerme en sus vidas. No sabía que les diría ahora, me tomaron por sorpresa. Estaba atónita. ¿¡Cómo era posible! ¡Tan sólo hacía unos días había llegado a perturbar sus tranquilas vidas!

¿Es que era posible que por fin algo bueno me sucediera, a mi?...

Sin duda, aunque quiera ocultarlo, era lo único que deseaba desde pequeña.

Soñaba, que mi padre viniera por mí, y me cuidaría por siempre. Era mi único sueño y deseo, ya que nunca pude conocer a mamá, por lo menos, imaginaba, o más bien soñaba despierta, con que mi padre aparecía como un príncipe, montado en su fiel blanco corcel, y venía por mi…pero nunca pude lograrlo…crecí teniendo que soportar, las burlas de los crueles niños que se reían y hablaban a mis espaldas…

Si bien Charlie y Jake, me han cuidado y me han dado su amor incondicional, nunca me sentí completa. Los amo, con todo mi corazón, y les estoy eternamente agradecida por todo lo que han debido hacer por mí, los amo y ello nunca cambiará. Sin embargo, siempre sentí que faltaba algo, y ese algo, lo he encontrado, ese algo, que llena en parte el agujero que siento en mi interior, es mi padre, y no quiero dejarlo ir, deseo que forme parte de mi insignificante existencia, deseo permanecer a su lado, durante todo el tiempo que sea posible…

Aún no emitía algún sonido…esto era mucho más de lo que yo esperaba. Estaba atónita. Con la mirada llena de sorpresa y asombro.

- ¿Qué nos dices cielo?- Preguntó Esme

A lo cual, no hallaba alguna respuesta merecedora de su enorme hospitalidad.


	20. Chapter 20

HOLAAAAA Disculpen la tardanza, pero como compensación este capítulo está más largo...

tiene más cosillas que tenían que pasar =)

**POR CIERTO, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES CREACION DE MI RETORCIDA MENTE CREATIVA**

gracias a tooodas las que me leen y me dejan sus bellos comentarios

Este capitulo, lo dedico a mi gran amiga DulceAmor, que sin esas conversaciones de horas, no me habría podido sacar de la crisis creativa...

me entraba un poco...como decirlo...falta de inspiración =)

pero yaaa estoyyy aquiii...ah chicas, ahora tengo blog, donde iré subiendo alguna simagenes, el link está en mi perfil, por si quieren pasar a ver el tatoo de Nessie =)

Gracias gracia sy no me cansaré de agradecerles por leer

QUE disfruten este capitulo

Besos

Regina Baechler

* * *

><p>XIX<p>

Estaba sorprendida. Aun no podía emitir algún sonido que saliera de mi boca.

Miraba a mi padre, buscando su aprobación. Me regaló una sonrisa hermosamente torcida, similar a un gesto que a veces también suelo hacer; y me acarició la mejilla, le devolví la sonrisa. Ello, me dio más seguridad para dar mi respuesta.

- ¿Pero no tienen más espacio?...Sería una molestia, y no quiero estorbar…

- Nada de eso cielo…podemos transformar mi estudio en tu habitación; será bastante espaciosa, con Carlisle compartiremos su despacho, pero de todas manera, tenemos cuartos para invitados, si deseas una habitación más pequeña…pero creo que podremos remodelar algo, ya nos hace falta un cambio de diseño y arquitectura.- Respondió Esme

- Si es que realmente estás segura de prescindir de tu estudio o cualquier lugar de tu casa…estaría encantada de venir a vivir con ustedes.- Esto último, lo dije mirando a Edward. Pues era cierto, quería que formara parte de mi vida, como aparentemente, él quería que yo formara parte de la suya.

Un muy alegre Edward, a decir verdad, desbordante de felicidad, fue a dejarme a la Universidad; ya me había ausentado demasiado y tenía pendientes…trabajos que entregar, que por cierto, ya estaban listos, y talvez algún examen que no recuerdo que día era; pero sin mayor importancia, al fin y al cabo, podía perfectamente rendirlo sin necesidad de estudiar los apuntes.

No pude dejar, de reparar, todas esas miradas lujuriosas y pensamientos poco apropiados, cuando mi padre abrió la puerta de mi lado. Esas chicas, se lo comían con la mirada y ni si quiera disimulaban al verlo…Hubo algo que oí que no me gustó, y por un momento quise golpear a quien lo dijo_…_

"_Imposible que este bombón esté con una enana tan insignificante como esa" _

_- Ignórala, ni si quiera sabe lo que dice.- _Me decía dulcemente mi padre, mientras me ayudaba a salir del carro.

Enarqué una ceja y crucé mis brazos…hice un puchero, de manera inconciente. Edward, me miró, sonrió, negando con su cabeza…

- _¿Qué? ¿Es que acaso no puedo molestarme por esos estúpidos comentarios que hacen estás estúpidas y descerebradas chicas? ¡Sin mencionar que son ofensivos para mi salud mental!...¡Dios!...¡si que es difícil esto de leer mentes! ¿Cómo lo haces para llevarlo tan maravillosamente?_

_- No es tan fácil como crees, al principio era tedioso…tan tedioso que Carlisle decidió que viviéramos en el campo, apartados del bullicio de la ciudad, hasta que aprendí a controlarlo un poco…eso fue, algo como dos años luego de mi transformación … después de eso, volvimos a la ciudad_

_- ¿Es en serio?, pensé que siempre había sido fácil_

_- Pues ya ves que no…No sé si existirá una clave para esto, pero lo que a mi me funciona, concentrarme en una sola 'voz', si dejo de hacerlo, escucho un constante murmullo bastante molesto…_

Caminábamos en silencio. Era increíble, estábamos tan bien sintonizados, que no era necesario abrir la boca y hablar, sólo lo pensábamos lo que queríamos decir…se nos daba bien una conversación mental.

Lo único malo, de caminar al lado de mi padre, eran esas estúpidas descerebradas que lo miraban con la boca abierta cayéndoseles la saliva dejando un riachuelo y el piso resbaloso.

Me acompañó hasta mi dormitorio, tenía que buscar unos trabajos pendientes por entregar. Me dejó en la puerta de mi próxima clase. Nos despedimos, e hice un puchero, en respuesta, me abrazó dulcemente y me besó en la coronilla. Prometió venir a cuidarme por la noche, para velar mis sueños.

La clase de dibujo, es una de las pocas donde puedo distraerme. La hora pasa más rápido, cuando estoy ocupada…Las tres horas de esta clase, siempre me dejan con gusto a poco.

Me dirigí al otro salón, rumbo a una aburrida clase.

Me senté en mi pupitre como de costumbre…

Mirando por la ventana, con la vista perdida…

Mientras el profesor dictaba su tan aburrida materia, que para variar, era un tema que ya conocía, me perdía cada vez más en mis pensamientos. De pronto oí un murmullo generalizado, caigo en cuenta, que el maestro se hallaba frente a mí, con una expresión bastante molesta, y me dijo:

- Señorita… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Renesmee Swan, señor

- Señorita Swan ¿no es así?

- Así es, se lo acabo de decir

- Dígame señorita Swan, ¿es tan aburrida mi clase que no desea prestar atención a un tema que será calificado en el próximo examen?

- Pues, no

- Entonces, ¿seria tan amable de repetir lo que acabo de explicar a la clase?

- ¿Las bases del impresionismo?

- Exactamente señorita Swan

- El término Impresionismo se aplica en diferentes artes como la música y la literatura, su vertiente más conocida, y aquélla que fue la precursora, es la pintura impresionista. El movimiento plástico impresionista se desarrolló a partir de la segunda mitad del siglo XIX en Europa —principalmente en Francia— caracterizado, a grandes rasgos, por el intento de plasmar la luz y el instante, sin reparar en la identidad de aquello que la proyectaba. Es decir, si sus antecesores pintaban formas con identidad, los impresionistas pintarán el momento de luz, más allá de las formas que subyacen bajo éste. El movimiento fue bautizado por la crítica como Impresionismo con ironía y escepticismo respecto al cuadro de Monet _Impresión: sol naciente_. Siendo diametralmente opuesto a la pintura metafísica, su importancia es clave en el desarrollo del arte posterior, especialmente del postimpresionismo y las vanguardias….¿quiere que continúe con el tema? O ¿es que mi explicación ha sido satisfactoria a lo que usted esperaba oír?

Me miraba absorto y boquiabierto como la mayoría en el salón.

- No, no, con eso es suficiente. Sólo le rogaría que, por lo menos, simule poner atención.

Murmullos se oían en el salón. Los había impresionado…curioso, el tema central de la clase había sido impresionismo…

Con calma tomé mis cosas, y entregué, como el resto de mis compañeros de clase, un escrito de veinte páginas sobre mi autor favorito, yo escogí a Vincent Van Gogh…y creo que fui de las pocas que entregó un ensayo tan largo.

Seguí caminando por el pasillo, para ingresar a mi próxima clase, con mi querida Esme. Llevaba puesto los audífonos, escuchando mi play list favorita, cuando sentí que alguien me tocaba el hombro, me di la vuelta, y quedé frente a un chico, bastante atractivo, que me miraba con grandes ojos azules expectantes y una inmensa sonrisa. Se llevo una mano a su negro cabello, peinándolo

- Hola, ¿tu eres Renesme? ¿Swan?

Sólo asentí con la cabeza. ¿_Este guapo chico me esta hablando a mi?_

- Encantado, por cierto soy Craig Miller. Fue genial como haz dejado callado al profesor hoy…No tenía ni idea que supieras tanto del tema…¿Cómo es que no te había visto antes?

- Pues, no lo sé, será tal vez que prestas atención a otras cosas, y si, bueno, se bastante de estos temas, me agrada mucho leer ¿sabes?

Seguía mirándome con sus bellos ojos azules. Sentí mientras me ruborizaba por completo…No hallaba que decir, nunca antes, me habían mirado así, de esa manera…

- Mhhh…Creo, que es hora de que me vaya, mi clase está por comenzar y no me gusta llegar tarde

- Claro, déjame acompañarte

Camine torpe y tímidamente, como nunca antes lo había hecho, junto al chico hasta la puerta del salón de Esme. Al despedirse, me besó el la mejilla…¡No podría haberme puesto más roja de lo que estaba ya!, me di media vuelta, y entré al salón, tratando de esconder mi evidente vergüenza. Esme me miraba extrañada y un poco divertida. Me senté en mi ubicación habitual, aun estaba colorada como un tomate. Cuando creí que la vergüenza pasaría, no fue para más, el hermoso chico con quien había estado recién, ingresó al salón, no sin unos cuantos suspiros de mis compañeras, y galantemente, pidió a Esme si podía entrar en calidad de oyente.

Para colmo, se sentó en el asiento contiguo al mío.

Estuve toda la clase de Esme, roja como un rubí. Mi querida Esme, cada vez que miraba en mi dirección, esbozaba una enorme sonrisa que trataba de ocultar en vano.

Sabía que este chico, hacia como que oía la clase pero no era así. Escucha sus pensamientos y se debatía entre invitarme a salir o no. ¿Podría ser eso cierto? ¿Qué me inviten a salir a mí?

Finalmente, terminó la clase. Para mi fue la más larga que he tenido que presenciar…

Tomé mis cosas y salí disparada como una bala. Esme me miro y sólo reía. _"Me lo contarás después cielo" _pensó, sabiendo que podía oírla. Detrás de mí sentía los pasos de Craig.

- ¡Hey!

Me había alcanzado otra vez. Me di vuelta. Estaba coloradísima. Traté de hacer una cortina con mi cabello. Miraba mis pies, y dejaba que mi cabello cubriera mi rostro.

Fue peor, pues Craig, levantó mi barbilla, con una mano, y con la que le quedaba libre, despejó mi cabello de mi rostro…Creo que más roja no había estado en mi vida.

- ¿Qué tienes que hacer ahora?

- Pues, ahora iba a la biblioteca a ver algunos libros

- ¿Tomarías un café conmigo?

Lo miré incrédula, con sorpresa. ¿A mi? ¿Me había invitado a salir a mí?

- ¿Yo?

- Pues, si, tu ¿Quién más?

- E-está bien

Caminamos hasta la cafetería del campus. Bebimos nuestros respectivos cafés. Era agradable conversar con Craig. Fácilmente, logré dejar de ruborizarme tanto.

Teníamos gustos similares.

Estudiaba Literatura Inglesa, y había tomado ese ramo, para ganar créditos extras que le faltaban. Era agradable poder conversar con alguien que aprecie un buen libro. Alguien que no sea tu padre vampiro, o tu abuelo vampiro.

Salimos de la cafetería. Ya era hora de irme a mi dormitorio.

Estaba en las nubes…literalmente, caminado sobre una nube…

En eso, afuera, veo a mi padre, apoyado sobre su flamante coche. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y el ceño un poco fruncido. Estaba ¿molesto? Craig, reparó que Edward me fulminaba con la mirada, e hizo un gesto para que me le acercara

- Oh, veo que tu novio te espera…adiós Nessie, supongo que te veré en clases

- ¿Qué?...Jajaajajajaj (me dio un ataque de risa, y tuve que abrazarme el estómago, pues era lo más ridículo que había oído en mi vida) Nooo, no es mi novio, ¿es que no ves el parecido?...jajjaja, es mi padre

- Oh…es que luce, tan joven…que yo, pensé que bueno, él y tu, tú y él…

- No seas ridículo…se ve joven, pero no es tan joven como crees _(Si supieras…claro te presento a mi padre, por cierto tiene 125 años…que bien se conserva ¿no?)_

- Ok, está bien…creo que me equivoqué, lo siento… ¿Dónde hay un agujero en este momento para que me trague?

- No seas tan dramático…es, bueno, si se ve un poco más joven de lo que es…será mejor que vaya ¿no?

- Creo lo mismo… ¿nos veremos mañana?

- Si, claro

Nos despedimos. Edward fulminaba al chico con la mirada.

Me acerqué a él. Se notaba bastante tenso.

- ¿Y ese? ¿Quién es?

- Mmmm...Bueno, un compañero de clase

- Ya veo… ¿y se puede saber por que no contestabas mis llamadas?

- Que raro mi móvil no ha sonado para nada…Ups! Ajejej…creo que se descargó.

Saqué mi móvil, de mi bolso…mi teléfono, digno de ser una pieza de museo…Y efectivamente estaba muerto. Edward, miró con desprecio a mi pobre teléfono móvil, y lo cogió entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, mirándolo con asco y un evidente insulto mental hacia mi inocente y fiel móvil.

- ¿A esta cosa le llamas móvil? ¡Esto debería estar en un museo de tecnología obsoleta!

- ¡Oye! ¡No seas irrespetuoso!...es ancianito ¿y qué? Bueno, me gustan las cosas vintage…y además ¿para que quiero algo taaaan tecnológico y de ultima generación si lo único que quiero es utilizarlo para hablar?

- Puede ser cierto, pero de nada te sirve si se descarga la batería…vamos, sube, te llevaré a cenar.

- ¿¡no me irás a llevar a ese carísimo lugar otra vez!

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Pero si esa ridícula ensalada salió más de lo que ganaba al mes trabajando con la odiosa de Jessica!

- ¿Qué propones entonces?

- Pues, no lo sé…no te molestes, puedo comer una barra de cereal y con eso estoy bien

- Lo dudo, estás alimentándote mal…vamos a casa, y te prepararé algo…Sin discusiones.

No me quedó más remedio que terminar aceptando. Era cierto, desde que había llegado a esta ciudad, no me alimentaba de manera correcta.

Me preparó una deliciosa cena vegetariana. ¿Quién lo diría? Para ser un vampiro, cocina de maravillas.

- Dime una cosa, cielo, ¿Por qué trabajabas en Forks?

- ¿No es obvio?

- Para mi no lo es, no lo entiendo, ¿Por qué desde tan pequeña? Es algo usual que los chicos trabajen medio tiempo cuando están en su último año, o al menos eso creo

- Pues, la verdad, es que, me aburría mucho y constantemente quería comprar cosas nuevas, ya sabes, libros, pinturas…y también, lo hacía pensando en mis estudios superiores, por que Charlie, digamos que le complicaba un poco ayudarme en forma financiera…

- ¿Y eso porque?

- Bueno, creo que entenderás que una enorme factura de hospital lo tiene hasta el día de hoy pagando algunas cuotas pendientes…

- Siento mucho no haber estado ahí, cuando naciste…Tal vez, las cosas hubieran sido distintas, y tendríamos a Bella, hoy, con nosotros

Me abrazó, y me beso dulcemente en la cabeza…

Es horrible hurgar en sus pensamientos. Está tan deprimido y atormentado por todo lo sucedido; se siente enormemente culpable…y ¡Dios mío!...sufre mil veces de lo que sufro yo por no tener a mamá con nosotros. Sinceramente, no sé como lo puede llevar…creo que yo no podría.

- Por cierto, Nessie, este jueves por la tarde, viajaremos a Forks…tengo una conversación pendiente con Charlie.

- ¿Sabes que Charlie querrá matarte, no?

- Me lo puedo imaginar, por ello Jasper y Carlisle nos acompañan

- Creo que deberé avisarle a Jake

Terminada la cena, me llevó de vuelta a la residencia universitaria. Volvería una vez que yo estuviese durmiendo.

Antes de irme a la cama, envié un mensaje a Jacob, poniéndole sobre aviso de nuestra visita; también a Charlie…¡tenía tantas ganas de verlo! ...y sólo serían una horas y ya estaría en mi amado, lluvioso y húmedo Forks.

El viaje en el avión hacia Seattle, no fue tan tedioso como cuando me vine para New York. Supongo que fue gracias a Jasper…sentía una enorme calma…dormí casi todo el viaje…Además, era todo más cómodo y espacioso en primera clase…ni en comparación, con la clase turista, donde tu asiento comenzaba justo en la mitad del otro, y parecía una gran lata de sardinas, dado el hacinamiento.

Me fui sentada en la ventana, y a mi lado estaba Edward…acariciándome el cabello. Era tan triste todo. Inevitablemente pensaba en mamá, Bella…

_¿Qué hubiese pasado si nunca hubiera decidido marcharme? Mi Bella, mi dulce y amada Bella… ¿podré encontrarme contigo alguna vez?...Por lo menos, sé que estás en el cielo, y no condenada al infierno, como lo estoy yo, un monstruo sin alma…_

Traté de darle privacidad…aun así, no dejaba de ser deprimente…

Cada vez, que sus pensamientos, se volvían más oscuros y tristes, se sentía una oleada de calma y esperanza. Supuse que era Jasper, tratando de darle un poco de tranquilidad a papá. Y que agradecida me sentía hacia él, pues los pensamientos de Edward me hacían sufrir junto a él.

Al llegar al aeropuerto de Seattle, a eso de la madrugada, un mercedes de vidrios polarizados, similar al que Carlisle, tiene en casa, nos aguardaba. Carlisle, fue conduciendo.

Al llegar a Forks, lo primero que hicimos, fue ir directamente hasta el "famoso" límite que tienen con los Quileute. No tardaron en aparecer los licántropos, atraídos por el aroma. Para mi sorpresa, llegaron las dos manadas. Pero no estaba Mia entre las líneas.

- ¡Jake!- Grité de emoción, y corrí hacia el gran lobo rojizo, saltándome la línea limite imaginaria, que dicta el tratado.

Edward se asustó ante mi reacción, pero luego se dio cuenta que estaría bien. Después de todo, crecí junto a la manada.

Jacob, se acercó a mí, y medio sonrió lobunamente, después sentí una cosa húmeda y viscosa, me había propinado un lengüetazo…

- ¡Puaj!, ¡Jake!- Le recriminé, de nada sirvió, pues me dio otro enorme lengüetazo

Jacob, fue hacia el bosque, a tomar su forma humana, Sam hizo lo mismo. El resto, seguían como lobos en formación, al asecho, preparados y listos para atacar en cualquier momento. Se sentía tenso. Poco después, se fueron relajando los ánimos. Pura obra de Jasper.

- Veo, que ahora son dos manadas… ¿A quien debo dirigirme entonces? ¿Quién sería el Jefe de la Tribu?- Preguntó respetuosamente Carlisle

- Pues a mi, soy yo el heredero de Ephraim Black.- Contestó Jake

- Bien, pues el motivo de nuestra visita, se debe, a que mi hijo, Edward, tiene unas cuantas cosas pendientes que tratar con Charlie. No nos quedaremos, si es eso lo que les preocupa; se trata de una visita puntual. Nos quedaremos hasta el domingo. Como siempre, respetaremos el tratado, que en persona firme con tu tatarabuelo

Al mencionar esto último, abrí los ojos en respuesta a la sorpresa…Carlisle conoció y habló con el tatarabuelo de Jake…eso era simplemente increíble.

- Está bien, creo que es lo justo…Lo justo para Nessie… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que le dirán a Charlie?

- La verdad, o por lo menos lo más aproximado a la verdad.- Dijo Edward.- Por lo que puedo apreciar, Charlie, sabe de la existencia de la manada y creo que conoce algunas de vuestras leyendas…sería lo justo para él, que sepa la verdad…Además, Jacob, creo que tú, estás al tanto de todo ¿o me equivoco?

- ¡Pues, no te equivocas chupa sangre, no te arranco la cabeza sólo por que si lo hago le provocaría un dolor enorme a Nessie!

- ¡Jake!, ¡ya basta!...detesto toda esta estúpida pelea ancestral…te creo, si es que ellos se alimentaran exclusivamente de humanos, pero ya sabes que no es así…además, bien sabes, que también soy medio vampiro

Otra gran oleada de calma, se sintió en el tenso ambiente.

Volví a agradecer a Jasper. Sin él, esto probablemente se hubiera convertido en pelea segura entre dos especies.

- Lo sé, pero tienes más de Bella, que de éste chupa sangre… ¿Y cuando se llevará a cabo esa charla?

- Mañana por la mañana.- Contestó un Edward muy serio casi inexpresivo

- ¿Irás? No es cierto Jake.- Pregunté

- Por supuesto que iré pequeña, por ti, cualquier cosa

Una vez, que quedó todo resuelto con las manadas, nos retiramos. Yo iría a casa, Edward, Jasper y Carlisle, se quedarían en el único hospedaje de Forks. Propiedad de la Señora Stanley, la gran cotilla del pueblo, y desafortunada madre de Jessica Newton. La visita, no pasaría inadvertida, y ya comenzarían los chismes a primera hora de la mañana.

Me dejaron en casa. Edward me acompañó, hasta la entrada.

Charlie abrió la puerta. Me recibió con una enorme sonrisa y un torpe abrazo.

Cambió su semblante, a una de odio extremo cuando reparó que mi padre me acompañaba.

- Buenas noches Charlie.- Cortésmente dijo Edward

- Eran buenas hasta que apareciste.- Casi con un gruñido le contestó

- ¡Charlie!.- Le reprendí

- ¿Es posible que mañana podamos conversar, Charlie?

- ¡Eso espero, tienes demasiadas explicaciones que dar!

- Estoy conciente de ello. Vendremos mañana por la mañana ¿estás de acuerdo?

- ¿No haz venido solo?

- A decir verdad, Carlisle y uno de mis hermanos me acompañan.

Fui a la recamara. Estaba todo igual, que la última vez que estuve aquí. Nada había cambiado. Me aoville para entrar en calor. Sin darme cuenta, me dormí.

Muy temprano, sonó el timbre…sentí los pasos gruesos de Charlie por la casa. ¡Como lo extrañaba!

Oí unas voces, cielos, ya habían llegado ¿tan pronto?, también estaba Jake con ellos, tal y como me lo había prometido... Me incorporé de un salto, no sin antes dar un tropezón con la ropa de cama que tenía enredada en mis pies. Por poco me voy de boca al suelo. Salí de mi habitación y me puse a husmear en el corredor. Estaban en la estancia…un silencio incómodo…creí adivinar, por un sonido de "clak" que Charlie, había sacado su escopeta y la estaba puliendo cuidadosamente. Como si eso, le fuera a provocar algún daño a mi padre.

- Tú dirás.- Espetó ácidamente Charlie

- Antes que nada Charlie, quiero decir que lo siento mucho, y realmente no sabes cuanto. En el momento que supe lo de Bella, créeme que gran parte de mi, murió junto a ella.- Dijo Edward, con una voz, que apenas salía como un murmullo, con demasiada tristeza contenida.

- ¿Así que lo sientes? Eh…¡Maldición! ¿¡Y eso debería a mi importarme de algo! ¡Demonios! ¡Eres un perfecto imbécil! ¡Es tu culpa que ella no este aquí ahora, es por ti, que perdí a mi única hija, es por tu tremenda estupidez y falta de responsabilidad que mi hija murió! ¡Idiota! ¡Mierda!¡Si pudiera darte un disparo te volaría la tapa de los sesos, te desmembraría y arrojaría tu cadáver donde nunca nadie pueda encontrarlo y aún así nunca cesará esa enorme herida que haz abierto!.- Escupió un muy fiero Charlie. Nunca antes, le había oído hablar así. Si que se hallaba furioso

- Charlie, realmente todos sentimos mucho lo sucedido, nunca nos imaginamos que algo así pudiera pasar. Tal vez, si Bella hubiese estado bajo mis cuidados, tendríamos un resultado distinto. Sé que sientes rabia y dolor, mas, haremos lo posible por enmendar nuestros errores.- Dijo Carlisle en tono de solemne disculpa Carlisle

- Contigo, no tengo ningún problema Carlisle…Es con éste.- Contestó en forma despectiva apuntando a Edward con la barbilla.

- Charlie, verás, tal y como le dije a Renesmee, después de tres años volví…pero no estaba nadie en casa, no había señales de Bella, por lo que supuse que siguió adelante con su vida…pero nunca imaginé…nunca jamás se me cruzó por la mente que pudiera… estar muerta..- Se defendió mi padre

Otro silencio incomodo…

- Nessie, deja de oír conversaciones de adultos, vete a tu habitación.- Me dijo Charlie

- ¿¡Yo!

- No, el gato… ¡Claro que tu niña!

- Te recuerdo que legalmente soy un adulto, ya que tu iniciaste los trámites para mi emancipación.- Espeté con aires de victoria

- ¡Hazme caso y vete a tu habitación si quieres que te deje volver a New York!

¡Cielos! ¡Si que estaba enfadado!.

Subí a mi habitación. Pero no soporté la incertidumbre y bajé otra vez, muy sigilosamente.

- De todos modos ¿¡Para que volviste si dejaste claro que no la querías! ¡Maldición! ¡La despedazaste Imbécil!

- Volví, para verla…no soportaba más estar lejos de ella, necesitaba saber si era feliz, si había conseguido olvidarme y seguir adelante…sólo que no había nada de ella….- Contestó Edward, muy bajo, casi en un susurro cargado de una profunda tristeza .-

Verás, esto puede ser bastante confuso, pero necesito que pongas atención a lo que te contaré… ¿Recuerdas ese fin de semana largo, en que Bella dijo que acompañaría a Alice a Seattle de compras?...La verdad, es que fuimos a Las Vegas, y, nos casamos, Charlie, Jasper y Alice, fueron nuestros testigos de boda…La fiesta, que siguió a ese fin de semana, era para celebrar nuestra boda, con mi familia, entonces…hubo…hubo un incidente….- Contestó Edward…sus palabras se fueron apagando, hasta extinguirse.

_¿Casados? ¿¡Mis padres se casaron!_

- ¿¡Como es eso que se casaron!.- Preguntó muy enojado Charlie

- ¿Tu no lo sabías Jacob? ¿Bella nunca te dijo nada?- Preguntó Edward a Jake

- No, jamás lo mencionó.- Contestó Jake

- ¿¡No te estarás burlado de mi!

- Claro que no Charlie…sólo, pensé que Jacob estaba al tanto, pero ya veo que no y Nessie tampoco lo sabía, hasta ahora… ¿Acaso crees que deshonraría así, si más a Bella?...No, no es la manera en que fui educado, talvez te parezca algo anticuado, pero fue así como me criaron…

_Bueno, si, suena bastante arcaico, pero si nos remontamos a la época en que mi padre era sólo un chico….¡Cielos! ¡si que fue hace mucho!..._

- Charlie, quien debe disculparse por todo el daño ocasionado…soy yo, no Edward, mi hermano, solo trataba de proteger a Bella, y creyó que yéndose de su vida, lo haría…Pues soy yo, quien arruinó la felicidad de mi hermano junto a Bella, y soy yo, quien ha causado todo este enorme dolor.- Dijo Jasper.

Jamás había oído hablar a Jasper, tenía una hermosísima y cautivante voz.

- ¿¡Y que tienes que ver tú en todo esto!- Preguntó un incrédulo Charlie

- Seremos sinceros contigo Charlie, o por lo menos, trataremos de aproximarnos a la verdad.- Contestó Carlisle.- Sabemos que manejas cierta información, ¿no es cierto Jacob?, lo que no sabemos hasta que punto…

- Charlie sabe de la manada, lo que no sabe es que son dos manadas, la mía y la de Sam…Nunca te dije esto Charlie, por que lo vi innecesario en ese momento. Pues bien, sabes de nuestra existencia, pero no el porqué…Nosotros existimos, para defender a nuestra tribu, de nuestros enemigos ancestrales…y, parte de esos enemigos…son estas "cosas" que tienes en frente…Cuando supimos que Bella estaba embarazada, Sam quiso eliminar a "ese engendro", por que no sabíamos que era lo que venía a este mundo…Y yo me opuse, defendí a Bella, y reclamé mi lugar de Alfa en la manada, que me correspondía por derecho…así fue como me separé; me siguieron Seth, Embry, y posteriormente Leah, con el tiempo, se me unieron Jarred y Quil…Juré a Bella proteger a su bebé, aun que yo no estuviera muy de acuerdo en ello…y todo cambió cuando vi a ese "monstruito" por primera vez; he cumplido con mi promesa y lo seguiré haciendo

- Te lo agradezco Jacob…estaré siempre en deuda contigo.- Acotó Edward

- No lo hice por ti, sanguijuela.- Gruñó Jake

- ¿¡Más monstruos! ¡Genial! ¿Y que se supone que son ustedes?.- Dijo Charlie, rezongando

- Es cierto, somos monstruos…no sé si querrás saber cual es nuestra naturaleza sin espantarte y querer pegarnos unos cuantos tiros…lo que no nos provocará ningún rasguño….- Dijo Edward

- Lo cierto es Charlie, que somos depredadores, somos vampiros…nuestra fuente natural de alimentación proviene…proviene de los humanos…pero nosotros, es decir, mi familia, somos distintos, optamos por alimentarnos de sangre animal; por ese motivo, mantenemos una tregua con los Quileute y hacemos lo posible por llevar una vida más tranquila, civilizada y aparentemente normal; la diferencia, es que cada cierto tiempo, debemos mudarnos, ya que la gente puede comenzar a sospechar que no cambiamos en absoluto…Ahora puede ser, que nos veas algo diferentes, pero eso es sólo una ilusión, pura obra de mi hija Alice; parte del tiempo que estuvimos fuera, Alice fue a Francia a estudiar cosmetología y estética, no sabes los trucos que aprendió, y decidió maquillarnos a todos para poder aparentar un poco más de edad y así poder quedarnos por más tiempo en el lugar que hemos escogido para vivir.- Explicó Carlilse

- ¿¡Me estás tomando el pelo, Carlisle!

- No, no Charlie, pero necesitas entendernos, para comprender por qué Edward se fue…Iré al grano, si más rodeos…No siempre me he alimentado de la forma que lo hago actualmente, me ha costado muchísimo acostumbrarme a esta "dieta vegetariana" … Siempre he sido el más débil de mis hermanos, aun que me cueste reconocerlo…Esa noche, Bella, abrió un presente que mis padres le dieron…se cortó con papel la yema del dedo…sólo una gota de sangre cayó al suelo…y su aroma me volvió loco por completo, no me importó nada, me lancé sobre ella para beber de su deliciosa sangre, pero Edward se interpuso, lanzó fuera de mi alcance a Bella, ella aterrizó sobre unos jarrones de vidrio, haciéndose una herida mucho más profunda de la cual emanaba gran cantidad de sangre…Emmett y Carlisle alcanzaron a agarrarme y sacarme de allí…

En ese momento, supe que lo había arruinado todo. Edward decidió marcharse, no sin antes cazar a Victoria, una amenaza para Bella, decidí acompañarlo…Y luego volvió, después de tres años….- Expuso Jasper

- ¿Recuerdas cuando Bella decidió irse a Phoenix de la noche a la mañana?, pues, un clan de vampiros andaba haciendo destrozos, y se encontraron con nosotros, cuando la vieron y decidieron darle caza…la protegimos, y matamos a quien intentó cazarla, pero quedaba su pareja, que era un peligro inminente para Bella, si quería que estuviera fuera de peligro y continuara con su vida, debía aniquilar a esa amenaza.- Explicó Edward

- ¿¡Estás tratando de decirme que Bella estaba al tanto de todo esto!

- Ella lo descubrió por si sola, Charlie, y nos aceptó así sin más…No sabes como ella cambió mi vida…Estaba solo, me sentía vacío, hasta que llegó ella, mi sol de medianoche…pero todo cambió esa noche, y no pude dejar que mi egoísmo, de querer tenerla a mi lado prevaleciera…y decidí que dejarla ir sería lo mejor para ella…a mi lado, siempre estaría en constante peligro…De haber sabido, que Bella esperaba a este hermoso bebé, que ahora es una preciosa e inteligente jovencita, jamás la hubiera dejado, en ningún momento, te lo juro por lo más sagrado.- Expuso mi padre

- ¿¡Me estás diciendo que mi nieta es…!.- Preguntó Charlie, sin terminar la frase

- No del todo Charlie, ella es un híbrido de ambas especies…creíamos que eso era imposible, se supone que los de nuestra raza no podemos tener descendencia.- Contestó Carlisle

- ¿Y tú, Nessie, lo sabías?

- Sólo hace poco….- Dije casi en un susurro al pie de la escalera

- De modo, que si te doy unos cuantos balazos como me gustaría ¿no serviría de nada?-Preguntó Charlie, ya bastante más calmado, supuse se que encontraba bajo la influencia de Jasper

- Lamento desilusionarte, pero no, no podrías hacernos daño…pero, llevaré eternamente este dolor con el que cargo…creo que ese es un buen castigo por mis acciones en el pasado, espero que tu también lo pienses así.- Expuso Edward

- Es mucho, que tengo por digerir…Nessie, lo único que quiero es tu felicidad, y si necesitas estar al lado…de, bueno sabes lo que quiero decir

Di un salto, y fui a parar directamente a los brazos de Charlie. No había suficientes palabras, para agradecerle todo ese sacrificio que significaba para él.

Poco después de la extensa conversación, acompañé a mi padre, Jasper y Carlisle a su antigua morada. Querían ver que tan dañada con el pasar del tiempo se encontraba. Jacob, fue con nosotros. Por mucho que exista una tregua, y los Cullen hubiesen aclarado el motivo de su visita, las manadas estaban alerta, ante cualquier cosa. Estaban tensos por la visita de tres vampiros al pueblo, aunque estos vampiros fuesen "vegetarianos".

Jake, no ingresó, se quedó por los alrededores…en fase, ya que la gran mayoría había entrado en fase, listos para atacar, por si la situación lo llegase a ameritar. Así, era más fácil, comunicarse con los demás.

- Extraño…la puerta se abrió con demasiada facilidad.- Comentó mi padre

Bajé la cabeza. Mis mejillas ardían.

- Mmmm…es que yo, yo forcé la entrada hace algún tiempo.- Admití muy avergonzada

Al entrar, estaba todo tal cual como lo había visto la última vez que estuve aquí. Hojas secas y muertas en el acceso principal. Desorden y caos en la estancia. Trozos de cristal desparramado, un piano hecho añicos, un charco de sangre seco…la sangre de mamá.

Edward, se acercó al manchón marrón que se hallaba en la alfombra blanca. Cerró los ojos, aspiró profundas bocanadas y esbozó una triste sonrisa. _"Aun huele a ella…" _fue lo que pensó en ese momento. Por su parte, Jasper, fue a recorrer la casa al igual que Carlisle.

Decidí darle un poco de privacidad a sus pensamientos. Me alejé de la gran casa. Sin darme cuenta, llegué cerca de un riachuelo que separaba dos porciones de tierra. Supuse, que del otro lado, era territorio Quileute.

- ¿Y tú? ¡Es que acaso no pensabas venir a saludarme! ¡Claro, te haz vuelto toda una New yorquina!

Era Mia, que de un salto había llegado al otro lado del riachuelo, donde yo me encontraba.

- ¡Mia!, ¡Qué gusto más grande volver a verte! ¿Por qué no estabas ayer con la manada?

- Pues que crees, Sam no me dejó ir, por que ¡venían tres temibles vampiiiiiiiirooooos! ¡Más un medio monstruo!

- Graciosa, muy graciosa…bestia peluda

- Señorita Colmillos

- Saco de pulgas

- ¡Hey!, no tengo pulgas… ¡Adivina! ¿¡Que crees!

-¿¡Qué!

- ¡Pues que he encontrado un lugar simplemente genial! ¡Un enorme acantilado, más alto que todos los que haz visto y nadie se ha lanzado!

- ¿¡Y que demonios estamos esperando!

Corriendo fuimos hasta donde mi amiga, había encontrado el acantilado. Quedaba cerca de donde nos hallábamos.

Me acerqué al borde.

Era impresionante… Se veía todo desde allí, absolutamente todo, era la vista más bella que hay de todo Forks y la reserva…

La gente que pasaba del otro lado, parecían hormigas, por lo pequeñas que se apreciaban...pequeños manchones de colores que pasaban rápido, eran los vehículos que circulaban por la carretera…

Realmente era el más alto, de todos los que habíamos visitado y de los cuales nos habíamos lanzado.

-¿No me digas que tienes miedo?.- Preguntó Mia en tono burlón

- ¿Yo? Jamás… ¡adrenalina es mi segundo nombre!

- ¡Si, seguro, ya quisieras!

- Menos conversación y más acción.- Dije a mi amiga

Nos acercamos al borde. Sentía comezón en las palmas de las manos. Realmente era una altura bastante considerable. Habitualmente, nos lazábamos de más abajo…

Nos tomamos de la mano, y decidimos saltar juntas.

Corrimos para tomar impulso, para que el salto fuera más aun más cargado de adrenalina y emoción.

Sentí cuando mis pies se despegaron del suelo, parecía que estaba volando, el viento húmedo de Forks, acariciaba mis cabellos, nos soltamos de las manos.

Era una maravilla sin descripción alguna.

De pronto, la gravedad hizo su trabajo; comenzamos a caer, muy rápido, cada vez más rápido; todo lo que pasaba ante mis ojos parecía un gran manchón verde y gris. El ventarrón, se sentía genial, simplemente espectacular…era como estar volando, aunque estuviese cayendo…era una sensación de libertad única…sentía que podía tomar las nubes entre mis manos…Seguía cayendo al vacío, donde sabía que me esperaba la fría y salada agua marina, estaba al tanto que el agua amortiguaría el golpe, ya no era la primera vez lo que hacía, es más, siempre hacíamos estas estupideces con Mia. Amábamos la sensación de adrenalina y libertad.

Seguía cayendo, sintiendo como cada vez aceleraba más y más mi caída.

Mi cuerpo sintió el impacto con el frío del agua…Caí en el fondo, muy en el fondo. Retomé el control de mi cuerpo, nadé hasta el límite del agua con el cielo.

Estaba por llegar a la superficie, apenas alcancé a tomar una bocanada de aire, cuando una enorme ola me cayó encima, dándome vueltas y más vueltas, en la espesa marea furiosa…intenté otra vez salir a flote…unos segundos para respirar, no vi a Mia en ningún lugar, otra enorme ola rompió sobre mi cabeza, sumergiéndome otra vez en la furiosa y revuelta marea; de nuevo, intenté salir a la superficie, lo estaba por lograr, solo unos milímetros para tomar aire y retomar el control de la situación. No alcancé a hacerlo ya que dos enormes olas seguidas, rompieron en mi cabeza, lanzándome contra unas rocas y removiéndome en la furiosa corriente marina…me golpeé fuertemente en el oído izquierdo y gran parte de la cabeza, no alcancé a poner mis manos para protegerme, perdiendo el conocimiento, entregándome a la tranquilidad y quietud que me entregaba la penumbra a la que me estaba sumergiendo.

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal? ¿¡Quieren desmembrame y tirarme donde nadie nunca me encuentre! JEJJEJJE hay que dejar suspenso pues!...espero ansiosa como siempre sus comentarios...MIL garcias por leer...<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Nunca está demás aclararlo…los personajes son de la Genialidad de Stephenie Meyer…yo solo juego con ellos situándolos en otra historia en un contexto similar….hay un par de personajes que son de mi autoría pero no son tan relevantes…otra cosa, esta historia es producto de mi retorcida y brillante mente creativa…. Les agradezco nuevamente por leer y dejar sus RR no saben lo ansiosa que me pongo a esperarlos…me suben el ánimo y más ganas dan de seguir!...les debo una confesión…en un principio, la historia terminaba cuando Nessie encontraba a Edward o_O así es…pero con los reviws que me fueron dejando, tuve que continuarla, no podía dejar así de abierto el final, había que pulir unas cuantas cosas más…les agradezco y no terminaré de hacerlo nunca..mil MIL gracias por leer…me han dado confianza en que esto, lo estoy haciendo bien, hacía mucho que no escribía…UUUHHH me emocioné…ya sin más, aquí les dejo el capi…que lo disfruten!

Besos

Regina Baechler

Pd: para ver imágenes, vayan a mi perfil…ahí está el vínculo de mi blog =)

* * *

><p>XX<p>

La furia del mar, seguía haciéndome chocar contra las duras y filosas piedras del acantilado. Ya había recibido incontables azotes contra la dura pared. No podía salir a flote. Cada vez que volvía a intentarlo, una o dos enormes olas, rompían sobre mi cuerpo, lanzándome cada vez más al interior, más a la profundidad…

En algún momento, dejé de luchar y me entregue a lo inevitable.

Mi cuerpo flotaba como un alga…relajada, sin oponer resistencia…Poco a poco me iba entregando al frío y a la penumbra del fondo marino. Seguía sumergiéndome, lentamente, sin prisa ni apuro. Se sentía todo tan tranquilo. Continuaba mi viaje. Lento y frío. En algún momento, todo dejo de importarme, añoraba la tranquilidad que la oscuridad me ofrecía. Continuaba flotando y cada vez me hundía más y más…

En algún momento, dejé de respirar…ya no lo necesitaba; adonde me dirigía, eso no era necesario. Entregada absolutamente al frío que me envolvía. No me importaba, sólo añoraba la serenidad que éste me entregaba. Esa tranquilidad y silencio tan prometedor. Casi por llegar a tocar fondo, increíblemente extraño, mamá aguardaba por mí. La vi tan nítida, tan vivida, estaba realmente allí, conmigo, hundiéndose conmigo. Me sonreía…estaba tan llena de luz, tan tranquila y serena, tan hermosa como mi mejor recuerdo de ella. Tan tenue, dulce, y delicada como una bella mariposa.

"…_Renesmee…"_

"…_Renesmee…" _

Sentía que me llamaba…

"…_Siempre estoy contigo, Renesmee, siempre…soy parte de ti, como tu lo fuiste de mi…siempre estoy a tu lado aunque no me veas o me sientas…siempre estoy protegiéndote y cuidando de ti…ahora, sal y respira, que debes cuidar del corazón de Edward que lo ha dejado con nosotras…"_

Sentí que algo o alguien jalaban de mi brazo con mucha fuerza. Me arrastraban…

Seguía sintiendo frío…pero este era un frío conocido…

Creo que me arrastraron a la orilla de la playa…sentía voces, pero no reconocía ninguna. Aun no respiraba. Sentía unas manos, trabajando en forma frenética con mi pecho, aplastándolo y liberándolo, seguidas veces… ¿RCP?* (reanimación cardiopulmonar), no lo sabía…

"_¡Respira...Por favor te lo ruego, respira!... ¡No te vayas tu también!… ¡no ahora!…"_

Sentía voces a lo lejos…estaba respirando, en forma irregular y entrecortada…

Sentía mis brazos lánguidos…unas punzadas por acá otras por allá…

Frío, un frío intenso…que de pronto cambio a un calor agradable y acogedor…

Más voces a mi alrededor…irreconocibles, como murmullos, velados por algo…sólo podía percibirlos como agudos o graves.

Sonidos poco conocidos pero familiares a la vez…

Sentía los párpados pesados y adoloridos, como el resto de mi cuerpo…

Estaba en una cálida y estrecha cama, rodeada de cables y monitores…

"_¡Oh Cielos! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! ¿¡Mia! ¿¡Donde está Mia!_

_-Ella está bien cielo, sólo se fracturo un brazo, pero…dada su naturaleza, curó rápido, ahora procura descansar…_

_¡Mierdaaaaaaaaaa!_

_¡La hemos cagado a la grande!_

_-…La verdad si, pero ahora, no es momento de pensar en ello…descansa_

Abrí mis ojos, no sin un esfuerzo enorme…me dolía mucho la cabeza…estaba llena de cables, y la gran parte de mi cabeza estaba con una venda.

Edward y Carlisle estaban en la habitación, mirando la ficha médica, y discutiendo algunos detalles que para mi eran un perfecto chino mandarín indescifrable.

- Trata de no esforzarte demasiado Nessie, sufriste un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Saldré por un momento, para informar a los demás- Me dijo Carlisle.-

- Genial, se me está haciendo costumbre azotarme en la cabeza.- Contesté con ironía.- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde está Mia?

- Ella está bien…recibiendo una gran reprimenda por parte de sus padres…lo cual, ya conversaremos más tarde…Pues, a ver, a ustedes par de atolondradas inconcientes ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas?

- Pues, que nos lanzamos del acantilado ¡Rayos!¡Si se sentía genial!...antes de caer al agua, nos separamos…y, yo no pude salir…

- Estaba buscándote, cuando de pronto, vi en tus pensamientos la caída del acantilado, pero para mi sorpresa, habías cruzado la frontera, lo cual no tengo permitido entrar, aun así, hice caso omiso, y traspasé la línea del tratado, Jazz fue conmigo y Jacob nos siguió…Jacob logró sacar a Mia del agua, y yo te saqué a ti…Sam, estaba en la orilla de la playa con Charlie, Jasper y Carlisle…estuviste inconciente hasta ahora, te diste muchos golpes en la cabeza

- ¿Tú me sacaste?

- Si, y estabas muy, muy al fondo, me costó mucho encontrarte, casi no tenías pensamientos…sólo vislumbraba incoherencias

- …Yo…vi, vi a mamá…

Me abrazó. Me acunó en su pecho, y comenzó a tatarear la nana que mamá solía cantarme cuando estaba en su vientre…Sé que si él pudiera llorar, lo haría, de manera incontenible y tal vez por el resto de la eternidad.

Evoqué aquel recuerdo tan vivido y nítido que tuve bajo en el agua…necesitaba que la viera, como yo la vi, tan bella, tan delicada y suave, como la vi en la profundidad del agua oscura y fría.

"_Gracias cariño, es así como habitualmente la recuerdo…"_

Carlisle entró otra vez en la habitación. Me explicó que debía quedarme esa noche bajo observación, pero que se quedarían conmigo toda la noche si era necesario.  
>Al ser Carlisle, un querido ex-miembro del hospital, no le negarían nada, y mucho menos, si era su nieta quien ocupaba una de las camas y muchísimo menos, si él en persona acababa de hacer una pequeña contribución al hospital.<p>

Volví a dormir otro poco. No en profundidad…sentía voces…Eran Jacob y Edward…conversando. ¿Podría ser que conversaran de manera civilizada sin arrancarse las cabezas mutuamente? Al parecer si podían.

"…_Sabes Edward, al principio cuando te fuiste te odié…la verdad te odié durante 16 años, hasta que Nessie encontró esa carta que le dejaste a Bella…ahí comprendí que tus intenciones nunca fueron herirla, si no protegerla…Poco antes, de que Nessie naciera, Bells, me hizo prometerle que siempre la cuidaría…así lo he hecho y así lo haré…de lo único que no puedo protegerla, es de ella misma…Supongo que entiendes a que me refiero_..."

"…_Si, lo he visto con mis propios ojos…es algo un tanto aterrador…pero creo que junto a mi familia podrá aprender a controlarlo y utilizarlo sólo cuando sea necesario"_

"_La primera vez que lo hizo, tenía cuatro años…estábamos en un prado, al que Bells solía pedirme que la llevara…en esa ocasión Charlie estaba de pesca con mi padre, así que me ofrecí de 'niñera' para Nessie…por su parte Embry, también había quedado de niñero de Mia; como las dos eran pequeñas de la misma edad, las llevamos al prado para que jugaran…estaban felices, riendo, saltando, corriendo, persiguiendo insectos…hasta que se aproximó un vampiro, que las quedó mirando, preguntándose a quien comería primero…no pasaron ni dos segundos desde que habíamos entrado en fase con Embry para atacarlo, cuando me di cuenta, que Nessie se había convertido en un 'mini vampiro', estaba agazapada, mostrándole sus pequeños dientecitos, gruñéndole, con los ojos negros como el carbón…defendiendo a Mia…el vampiro se rió a carcajadas ante la reacción de Nessie, pero dejó de reírse cuando vio a dos enormes lobos…Nunca le dije eso a Nessie, pero en ese momento, agradecí que algo hubiera heredado de ti…si me hubiera demorado unos segundos más, sería todo distinto…"_

"…_Eso no me lo esperaba, creí que esto había salido hacía poco…me contó que le sucedió con Jessica Stanley, Newton, como sea…poco después, saliendo de un café…y lo último le pasó en New York…la encontramos a tiempo…desde ese día, le pedí que viviera con nosotros…no podría dejarla sola y ni muchos menos podría permitir que algo malo le suceda…_

…_¿Habían saltado con anterioridad desde ese acantilado?..."_

"_Pues de ese no…de otros sí, pero no te alteres, eran muchísimo más bajos que ese risco y siempre había alguien más allí cuidándolas aunque no lo supieran… ¡par de idiotas suicidas_!... _este es un nuevo "descubrimiento" de Mia…verás, está pasando por una etapa de 'rebeldía adolescente', tiene muchos problemas con Sam…y unos cuantos más con Emily…" _

¿Qué le pasará a Mia?...bueno, si tengo claro, que Sam me detesta por ser medio vampiro…pero ¿qué le pasa a mi hermana del alma?

Desperté un poco desorientada.

Se me está haciendo costumbre pegarme en la cabeza…

Sentí unas frías manos en mi frente…que alivio…

Edward, no se había movido de mi lado en toda la noche…

Poco después, me dieron el alta. Podría ir a casa, odio los hospitales.

Aún así, estaba muy preocupada por Mia…

Edward me llevó a casa. Hacía frío…encendió la estufa, para calentar un poco el ambiente…Me envolvió en una manta…Había llegado el momento de "hablar"…

- Renesmee…te voy a pedir sólo una cosa.-Asentí con la cabeza, mientras me escondía bajo la manta., que no sirvió de mucho, pues, Edward me destapo e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.- No vuelvas a hacerlo de nuevo… no sabes el dolor que me provocaría perderte a ti también…eres lo único que me queda de Bella…no estuve contigo gran parte de tu vida, pero quiero hacerlo ahora….si te pierdo, no sé lo que haría…haz cambiado mi vida de una manera que no creía posible…tal vez, no de la misma forma que lo hizo tu madre, pero, ahora tú eres la razón por la que debo seguir adelante…cuidaré de ti hasta la eternidad…si alguna vez le dije a Bella que ella era mi vida, tu también lo eres…si te perdiera, creo que buscaría alguna manera de morir, solo para encontrar algún modo de volver a reunirme con ustedes…Te amo pequeña, más que a mi propia existencia…

(Luego de un pequeño silencio volvió a retomar su discurso)

…Por cierto, tendré que buscar algún tipo de castigo…no sé cual, pues son sé como aplicártelo…creo que estarás castigada durante los próximos 50 años…con el tiempo iré pensando en algún tipo reprimenda, tal vez una excursión de compras con Alice…

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Odio las compras!

- Por eso mismo…además, casi le provocas un infarto a Charlie, además creo, que tampoco sería buena idea que le dijeras de tu tatuaje, sólo así le provocarías un colapso nervioso, creo que lo terminarías matando…

- ¿Lo viste?

- A decir verdad, no es que me agraden, pero este está muy bonito ¿tiene algún significado en particular?

- Me agrada que te guste…es diseño mío, pero Seth lo tatuó, es un excelente tatuador…y si, verás, siempre me han gustado las mariposas, son tan pequeñas y frágiles, pero dentro de esa fragilidad son sumamente fuertes…contra toda adversidad logran viajar distancias enormes…suelo hacer cierto simbolismo comparativo con mamá…Supongo que traté de plasmarla en las mariposas…

- Bella era delicada y frágil, pero tuvo la gran convicción de luchar por ti y traerte a este mundo…creo que estoy en pleno acuerdo y comprensión de tu simbolismo con la mariposa…en cierto modo, ella era una hermosa mariposa…

Nos quedamos en el sillón. Me acunó en su pecho, mientras tarareaba esa melodía tan familiar para mí. Con dulzura me acariciaba el cabello…sus pensamientos siempre incluían ese prado que solo veía en mis sueño…Mamá era protagonista de esos nostálgicos recuerdos…siempre sonriendo, rodeada de las flores más bellas…

Los pesados pasos de Charlie, sacan a mi padre de sus pensamientos…en un rápido y galante movimiento, se puso de pie para saludar a mi abuelo, quien casi con un gruñido saludo, excepto a mí, que con toda su preocupación me dijo:

- ¡Por Dios niña! ¡No vuelvas a hacer esa estupidez de nuevo, casi me matas de un infarto!...¡Mañana mismo haré que cerquen el lugar para que nadie más intente saltar de ese acantilado! ¿¡Qué demonios estaban pensando!...Sólo, no lo hagas otra vez…y, aún estoy en derecho de propinarte un buen castigo…pondré a la venta tu motocicleta, si eres capaz de brincar a la nada desde un acantilado, ¡no quiero ni imaginarme lo que podrías hacer con ataúd con dos ruedas!

- ¡Nooo, Charlie mi moto nooo!

- ¡Sin discusiones! ¡No sé en que pensaba cuando Jake te la obsequió!

- …Está bien…- Charlie tenía razón…fue una real estupidez saltar desde ese enorme acantilado, y si, merecía una gran reprimenda por idiota.

Esa noche, a pesar de los regaños y protestas de Charlie, Edward se quedó en casa, para cuidarme, ya no me dejaría sola ni a sol (si es que fuese posible) ni a sombra. Los dos estaban espantados por lo que pudo haberme ocurrido…realmente había sido la estupidez más grande que se nos ha ocurrido hacer.

Esa noche, me fui a la cama temprano. No podía conciliar el sueño…seguía con un poco de dolor de cabeza. Tomé el ejemplar de Cumbres Borrascosas de mamá…estaba casi sin tapas, en un estado espantoso, absolutamente deteriorado…Al parecer, ella amaba ese libro. A mi, si y no…es una especie de relación amor-odio, me gusta, pero aborrezco a los odiosos personajes que hacen lo posible que la vida de los sea un infierno. Sentí como unas piedrecillas golpeaban mi ventana. Me asomé.

- ¿¡Qué demonios te pasó a ti, dónde te habías metido!

- ¿¡Qué crees tú! ¡Castigada por supuesto!...Pero me he escapado…por un rato.- Era Mia, quien con una gran agilidad, trepó por el árbol e ingreso por la ventana, haciendo un ruido sordo, que seguramente Charlie no oiría pero si Edward.

- ¿¡Qué te pasó, estás bien!

- Sí, sólo fue un rasguño, comparado contigo…Verás, cuando nos soltamos de las manos, fui a caer cerca de ti, pero el mar estaba tan furioso que me alejo bastante, y la corriente hizo que chocara contra unas rocas, me rompí el brazo, pero ya mejoró…Y bueno, Jake, me ayudó a salir del agua…y a ti, ya sabes quien te sacó…Mi papá casi se infarta cuando supo que los Cullen habían ingresado a la Push…pero ese sexy rubio, que podría ser modelo de pasarela, algo hizo, que todos los ánimos se calmaron, además, el otro rubio, el doctor Colmillos, como le dice Jake, convenció a Sam que sólo era "este" hecho puntual, y que nunca por ningún motivo volverían a entrar a la reserva sin permiso…¿¡Y por que nunca me dijiste que tu papá estaba tan bueno! ¡Dios si que son guapos! ¿¡Quién es el rubio sexy que hace esas cosas con el estado anímico!

- Se llama Jasper…no hemos hablado, la verdad…pero si, son todos muy guapos….ya quisiera yo haber heredado algo de esa belleza…

- ¡Pues quién no!...Nessie…te he extrañado mucho…parte de esto de ser lobo no me gusta…odio tener que estar lejos de ti…y más que Sam me obliga a permanecer apartada de ti, te quiero mucho, ¿lo sabes verdad? Tú eres mi hermana por elección…y odio que Sam no me entienda, a mi no me interesa si eres medio vampiro, incluso si fueras bruja me daría lo mismo…Y además, que ahora mis padres tendrán otro bebé, ya no les intereso….- Expuso, muy triste

- Mia…Sam, lo único que hace es protegerte, se supone que yo soy un peligro…si no fuera por mi, no se habrían disparado los genes lobunos ¿no crees?, mi sola existencia hizo que a la gran mayoría se le activara el gen de licántropo…muchas veces los padres toman decisiones erróneas, pero eso no quiere decir que no te amen…es solo que no ve que está cometiendo un error, trata de comprenderlo…¡Y deberías estar feliz por tu futuro hermanito o hermanita!

- Si que lo estoy…es sólo que no quieren que me acerque a ti…

- A mi tampoco me gusta estar lejos de ti…pero debes comprender, que tus padres tienen temor de que te juntes con un medio vampiro...Y además, tienes a Embry, que te comprende más de lo que tu crees…

- Lo sé… nunca pensé que diría esto, pero la imprimación es lo mejor que me ha pasado…tengo a Embry siempre a mi lado, pendiente de todo lo que ocurre conmigo…estamos tan bien sincronizados, que ni siquiera es necesario una conversación para que él sepa si necesito algo…realmente es cierto, uno nace para el otro…y yo nací para estar con Embry, daría mi vida por él…¡Cielos!...¡quien lo diría, creo que hasta me casaría con él!...Sé que te vas mañana por la noche…tal vez si no hubiésemos saltado, habríamos aprovechado mejor nuestro tiempo juntas…

- Lo sé…pero, a pesar del pequeño incidente, ¡fue genial!, hasta que me golpeé la cabeza y… creo que me entiendes ¿no?

- Claro que te entiendo "Señorita Colmillos"…pero igual te extrañaré

- Yo también "Pulguienta"* (pulgosa), yo también…pero puedes llamarme cuando quieras ya lo sabes

- Lo sé…sé que no te he llamado con frecuencia, pero el tratar de terminar la escuela, aunque sea por correspondencia y mantener mi trabajo, consume gran parte de mi tiempo

- Sin mencionar que el poco tiempo libre que te queda se lo dedicas a Embry…

- Ja, ja, ja… eso es verdad

De alguna u otra manera, logré ayudar a mi querida "hermana por elección". Mi intención, no es que tenga una eterna batalla con sus padres y deba elegir algún bando…se que Sam, a su manera, hace lo que el cree que es correcto, aun que, Mia, no lo vea desde esa perspectiva. Nadie ha dicho que ser padre sea fácil. A veces, es muy difícil no pasar la raya entre el limite que tienen los padres respecto a las decisiones que toman los hijos. Entiendo a Sam…pero detesto tener que alejarme de mi única gran amiga.

Finalmente Mia se fue, alertada por una llamada de Embry, Sam estaba buscándola.

No quería dar más problemas, por lo que se fue rápido, Embry quedó de pasarla a recoger antes de llegar a la Reserva, con el pretexto de que se habían juntado por ahí…

Sólo espero que no se meta en más problemas con sus padres. Antes de que volviera a saltar por la ventana, nos despedimos, con un enorme y fraternal abrazo.

Una tenue luz blanquecina, se colaba por la abertura de la amarillenta cortina, que no se ha cambiado desde que mamá vivía y era dueña de esta habitación. Me dio en los ojos, era suave, lo que me indicaba que estaba nublado y con amenaza de lluvia…Genial, tal y como me gustaba, y tanto extrañaba, esa humedad y llovizna en el rostro…

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vi, fue mi bello móvil de lobos meciéndose delicadamente. Me incorporé, Edward estaba, sentado frente a mí, en la silla mecedora que alguna vez había pertenecido a mamá. Inmóvil, parecía una estatua griega…pero se veía maravillosamente hermoso…lo que darían los grandes maestros por poder retratar esa beldad inmortal, sin igual, que deja los cánones de belleza sin comparación alguna y absolutamente inservibles. _"Lástima"_.- pensé

- ¿Qué?, ¿qué es lo que te da lástima?

- El no haber heredado algo de belleza…

- Esto es serio…realmente no te ves a ti misma…eres tan terca y testaruda como lo fue Bella. Tampoco te ves claramente, al igual que ella…Era lo más hermoso que he conocido, y heredaste grandes rasgos de tu madre, tienes sus ojos igualmente expresivos, la forma de tus manos, orejas y labios…tienes muchas expresiones que eran de ella…constantemente haces que la recuerde cada vez que te veo…Es cierto que también tienes algo mío…creo que deberías comenzar a verte de manera más clara….tesoro, eres una hermosa jovencita, y que nadie te diga lo contrario…

En ese instante, mi estómago rugió, arruinando el momento padre e hija. En respuesta, mi padre rió a carcajadas. Era un hermoso sonido, como un repique de campanas de viento. Por unos momentos quedé embobada ante aquel bello sonido, pronto, se rompió la burbuja y volví a aterrizar en la tierra.

Al entrar a la cocina, me aterré, no había nada allí que yo pudiera comer. ¿Dónde habían quedado las verduras, frutas y cereales?, en su lugar habían cajas de huevos, grandes cantidades de tocino, carne de todo tipo en cantidad suficiente como para alimentar a todo un regimiento de conscriptos.

- Pues, yo no veo cual sea el problema, si no te agrada nada de lo que hay acá, puedo llevarte a algún lado o podemos abastecer la alacena

- Aunque quisiera, si llenamos de comida saludable se perderá, Charlie prefiere la comida chatarra y de bajo valor nutritivo…además, nos iremos pronto…tal vez sea mejor ir al café del pueblo, siempre tiene alguna alternativa más saludable

Habiendo dicho esto, en pocos minutos estuve lista para salir de casa e ir en busca de mi desayuno. Estaba tan hambrienta que habría sido capaz de tragar toneladas de leche de soya o un árbol lleno de manzanas.

Al entrar al pequeño cafetín, en el cual había trabajado, las miradas curiosas y embobadas al verme llegar con semejante beldad a mi lado, no se dejaban de sentir. Para mi sorpresa, Jessica, se hallaba comprando unos cafés, probablemente, se los bebería con Mike en la tienda. Al reparar en Edward, abrió la boca para tratar de emitir algún saludo, pero su mandíbula, nunca volvió al lugar que le correspondía.

"_¿¡Pero qué! ¿¡Cómo es posible! ¡Y con ese estropajo!...¡Santa mierda si que está más sexy con los años!"_

Gruñí por lo bajo ¿¡A quién le dice estropajo!. Mi padre se dio cuenta de ello, y de mi evidente enfado, me sobó los hombros en señal de que me relajara.

- ¡Hola Edward! ¡Vaya, veo que los años no te han pasado la cuenta! _"¡Cielos! ¡Juraría que está más guapo que antes!...¡Ni hablar de Mike, calvo y regordete…!"_

- Jessica, que gusto verte_…"Por cierto, Nessie, es mera cortesía, ya quisiera arrancarle la cabeza por las idioteces que piensa…Nunca va a cambiar, siempre pensando majaderías…"_

- ¿Y que es lo que te trae de vuelta a este fastidioso pueblecito?

- Asuntos personales, desde luego, con tu permiso Jessica, venimos a desayunar con mi hija

Nos miró incrédula, aun con la boca abierta, tenía tantas ganas de entablar una conversación para después hacer correr algún estúpido rumor, pero Edward no la dejó, no le dio el gusto, cortó la conversación de manera cortés pero tajante…Y poco faltaba para que se le cayera la saliva, debería cerrar la boca, si no le entrarían moscas.

Nos quedaban sólo unas cuantas horas más. Mi visita, estaba llegando a su fin…me daba un tanto de nostalgia. Amaba a este pequeño pueblo, siempre tan lluvioso y frío. Amaba cada uno de sus paisajes, cada uno de sus árboles. Fue aquí, donde crecí y pasé gran parte de mi vida.

Edward, se fijó en gran parte del decorado de la tienda, mientras yo engullía mi desayuno y el fingía tomar un expreso. Gran parte de las fotografías allí expuestas, pertenecían a mi autoría. Zoey, la dueña del cafetín, me las compró algún tiempo atrás. Me reconocían en el pueblo, por ser la extraña nieta del jefe de policía, y la "artista" local. Siempre me habían visto como un bicho raro, pero ya no me importaba. Siempre fui diferente y siempre lo seré.

- ¿Te gustan esas fotos que ves ahí?

- Si, aparentemente quien las tomó tiene bastante talento

- Pues gracias, yo las tomé…son algunos paisajes locales

- Eres buena en esto…me refiero a las artes, ¿nunca intentaste con la música?

- Verás, si me hubiera gustado, pero era más económico para Charlie llenarme de crayones y pinturas que comprarme un violín, flauta traversa o cualquier otro instrumento clásico que son de mi preferencia, y por otro lado, digamos que aquí, no hay muchos maestros de música

- Si quisieras aprender, podría enseñarte

- ¿Lo harías?

- Claro, sólo si tú quieres

- ¡Genial!, ¡Claro que si!

- Entonces, una vez que lleguemos a casa, comenzaremos de inmediato. Además, creo que en Juilliard hay talleres para gente externa a la academia, podría averiguar algunos cursos si es que te interesa algún otro instrumento

- Creo que igual que a ti, prefiero el piano

Luego de salir del café, aun me quedaba algo muy importante que hacer, visitar a mamá.

Pasé por la florería local, seguí con mi costumbre, de llevarle solamente rosas blancas.

Cruzamos por el enrejado…un poco oxidado como siempre…hermosas esculturas con forma de ángel en el pie de las diversas tumbas, como símbolo de protección; algunos panteones familiares, hermosos edificios blancos, con vitrales coloridos que contrastan con la quietud y nostalgia del parque santo; bellos árboles frondosos, que en algún momento brillaban de verdor, a esta altura del año, ya no tienen hojas, solamente las ramas desnudas, dando a entender, que es una de las pocos cosas con vida en el lugar. Diversas lápidas de todas formas, colores y tamaños, indican el camino que he de seguir. Avancé un poco más, serpenteando por el camino un pequeño arbusto aromático, finalmente llegué, frente a una gran lápida blanca, paré y la besé _"Hola mami…"_, dejé la rosa blanca encima; me quedé un buen rato mirando la inscripción, ya me la sabía de memoria.

"_Aquí yace _

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Amada hija. _

_13-09-1977 _

_10-03-1995"_

Edward, cayó de rodillas, frente a la tumba de mamá…Estaba devastado, si pudiese llorar, lo haría y no dejaría de hacerlo por toda la eternidad. Un monumental sufrimiento y sentimiento de culpa abismantes cruzaba por su perfecto rostro de porcelana. Si en alguna ocasión le vi desecho, esta vez no había comparación. Bajo unos escasos seis metros, descansaba el cuerpo sin vida de, quien alguna vez fue el amor y razón de su existencia. Me alejé un poco, para darle algo de privacidad… de alguna forma, por simbólica que fuera, debía despedirse de ella…

Di un paseo por ahí…me dolía verle tan destrozado_…_

"_Quizás si yo no hubiese nacido, la habría encontrado viva…tal vez, estarían juntos ahora…"_

- Nada de eso…eres el mejor regalo que pudo haberme dado…ahora viviré por y para ti

No me di cuenta cuando estaba a mi lado. Nos abrazamos en silencio, compartiendo nuestro dolor. El suyo, haber perdido al amor de su existencia, el mío, por no haberla conocido jamás. Unas cuantas lágrimas traicioneras salieron de mis ojos, inevitable para mí, nunca sanará esta enorme herida que llevo conmigo.

* * *

><p>Estaba todo dispuesto para nuestro regreso. Al despedirme de Charlie, lo abracé como si no fuera a volver a verlo. Lo extrañaba mucho y no me había dado cuenta de ello.<p>

Y por su parte, Jake, mi querido "gran hermano", ¿cuánto tiempo volvería a pasar para verlo otra vez? La despedida fue breve pero triste. Este fin de semana se me hizo demasiado corto. Un salto del acantilado, más un pequeño incidente con éste, hizo que mi fin de semana se acortara demasiado.

Una vez arriba del avión, me aovillé y me dormí. Dormí todo el viaje. Me hallaba exhausta. Sentí que el viaje de vuelta fue corto. Estaba funcionándome el truco de bloquear los pensamientos de los demás, si solo me enfocaba en uno. Extrañamente, Carlisle era de lo más tranquilizador, siempre tenía pensamientos tan compasivos y serenos. Creo que gracias a ello, pude conciliar el sueño con facilidad, sin mencionar a Jasper y su habilidad de influenciar en los estados anímicos.

Al llegar a New York, Rosalie y Emmett, estaban esperándonos. Nos montamos en el coche de Emmett, una monstruosidad en cuatro ruedas.

Esa noche, me quedé en mi futuro nuevo hogar.

Dormí, en esa sencilla habitación, que ya reconozco a quien pertenece.

Y tuve los sueños más dulces y serenos que haya tenido por semanas.


	22. Chapter 22

**Hola! Mis queridas lectoras, disculpen el retraso! He estado con mil cosas…fue una semana de locos!**

**En un principio este cap. Iba a ser un tanto más largo, con otras cosas que pondré en el capítulo siguiente ejjejej…tanto tiempo de no estar sentada frente al compu, trajo otras ideas a mi cabecita que ya verán….este cap. Está en extremo tiernito, espero que lo disfruten, y desde ya comenzaré el próximo…A todo esto, escribí un adelanto de un One-Shot…¿sería mucho pedirles que pasen por ahí y dejen su rr?**

**Mil gracias por todo =)**

**Nunca está demás aclarar las cosas, los personajes no me pertenecen…ya quisiera Yo…son se S. Meyer…sólo los tomo prestados para jugar con ellos y hacerle algunas modificaciones…como por ejemplo Nessie, que ya es una adolescente atormentada…la historia en creación de mi mente retorcida =)**

**Otra cosa, me han preguntado que edad tiene Nessie, pues tiene 16 añitos, es una chica cerebrito, sumamente inteligente…crece medianamente normal, excepto su madurez e inteligencia…es extremadamente madura!...lo otro, su condición de vampiro, mmm es algo así como Hulk , cuando se enoja mucho por algo y pierde el control, este aparece…pero cada vez más fuerte…si también podría asimilarse a Doctor Jeckill y Mister Hyde… =/ bueno,. Esa es mi mente creativa y retorcida…**

**Besos para todas y espero sus RR con ansias**

**Regina Baechler**

* * *

><p>XXI<p>

Una suave luz se colaba por la abertura de las cortinas, indicándome que ya había amanecido. Tan blanquecina y tenue, aludía a que el día estaría nublado y con amenazas de lluvia. Perfecto, como me gustaba…sentir la lluvia en el rostro, mojándome…como pequeñas caricias, delicadas y suaves. No quería salir de la cama. Me hallaba tan cómoda y cálida, sin mencionar ese dulce y protector aroma que llena esta habitación.

Me tape con la frazada hasta la cabeza.

Sentí unas frías manos, me estaban destapándome. Sin duda eran manos más pequeñas y femeninas. Tomé la almohada y me cubrí la cara con ella. Realmente no quería salir, estaba tan cómoda y calientita, sería una lástima desperdiciar ese calor de los edredones.

- Despierta…

Que voz más dulce y cantarina.

En mi respuesta, solo emití un gruñido.

- ¿¡Con que me vas a gruñir! ¡Puedo hacerlo mucho más fuerte y amenazador que tú!

Sentí como me jalaban la almohada y lanzaban lejos mis cálidas frazadas.

Con esfuerzo, finalmente abrí los ojos…Alice, se encontraba de pie en la cama.

- Levántate ahora mismo, ve a desayunar…por que tienes un día entero para mi

- ¿Qué?

- No te hagas la tonta, sé que tu castigo por tu "episodio de insensatez" era un día de compras conmigo, como no te agrada, ¡sé que será para ti, una tortura perfecta! Odias tanto las compras como Bella.

Y si es cierto, detesto las compras. No obstante, puedo pasar horas perdida en una librería, buscando algún buen ejemplar.

- ¿Y…dónde…dónde está…? (aun me daba trabajo decirlo)

- Edward… tiene que seguir con su fachada, se fue a trabajar, hoy daba lecciones de piano…Ya sabes, es un connotado concertista y miembro permanente de la orquesta que tiene Juilliard

- Si, tienes razón…no por que yo haya llegado a perturbar sus vidas deben dejar de hacer sus vidas

- No seas tonta…no sabes la alegría que nos da tenerte junto a nosotros… Necesito que te apresures, nos espera un largo y fabuloso día de compras

Genial…de compras.

Con lo que detesto eso.

En fin, creo que será suficiente tortura como para tomarlo de castigo, por mi salto alocado del acantilado.

Una vez que estuve lista, bajamos al subterráneo…donde guardan los vehículos; se me cayó la mandíbula de la impresión, ¡esto era demasiado!, era similar a estar en una compra-venta de autos. Lleno de coches.

- ¿Y es que acaso no conocen otros medios de transporte?

- ¿Cómo esté?.- Dijo Alice, apuntando una colosal y monstruosa motocicleta negra, evidentemente rapidísima y sumamente veloz como para llegar a otro estado en cosa de una sola aceleración.- Es de Jasper…creo que ya conoces el jeep de Emmett, y estos lindos y bellos ejemplares son míos.- Concluyó, acariciando la superficie de un flamante vehiculo deportivo amarillo

- ¿Es que acaso no tienen algo menos llamativo y "normal"?

- ¿Y para qué? Si ya no vivimos en Forks…cuado vivíamos allí, debíamos mantener el perfil bajo, pero ahora, en esta lujosa y brillante ciudad, no es necesario, puedo lucir mi hermoso Camaro o si lo prefiero ir en mi Turbo 911…creo que hoy iremos en el Camaro

- Si, creo que tienes razón…por curiosidad solamente ¿alguna vez te haz subido al transporte público?

- Mmmm, ¿el autobús escolar cuenta?

- No, ese no, me refiero al tren subterráneo o al autobús

- Entonces, creo que no

Nos montamos en esa cosa que llama vehiculo, y nos dirigimos a las grandes tiendas. Fue un paseo demasiado corto. Irónicamente, solo a unas pocas cuadras nos separaban del epicentro comercial. Definitivamente, Alice, había sacado su vehiculo para mostrarse y lucirse. Estaba por comenzar mi tortura, cuando vi en una de las paredes de los edificios un pequeño afiche, indicando una dirección no tan lejos de donde estábamos, anunciaba que se haría una feria de las pulgas.

Entusiasmada le pedí a Alice que fuéramos, no estaba tan lejos. Rodó los ojos y accedió a ir conmigo, solo por un breve momento, ya que había muchas tiendas por recorrer, y esta famosilla feria, nos atrasaría en el proceso.

Una vez que llegamos, la gente no paraba de mirar el coche de Alice, muchos son la boca abierta, otros cuantos discutiendo la posible velocidad máxima a la que llegaría el vehiculo, lo aerodinámico del modelo, y otros cuantos fotografiándose al lado de éste. Alice, estaba feliz al sentirse tan observada. Por mi parte, encontraba una mera estupidez sacarse fotografías al lado de un coche que ni en sueños será de uno.

Era maravilloso poder recorrer una feria como esta. Tantos colores, libros y diversos objetos que las personas ya no utilizan. Había unos cuantos puestos dedicados a las ventas de libros, usados por su puesto; aun así, compré unos cuantos para mi colección, una antología de poemas, otros de ilustración de los años 30 y 40; un libro de fotografía de Robert Capa y otro de Man Ray; estaba en mi propio paraíso, mientras Alice, miraba estas antigüedades con desdén. Seguí por otros lugares de la feria, era simplemente bello, lleno de colores y objetos antiguos, cuya mera existencia es insospechada. Había un escaparate lleno de alfombras de todos los tipos, tamaños, texturas y colores, además de lámparas de estilo Art Nouveau grandes, pequeñas, de pie, para regodearse; sillas de todos los modelos y estilos, antiguas en su mayoría, una que otra un poco más actual; vitrolas, con los más bellos detalles en su decoración; esta era la muestra de antigüedades más grande y completa que había visto alguna vez. Era hermoso. Pero Alice, seguía mirando los objetos con desprecio y desinterés, no lo entendía, hasta que lo pensé por unas milésimas de segundos, claro que no le importaba. ¿Cuántas vitrolas y sillas y cosas de este tipo habrá tenido? ¿Hace cuanto? ¿Algunos años atrás?, por eso no le interesaba, para ella, estos tesoros carecían de importancia. Sin importarme mucho que Alice estuviese aburrida, seguía mirando cada detalle de cada puesto, con un entusiasmo que era desconocido para mí. Quedé sorprendida, cuando reparé en un local lleno de ropa, pero ¡por Dios! eran las prendas más hermosas y delicadas que había visto en mi vida. Tenían un estilo gótico, pero no me importó. Me compré un abrigo largo de tela en color rojo, tan largo, que me llegaba a los tobillos, un sombrero de copa y un sombrero bajo, con aplicación de encaje y unas plumas en un costado; una blusa negra, llena de encajes y cuello alto y algo que siempre había querido, botas militares, que para mi suerte, me calzaron bien y eran de mi talla. Lo compré todo, pesé a la cara larga que llevaba Alice.

- Cielo, si querías algo como eso (apuntando despectivamente mi nueva adquisición, el sombrero de copa) podrías pedirle a Edward o a Rosalie, tienen unos cuantos guardados por ahí…

- ¿Es que acaso no te gustan?

- Ya no tanto como antes. Vamos, ahora me toca a mí hacerte sufrir a ti.

Me llevó a las más exclusivas tiendas de la Quinta Avenida. Cada vez que ingresaba a alguna, era reconocida, y casi reverenciada. Para mi sorpresa, Alice, era muy buena amiga, de la gran mayoría de los diseñadores de modas. Escogió una enorme cantidad de prendas para mi, de las cuales, muy pocas eran de mi agrado. A pesar de las muecas que le ponía, cada vez que me mostraba un nuevo conjunto, Alice no se molestaba, todo lo contrario, parecía estar disfrutándolo, además, juraría que estaba estudiando mis preferencias por la ropa. De la primera tienda a la que ingresamos, sólo escogí un par de blusas y un pantalón de tela, con bolsillos a los costados y cierres en diversas direcciones, en satén negro, que a mi gusto combinaría a la perfección con las botas militares y el sombrero de copa que había adquirido hacía tan solo unas horas. Ese tan minúsculo conjunto, salió mucho más de lo que hubiese ganado en medio año trabajando con Jessica Newton. Enseguida, entramos a otras tiendas, igualmente lujosas que la anterior, y de igual manera recibían a Alice con los brazos abiertos, reverenciándola y poco faltaba para que le extendieran una alfombra roja.

Al igual, que en la otra tienda, solo escogí algunas cosas, que creí iban más con mi estilo.

Alice, seguía escrutando mi gusto por la ropa. Sabía que era diferente, no extravagante, pero distinto. Una mezcla rara entre lo vintage y alternativo.

Íbamos de vuelta a casa, y Alice estaba muy callada. Extraño en ella, siempre se mostraba muy conversadora. Tal vez, no la pasó tan bien conmigo, como lo tendría previsto. Hasta que habló:

- ¿Sabías que tienes buen gusto?

- ¿Yo?

- Pues claro, no es que Bella no lo tuviera, pero las cosas que acabas de escoger, ¡tu madre ni loca se las habría puesto!... ¿En serio combinarías el pantalón de satén con una camiseta sin mangas ajustada, las botas y ese abrigo largo rojo?

- Pues, creo que se vería diferente, pero si, y aun si no tuviera las botas, me pondría mis zapatillas de caña alta

- Quiero proponerte algo…Sé que te gusta trabajar, para ganarte tu propio dinero, sin que te lo estén regalando…Pues, bien, necesito crear una nueva colección para el año siguiente, y por lo que veo, tienes un gusto exquisito, haces unas mezclas maravillosas entre lo gótico, punk, alternativo y vintage, creo que muchas jóvenes se verían reflejadas en una colección de este estilo ¿te interesaría trabajar conmigo? ¿Cómo mi colaboradora?...Sé que me dirás que sí, pero quisiera oírlo

Me había quedado con la boca abierta por la impresión. ¿Yo buen gusto y estilo para la moda?

- ¿Estás segura?

- Siempre lo estoy Nessie…además, realmente me haz impresionado.

Llegamos a casa. Sin darme cuenta, habíamos estado todo el día afuera. Ya estaba anocheciendo. En casa nos esperaban Esme y Jasper. Carlisle y Rosalie, aun estaban en el hospital, pero se suponía que llegarían pronto, si es que no se presentaba algún acontecimiento desafortunado e inesperado. Emmett, se hallaba en su consulta, con los últimos pacientes del día. Edward, llegaría más, tarde, pues tenía ensayo; tendrían una presensación dentro de poco.

Después de la cena, Alice y Jasper, fueron a dejarme a la residencia universitaria. Durante, el próximo fin de semana, iniciaría mi mudanza.

Extrañé que Edward no hubiese estado conmigo durante el día. A pesar de ello, me divertí mucho con Alice, no fue tan tortuoso como creí que sería.

O

O

O

No tenía muchas ganas para ir a esa clase tan aburrida que dicta ese profesor, que es tan poco amable y soberbio. Lo único que me alegra el día, es la clase siguiente que tengo con Esme.

Llegué al salón. Lleno como es lo usual…mi puesto vacío y nadie alrededor de él. Saqué de mi bolso, el libro que he estado leyendo por partes y que me encanta, aunque ya lo haya leído innumerables veces. Absorta en la lectura, no me di cuenta cuando alguien se me acercó, muy cerca, invadiendo parte de mi espacio personal…levanté la vista y me encontré con un hermoso par de ojos azules, me ruboricé, por su puesto.

- ¡Hola! ¿Dónde habías estado? No te vi la semana pasada

- Hola Craig.- Dije casi en un susurro

- ¿Y vas a contarme que te hiciste el fin de semana?

- La verdad, tuve un pequeño viaje a casa, se podría, una reunión familiar…_y claro un accidentado salto de acantilado que casi me ahoga_

- Ya veo… ¿y te divertiste?

- Pues si, y mucho

En ese instante, entró ese aburrido profesor, todos tomaron sus asientos habituales; excepto Craig, quien se sentó a mi lado. El maestro, comenzó con su cátedra, tan aburrida para mí, como siempre. Volví a tomar mi libro y seguí con mi lectura, Craig en cambio, ponía su máxima atención en la clase.

Una vez terminada esa clase, me acompañó al salón de Esme, y pidió si podía ingresar como oyente, Esme, no se opuso, todo lo contrario, me miraba divertida y no podía dejar de intentar esconder una enorme sonrisa, mientras mis pómulos se tenían del rojo más intenso que pueda existir.

Si bien, me había acostumbrado un poco a la idea, de que este lindo chico me invitara a salir y quisiera pasar un poco de su tiempo conmigo, no dejaba de sentirlo como un acontecimiento tan extraño para mi. En Forks, nunca nadie me había invitado a salir; en la escuela me miraban como un extra terrestre, nadie se me acercaba a excepción de los maestros. Terminada la clase, y antes de salir, Esme me dijo que me esperarían en casa, asentí con la cabeza y le sonreí. Mi dulce y maternal Esme. Tanto amor que tiene por entregar, me aceptó como si siempre hubiera formado parte de su familia y de su vida. Creo que será la abuela que jamás tuve. Siempre, cada oportunidad que tiene, me demuestra su infinito amor.

Iba caminado por el corredor, cuando Craig me alcanzó.

- ¡Hey! ¿Por qué siempre con tanta prisa? Sales corriendo del salón y no me das tiempo de hablarte si quiera…

Bajé la vista un poco avergonzada, pues me había acostumbrado a estar siempre bastante sola.

- Lo siento, pero no sabía que querías hablar y mucho menos conmigo

- Vamos, te acompaño ¿A dónde vas?

- A dejar mis cosas, a la biblioteca y después iré a cenar con…con mi familia…_Pero la verdad, la que cena soy yo, los demás me miran embobados mientras ingiero los alimentos_

- Te acompaño entonces ¿vendrán por ti o puedo ir a dejarte?

- ¿Quieres acompañarme?.- Absolutamente incrédula, no me lo creía ni en sueños.

- Pues claro, ¿ves a alguien más que quiera acompañar?

- Creo que no.- Contesté con evidente vergüenza.

Craig, me acompañó todo el camino. Decidimos ir caminando, no es que quede tan lejos, pero prefería caminar, sentía que me hacía un poco de falta, además, él accedió ya que nos daría más tiempo para charlar.

Fue simplemente fabuloso, hablamos de libros, gustos y similitudes que compartimos, cine, platos favoritos, amigos de la infancia. Fue una caminata sumamente amena. El trayecto se hizo corto, tal vez demasiado.

El único detalle, fue que sentía que alguien nos observaba con cautela y un tanto distante. Creí imaginar perfectamente de quien se trataba, no obstante, no veía su flamante vehículo por ningún lado, ni sabía donde podía hallarse. Ya lo íbamos a conversar, una vez que llegara a casa.

Una vez que hube llegado, afuera del tremendo y lujoso edificio, Craig, tragó saliva, notoriamente, tal vez, no estaba acostumbrado a tanto ostentación, al igual que yo.

- …Este, Nessie, verás, hay una pequeña librería cerca de Central Park, donde este viernes por la noche, harán el lanzamiento de un libro de escritora alemana de poca monta, no es conocida, pero tiene cosas interesantes…¿quisieras ir conmigo?

- Si, claro, seguro.- Dije con una enorme sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y no se me ocurría nada más que decir…me sentía de lo más estúpida, ¡tanto coeficiente intelectual y éste dónde se había ido!

-Pues, entonces, nos veremos en la Universidad, ya sé donde encontrarte.- Me contestó con una hermosa y cautivante sonrisa, a la vez que me guiñaba un ojo

Me quedó mirando a los ojos, y me ruboricé otra vez, bajé la vista, para contemplar mis zapatos…estaba muerta de la vergüenza_… ¿por que no se abre un agujero en la tierra y me traga justo ahora?_

Con un dedo, me alzó la barbilla, quedando mis ojos a la altura de los suyos. Me miraba con una bella sonrisa en el rostro, iluminado por los faroles de la calle.

Lentamente, se acercó, cada vez, acortaba más la distancia entre nosotros, ocupando totalmente mi espacio personal; contuve la respiración, el corazón me latía a mil, en cualquier momento saldría de su lugar y tendría que correr tras él; sentía mariposas revoloteando en el estómago, sabía lo que venía a continuación, pero no me lo creía…Craig, se acercaba lentamente, hasta que su nariz rozó con la mía, y suave y tiernamente sus labios se estamparon en los míos, en un dulce y delicado primer beso para mi. Tan sólo fueron unos instantes, pero para mi fueron unos segundos eternos, donde todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor se congeló y solo éramos Craig y yo, en la entrada del pomposo rascacielos.

Comenzó a caer una copiosa lluvia.

Nos separamos, y quedamos con las frentes juntas. Volvió a besarme con dulzura, mientras la abundante lluvia nos caía encima, empapándonos por completo.

Me dejó en la entrada del edificio, totalmente atónita y con una estúpida sonrisa en el rostro, necesitaba de unos cuantos minutos para poder recobrarme y asimilar lo sucedido, mientras veía como corría y se alejaba bajo la lluvia. Sonreía para mi misma. No lo podía creer, había dado mi primer beso.

* * *

><p>Bueno niñas, sean sinceras...a mi me pareció que como primer beso estubo lindo...y romanticón y meloso con la lluvia torrencial 3<p>

Algunas definiciones, por si acaso...

**Art ****Nouveau** = **Modernismo** es el término con el que se designa a una corriente de renovación artística desarrollada a finales del siglo XIX y principios del XX. Según los distintos países, recibió diversas denominaciones: _Art Nouveau_ (en Bélgica y Francia), _Modern Style_ (en Inglaterra), _Sezession_ (en Austria), _Jugendstil_ (en Alemania y Países Nórdicos), _Liberty_ (en Estados Unidos), _Floreale_ (en Italia), y _Modernismo_ (en España e Hispanoamérica)

**Feria de las Pulgas **= Mercado sobre ruedas, mercado al aire libre, mercado/feria de (las) pulgas, mercado de antigüedades, mercado persa, en los casos en los que en ellos se comercia con ese tipo de objetos.)

Para ver las imágenes, las subiré cuanto antes en el blog… el link está en mi perfil…pasen y vena =)


	23. Chapter 23

**Hola Chicas! Disculpen la tardanza….he andado como loca estos días…miles de cosa que hacer!...**

**Aclaración: Los personajes son de S. Meyer, yo solo los tomé prestados y juego con ellos, poniéndolos en situaciones diferentes y tal vez modificándolos un poquito…esta historia es de la creación de mi mente retorcida….no autorizo a nadie a que la copie…**

**Ansiosa esperaré sus RR**

**Besos a todas =D**

**R.B**

* * *

><p>XXII<p>

Como una tonta me quedé bajo la lluvia, mientras ésta me empapaba aun más…Mi cabello estaba liso de lo mojado que se hallaba y escurrían enormes gotas de agua por él; a pesar de la pequeña incomodidad que esto debía presentar, estaba atontada, tanto que no importaba; sonreía como una idiota, mientras miraba al vacío, por donde Craig se había ido. De pronto, dejó de llover sobre mi cabeza, no entendía, pues seguía lloviendo torrencialmente. En seguida caí en cuenta, era Edward, que estaba a mi lado, protegiéndome de la lluvia con un paraguas.

Me miraba con un tanto de nostalgia, y talvez también, con un poco de celos paternales.

Aun en la luna y en las nubes, llegamos a casa, Alice me esperaba dando saltos y revoloteando a mí alrededor. Me condujo a su habitación e hizo que me despojara de mis prendas mojadas. Yo aun estaba en shock. Todavía no podía asimilarlo…había dado mi primer beso, y para ser el primero no fue tan torpe como creí que sería.

Dejé que Alice me vistiera, aun estaba en las nubes, tratando en vano de aterrizar.

De pronto, sentí que alguien más estaba en la habitación con nosotras. De las nada, había llegado Esme y Rosalie.

- ¡Lo he visto todo! ¡Fue maravilloso! ¡Tan romántico!.- Gritaba una emocionada Alice, dando saltitos y danzando por la habitación

- ¿Es ese chico que ha estado entrando a mi clase? ¿Aquel que se sienta contigo y te hace sonrojar de sobremanera?- Preguntó Esme

- ¿Qué chico? ¿Es guapo?- Preguntó Rosalie

De repente, tenía a tres vampiras, emocionadísimas con mi historia de mi primer beso.

- Sí, Esme, es ese chico que entra a tu clase como oyente; ¡y vaya que es guapo Rosalie!...claro, que no es poseedor de una belleza inmortal, pero para ser un humano es bastante guapo… ¿Y si lo viste todo, Alice, no pudiste haberme advertido para no parecer tan estúpida?

- Lo vi solo hacía unos segundos antes de que sucediera…No puedo ver las decisiones tomadas sin pensar…esas que ocurren de improviso, sin premeditación…pero ¡era ver una película de los años 50! ¡Qué romántico y tan dulce como alzó tu rostro, y como te miraba….! ¡Dios! ¡Qué romántico!...¡Jazz, algún día tendrás que besarme así!.- Dijo esto último, a sabiendas que Jasper la oiría.

En seguida, caí en cuenta, que mi familia, tienen oídos un tanto sensibles. Puedo hablar en susurros pero se que lo oirán. Me sonrojé como un tomate. Rosalie, me abrazó para consolar mi vergüenza. Esme me miraba divertida, sin burla; encontraban fascinante que me ruborizara con tanta facilidad, sin duda, algo heredado de mi hermosa madre.

Pronto, sentí una oleada de paz y calma. Obra de Jasper, por supuesto, quien más. Tenía una larga lista de agradecimientos para él. Aun no cruzábamos palabra alguna. No es que le temiera, pero si me intimidaba bastante, además, tampoco sabía que es lo que podía platicar o como iniciar una conversación con él. Supongo que con el tiempo podremos iniciar alguna conversación.

Durante la cena, seguía en las nubes. Hasta que Emmett, hizo que aterrizara abruptamente

- Veo que ahora, te espera nuestra charla

- ¿Qué charla?

- Ya sabes…"la charla", creo que soy el más calificado de todos para hacerlo, soy el más connotado y reconocido Sexólogo del estado

- ¡No! ¡No creo que sea necesario!

-¡Ooohh! ¡Yo creo que sí!, ¿sabes mi querida sobrina? Es fundamental en una relación de pareja saber ciertas cosas sobre es sexo opuesto

- ¡Creo que en mi caso no se aplica!

- ¡Ya lo creo que sí!

De pronto, Emmett, comenzó a proyectar ciertos recuerdos bastante íntimos con Rosalie, tanto que me cubrí los oídos y tuve que comenzar a tararear alguna melodía para poder bloquearlo. A mi lado, Edward se sobaba las sienes con la cabeza baja.

- Emmett, ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?- Dijo mi padre casi en una suplica

- ¡Oh, vamos, cómo si no hubiese hecho tú! ¡No te hagas el inocente ahora, mira que tenías bien guardado este secretito de ojos color chocolate y cabello broncíneo! ¡Y pensábamos que tú no sabías hacer bebés!

- ¡AHHH! ¡Ya basta no quiero saber de esas cosas tuyas con Rosalie, ni mucho menos como fue que…que me…que me "fabricaron"!- Exclamé casi en un grito…Es cierto, uno no quiere saber como fue que sus padres lo concibieron, eso es demasiada información.

Salí hasta el balcón, ya había parado un poco la lluvia y las nubes un tanto dispersas dejaban entre ver la luna.

Se podía sentir las carcajadas de Emmett, una reprimenda por parte de Rosalie. Un gruñido de Edward, y otra reprimenda, pero esta vez, de Esme hacia los demás. Pronto, sentí a mi padre, estaba junto a mí, mientras veía.

- ¿Porqué estabas espiándome hace un rato?

Un poco avergonzado, contestó

- Estaba preocupado por ti, tardabas demasiado en llegar, entonces los vi…y técnicamente no estaba espiando, ya que no estaba ni cerca…

- ¿Y donde estabas que no podía verte? Sólo te sentía cerca, pero no te veía

- Mmmm, estaba sobre las azoteas de los edificios aledaños… ¿y este, este chico como sea que se llame, te gusta?

- Se llama Craig, y bueno, si, si me gusta

- ¿Y que edad tiene este Craig?

Me quedé pensando un rato, pues lo ignoraba

- No lo sé, no se lo he preguntado, pero me imagino que esta en sus veintes

- Algo tiene que no me agrada

- ¿Cómo es eso que tiene algo que no te agrada?

- Sencillamente eso, que tiene algo que no me agrada de él… ¡Si solo llegar a hacerte daño!...

- No creo que lo haga…y por favor no le hagas nada

Me abrazó y me meció, me sentí como una niñita en los brazos de su sobre protector padre. Me agradaba la sensación de sentirme protegida por mi padre. Era algo que no había tenido nunca, hasta ahora.

Aún abrazados, rompí el hermoso momento diciéndole:

- Por cierto, este viernes tengo una cita con Craig

En respuesta oí un gruñido.

Creo que no le agradó mucho la idea.

- Este viernes, iremos de caza con Alice, Jasper, Esme y Carlisle…supongo que quedaras bajo el cuidado de Rosalie y Emmett.- Dijo esto último rezongando.- ¿Y donde exactamente te llevará?

- Me habló de un lanzamiento de un libro en una pequeña librería cercana a Central Park

- Está bien, pero desearía que pasara por ti acá, sólo para que Emmett y Rosalie lo conozcan, además, es una muestra de buenas costumbres venir por la chica a su casa a que se junten en la calle

- ¡Pero que anticuado!

- Anticuado o no, es lo correcto, siempre que tenía una cita con tu madre pasaba por ella

Bufé y rezongué, pero en el fondo tenía razón. No es que fuera lo correcto, pero es así como funcionaba la cabeza de estos vampiros de otra época, sobretodo la de mi padre, quien fácilmente tendría edad suficiente para ser mi bisabuelo.

- ¿Y cuando regresarás?

- Sólo iremos a cazar por acá cerca, el sábado irán Rosalie y Emmett…cuando llegue iniciaremos tu mudanza. Tu habitación estará lista para entonces.

Lo había olvidado. Una habitación sólo para mí; por primera vez tendría un cuarto sólo para mí, mi propio espacio, donde tendría mis pertenencias. No es que no me agradara mi antigua habitación en Forks. Nunca quise cambiar nada de su lugar, por que habían pertenecido a mamá; muchas veces Charlie me ofreció cambiar los muebles y re decorar, pero encontraba que no era lo correcto, además, me agradaba tener algo de mamá cerca de mí.

Edward fue a dejarme, no sin dejar claro que se sentiría mucho más tranquilo si Craig pasaba por mí en la "pequeña" residencia Cullen. Para darle un poco paz mental, y se lo debía después de mi estúpido salto de acantilado, decidí darle en el gusto, le diría a Craig donde debía recogerme.

El resto de la semana, fue aburrida.

Tenía unos cuantos exámenes que rendir, nada del otro mundo, ni siquiera debía estudiar para ello. Unas cuantas entregas para las asignaturas de Taller, así que en eso pasaba mi tiempo. Además de comenzar a guardar mis pocas pertenencias en algunas cajas, para la mudanza que sería pronto. Iba a cenar todas las noches con mi nueva familia. En ocasiones estaban todos presentes, en otras no. De igual manera, Carlisle estaba un tanto preocupada por mi dieta. No encontraba que estuviese muy balanceada. No estaba tan familiarizado con el concepto del Veganismo*. Me dio a entender, que haría una investigación, para balancear de mejor manera mi ingesta de alimentos. La verdad, es que muchas veces pasaba por alto alguna comida, por dos cosas, o no recordaba que tenía hambre o sencillamente, nada de lo que tuviera al alcance me apetecía.

* * *

><p>O<p>

O

* * *

><p>Ya era viernes.<p>

Había llegado temprano a casa, y traje algunas cosas conmigo, para que la mudanza del día siguiente no fuera tan pesada.

Estaba nerviosa. Era mi primera cita real, con un chico real.

No sabía que ponerme

Tenía un sin fin de prendas para probarme, cortesía de Alice. Pero ninguna era de mi estilo, lo mismo con los zapatos. Todos eran tacón de aguja, ni aunque me pagaran me los pondría, seguramente caería al primer paso. No gracias.

Finalmente me decidí, mis muy queridos y desgastados jeans, junto con la blusa azul de mamá, un blaiser negro, y mis queridas zapatillas.

Ya estaba lista, cuando suena el timbre, de la recepción avisando que había un visitante. Ya sabía quien era, ni por si acaso dejé que Emmett atendiera, me escabullí lo más rápido que pude y salí disparada como un cohete.

Un guapísimo Craig me esperaba en el vestíbulo del enorme rascacielos.

Tímidamente me acerqué. Él se me acercó muchísimo más seguro, sin vacilaciones.

Tomó uno de mis mechones que cubrían mi rostro, y lo acomodó con gracia detrás de mi oreja. Me ruboricé un poco y sonreí. Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó, dulcemente, como la noche anterior, bajo la copiosa lluvia.

Me cogió de la mano y me llevó afuera.

La librería era pequeña, pero acogedora.

Tenían una enorme cantidad de libros, algunos en estanterías y los que no cabían, se hallaban apilados en el suelo. Era casi imposible caminar por ahí, sin tropezarse.

Estaba en lo que podría denominar mi paraíso personal. Absorta y fascinada con cada tomo que veía…lo quería todos, quería llevármelos a casa, todos y cada uno de esos fabulosos libros.

Al centro del local, había unas cuantas sillas, al frente de estas se hallaba una pequeña mesa, con unos libros encima. Supuse que era allí donde se sentaría la escritora esa, que no conocía, y que aparentemente no muchos la ubicaban.

Lentamente, la pequeña librería comenzó a llenarse. En su mayoría eran amigos y conocidos de esta escritora y el resto, estudiantes de literatura, sociología o filosofía, conocidos de Craig, quien me exhibía como un trofeo.

En general, fue una velada agradable. La escritora, explico su trabajo, el cual era un complicado histórico a cerca de sus raíces, desde el primer miembro conocido de su familia hasta los cimientos actuales, todo un recorrido por su árbol genealógico.

Una vez terminada la velada, en vez de invitarme un café como lo habitual, nos dirigimos a una fiesta, de algunos de sus compañeros de facultad.

En un principio, me mostré un poco indecisa. ¿Yo en una fiesta universitaria?

¿Yo rodeada de alcohol? ¿Yo la más bohemia? ¡Al demonio! ¿Por qué no? ¿¡Qué más da! Ya estaba emancipada, legalmente podía beber alcohol sin que me arrestaran, podía incluso comprarlo…en el sentido judicial, ya era un adulto.

Sin más objeciones, por parte de mi misma, nos dirigimos a lo que sería mi primera fiesta universitaria.

Era en un departamento, no lejos de donde estábamos. Para ser sincera, se trataba de todo un edificio, pequeño; todo estaba enfiestado. Era un edificio, maltrecho, donde vivían solamente estudiantes. Fabuloso. Parecía haber diferentes ambientes, unos más tranquilos, otros más agitados y ruidosos. Divisé a unos cuantos fumando marihuana, haciendo unos inmensos pitos* que parecían habanos…_demasiado grosero.-_ pensé.

Otros cuantos, bebiendo con algo más en esos tragos, definitivamente alguna sustancia ilegal. Más allá, el típico grupo de los "populares cabeza de músculo" haciendo competencias por quien bebía más rápido desde el barril de cerveza, mientras la tonta con silicona en los pechos que se le ha ido al cerebro, alaba la proeza del ganador, levantándose su minúscula polera* que con suerte algo le tapa.

Música rock estridente. Gente alocada corriendo, unos que otros, más escondidos en la oscuridad. Otros bailando al compás de la música. Otros más allá, vomitando la enorme cantidad de alcohol que sus cuerpos no han podido resistir. Genial. Toda una fiesta universitaria. Nunca había estado en una, no era mi ideal de pasarlo bien, pero al menos podría divertirme un rato. Si Mia, estuviera conmigo, habría de probar cuanta cosa estaría viendo acá.

Noté que unas cuantas personas me miraban de manera extraña. Unos notorios celos de algunas chicas, otras cuantas mirada extrañas dirigidas a mi persona. En un momento, Craig, me dejó sola, fue a saludar a unos cuantos amigos que le habían hecho señas para que se les acercara; prometió no demorar demasiado. Le respondí con una sonrisa media torcida (gesto que heredé de mi padre), me respondió también con una sincera sonrisa.

Me quedé parada entre un montón de jóvenes alocados, ebrios y drogados, tan drogados que creían ver al interior de sus manos, sus células y átomos.

Oía pensamientos al azar en esa gran habitación, pero no me molesté en identificar a su dueño

"… _¿Con quien habrá venido?, se ve tan adorable… ¿me acerco a hablarle?..."_

Pasó a mi lado, una exuberante rubia teñida, se volvió hacia mí, me miró extrañada, además, que se encontraba notablemente drogada, entre medio de su "viaje" me dijo:

- ¿Tú, tu no eres la mocosa de dieciséis años?

- Disculpa, ¿pero te conozco?- ¡Uf! Sí que estaba ebria y drogada, el olor pestilente de la mezcla de alcohol salía por cada sucio poro de su cuerpo

- ¡Y claro que si! ¡Tu estas en una de mis clases!...pensándolo bien, nunca te había hablado antes…es que eres tan niña… ¿Te dieron permiso tus padres para venir? ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?¡Ja ja ja ja!

- ¿Y cual es tu problema? ¡Apartando lo obvio claro!…¿Qué tanto hay en que tenga dieciséis?

Seguía oyendo ese pensamiento, pero en ese instante no era mi prioridad buscar al dueño de esa voz

"… _¡Vaya si que se defiende! …parece un pequeño cachorrito de león…"_

Justo en ese instante, apareció Craig, venía con dos cervezas en la mano, y una sonrisa que desapareció en cuanto oyó mi edad. Por poco se les resbala una de las botellas, si no hubiera sido por mis reflejos para agarrarla, se habría estrellado contra el suelo y roto en mil trozos

- ¿¡Cómo!.- Preguntó Incrédulo

- ¿Qué cosa?.- Le pregunté haciéndome un poco la tonta, esperaba que no fuera lo que cría que era

- ¡Eso de que eres una niñita de dieciséis!

- ¿Y cual es el supuesto problema a todo eso?

- ¿¡Qué demonios haces en la universidad! ¿¡No tendrías que estar en la secundaria con pendejos* de tu edad!

Lo miré con ira, una mirada seudo asesina.

- ¡No creo que deba darte explicaciones, pero bien, si con ello eres feliz, si tengo dieciséis años ¿¡y qué!, y si, probablemente debería estar en la secundaria pero no es así, soy probablemente veinte veces más inteligente que tu si no es más!

- ¡Pero es que tienes dieciséis!

- ¿¡Y tu tienes cincuenta acaso!

- No, tengo veinte… ¡pero es que tú eres una niñita, y lo siento, pero no salgo con bebés!...Lo siento…

Se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándome sola en ese antro. De pronto, sentí una rabia enorme, traté de contenerme para no salir disparada a la siga de Craig y propinarle una buena patada en el trasero, tan fuerte capaz de enviarlo a la luna.

Cerré los ojos, y apreté fuertemente los puños. Me dirigí a un lugar más tranquilo o por lo menos, donde hubiese menos gente. Haciéndole el quite a los ebrios y drogados, pude llegar a un lugar similar a una cocina…Me agaché en un rincón. Estaba furiosa, y sentía lo que estaba por venir, no lo deseaba, la última vez casi termino por extinguir a un chico y este lugar no era el apropiado…tomé varias inspiraciones profundas para poder calmarme, pero una y otra vez venían a mi mente el inminente rechazo del idiota de Craig…¿quién lo creería? Tiene un estúpido prejuicio con la edad, sólo cuatro tontos años nos separan…¡idiota!¡estúpido superficial!...Saqué mi móvil de uno de los bolsillos de mis pantalones, marqué a Rosalie, sólo quería salir de aquí lo más pronto posible.

- ¿Hola?.- Una dulce y angelical voz me contestó del otro lado de la línea

- …Rosalie ¿puedes venir por mi?- le dije casi en un susurro, conteniendo las lágrimas de ira. Me sentía tan humillada y pisoteada.

- Dime donde esta cielo, y en unos minutos estaremos Emmett y yo

Le expliqué donde estaba, o más o menos, pero sabía que su sentido de orientación era muchísimo mejor que el mío y no tardaría en llegar.

Y no demoraron en llegar. En unos escasos minutos, supe que ya estaban aquí.

Sentía y oía tanto hombres como mujeres quedar impresionados con aquel ángel que caminaba entre ellos, suspiros y voces asombradas, sin duda, era Rosalie. Más atrás venía Emmett, se percibían susurros de la evidente envidia de los hombres hacia Emmett.

- Vamos cielo, salgamos de esta pocilga.- Rosalie tomo mis manos y ayudó a ponerme en pie.

Mientras salíamos Emmett furioso, se preguntaba que había sucedido

- ¿¡Donde esta ese idiota para darle una golpiza!

- No es necesario, es un imbécil, no pierdas tu energía con él…

- ¡Si tiene coche puedo hacérselo trizas!

- No, en serio, déjalo, es un idiota…solo quiero irme de este lugar

- Cielo, si querías ir a un club por unos tragos, encantados te hubiésemos llevado a los que están de moda…no tenías por que venir a este basurero.- Dijo Rosalie, en un tono lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos oyeran.

Al llegar afuera, vi un vehiculo, que no sé si llamarlo vehiculo, entre en la clasificación…era de líneas sencillas, pero absolutamente aerodinámicas, era más lujoso y ostentoso que el turbo 911 ó el camaro de Alice…esta cosa si era lujosa.

Me subí en la parte trasera.

Mientras Rosalie, hacía una salida de película, y todos quedaban embobados al ver que esa espectacular rubia condujera ese colosal coche, Emmett, por supuesto, se sentía orgulloso de que Rose, se luciera de esa forma. Adoraba que quedaran como tontos contemplando a su Rosalie.

Mientras que yo, quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra, añoraba que se abriera un agujero y me tragara. No dije nada en el trayecto. Estaba perdida en mis propias reflexiones. No quería saber nada más del idiota de Craig. Me humilló y pisoteó.

Estábamos afuera del edificio y se bajó Emmett, intercambiaron palabras que no entendí por la rapidez de estas. Confusa miré a Rosalie, y con una enorme sonrisa me dijo:

- Nessie, ven conmigo, vamos a pasar esa pena de la mejor manera que conozco… ¿Te gusta la adrenalina y velocidad?

No entendía nada, pero asentí con la cabeza.

- Pues eso era lo que esperaba…

Aceleró a fondo y por el espejo retrovisor se despidió de Emmett, lanzándole un beso.

* * *

><p>U.U que idiota resultó Craig ¿no creen? jejej era adorable, pero terminó siendo un idiota!<p>

bien niñas, espero sus RR

beeeesos a todas

Pendeja (o): En Español Chileno, es una forma despectiva o ofensiva para dirigirse a alguien menor

Pito: No se si será lo mismo, es un cigarrillo o cigarro de marihuana...tambien le llamamos cogollo, cuete...pfff ya ni me acuerdo

Veganismo: El **veganismo** es una filosofía y un estilo de vida basado en el respeto hacia los animales sintientes mediante el no uso ni consumo de productos animales. Una vez hice una dieta vegana...es sumamente dificil de seguir!


	24. Chapter 24

**Hola! Disculpen un poco la tardanza, pero he estado con poco tiempo =( **

**PERO NO DEJARE ESTA HIOSTORIA A MEDIAS!**

**Actualice el One Shot, agadecería que pasen lein y dejen su RR… *_* (ojitos de perro tipo Alice pidiendo alguna cosa)…La historia es mia, los personajes son de Meyer y se los pido prestados =D**

**Besos a TOOODAS**

**AH…este capitulo, lo dedico a todas las bellas que me leen y me dejan sus hermosos y estimulantes RR…gracias por leer chicas!**

**Y a mi amiga DulceAmor por sacarme siempre de mis crisis creativas al hablar tanta "Chingadera" (no se si exista esa palabra) junta…lo que en buen chileno seria tanta wea junta XD, gracias amiga mía! Ya nos tomaremos esos tragos, aunque tengamos que juntarnos en alguna frontera, yo yendo en bici y tu en burro! 0.o**

**Besos lindas, gracias a todas por leerme**

**Esperare ansiosa sus comentarios**

**Regina Baechler**

* * *

><p>XXIII<p>

Rápidamente me pasé al asiento delantero, mientras Rosalie seguía a toda marcha.

Tenía una hermosa sonrisa de autosuficiencia dibujada en el rostro.

Mientras yo, estaba con el entrecejo fruncido y los labios en una mueca. Me sentía humillada y pisoteada, también un tanto rabiosa con muchas ganas de destrozarle el vehiculo a Craig…creo que sería una buena posibilidad, de descargar mi ira contra su estúpido prejuicio hacia la diferencia de edad. ¿¡Qué se cree! ¡Dejarme sola en ese sucio antro! ¡Estúpida rubia teñida llena de silicona! ¿¡Por qué tenía que abrir su horrenda bocota!...creo que boicotearé sus pinceles en clase de pintura, en vez de que los deje en agua, misteriosamente los pondrá de diluyente… ¡Bah! ¿Qué culpa tiene esa rubia estúpida? Fue Craig quien salió corriendo cuando supo mi edad…imbécil, idiota e inmaduro…

Gruñí, ante el recuerdo. Rosalie rió, sacándome de mis reflexiones

- ¿Sabes cariño?, hay algo que he querido decirte hace mucho, pero no me he atrevido…no quiero que lo tomes a mal o que lo mal entiendas

La miré confusa, no sabía a que se refería

- En un principio, cuando Edward conoció a Bella, no podía entender que es lo que había visto en ella; porque no podía separarse de su lado…Acostumbrada a que yo soy el centro de atracción, me sentía un poco celosa…Yo soy la más hermosa de todos…después sigue tu, pero no digas que yo lo dije…cuando yo era humana, sabía lo hermosa que era, y pasé a esta otra vida con esa vanidad…y cuando me vi en el espejo por primera vez, sabía, simplemente sabía que era más que irresistible…Entonces, cuando vi que Edward no concebía su existencia sin Bella, me dio celos y envidia; envidia por que tu madre era humana, y quería tirar por la borda todo lo beneficioso que ello conlleva. Cuando yo era humana, soñaba con una hermosa boda, un marido excepcional y una casa llena de niños… y ahora, siendo lo que soy, no puedo, eso es lo que más me duele, el no tener hijos…Y por otro lado, tu madre, quería ser uno de nosotros, tu padre se empeñaba en que conservara su humanidad… ¡Si que era terca y testaruda!... En cuanto supimos de ti, quería desmembrar a Edward, por haberlas abandonado. Poco después comprendí que él nunca supo de ti, hasta ahora…tal vez las cosas habrían sido diferentes, si hubiésemos sabido de ti…Creo que ahora entiendo a Bella, incluso creo que hasta seríamos buenas amigas si estuviera acá. Ella tomo una gran decisión al traerte sola a este mundo…si no nos hubiésemos ido, yo habría cuidado de ella y de ti…En cierto modo, eres un pequeño milagro, se supone que los vampiros no pueden tener descendencia, pero mírate, aquí estás…Si yo hubiese estado en su lugar, habría tomado la misma decisión que ella tomó en su momento.

Traté de articular alguna frase coherente, pero sencillamente no salía nada, sólo unos balbuceos incomprensibles, a lo que Rosalie contestó con una enorme sonrisa.

- No es necesario que digas algo…sólo quería que lo supieras…Y con respecto a ese idiota ¿quieres decirme que pasó?

- Iba todo de maravilla, una cita perfecta, fuimos al lanzamiento de un libro; simplemente genial, llegamos a esa fiesta, fue por unos tragos, y me topé con una rubia ebria con quien comparto algunas clases, y abrió su fea bocota, entonces Craig escuchó y… supo mi edad y bueno, creo que ya sabes que me dejó sola en ese lugar…

- ¿Y qué? ¿Es que se cree muy viejo? ¡Pero que idiota! ¡Debiste haber dejado que Emm le propinara una buena patada! ¡Esa no es manera de tratar a una jovencita!...Por lo menos en mis tiempos no lo era…

- Así parece, y el muy idiota solo tiene cuatro años más que yo…¡Mi amiga Mia y su novio Embry tiene quince años de diferencia y se llevan muy bien!...aunque, lo de ellos fue en otras circunstancias…

- Así como yo, que soy mayor que Emmett, sólo por unos cuantos años vampíricos…¡Qué estúpido resultó al final ese Craig!...

¡Hemos llegado!

Supongo que sabes conducir ¿no?

- Si, pero se me da mejor la conducción de las motocicletas…

No me había dado cuenta de ello, que ya habíamos llegado, estaba muy animada conversando con Rosalie.

¡No podía creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos!

Miles de vehículos, camionetas, jeep, furgonetas, deportivos con modificaciones de todo tipo, tanto en los equipos de sonido como en el exterior del coche. Alerones, luces de neón puestas en la parte baja de los carros; fuertes y llamativos colores; motores evidentemente modificados para correr con mayor velocidad. Hombres orgullosos de sus vehículos, rodeados de mujeres con silicona hasta el cerebro adulándolos por su bello coche. Chicos como de mi edad o poco mayores, revisando los motores y poniéndolos a punto.

Al bajarnos del coche, todas las miradas y pensamientos se volcaron a la rubia escultural en tacones de aguja y pantalones tipo pitillo. Sinceramente, Rosalie era bellísima. Se dirigió hacia un grupo de tipos que no dejaban de tener todo tipo de fantasías con ella, y no dejaban de mirarla. Rosalie, habló fuerte y claro

- Busco a Matt

- ¿Y para que lo quieres hermosura?

- Me dijeron que él es quien organiza las carreras y apuestas

- Yo soy, preciosa... ¿quieres apostar?

- No solo eso, vengo a correr

Unas carcajadas al unísono se hicieron sentir. No podían dar crédito a lo que esta despampanante rubia acababa de decir.

- ¿¡Tú! ¿¡Quieres competir! ¡Cariño no sabes con quienes te estas metiendo!

- ¿Qué? ¿¡Con un puñado de idotas que creen que mi carro no tiene nada de especial! ¿¡Qué no es capaz de ir de 0 a 100 Km. x hora en 3, 5 segundos! ¿¡Con cuanto se inicia la apuesta y cuales son las reglas!

Quedaron con la boca abierta, no podían creer que una rubia escultural supiera de vehículos.

- ¿En serio quieres competir?

- ¡Claro idiota! ¿De cuanto es la apuesta?

- De 20 mil

- ¿20?

- ¿Es excesivo para ti dulzura?.- Preguntó un idiota que fantaseaba obscenidades con Rose.

- ¡No tarado! ¡20! ¿Por qué no mejor lo dejamos en 40 mil?

- Já, buena esa ¿y tendrías para pagarme después que quedes detrás de mi?

- ¡Tengo mucho más de lo que verías en tu miserable vida, gusano!, ¡además, vas a ser tu quien muerda mi polvo!

Rosalie se dirigió hacia su pomposo vehículo, mientras un grupo de numeroso miraba con curiosidad a la Barbie que acababa de acomodar su auto en la línea de partida

- Una cosa, a los competidores, no se aceptan copilotos.

- Lo siento Nessie, no podrás ir conmigo…pero correrás a lo que regrese…_por cierto será más pronto de lo que estos idiotas creen._- Me dijo Rosalie guiñándome un ojo, sabiendo que solo yo oiría eso.

Con cuidado, vi como Rose, sacaba una laptop y la conectaba al vehiculo por la salida del encendedor. Hizo unas cuantas modificaciones y conexiones, luego fue al maletero a revisar que todo estuviera bien con los tanques de… ¡Dios mío tanques de nitrógeno! Sólo había visto carreras clandestinas a alta velocidad en las afueras de Port Angeles con Jake y Seth, pero nunca con NOS.

Rosalie, reparó en mi expresión de sorpresa.

- Cielo, he hecho esto mil veces, además, llevo unos buenos años conduciendo…desde los primeros carros hasta estas maravillas modernas. Le he hecho algunas modificaciones al motor, y Emmett programó la laptop para hacer todo el proceso con solo apretar un pequeño botoncito a un costado del volante.

- Oh...- Fue lo único que logré articular

Los vehículos fueron a la línea de partida.

Se hacían escuchar con los rugidos de los motores.

El único coche más sobrio y que no emitía rugidos, era el de Rose.

Una mujer bastante atractiva, pero con demasiada silicona, y con una minifalda que casi ni la cubría y dejaba entre ver demasiado, se paró entremedio de los coches con un pañuelo en la mano, al dejarlo caer, se iniciaría la carrera.

La silicona con piernas, dejó caer el pañuelo. Arrancaron con furia y con grandes rugidos de los respectivos motores, dejando marcas de las llantas sobre el pavimento aun un poco húmedo.

Rápidamente, Rosalie desapareció en su Audi deportivo r8.

A lo lejos se veían manchones de colores pasando rapidísimo. Al principio, tuve mis dudas, mirando estas máquinas, con tanta cosa y adorno, y el sencillo coche de Rosalie, sin ningún otro agregado que la laptop, pensé que Rosalie se quedaría atrás con mucha facilidad. De pronto veo que Rose lleva la delantera, un coche rojo intenta sobrepasarla, pero de una u otra manera, logra cerrarle el paso y no lo deja pasar, detrás de ella, otros dos coches en su intento de llegar primeros, colisionan entre si, y uno de ellos pierde el control, estrellándose en unos basureros apiñados al final de la calle.

Rosalie lleva la delantera. De pronto, incrementa la velocidad, de una manera impresionante, casi no se ve el automóvil de Rose, sólo un gran manchón gris, que si no fuera por los focos de las luces, parecería una visión fantasmagórica. Logra dejar atrás al coche rojo, llegando a la línea de la meta, como la ganadora del reto y la apuesta.

Al bajarse, un enorme grupo rodeó al coche de Rose, ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción, se acercó al tal Matt, para cobrar su dinero. Éste, con la boca abierta, y sin palabras, se lo pasó, Rose, con un rápido movimiento, se lo arrancó de las manos.

- ¿¡Así que los muy tarados no creían que una hermosa mujer como yo sería capaz de vencerlos! ¡No tienen ni idea con quién están compitiendo!.- Dijo una orgullosa Rose

Un tumulto de mujeres, aplaudieron y ovacionaron a Rosalie. Ella sonreía de sobremanera. Estaba más alegre que perro con dos colas.

Yo estaba demasiado impresionada, como para asimilar las cosas en ese momento.

En ese instante, hace su aparición el coche rojo, el conductor, el tipo que le dijo a Rosalie que la vencería. Humillado se bajó de su vehículo, cerrando con gran violencia la puerta del conductor, mientras Rose lo fulminaba con la mirada y le mostraba una enorme sonrisa burlona.

- Nessie, ¿haz conducido alguna vez con NOS?

- No, pero no creo que sea tan difícil

- Lo dejaremos para la próxima vez, tendría que enseñarte como utilizarlo, pero puedes correr solamente, ten.- Me lanzó las llaves del carro.

Se iniciaría otra carrera en tan sólo unos minutos. Y esta vez, yo competiría.

- ¿Crees que podré hacerlo?

- Nessie, eres una Cullen, velocidad es tu segundo nombre ¡Claro que podrás y con este automóvil en tan sólo unos segundos los dejarás atrás!

Llevamos el coche a la línea de partida, esta vez conduciría yo. No sería una carrera con NOS, solamente una de alta velocidad en un trecho más corto. Rosalie, me dio algunas indicaciones para sacarle el máximo provecho al carro.

Una rubia oxigenada con unos pantaloncillos que parecían pantimedias, estaba con un pañuelo blanco, para dar la partida. Deberíamos cruzar cuatro cuadras y volver, quien llegase primero, ganaría…competíamos cinco. La rubia, dejó caer el pañuelo. Pisé a fondo. Salí disparada como un cohete. Rápidamente pasé los cambios, intercalando el acelerador con el embriague. Llevaba la delantera. Por el espejo retrovisor vi como querían adelantarme. Pisé lo más a fondo que daba, llegué a los 280 Km. x hora. En tan solo unos escasos segundos. ¡Si que corría esta maravilla! Se aproximaba una curva, saque el pie del acelerador, pisé un poco el freno, tomé la curva, sentía como las ruedas se pagaban al asfalto, para mantener más agarré me ayude del freno de mano, salí de la curva victoriosa; de reojo por el espejo lateral izquierdo, vi como un coche se salía de la curva, rumbo a unos matorrales, perdió el control y se estrelló contra ellos. Pisé nuevamente el acelerador a fondo, con un rápido movimiento ponía los cambios e intercalaba entre el acelerador con el embrague. Retome otra vez la velocidad a la cual iba, pisando a fondo. Parecía que el automóvil saldría volando. En algunas ocasiones se sentía como las ruedas apenas rozaban con el pavimento. Sin darme cuenta, había dejado al resto de los competidores atrás, literalmente comiéndose el polvo que había levantado con el rugir del vehiculo.

Llegué primera a la línea de la meta. Bajé victoriosa del vehículo, un grupo de mujeres, encabezadas por Rosalie, celebraban mi victoria.

- ¡Esto es inaudito Nessie, le hemos pateado el trasero a quienes se autoproclaman los ganadores! ¡Y ni más ni menos que dos mujeres! ¿¡Qué creían estos idiotas! ¿¡Qué por sólo ser una chica no se nada de carburadores y motores!- Gritó a los cuatro vientos, mientras todas las chicas del lugar la ovacionaban y la miraban ahora con respeto y admiración. Rose, se sentía en el cielo. Adoraba que los hombres la mirasen y encontraran su belleza irresistible, pero esto era nuevo. Se sentía la líder de todas estas féminas en un mundo tuerca.

Luego, miré a Rose, estaba un tanto extrañada, había visto o sentido alguna cosa.

"_Nos vamos Nessie, escucho a la policía cerca" _ Pensó para mi.

Nos subimos a su coche y nos fuimos, pasando al lado de los derrotados, que miraban el vehiculo de Rose, ahora con asombro y sumisión. Rosalie, no dejaba de sonreír mientras conducía de vuelta a casa.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a conducir así?

- Bueno cariño, llevo unas cuantas décadas conduciendo. Cuando abandonamos Forks, con Emmett nos fuimos a Japón, ahí yo estudié Mecánica Automotriz, por segunda vez, y trabajé un tiempo en una fabrica de vehículos, mientras Emmett, estudiaba Ingeniería en Informática. Comenzamos a participar en este tipo de carreras. Siempre ganábamos por supuesto, así que Emmett modificó algunas cosas para hacer que la inyección de NOS fuera mucho más rápida de lo habitual. Pero, a todos nos gusta la velocidad. Más o menos por los 70', acudíamos a este tipo de competencias, todos…Esme ganó unas cuantas veces, dejando a miles con la boca abierta, como ahora; además, si cuentas con Alice, te puede decir por adelantado las maniobras que deberías hacer, suena como un poco tramposo ya lo sé, pero es genial!

Al llegar a casa, estaba más que emocionada. Quería más, quería seguir corriendo. Así que Rosalie, me prometió que así sería. No iba a ser ni la primera ni la última vez que correríamos.

- ¿Ganaron?.- Preguntó Emmett, desde la estancia

- Por supuesto que si ¡les hubieras visto las caras a esos idiotas!.- Contestó Rosalie

- ¿Por qué no fuiste con nostras?.- Pregunté

- Oh, es que hoy pasaban un programa piloto…en realidad se trata de mi programa, en Play Boy TV, se trata de sexo con la pareja y como hacer que la relación sea más placentera y llevadera

- ¿Enserio?

- Claro, quería verlo, mañana me dirán si seguimos o no con el programa o si lo hacemos en vivo.

Después de tomar un té de hierbas, me fui a dormir un rato. Ya era muy entrada la madrugada, y de alguna manera ya me sentía un poco agotada por el largo día que había tenido. Fui a dormir a la recamara de Edward, que era la habitación que habitualmente usaba cuando me quedaba allí. Me aovillé para entrar en calor, y no me di cuenta cuando caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>NOS = en inglés Nitrux Oxide Systems….Sistema de Oxido Nitroso…es aquella cosita mágica que potencia la velocidad en los autos…véanlo en Rápido y Furioso y tendrán más claras las cosas…. =D<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

**Hola preciosas!**

**Este capitulo, va con cariño y dedicación a todas las que aman a Emmett.**

**Hay un fragmento, que creo pertenece a Luna Nueva, que habla de la vida de Emm…pero este fue eliminado =( quise incorporarlo porque creo que Emmett es fantástico!...no quise y nunca estuvo en el plan, crear a un Emmett que fuese en extremo infantil, no me gusta ese recurso : P para las que no sabían, en sol de medianoche, se habla de que Jazz y Emmett están jugando ajedrez con cinco tableros en forma consecutiva…como ven Emmett no es tonto ni nada de eso por el estilo…creo que a Meyer, le faltó mostrarnos más a nuestro queridísimo Emm. Por esos motivos, quise plasmar a un Emmett maduro, sin dejar de ser bromista y juguetón. Ya quiera tenerlo de hermano mayor espanta novios =)**

**Bueno preciosas, sin más rodeos, acá esta el Capitulo 24**

**Y ya saben dejen sus comentarios que me hacen taaan feliz =)**

**ahhh...pasen a leer el one shot =(**

* * *

><p>XXIV<p>

Volví a soñar con mamá.

Se veía tan hermosa y llena de dicha, en ese pardo repleto de flores silvestres y vegetación tan típica de mi amado pueblo natal; caminando entre los juncos, tocando delicadamente con las yemas de los dedos las plantas a su pasar; el sol se filtra por entremedio de las copas de los árboles, iluminando ciertos sectores y dejando otros en las sombras. Mamá, está a contra luz, no puedo verle bien el rostro, pero sé que es feliz. Sigue caminando entre la vegetación, hasta perderse…comienza a desvanecerse…el hermoso color rosa con tonos violeta en el horizonte, se oscurece, el paisaje se torna oscuro, casi negro, comienza a correr un gélido viento, mamá ya no se ve por ningún lado, de pronto, diviso a un monstruos de ojos color rubí, se acerca hacia mi, con evidente rapidez y violencia en sus movimientos, me muestra sus perfectos dientes blancos contrastados con el color canela de su piel, se lanza encima mío y me ataca…

Desperté exaltada en medio de un jadeo.

Me hallaba sola en la gran habitación.

Ya había amanecido, se colaban rayos de luz en unos tonos grisáceos por las cortinas. Estaba perfectamente nublado. El cielo se hallaba cubierto por una densa capa de nubes, similares a copos de algodón, amenazantes de lluvia.

Al incorporarme, me quedé un poco meditativa respecto a mi extraño sueño. Hasta que comenzó a salir olor a humo, lo que me alarmó un poco.

Al salir de la habitación, había un sonido agudo que molestaba muchísimo a los oídos, unas cuantas maldiciones en voz muy alta y un a densa capa de humo negro se colaba por el apartamento. Venía desde la cocina. Al ingresar, vi a Emmett, con un delantal de cocina, tirando a la basura unas cosas carbonizadas, lo que aparentemente habían sido tostadas; por otra parte, había una cacerola con un líquido hirviente, supuse que era algo como leche, que también se estaba quemando. Era una imagen divertidísima, ver a ese gran Emmett, con un palo de escoba golpeando la alarma contra incendios para callarla y con la otra tratando de cortarle el fuego a la cacerola. Hasta que se cansó, se subió al mesón de la cocina y con su gran fuerza arrancó la alarma haciéndola añicos entre medio de unas maldiciones. Aun furioso, le gruñía a la cacerola con el liquido pegoteado e hirviente, abrió los ventanales a regañadientes, con más maldiciones salidas de la boca de un marinero de mala muerte. Estaba parada en la entrada de la cocina, riéndome de lo que acababa de ver…definitivamente, como cocinero, Emmett, moriría de hambre.

- ¿Se puede saber que intentabas hacer?

- ¿¡Qué crees tú! ¡Intentaba hacerte el desayuno! ¡Prometí a Edward que cuidaría de mi sobrina favorita!.- Contestó en medio de unos gruñidos. Estaba realmente enojado.

- Creo que soy tu única sobrina…espero no equivocarme

- No te equivocas y eres mi favorita… ¿Qué te apetece comer?

- Déjame a mi, no te preocupes…ya veo que lo intentaste…por cierto, creo que eres un pésimo cocinero.

Me miró con una mueca de enojo, pero rápidamente se le pasó.

Rebusqué en el refrigerador, encontré lo que necesitaba, leche de soya, algo de fruta, y en la alacena, galletas de salvado de trigo. Me senté en el comedor diario, y Emmett me acompañaba sentado al frente mío. Mientras comía, hacia muecas de asco, respingaba la nariz, y arrugaba la boca.

- ¿Eso sabe bien?.- apuntó al vaso con leche de soya

- Si, bueno, no es espectacular pero malo no es… ¿por qué haces esas muecas de asco? ¡Es como si estuviera comiendo algo podrido!

- Digamos que, bien no huele

- ¿Y que te apetecería a ti?

- ¡Un enorme oso gris despertando de la hibernación!

Puse una expresión de horror, tan sólo imaginarme al oso enfrentándose a Emmett…o Emmett enfrentándose al oso…Qué estúpida, claro que Emm ganaría…pobre oso…

- ¡Bah! ¿¡Y por qué pones esa cara! ¿¡Acaso no recuerdas que tan solo hace algunas semanas ibas a engullirte a un chico moribundo!

- ¡Tan solo con recordarlo me dan nauseas!...y digamos que no era yo…en ese, momento…era…era...no tengo ni palabras para describirme…

…Y creo que te debo una disculpa…me parece que te enterré unas cuantas uñas…

- ¡Eso no es nada!...Pero queda claro que eres temible cuando te, vuelves una de nosotros…dabas miedo…¡Y si que eres fuerte! ¿¡Quien lo creería!

-… ¿Emmett? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Claro que si

- ¿Por qué te gusta cazar osos?

- Aparte de lo Obvio…creo que se remonta a cuando era humano…verás, me encontraba cazando, fuera de temporada…Y tuve la mala suerte, pero de alguna manera termino siendo lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado, en fin, me topé con este oso, hambriento, recién despertando de la hibernación, irritado…Y yo, me encontraba de pie, frente a él, apuntándole con la escopeta…Esta se trabó y no conseguí dispararle, entonces el oso me atacó…Creo que es por venganza, no lo sé…De no haber sido por ese oso en particular, no habría conocido a Rosalie

- ¿Cómo entra Rose en todo eso?

- Verás, el oso estaba terminando de jugar conmigo ahí, y sabía que iba a morir. No me podía mover, y mi consciencia se estaba yendo, cuando escuché algo que me hizo pensar que era otro oso. Supuse que era una pelea por quien conseguiría mi cadáver. De pronto sentí que estaba volando. Creí que había muerto, traté de abrir mis ojos de cualquier manera. Y entonces la vi, su cara era increíble en mi memoria; me gustó enseguida, y supe que estaba muerto. Ni siquiera me importaba el dolor, intenté mantener mis ojos abiertos, no quería perderme ni por un segundo la cara del ángel. Estaba delirando, por supuesto, preguntándome por qué no habíamos llegado al cielo aún, pensando que debía estar más lejos de lo que creía. Esperé a que ella tomara vuelo, y entonces me trajo a "Dios"-. Él rió profundamente para luego dar paso a su explosiva risa. Pude comprender fácilmente su suposición, ¿Quién no confundiría a Carlisle con Dios y a Rosalie con un ángel? Hasta creo que yo lo haría.  
>- Creí que lo que pasó luego era por mi juicio. Tuve un poco de mucha diversión en mis veinte años humanos, así que no me sorprendieron las llamas del infierno -. Rió de nuevo. – Qué sorpresa la mía cuando vi que el ángel no se había ido. No podía entender como algo tan hermoso tuviera permitido quedarse en el infierno conmigo, pero estaba agradecido. Cada cierto tiempo "Dios" venía a verme, tenía miedo de que se la llevara pero nunca lo hizo. Empecé a pensar que quizás esos que predicaban acerca de un Dios misericordioso tenían razón después de todo. Y entonces el dolor se fue…y me explicaron todo. Se sorprendieron con lo poco que me turbó el asunto de los vampiros. Pero si Carlisle y Rosalie, mi ángel, eran vampiros, ¿qué tan malo podía ser? -. Yo asentí completamente de acuerdo mientras continuaba.- Tuve un poco más de problemas con las reglas, pero pude controlarlo…- se rió en silencio. – Pero, después de…el incidente, de Jazz, tomé mucho más autocontrol, todos lo hicimos…<p>

-…Vaya…que…que digo, ¡tremenda historia la tuya!... ¿Qué es lo que hacías de humano, quiero decir a que te dedicabas?

- Me dedicaba a varias cosas, pero no era muy buen chico…traficaba y producía licor, en los tiempos de ley seca; robé algunos bancos, además de gallinas…tal vez la época lo ameritaban así…Eran tiempos distintos, todo era diferente, era mucho más notorio la desigualdad social, el que era rico del pobre ¿sabes a lo que me refiero?

- Creo que si, puedo hacerme una idea

- ¿Sabes Nessie? Yo amaba mucho a tu madre, era como la hermana menor que nunca tuve y siempre quise tener…lamento que todo haya terminado de esa manera. En un principio le daba miedo.- Rompió en carcajadas sonoras al recordarlo.- Solía mirarme con temor, hasta que me conoció…era adorable cuando se sonrojaba, cosa que por cierto heredaste de ella.

Creo que ya haz terminado tu mal oliente desayuno…será mejor que te levantes, que iremos a buscar tus cosas, ya es hora de que iniciemos tu mudanza.

- ¿Y que hay de Edward? Creí que vendría con nosotros

- Quedamos de juntarnos allá…tal vez nos estén esperando, Jazz viene con nosotros

- Aunque la verdad, no entiendo para que tanto escándalo, son solo algunas cajas…no es mucho

- Ya sabes como es Edward de sobre protector…ah! Casi lo olvido…tu padre está al tanto de ese simplón que anoche te abandonó en plena fiesta…creo que le tiene ganas…la verdad, yo le hubiera roto un brazo por lo menos, no entiendo porqué no me dejaste hacerlo

Subirse a la monstruosa camioneta de Emmett, implicaba un enorme esfuerzo físico. Era una cosa realmente enorme, muy alta, ideal para un rally en medio del barro o para recorrer por senderos inhóspitos y desconocidos.

Al llegar, reconocí el vehiculo de Edward, junto a él, estaba Jasper.

Pude notar lo tenso que estaba, Jasper tampoco ayudaba a calmarlo; aparentemente, también tenía ganas de amenazar o asustar a alguien el día de hoy, tenía una mirada feroz. Mi padre, tenía los puños apretados, miraba en todas direcciones; creo que buscaba a Craig, par darle una pequeña paliza. Tal vez yo lo haga, aun no lo sé, no creo que ese idiota merezca ni cinco segundos de atención. Quedó más que claro que es un imbécil descerebrado. En cuanto Edward me vio, me abrazó delicadamente, cerciorándose que me encontrase bien. Me miró a los ojos, para ver si había llorado durante la noche…sinceramente, si, fue doloroso, una gran decepción de quien se suponía que fuera alguien diferente e importante en mi vida, pero no fue tan triste como creí que sería; tal vez, la dosis de adrenalina, calmó un poco la desilusión.

- ¿Segura que te encuentras bien?

- Si, gracias a Emmett y a Rosalie…

- Déjame adivinar… ¿te llevó a las carreras clandestinas?

Asentí con la cabeza. Creo que no era muy de su agrado. Recordé por una fracción de segundo, la gloriosa sensación de haber tomado la delantera, y pisado el acelerador a fondo, mientras pasaba los cambios…por un segundo, volví a sentirme en la cima del mundo, hasta que vi la horrorosa expresión de Edward.

- ¿¡Condujiste!

- Ssssi, sin nitro eso si…. ¡Pero no sabes lo maravilloso que se sentía! ¡Era increíble sentir los neumáticos aferrándose al asfalto, mientras tomaba una curva, o la sensación de vuelo al retomar la velocidad!- Se lo dije con tal pasión, que la cara de horror, se fue relajando

- Creo que deberé confiar en tu juicio. ¿Dónde aprendiste a conducir?

- Jake me enseñó, conduzco desde los doce años…Aprendí a conducir mucho antes de obtener el permiso…y ni siquiera tenía vehículo para cuando tenía la edad…pero, prefiero manejar motocicletas.

Mientras nos aproximábamos a mi dormitorio, no dejaba de reparar en las miradas lascivas, indecentes e indecorosas, hacia mis tres acompañantes. Literalmente, las chicas con las hormonas revolucionadas, se los comían con la mirada.

"_¿¡Y estos tres ángeles! ¿¡Qué hacen acá, se cayeron del cielo!_

"_¡Vaya, que guapos!"_

"_¡Wow pero que trío de bombones, los metería a todos a mi cama!"_

"_¡Pero que rubio más atractivo!"_

"_¡Ay, yo me quedaría con ese musculoso enorme que parece un oso!"_

"_Mmmm, si que están guapos…"_

"_¿No es ese el pianista de Juilliard? ¡Es mucho más guapo en vivo!"_

"_¡Mmmm están para comérselos!"_

Noté que se sonreían, e intercambiaban miradas entre los tres. Se hacía bastante irritante, estar ahí, entre esas tres beldades masculinas, sacadas de las mejores pasarelas del mundo. No era exageración, caminaban como modelos de pasarela. Hasta creo, que lo hacían apropósito para acaparar más miradas y arrancar más de algún suspiro.

- Esto me recuerda cuando estábamos en la escuela, y Jessica Stanley se derretía cada vez que te veía entrar a la cafetería Edward- Susurró Emmett, en medio de una enorme sonrisa de autosatisfacción

Edward y Jasper, asintieron con la cabeza, también sonriendo un poco más.

Me ayudaron a cargar mis escasas pertenencias. Mientras lo hacían, reían.

- Te dije Emmett que sólo eran unas pocas cajas, pero no me creíste…no tengo tantas cosas, sólo libros…y unos cuantos de estos le pertenecían a mamá…

Terminaron de cargar mis escasas pertenencias en la monstruosidad de Emmett. Cuando noté a lo lejos a Craig, que me miraba, con una expresión extraña, Edward, se dio cuenta de ello, y casi se lanza encima para propinarle unos buenos golpes en su perfecta cara, o por lo menos fue lo que se le cruzó por la cabeza; interponiéndome en su camino, le agarré el brazo.

- No, no lo hagas, no vale la pena, es un idiota…además no tiene tanta importancia

- ¿¡Cómo que no tiene importancia! ¡Te abandonó en un antro asqueroso y sucio!

- Es mejor que sucediera al principio que después…antes de que tuviera que lamentar algo…no vale la pena, no le quiero dar más importancia de la que no se merece…déjalo ya

Jasper, nos envió una oleada de relajación, vaya si que fue necesaria…

Durante el camino de vuelta a casa, tuve la oportunidad de mostrar mis dotes de conductora…pude conducir ese flamante coche, era suave, al igual que el audi de Rose, la diferencia radicaba en los frenos, estos se anclaban al suelo, mientras uno seguía la trayectoria del movimiento…una que otra vez, frené un tanto brusca y quedé con el volante incrustado en las costillas, con un grito ahogado por mi parte.

Durante el camino, Edward fue silencioso, no dijo mucho acerca de mi forma de conducir, salvo por un par de palabras "_Buenos reflejos_", pero noté que le molestó ver a Craig haciéndose el dolido. Ahora entiendo, por que fue que a mi padre no le agradó mucho este chico, tal vez, tenga otro don, del cual no sabe aun…quizás pueda intuir las intenciones futuras de alguien, sin necesidad de leerle el pensamiento.

Emmett, seguía riéndose por los escasos bienes materiales que poseo. Un par de cajas con libros, mi bolsa de mano y mi mochila de camping, que utilizo cuando viajo, para echar mi escaso vestuario allí dentro.

En casa, ya estaban todos reunidos, excepto Rosalie que la habían llamado urgentemente del hospital, pues había un parto de trillizos.

Esme, me recibió con un cálido abrazo. Alice, danzaba por la estancia, sumamente impaciente y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro de porcelana.

- ¡Te encantará!.- No dejaba de gritar Alice, frente a su visión, saltando directamente a los brazos de Jasper, depositando un dulce beso en sus labios.

- Hemos trabajado incesantemente en tu habitación, esperamos que sea de tu agrado.- Me dijo Esme.

Alice me puso una venda en los ojos, para acrecentar la sorpresa.

Me sentía un poco tonta y desorientada.

Me condujeron hacia el lado este del apartamento. Con delicadeza, Edward, sacó la venda que tenía en mis ojos, al abrirlos, tenía una gran puerta color crudo, con un enorme lazo en la manilla. Miré a papá, esperando algún tipo de señal que me hiciera abrir la puerta, él, asintió con una dulce mirada. Con cuidado, abrí el pomo de la puerta, al ver lo que allí me esperaba, se me cayó la mandíbula hasta el suelo, y no reparé en volver a colocarla al lugar que pertenece. Había una enorme cama, con un edredón blanco, las cortinas eran claras y dejaban pasar gran cantidad de luz, el mobiliario era sencillo, pero con una fuerte influencia del estilo art nouveau, en tonos crema…todo era hermoso, sacado del más exquisito catálogo de diseño interior. Las luces eran sencillamente soñadas, una lámpara de lágrimas salía del cielo, para iluminar todo el cuarto; una banqueta a un extremo, y al otro, una cantidad enorme de lienzos en blanco, en todos sus tamaños y formas, diferentes tipos de atriles, una enorme mesa de trabajo, llena de lápices, pinceles, acrílicos, oleos, acuarelas; una monumental estantería llena de libros de arte, diseño y fotografía; era increíble, era mi propio estudio. Apenas si me atreví a dar un paso. Esme, me hizo entrar.

- Esto es todo tuyo cielo. Ya que nunca tuviste una habitación propia, quisimos regalarte este espacio para ti, espero que sea de tu agrado. Con Emmett, trabajamos sin descanso, en lo que creímos que sería útil y agradable, no obstante, todos, trabajamos arduamente en este, que ha sido mi mayor proyecto en toda mi existencia, darle una habitación propia a mi nieta.

- ¿Emmett? ¿Tú? ¿Todos?...no, no sé que decir…gracias, no, no es suficiente eso, es quedarse muy corto…no sé que sería lo apropiado

- Y eso no es todo….- Dijo Edward, alzándome de la mano, me llevaron hacia otra parte, de la habitación, contigua al baño. Si, mi propio baño.

Abrí la puerta. Era gracioso, pues delante tenía otra.

No podía creer lo que estaba pensando que era lo que había detrás de esa puerta color caoba. La abrí, y mayor su mi sorpresa, ahora si que me había quedado sin habla y anclada al piso, si no hubiese sido, por papá, estaría en el suelo. Me habían construido ni más ni menos, que mi propio cuarto oscuro, mi propio cuarto de revelado manual, con todos los equipos e implementación necesarios para hacer fotografías. Ahora si que no podía articular palabra alguna, con suerte lograba pestañear. Estaba en shock, jamás de los jamases creí que podría si quiera algún día poder tener un cuarto oscuro, aun sabiendo que la fotografía digital, está dejando de lado al la fotografía análoga.

Alice, saltaba alrededor, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

- ¡Sabía que le iba a gustar! ¡Le fascina!..- Decía Alice, mientras danzaba como un duendecillo alrededor de todos.

De mis ojos, unas lágrimas traicioneras, comenzaron a bajar, estaba demasiado emocionada como para articular alguna palabra. Esme, se me acercó, y secó con el dorso de su mano mis lágrimas. Sólo atiné a darle un enorme abrazo, por todo su esfuerzo y dedicación para regalarme un rincón en su casa. Estaba demasiado agradecida.

O

O

Llevaba, poco más de tres semanas viviendo en mi nuevo hogar, con mi nueva familia. Al principio, a Charlie, no le parecía muy buena idea, pero una vez, que habló con la dulce Esme y la persuasiva Alice, no pudo negarse. Tampoco podía oponerse, ya que al fin y al cabo, era mi decisión, y se trataba de conocer a la familia de mi padre. Sé que se tragó su orgullo, solamente para que yo fuera relativamente feliz.

Carlisle, estaba cada día más interesado en mis hábitos alimenticios, comenzó a hacer una investigación y verificar científicamente si estaba ingiriendo los nutrientes necesarios. Alice, ya me había amenazado con un día de compras, a lo cual, la miré no muy agradada con la idea. Rosalie, me había prometido pronto ir a las carreras otra vez. Emmett, había conseguido que su programa tuviera una de las más altas sintonías, lo que se traducía, en que sería el nuevo éxito de Playboy TV, su show iría cada viernes por la noche. Esme, estaba más que complacida conmigo en casa, nos encontrábamos en medio de un proyecto de restauración de antigüedades, claro, que yo le ayudaría a ella. Jasper, sólo me miraba de manera cautelosa, aun no me hablaba. Y Edward, se veía tan feliz de tenerme a su lado, desbordaba dicha, se notaba cada vez que se sentaba al piano y tocaba sus piezas favoritas. Ya no se quedaba hasta tarde en Juilliard ensayando, prefería pasar por mí, cada vez que salía tarde o en caso contrario, llegar a casa temprano.

Había amanecido…Perfectamente nublado…se notaba que el invierno venía acercándose a pasos agigantados, se percibía el frío que precede a las primeras nevadas de la temporada, con esa humedad y frío que cala hasta los huesos. Tan parecido a mi amado Forks. Con una taza humeante de café, salí al gran balcón. Amaba salir a beber mi café matutino en esa terraza. Miraba el hermoso paisaje urbano, lleno de brillos y diversos colores.

Estaba tan ensimismada, que no noté para nada en cuanto alguien vino a hacerme compañía.

- Lo siento, enormemente lo siento.

Una hermosa voz, que sólo había oído una sola vez, cuado estuve en Forks, en casa de Charlie. Sorprendida me di la media vuelta, y me encontré con Jasper, quien se apoyaba de la baranda del balcón, mirándome con una expresión capaz de romper el hielo en el corazón más duro y frío.

- No sé ni como poder disculparme contigo, llevo dieciséis años disculpándome con Edward…y aún siento esta gran culpa…fue todo por mi torpe y poco autocontrol…destruí la vida de tus padres, y sin querer, destruí la tuya, arrebatándote toda posibilidad de ser medianamente feliz. Sé lo que sientes, así que ni puedes ocultármelo…constantemente, te sientes atormentada por que crees que asesinaste a tu madre, lo cual no es cierto…Cuando estuvimos en Forks, investigamos los expedientes clínicos de Bella, probablemente, si Carlisle la hubiera asistido y controlado desde el principio, sería otra historia, y ella estaría con vida…Lo siento, no sé no como poder disculparme contigo, haz sido lejos la más afectada por mis estúpidos impulsos…No sabes lo miserable que me siento al saber que arruiné tu vida.

Jasper jamás me había hablado desde que llegué a casa, ni siquiera abría la boca en mi presencia para emitir algún sonido, exceptuando aquella vez en Forks, cuando le explicó a Charlie lo sucedido con lujo de detalle. Poseía una voz hermosa, sólo comparable con el coro celestial de los Ángeles. Un tanto aturdida por la enorme sorpresa, le contesté, casi atropellando mis ideas.

- No puedes huir de quien eres, no me mal entiendas, pero tal vez en ese momento no tenías el suficiente autocontrol que tienes ahora, sé lo difícil que es para todos, en especial para ti, que llevas menos tiempo en esta dieta "vegetariana", entiendo lo difícil que debe ser para ti resistirte al aroma de la sangre humana. No creo, que tengas que pedir disculpas, creo que ya haz hecho más que suficiente, haz estado con Edward en todos sus momentos, nos acompañaste a Forks a enfrentar la irá de Charlie, ayudaste cuando tuve esa estúpida idea del acantilado…Jasper, creo que haz tenido suficiente penitencia…quizás sea hora, de que vayas pidiéndote perdón a ti mismo que a los demás…Sinceramente, yo no tengo nada que perdonar, puesto que no haz hecho nada con premeditación o malicia en tu actuar…Ha sido todo un inesperado y desafortunado accidente…como yo.- Traté de que riera conmigo ante esa pequeña irónica broma que lancé, pero sólo esbozó una triste sonrisa. Sin poder evitarlo, me aproximé a él, y le regalé un sincero abrazo. No noté que se sintiera incomodo. Era algo que yo necesitaba hacer, necesitaba que sintiera, que no debía culparse más por ese infortunado accidente. Ya mucho peso llevaba sobre sus hombros, y de una vez, tenía que librarse, aunque fuera solo un poco.

Poco después, llegué a la Universidad.

La clase de dibujo, se me pasó muy rápido.

Ingresé a ese salón que detestaba tanto, y más ahora, que era la clase que compartía con Craig. Desde ese día, no me había vuelto a mirar ni a dirigir la palabra, pero durante esta última semana, se había empeñado en tratar de hablar conmigo. En respuesta, le subía al mp4 para no poder oír sus burdas explicaciones o incluso su voz que ya me tenía más que saturada. La clase paso lenta y tortuosa. En cuanto sonó el timbre, avisando que la clase había culminado, tomé mis cosas, y salí del salón lo más rápido que me permitieron mis pies. Llegué a la clase de Esme, y Craig me seguía, entre al salón, Esme se dio cuenta que Craig venía atrás, y con un suave movimiento, le cerró la puerta en la nariz. Esme, disimuló una sonrisa. La clase de Esme, se me hizo corta.

Me fui en dirección a la biblioteca, que quedaba fuera del edificio donde dictaban mis clases. Volvió a seguirme Craig, parecía un perro moviendo la cola. Me tenía más que irritada.

- ¡Nessie!…espérame por favor.- Me decía

- ¿¡Para qué! ¿Debo recordarte que soy un bebé para que me dejes en paz?

Me alcanzó, tomó una de mis manos, obligándome a girarme y quedar frente a él. Esto hizo que me enojara bastante, comencé a sentir esa irá que procede de cuando me vuelvo en ese monstruo temible…Solté un bajo gruñido, apenas audible para Craig, sin embargo, sentía mi fuerza incrementarse. Sólo quería que me soltara. De pronto, oí una voz sumamente familiar

- ¡Yo que tu, le suelto la mano Romeo de quinta categoría!…

Una bella chica, que a mi juicio había crecido unos siete centímetros más desde la última vez que la vi, se hallaba de pie apoyada en mi hermosa motocicleta negra, que creí que Charlie había tirado a la basura.. Su cabello corto negro como la noche caía graciosamente sobre su rostro. Tenía puestas unas gafas de sol, se las acomodó en el puente de la nariz mientras le dirigía una fea mirada a Craig y hacia un inmenso globo rosado de su goma de mascar. Notaba como el resto del alumnado la miraban con una mezcla de admiración y respeto; realmente, parecía una chica mala y peligrosa.

Aprovechando el aturdimiento de Craig, me solté de su agarre, tal vez más brusca de lo pensado. Escuché un _"Ouch"_ proveniente de Craig, pero poco me importó. Corrí donde la chica, y la abracé.

-¡Mia! ¿¡Qué demonios haces acá!

- ¿¡Es que tengo que agendar una visita!

- ¡Vamos, sube! ¡Tú conduces!

Me monté en mi motocicleta como en los tiempos en que vivía en Forks, aceleré y solté el freno, salimos disparadas como una bala, probablemente, dejé marcados los neumáticos en el asfalto, mientras Craig, observándonos a la distancia con cara de idiota.

* * *

><p>El cuarto oscuro, tiene dos puertas. Ingresas por la primera, y antes de abrir la segunda, debes cerrar la otra. Es para que no entre luz. No debe entrar luz al cuarto de revelado.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

**Hola Lindas!**

**Disculpen la demora…**

**Pero acá va lo prometido…espero que lo disfruten y estaré atenta a sus comentarios…**

**Aunque he extrañado a algunas =(**

**Anímense y dejen sus RR y por su puesto, pasen a leer mi one shot =) y dejen su RR también =D**

**Los personajes son de Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para jugar un rato con ellos…la historia es MIA, NO AL PLAGIO….**

* * *

><p>XXV<p>

Era una gloriosa sensación, el frío y gélido viento acariciando mis rizos y mi piel. Amaba esa sensación. No sentía frío en absoluto.

¡Cómo extrañaba correr en mi motocicleta!

Noté que Mia también disfrutaba del paseo tanto como yo.

Tal vez, iba muy rápido para ser un sector urbano, pero no me importaba. Cada vez que montaba mi moto, mis reflejos se incrementaban al igual que mi visión; podía hacerle el quite a los vehículos y personas sin mayor problema.

Llegamos al enorme rascacielos donde se halla mi nuevo hogar.

Un silbido proveniente de Mia me hizo estallar en carcajadas

- ¡Y eso que no haz visto ni los coches ni la casa!

Entré por el subterráneo, donde guardan los vehículos…Una planta entera solo para la Familia Cullen, similar a un gran taller mecánico.

Estacioné mi motocicleta en un rincón. Era notorio el contraste que hacía con los automóviles de última generación y esa monstruosidad, que Alice había dicho que era la motocicleta de Jazz.

- ¿¡Qué demonios es esto! ¿¡Un concesionario automotriz!

- Nop, ¡pero les falta poco!

- ¡Diablos! ¡Nunca me dijiste que tenían semejante colección!...

- Y eso que no haz visto la casa

Subimos por el lento ascensor.

Al llegar, la enorme puerta de acceso nos esperaba.

Abrí la puerta, y para mi sorpresa dos vampiros revoloteado alrededor moviéndose de un lado a otro con velocidad vampírica, con los celulares pegados en las orejas, gruñendo, casi gritando a la otra línea.

- ¡Vaya si que se mueven rápido!.- Murmuró casi riendo Mia

- ¿¡Dónde te habías metido!, ¡Le alertaron a Esme que te habían visto discutir con un alumno y que luego desapareciste en una motocicleta! ¡Te llamé innumerables veces a tu móvil y jamás contestaste! ¡No sabes lo preocupado que me encontraba! ¡Si estuviera vivo, me habría dado un paro cardíaco!

Saqué mi teléfono del bolso.

- ¡Ups! Se descargó la batería…y no es para tanto, sólo me tope con Craig, y coincidió que Mia estaba afuera, esperándome, dimos unas vueltas y acá estamos

- Hola Edward…disculpa si creíste que me rapté a tu hija…últimamente creen ese tipo de cosas de mi cuando me ven…creo que se quedan con las primeras impresiones…

En realidad, Mia parecía una chica mafiosa.

Su altura, su garbo al moverse y caminar, a cualquier ser humano común y corriente le causa un tanto de temor. No obstante, es bellísima su cabello negro como la noche y corto en forma irregular, cae graciosamente sobre su rostro; sus ojos café almendrados son sumamente expresivos; su fina nariz y pómulos, son sencillamente perfectos; pero su presencia, infunde temor; partiendo desde el tatuaje que tiene en el brazo (para identificarse como parte de la manada), hasta el piercing que tiene en la nariz…A cualquiera le diría su subconsciente que es una chica mala. Pero no lo es. Por muy atolondrada y alocada que a veces sea, es lo más dulce del mundo.

- Definitivamente habrá que comprarte un móvil nuevo, ¡ese pedazo de basura no te sirve para nada!.

Disculpa Mia, pero estaba sumamente preocupado, las cosas han estado un poco extrañas en la cuidad las últimas semanas, y con su episodio de "salto de acantilado" (dijo eso mirándome a mi) me han dejado más que paranoico. Supongo que te quedarás unos días de visita, eres bienvenida, siéntete como en tu casa.

- ¿Tienen hambre? Ya es hora de cenar…para ustedes.- Dijo Emmett

- Si, pero no te preocupes, que creo que podemos cocinar nosotras.- Dije a Emmett tratando de no pensar mucho en su fallido desayuno de hace algunos días, inevitablemente lo hice, y Edward estalló en carcajadas cuando vio la imagen de Emmett, con el delantal, las tostadas hechas carbón y la leche quemándose.

- ¡Muero de hambre!

Una vez en la cocina, definitivamente, Mia, se sintió como en su casa; abrió el refrigerador, la alacena y comenzó a buscar por todas partes algo comestible, pero no hallaba nada de su agrado.

- ¿¡Pero es que acaso no tienes comida!

- Bueno, ya sabes que solo como cereales, frutas, legumbres y verduras

- ¡Nessie! ¿¡Es que tú quieres que muera de inanición! Necesito un directorio telefónico.

Mia ordenó cuatro pizzas tamaño familiar; cantidad suficiente de gaseosas para un regimiento, tres hamburguesas enormes y grasientas; y tres raciones de helado. En cuanto llegó su pedido, iba a sacar dinero de su bolsillo, pero mi padre pagó antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo, además dándole una enorme propina al repartidor. Mia cogió las cajas y se fue feliz a engullir su comida, mientras yo comía una saludable ensalada verde con leche de soya.

Era impresionante.

Se comió sola las cuatro pizzas, media hamburguesa, una cantidad exorbitante de gaseosas y una porción de helado.

- ¿Tenías hambre?- pregunté con ironía

- ¿Para qué haces preguntas estúpidas si sabes que la respuesta es si?

Oye Nessie, ¿Quién era el idota ese? El que no te quería soltar

- Sólo un tarado…

- Ah, ¿será de casualidad un tarado que te rompió el corazón?

- Roto…como roto en mil pedazos no…pero si fue una desilusión. Todo iba bien de maravillas, una cita perfecta. Me llevó al lanzamiento de un libro, luego a una fiesta, y me encontré con una estúpida, que sacó a relucir mi edad, y este imbécil oyó...y, digamos, que "no sale con bebés"; me dejó tirada en esa horrible fiesta. Tía Rosalie y Tío Emmett, vinieron por mí. Emmett quería golpearlo…

- Yo le habría dado unos buenos golpes en los bajos al idiota

- Solo quería salir de ahí, me sentía muy humillada…pero todo pasó cuando Rosalie me llevó a unas carreras clandestinas

- ¡Fabuloso! ¿¡Crees que podríamos ir! ¡Muero por correr!

Una vez que terminamos la cena, nos dirigimos a mi cuarto. Mia, quedó impresionada con el tremendo trabajo que habían hecho. En el intertanto, Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie, ya se habían enterado del mal entendido, que sólo había dado unas vueltas con Mia. Esme y Carlisle le dieron la más cordial de las bienvenidas y que se sintiera como en su casa.

Alice, había llegado muy enojada, pues no podía ver nada. Mia le cegaba la visión. Era algo molesto para ella.

Nos estábamos acomodando para dormir, poniéndonos al día. Salió a relucir, como es que llegó mi motocicleta a sus manos. Después de que Charlie decidiera tirarla a la basura, Embry, la compró por una ganga, y se la llevó a Mia. Por lo menos, se que mi amada moto, estará en buenas manos.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? Sé sincera, no creo que Sam te haya dejado venir así como así y menos en motocicleta, ya que por lo menos es un viaje de dos días.

- Bueno, la verdad, son dos cosas…la primera, Embry, bueno ya sabes, que estamos saliendo ya hace tiempo, y verás, sabes que trabaja en el hospital, y ahí es más fácil conseguir ciertas cosas…

- ¿Ciertas cosas como preservativos o anticonceptivos?

- Preservativos, que guardaba en la gaveta de mi mesa de noche…además de otras cosas que los padres no deberían ver…no sé por qué a mi padre se le ocurrió violar mi intimidad metiéndose donde no le compete…el asunto, es que no encontró un solo preservativo, encontró una caja llena de ellos…y de colores!...se puso rojo de irá y se lanzó a buscar a Embry, obviamente fui tras él…no podía dejar que se pelearan

- Claro que no, como vas a dejar que se peleen… ¡Pero no podría imaginar su rostro! ¡Su bebé! ¡Su bebé teniendo sexoooooo!

- Pero eso no es todo, te dije que eran dos cosas…fue a encarar a Embry, quería golpearlo, estaban en First Beach…me interpuse entre los dos, papá me apartó, pero no podía dejar que se golpearan, no sé muy bien como sucedió, pero…creé un incendio, quemé unos botes que estaban cerca, quedaron reducidos a cenizas

- ¿¡Qué tú qué! ¿¡Y cómo!

A mi pregunta, Mia sólo decía en su cabeza _"Fuego",_ y esté aparecía en sus manos, sin provocarle daño ni nada. Aparentemente, no sólo era una chica lobo, si no, además tenía un don, que recientemente estaba tratando de controlar. Con un movimiento de su mano, extinguió la pequeña llama que tenía en la palma de su mano.

- Como lo acabas de ver…no sé ni como explicarlo…¡Como si no fuera suficiente! ¡Ahora esto!

- Si te sirve de consuelo, a parte de ser medio vampiro, yo también tengo un don que me cuesta controlar, no eres la única en ser un monstruo…¡Ya ves, somos dos fenómenos de circo!

- Y lo peor, fue cuando le dije a papá que definitivamente me iba a la manada de Jake…casi le da un infarto; de alguna manera siempre creyó que me quedaría en su manada, pero mi elección fue estar al lado de Embry. No sé como no puede entenderlo, si él se imprimó de mamá, ¿por qué no quiere comprender que lo que siente Embry por mi y yo por él, es algo que va más allá de lo entendible con el razonamiento lógico?

- No es que no lo entienda…es que está sobreprotegiendo a su bebé…supongo que no puede creer lo rápido que haz crecido, además, eran muy jóvenes cuando naciste…¿bordeaban por los veinte?. Cumplirás los dieciocho luego, tal vez, sea que encuentra que te estás apartando de su lado a una velocidad increíble…

- Puede ser cierto…pero son mis elecciones…y mamá no me apoya en nada, no quiere entrometerse en la tortuosa relación que tengo con Sam, y menos ahora, que está tan ilusionada y esperanzada con el bebé. No me malentiendas, yo amo a ese bebé, es mi hermanito, pero detesto que Emily nunca, nunca se ponga de mi lado…

Y después de esto, de la pelea de papá con Embry, y mi incendio, no aguanté más, tomé lo que tenía puesto, le robé la billetera a Embry, que gracias a Dios, tenía dinero como nunca, tomé la motocicleta y conduje sin parar… Y heme acá…metida en una casa llena de vampiros…

- ¿Y haz hablado con Embry?

- No, pero, debe suponer que estoy acá…necesitaba salir de casa…replantearme las cosas, preferí venir en mi forma humana, de lo contrario me habrían seguido…necesitaba verte y hablar contigo… ¡cómo te he extrañado Nessie!

- ¡Yo también te he extrañado mucho!

En algún momento, se nos cerraron los párpados. Mia estaba agotada. Había hecho todo ese trecho casi sin descanso. En seguida se acomodó, y comenzó a roncar y ocupó toda mi cama, dejándome en el larguero. Me exilió de mi habitación. No le di importancia, necesitaba descansar.

Salí de mi cuarto, tratando de no hacer ruido. Aunque, Mia estaba durmiendo profundamente, ni un cataclismo sería capaz de despertarla en este momento.

Un bello sonido que provenía de la estancia, llamó mi atención. Era Edward tocando el piano, esa hermosa melodía que mamá solía tararear.

- Esta la compuse cuando conocí a Bella, fue cuando me di cuenta que no podría vivir en un mundo sin ella. Cada nota y acorde la describen, tan hermosa, dulce y frágil…

- Sé que nunca hemos hablado de esto, pero ¿Qué sientes sabiendo que por mi, ella no está aquí, ahora contigo?

- Siendo sincero, mi pequeña, siento una enorme y profunda tristeza, el saber que ya nunca más podré ver si rostro u oler y maravillarme otra vez con su esencia, sorprenderme cada vez que me tome desprevenido; la intriga que me provocaba no poder leer sus pensamientos; oír su hermosa voz y el melodioso palpitar de su corazón…pero te tengo a ti, eres lo más bello que la eternidad podría haberme guardado, lo más hermoso que Bella pudo regalarme…no debes culparte de nada, lo que sucedió fue lamentable, pero quizás si hubiésemos estado con ustedes en ese momento, las cosas tendrían un resultado diferente.

Me senté a su lado…sin nada que decir.

Nada de lo que diga o piense, cambiará lo que yo siento.

Después de un breve silencio, reanudamos la conversación, pero ya no se habló de mamá.

Me fui a dormir a su habitación.

Me sentía protegida estando allí.

Otro día más de clases. Mis clases por la tarde, son las más amenas.

Mia se decidió y me acompañó.

Tenía clases de Figura Humana. Pedí al profesor que dejara entrar a Mia, bajo el compromiso, que guardara silencio. Esta clase trabajaríamos con un modelo. Haríamos desnudo. Pero el modelo, a última hora, se reportó enfermo.

- Yo puedo ser modelo, ¿me pagaran no es cierto?.- Dijo Mia

- Claro, ¿estás segura? ¿Haz hecho esto anteriormente?

- No, ¿pero que ciencia tiene? Tengo que posar desnuda y evitar moverme, mientras me retratan

- ¡Ay, Mia tu si que estás loca!.- Me llevé las manos dramáticamente a mis sienes

- No, además necesitas un modelo para tu clase…_Y no sabes como se van a morir de envidia al ver mi cuerpo tan perfectamente tonificado_

Mia se fue a un pequeño cuarto al fondo del salón.

Volvió envuelta en una bata larga.

Sin inhibiciones, se sacó la bata dejándola caer al suelo, se ubicó al centro del taller, en una plataforma que la dejaba a una altura que dejaba entrever todos los detalles necesarios como para retrátala. Me guiñó un ojo. Tomó una posición y se quedó quieta por unos minutos.

_-"No, por si te lo preguntas, no tengo pudor alguno…además, ya las dos manadas me han visto como Dios me trajo al mundo…Esto de ser Loba, tiene sus ventajas, me alimento como cerdo y mi cuerpo está espectacular, siempre tonificado…si no me crees mira la cara de esa silicona con piernas… ¡se le nota la envidia a leguas!"_

A su comentario, sólo reí, de alguna manera tenía razón. La mayoría de las mujeres de la clase, la miraban con envidia. A Mia, no se le veía ningún rastro de grasa abdominal, sinceramente era perfecta, dueña de un cuerpo escultural. Si las mujeres morían de envidia, los hombres estaban muy atontados como para hacer un buen desnudo, estaban en su mayoría desconcentrados por la perfección que tenían enfrente.

Terminada la clase, unos cuantos chicos se acercaron a Mia para darle su teléfono o intentar conseguir una cita. El profesor de dibujo, felicitó a mi amiga por su profesionalismo y le canceló por las horas trabajadas.

A la salida del salón, mientras esperaba por Mia, el idiota de Craig me tomó por el brazo sin que pudiera darme cuenta para zafarme de su débil agarre.

- ¿¡Qué demonios quieres Craig!

- Nessie, por favor, deja que me disculpe

- ¿¡Para qué! ¡Si dejaste claro que tienes problemas con la edad!

- Lo siento de verdad…Nessie, quería pedirte un favor

- ¿Qué? ¿Un favor?.- Le miré confusa

- Estoy reprobando con el señor Gibson, necesito que me ayudes con el examen, como tú eres tan aplicada, seguramente aprobaría

- ¿Qué? ¿¡Sólo me buscas para subir tus estúpidas notas! Olvídalo…

- ¡Vamos Nessie, no seas un bebé!

- ¡No, no seas tú un descarado! ¡Estudia solo y podrías prestar más atención en clases!.- Acto seguido, le di vuelta el rostro de una cachetada, dejándole mi mano marcada. Se sobó la mejilla e iba a decirme algo, se le notaba molesto, pero Mia, quien había salido del salón, nos interrumpió.

- ¿¡Y quien eres tú idiota! ¡No me digas que este es el tarado que te dejó tirada!.- Preguntó Mia, con un atisbo de ira, mirándolo como una asesina

Craig al verla, se asustó un poco. Mi amiga intimida. Los lobos tienden a hacer eso, es algo innato de su naturaleza.

Nos fuimos, le di la espalda, peor antes me volví, le miré con irá, y le levanté el dedo del medio, sin pudor, y le grité

- ¡Idiota!

Salí muy enfadada.

- ¿Cuál es el auto de ese romeo de quinta?.- Preguntó Mia

- ¿¡Qué pretendes!

- ¡Solo dime donde está el maldito auto!

- Es ese rojo de allá

Nos dirigimos al coche de Craig.

Mia miró hacia ambos lados, observando que no hubiera nadie, antes de agacharse, simulando que se ataba los cordones de su calzado. De su bota, sacó una navaja, con una destreza que no le conocía y con gran fuerza rajó los neumáticos del vehículo, desinflándolos al instante. No quise ser menos, y le quité la navaja. Con el filo de ella, me paseé por el contorno del vehiculo, dejando un evidente rayón que sería difícil de borrar, además, en el capó tallé las palabras más ofensivas que pudieron llegarme a la cabeza.

Mi venganza estaba hecha el idiota no se me acercaría o por lo menos eso era lo que quería creer.

Nos fuimos a casa.

Estábamos aburridas. Comimos algo, vimos un poco de televisión, pero aún así, sentíamos que nos faltaba algo de diversión y adrenalina. En ese instante, una chispa de maldad, se activó en mi cerebro. Alice, es incapaz de ver a Mia, es incapaz de verme a mi, cuando estoy con compañía de Mia. Miré a mi amiga, con mi sonrisa torcida. Me levanté de un golpe del sillón. Me siguió, sabía que tramaba algo. Registré algunos cajones del aparador de la estancia. ¡Bingo!, encontré lo que buscaba. Las llaves del Aston Martin de papá.

Bajamos a la planta baja, donde están los coches. Bajo una funda gris, se hallaba mi objetivo. Arranqué el motor. ¡Cielos! ¡Parecía un ronroneo! Pisé a fondo, salimos disparadas.

Llegamos a un exclusivo club, donde solo entra "gente linda", gente nice, gente V.I.P.; había una inmensa cola para ingresar, pero al vernos llegar en semejante vehiculo, nos permitieron entrar sin pensarlo, si siquiera nos pidieron identificación.

Mia, le guiñó un ojo al portero, quien la miraba con la boca abierta.

Sin duda, Mia era bastante hermosa, y con esa apariencia de chica mala, dejaba a muchos babosos por el camino. Según ella, también me quedan mirando de esa manera a mí.

Nos sentamos en la barra del bar, mientras oíamos la estridente música del lugar.

- ¡Hola chicas! ¿Les invitamos unos tragos?.- Dos guapos chicos, rubios de ojos claros, veinteañeros se nos acercaron

- Como quieras.- Contestó con indiferencia Mia, yo quedé callada, por que no si quiera podía creer lo que estaba pasando ¿¡cómo es posible que dos chicos que probablemente salgan en los programas de farándula estén invitándonos unos tragos?

Uno de los chicos, le hizo un gesto al bartender* para que nos sirviera.

- ¿Y a que se dedican?.- Preguntó el más alto de los dos

- Mmm, mi amiga es estudiante de arte, y yo, digamos que es mi año sabático…

- Interesante, pensé que eran modelos ¿te interesaría trabajar como modelo?, represento a un agencia, y creo que cumples con el perfil que buscamos, alta, delgada, atlética de belleza exótica…

- Mmm, no, no me interesa…

- ¿Estás segura? Ganarías muchísimo dinero y conocerías a los más afamados diseñadores

- ¿Y qué con eso? Vivo con una gran diseñadora, es mi Tía.- Dije

- ¡Tú! ¡Sí como no!

- ¿Conoces a Alice Cullen?.- Pegunté en forma petulante

- ¡Pues claro quien no!.- Dijo uno de los chicos

- Es mi Tía, hermana de mi padre.- Contesté

- ¿Sabes Nessie? Esta conversación me aburrió….- Dijo Mia, terminando de golpe su mojito, y yo apenas si le había dado unos sorbos a mi amaretto.

Llegaron dos exuberantes rubias, con toda la apariencia de modelos de alta costura. Preciosas sin duda. Se situaron al lado de los chicos guapos, y posesivamente nos dieron a entender que eran de ellas.

- ¿¡Quienes son estas tipas Richi!

- Nadie amor, solo unas chicas, con quienes conversábamos un rato

Mia me miró, y rió…_"Si supieras nena, que tu novio quería otra cosa…"_ Pensé, y también reí por lo bajo.

- ¿¡De que te ríes pueblerina!.- Me dijo una de las rubias

- ¡De lo idota que eres!...¡Sus noviecitos estaban coqueteando!.- Dijo una repentinamente furiosa Mia

- ¡Cállate! ¡Richi no lo haría! ¿Verdad amor?

No hubo respuesta. La rubia, se enojó y jaló del cabello de Mia. Ella se enfureció, y pude notar como un ligero temblor pasaba por su mano, la apuñó, respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse, pero no pudo. Le dio un empujón a la rubia, lanzándola contra unas mesas, la otra rubia, de cabello más corto, le dio un arañazo en la cara a Mia. Ella la miró, la tomó del cabello y la tiró al suelo. Se pararon las rubias, furiosas a golpear a Mia. Me metí en la pelea, tratando de separarlas, me llagaron unos cuantos golpes, eso me enojó, incrementé mi fuerza, salió un gruñido bajo, que solo Mia pudo oír, le propine un puñetazo a una de las rubias; uno de los chicos guapos trato de agarrarme por los brazos, pero fui más rápida que él, y le di una patada baja…creo que le dolió hasta el alma. Mia se paró sobre la barra, y sacó unas botellas, se las rompió a la rubia en la cabeza. A la otra, le dio una patada en la cabeza, y la tiró al suelo. Dentro de todo fue algo suave, no empleó toda su fuerza. Tomó una de las banquetas y la lanzó frente a un gran espejo que había en el bar, destrozando a su paso licores, copas, vasos y luces de neón. Uno de los guardias trató de tomarnos, pero le envié una mirada asesina, y le di un puñetazo en el estomago, logrando que se quedara sin aire. Agarré a Mia del brazo y me la lleve de allí. Nos montamos en el coche, pisé a fondo y nos perdimos en las calles.

- ¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!

- ¡Lo siento! ¡No pude controlarlo!

- ¿¡Te das cuenta del destrozo que hiciste! ¿¡Pudimos haber herido a alguien!

- ¡Lo sé, lo sé, y lo siento! ¡No sé que me pasó!

Sin darme cuenta, pasé unas cuantas señales y luces en rojo. Estaba con la adrenalina a todo dar, saliendo un poco de mi faceta vampírica.

Pasé a exceso de velocidad por una señal de restricción. Un coche patrulla, hizo sonar las sirenas y encendió las balizas.

- ¡Demonios!

Paré. El policía se me acercó, pidió los documentos del vehiculo y mi licencia de conducir. ¡Mierda! ¡No tenía ni una ni la otra!.

Creyó que se trataba de un vehiculo robado. Sacó su arma de servicio y nos apuntó, exigiendo que saliéramos del coche con las manos en la nuca, y que nos pusiéramos al lado de este para poder registrarnos. Su compañero le alertó de dos chicas que habían huido de un bar tras protagonizar una gran riña. ¡Sorpresa! ¡Éramos nosotras!. No opuse resistencia, ni Mia tampoco. Nos apresaron. Nos llevaron a la estación. Tomaron nuestras huellas dactilares, y nos tomaron esas horribles fotografías de perfil y de frente. Mia sonrió en las fotografías, como si se tratara de unas fotos para el anuario estudiantil. Nos quitaron nuestras pertenencias, y nos encerraron en una horrible y mal oliente celda.

En ese minuto recordé, que dentro de mis derechos, puedo hacer una llamada. Le pedí al oficial que me facilitara el poder hacerlo. Marqué el número, en este momento era la única persona que podía sacarme de este enorme lío.

- ¿Jasper?

- ¿Nessie? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Puedes venir a pagar mi fianza, me arrestaron…

* * *

><p>Bartender = Barman, cantinero<p>

Y que les pareció?

Creo que Mia tiene problemas de control de ira!


	27. Chapter 27

**Hola Chicas!**

**Mil gracias a todas por sus bellos RR!**

**Muchas me dijeron que rieron muchísimo con el capitulo anterior..La verdad yo no reí, si no hasta que lo volví a revisar y me sorprendí como quedó XD…creo que estoy haciendo bien esto!**

**Una aclaración, Mia es una chica lobo, 100% adolescente, es muy impulsiva y tiende a hacer estupideces con frecuencia, no es mala influencia para Nessie, quien tiene los pies bien pegados en la tierra. Mia está por cumplir los 18 mientas que Nessie cumplirá los 17, en unos mese más…**

**Sin más rodeos aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, pero antes:**

**LA HISTORIA ES MIA, NO AL PLAGIO…LOS PERSNAJES SON DE MEYER, YO SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA JUGAR CON ELLOS UN RATO**

* * *

><p>XXVI<p>

- ¿Jasper?

- ¿Nessie? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

-Puedes venir a pagar mi fianza, me arrestaron…

- ¿Qué?

- Lo siento, pero si, oíste bien, me arrestaron, estoy en la Central de Policía, se me acaba el tiempo, si no puedes venir lo entenderé

- No te preocupes, yo lo soluciono.

El oficial, me llevó de vuelta a la celda. Me miraba feo y muy serio.

Mia estaba recostada en una banqueta larga, silbando, mirando al techo, contando las moscas, y de pronto se pone a tararear una canción poco conocida para mi

_Take me down to the paradise city  
>Where the grass is green<br>And the girls are pretty  
>Take me home (Oh, won't you please take me home)<em>

Just an urchin livin' under the street  
>I'm a hard case that's tough to beat<br>I'm your charity case  
>So by me somethin' to eat<br>I'll pay you at another time  
>Take it to the end of the line<p>

Mientras tarareaba, comenzó a jugar con sus manos, y de pronto, creó una pequeñísima llama azulosa en sus manos, jugueteaba con ella, se la pasaba de una mano a otra, al ritmo de la estridente canción que tarareaba, de un momento a otro, la llama creció, y se hizo incontrolable, Mia la lanzó a pequeño basurero plástico atestado de papel que teníamos no sé por que motivo en la celda, el fuego producido por Mia, comenzó a quemar el interior del basurero, con desesperación intentamos extinguir el fuego antes que los oficiales de policía de dieran cuenta de ello. No sé como, lo logramos, pero mi chaqueta quedó chamuscada por el fuego.

- ¡Ten cuidado con lo que haces!.- Le espeté un poco ácida

- Lo siento Nessie, de veras lo siento

- Está bien, sé que así es…sólo espero que Charlie no lo sepa, ¡de lo contrario me deshereda!

Se acerca el oficial de policía que nos arrestó. Me mira de pies a cabeza, con una carpeta, donde supuse llevaba el informe de nuestro arresto.

- ¿Swan? ¿Ese es tu apellido?

- Sí, ese es

- Según tus registros eres de Forks

- Lo soy _¡Demonios!_

- Espero que no tengas nada que ver con el jefe de Policía Charlie Swan

- ¡Es su nieta!.- gritó Mia, muy recostada en la banca. Le dirigí una mirada asesina

- ¿¡Qué! ¿¡Qué eres su nieta! ¿¡Cómo es posible que siendo la nieta de un importante policía hayas hecho las barbaridades que hiciste!

- …Gracias Mia….- Miré como una loca asesina a mi amiga y le gruñí por lo bajo

- Oficial, según las leyes del Estado de New York, no puede amedrentar al detenido, y menos siendo menor de edad, ya que al parecer su emancipación será revocada, si no está con sus abogados, padres y/o apoderados presentes.- Mi salvador había llegado. Un furioso Jasper venía por nosotras. Se le veía realmente furioso.

- Abogado Whitlock, pensé que solo defendía a los inocentes.- Dijo un tanto desagradable el policía

- Creo que puedo hacer una excepción solo por tratarse de mi sobrina, Oficial Baker.- Espetó ácidamente Jasper

Salimos de la estación, y Jazz, estaba furioso. No nos dijo nada, sólo nos indicó que nos subiéramos al vehiculo. Una vez adentro, Jazz, puso un CD compacto de Louis Armstrong, sonaba Moon River.

Sentía como nos clavaba la vista a través del espejo retrovisor. Mia como si nada miraba por la ventana, pensado en otra estúpida canción, mientras movía las manos al compás de su odiosa canción. ¡Cielos! Si Jazz, estaba hecho una furia, no quería ni saber lo que me esperaba en casa. Bueno si, lo intuía, Edward más que furioso, echando rayos y llamas por los ojos, gruñendo y destrozando las cosas a su paso. Quería hundirme en el asiento trasero, pero seguía sintiendo la temible ira de Jazz por el espejo retrovisor. Hasta que el odioso silencio eterno, se acabó, Jasper, furioso, ni siquiera haciendo el intento por calmarse abrió la boca

- ¿¡Saben a quien demonios golpearon! ¡No, claro que no, como lo van a saber! ¡Eran las hijas del Gobernador! ¿¡Qué mierda estaban pensando! ¡Destrucción a la propiedad privada; una riña en un bar; heridos y destrozos cuantiosos; exceso de velocidad, robo de automóvil, conducir sin licencia y bajo la influencia del alcohol! ¿¡Se me olvida algo! ¡Ah, sí! ¡Porte ilegal de arma blanca corto punzante! ¡No saben las cosas que tuve que hacer para que eliminaran los cargos formulados en su contra! ¡Par de inconcientes atolondradas! ¿¡Es que no podían quedarse calladas y ya! ¡No, claro que no, tenían que sacar a relucir lo monstruosas que son! ¡Mia Uley! ¡eres una insensata, inconciente e inestable! ¡Reneesme Swan! ¡Inconciente, atolondrada e impulsiva! Ni con todos tus ahorros podrías enmendar parte de los destrozos que ocasionaron esta noche! ¡Tu padre si fuera humano, estaría con un inminente parao cardiaco! ¡Sin mencionar que Alice tuvo que prometerle a esas chica que golpearon, que serían las próximas estrellas de su nueva colección, además que tendrán que acompañarlas a una excursión de compras! ¡Atolondradas e impulsivas!

Cada vez que Jasper hablaba, me hundía más y más en el asiento trasero, Mia, miraba por la ventana, sintiéndose culpable.

Llegamos a casa. Alice estaba furiosa

- ¡Me debes una grande Reneesme! ¡Una muy grande!.- Me dijo Alice fuerte y claro cuando ingresábamos por la puerta.

Emmett, me nos miraba divertido, no podía contenerse de la risa. Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle estaban muy preocupados. Y, Edward, cielos, Edward. Estaba de espaldas mirando hacia el gran ventanal de la estancia, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y los puños apretados. Con la mandíbula cerrada y apretada dijo en un tono frío y monótono:

- Déjenme a solas con mi hija, por favor

- Vamos Mia, debes tener hambre.- Dijo Esme a mi amiga

Edward, seguía dándome la espalda mirando a través del cristal. No cambiaba la postura. Se sentía frío y distante, sus pensamientos corrían tan rápido que era incapaz de leerlos e interpretarlos.

- ¿Te das cuenta de la gravedad de lo que han hecho?.- Su tono seguía siendo frío y distante

- No creo que haya sido para tanto, no matamos a nadie…eso creo

- La vida que llevamos acá debe ser de bajo perfil

- ¿¡De bajo perfil! ¡Por favor con esos tremendos autos deportivos, belleza deslumbrante, exceso de dinero!, ¿y así quieren pasar inadvertidos?

- Reneesme, lo digo en serio…debemos mantener el bajo perfil, si es cierto que tenemos lujos, pero muchos nos creen una familia adinerada, como Alice te lo explicó una vez, no es necesario prescindir de los lujos acá, a diferencia de cuando vivíamos en Forks, aun así, debemos mantenernos fuera de cualquier escándalo

- Está bien, lo siento…pero, nadie sabe que soy tu hija, ni siquiera llevo tu apellido, así que no peligras, si es que me llegase a ver vuelta en un escándalo como planteas tu

- Eso puede cambiar, Jasper puede hacerlo, cambiar tu nombre…Pero no sabes cuanto me preocupé al llegar y ver que no estabas por ningún lado, y cuando noté que no estaba uno de mis automóviles, pensé lo peor, no sabes lo peligroso que se ha puesto esta ciudad.

Se dio la vuelta, y quedó frente a mí. Examinó mi aspecto. Me encontraba con unos leves rasguños en lo rostro, los puños enrojecidos, y mi cabello estaba enmarañado.

- ¿De que hablas?

- Ha habido una serie de desapariciones de personas, y creemos que ronda un vampiro por ahí, por la manera en que aparecen esos cuerpos después

- ¿Y que tiene que ver eso conmigo?

- Supone, que debo protegerte más de los peligros del exterior, pero no facilitas la tarea si ni siquiera avisas donde vas o con quien estas, sin mencionar esa cosa obsoleta que osas llamar teléfono móvil, que siempre está con la batería muerta

- No creo que sea para tanto, siempre me he cuidado sola, y mira lo bien que lo he hecho hasta ahora; suelo aprender de mis errores, no se que más quieres que diga, pero por lo que no me voy a disculpar es por haber defendido a mi amiga en manos de esas estúpidas que nos insultaron

- ¿Y que fue lo que les dijeron? ¿Pueblerinas?, pues con ese comportamiento tan bárbaro y tan poco recatado dejas en claro que vienes de una pequeña provincia… ¡Te comportaste como una neardental!

Comenzaba a molestarme. Estaba enojándome, irritándome, trataba de controlar mi ira, canalizándola, contando hasta diez, pero se estaba volviendo casi imposible.

- ¡Tú también! ¿¡Y desde cuando te volviste tan citadino y refinado! ¡Oh, si ya lo recuerdo, es que eres un vampiro del siglo pasado, que se quedó congelado en los modales de principios de siglo XX! ¿¡Es que acaso tu nunca defendiste a alguno de tus hermanos en una riña! ¡Ah! ¡No pues claro que no lo hiciste, por que se supone que tu no eres ningún salvaje sacado de no sé cuento de terror!... ¿¡Pero si no eres ningún salvaje bárbaro, como es que te fuiste con Jasper a cazar a otro vampiro mientras yo crecía sin mi madre!

- No estamos hablando de mi, si no de ti… ¿Es que acaso no entiendes que realmente me preocupo por ti? ¿Qué pudo haberte sucedido algo? ¡Cielos! ¡Reneesme, yo no se si eres indestructible como yo o no, pudiste haber chocado y estrellarte contra algo y haber muerto, o aun peor, esas chicas pudieron haberte hecho daño!

¿¡Qué demonios pensaban! ¡Destrucción a la propiedad privada; una riña en un bar; destrozos y heridos, exceso de velocidad, conducir sin licencia y bajo la influencia del alcohol! ¡No sabes la cantidad de favores que tuvo que pedir Jasper para que eliminaran los cargos! ¿¡Es que no podían quedarse calladas y ya!

En ese instante, suena mi laptop, era una video llamada de Charlie, la abrí.

¡Diablos! Charlie estaba furioso, su color rojo carmesí lo delataba, además de tener la mandíbula apretada, y sobarse la barba con la mano. Estaba que echaba humo…

Me aclaré la garganta

- Hola, Charlie

Me miraba con ira. Esto se estaba poniendo feo. Color de hormiga.

- ¡Reneesme Carlie Swan! ¿¡Qué demonios haz hecho niña! ¿¡Cómo es posible que hayas cometido tantas infracciones a las leyes de tránsito sin nombrar las del orden público! ¿¡Acaso creíste que no me iba a enterar! ¿¡Te das cuenta la cantidad de posibles cargos que hay en tu contra! ¿¡Es que acaso quieres que me de un paro cardiaco y un aneurisma cerebral! ¡Gracias a Dios que cuentas con un gran abogado como lo es Jasper, si no hubiese sido por él, ni yo podría haberte sacado de la cárcel!

¡Mierda!, el oficial de la Comisaría, seguramente había sido amigo de Charlie, cuando se enlistaron juntos y probablemente le fue con el chisme. Que apropiado, me viene de anillo al dedo, justo ahora. ¡Genial!

- ¿¡Y qué es lo que Mia Uley hace allá!

- Vino a visitarme y…

- ¿¡Acaso no sabías que tiene una orden de búsqueda! ¡Sam y Emily la han buscado por todo el Estado! ¿¡Sabías que pueden acusarte de secuestro a una menor!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Suponiendo que estás emancipada, para la ley eres mayor de edad, Mia aun tiene diecisiete! ¡Sin nombrar a los problemas en que pueden meterlos a todos ellos! .- Dijo en un tono despectivo hacia mi nueva familia

- Lo ignoraba…pero todo puede explicarse

- ¡Y claro que lo harás! ¡Sam y Emily tomaran el próximo vuelo para ir por Mia! ¡Y tú, Edward Cullen, se supone que debes cuidar de Reneesme! ¡Y que es lo que haz conseguido! ¿¡Qué la arresten!

- ¡Charlie! ¡Fue mi decisión y asumo mi error!.- Discutí

- Creo que deberé imponerte algún tipo de castigo Reneesme, sería lo justo ¿estás de acuerdo Charlie?

- ¿¡Y que es lo que vas a hacer! ¿¡Encerrarme en una torre! ¿¡Quitarme la motocicleta! ¡Ah, lo olvidaba, Charlie ya lo hizo! ¿¡Qué me dedique a estudiar más!¡Tengo excelentes calificaciones y ambos lo saben! ¡No tienen con que derecho castigarme! ¡Primero, por que estoy emancipada, segundo, por que siempre me las he arreglado sola y reconozco mis errores, y tercero, tú, Edward, no haz estado presente en gran parte de mi vida! ¿¡Con que moral y ética vienes a castigarme!

- ¡Con la moral de que quiero enmendar parte de ese gran error que cometí hace 16 años en un bosque, y por que se lo debo a tu madre…además, quiero inculcarte buenos valores, aunque como digas tu, que son pasados de moda, pertenecientes al siglo pasado!.- Su tono de voz estaba subiendo, estaba enojado, y dolido, por lo que le dije

- ¡Estoy de acuerdo con un buen castigo, ya que cuando saltó del acantilado no se hizo nada!.- Dijo Charlie

- Creo que tengo el castigo perfecto…Ayudarás a Esme con su evento anual de beneficencia para Oncología Pediátrica del Hospital, además de trabajar como voluntaria en el en tus tiempos libres en el Ala de Pediatría, así retribuirás a la comunidad…Creo que Mia podrías hacer lo mismo en el Hospital de Forks, solo con un llamado de Carlisle podría solucionarse

- Me parece una buena sentencia, además de no dejarla salir, New York está extrañísima en estos últimos meses

- ¿¡Van a dejarme opinar!

- ¡NO! .- contestaron al unísono

Me hallaba cruzada de brazos, furiosa, mientras Charlie y Edward, de muy buena gana discutían mi "sentencia". Antes de cortar la video llamada, Charlie, me dirigió una mirada asesina "estás advertida" me dijo antes de irse.

Me quedé furiosa de brazos cruzados. Edward me miraba con gran malestar.

En algún momento, aparecieron los demás.

- Desearía que mamá estuviera acá, ella sabría que decir y hacer ahora.- Espeté furiosa.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, dando patadas en la puerta. Mia me siguió. Necesitaba estar sola en ese momento. Tenía mucha rabia. Me dirigí al cuarto oscuro.

- Lo siento Nessie, nunca creí que pudiera ocasionarte tantos problemas

- Mia ¡cállate!, sé que lo sientes, pero guarda silencio, necesito estar sola, si quieres te vas a ver la televisión, pero ahora, necesito pensar.

Mia se retiró, me dejó sola. Me puse el Mp4 en lo oídos.

Me puse a trabajar. Tenía unas películas para rebelar, y unos negativos para trabajar en ellos. Comencé a trabajar. Estaba sola, en la tranquilidad del laboratorio fotográfico, pronto oí los ronquidos de Mia, ya se había dormido.

Encontré unos negativos de fotos de mamá, los revelé. Me quedé ahí el resto de la noche. No quería hablar con nadie, no quería nada de nada. Estaba considerando seriamente, irme de allí, y buscar un cuarto para rentar, tal vez, así no les ocasionaría problemas. Siempre me las he arreglado sola, y esta no sería la excepción. No necesitaba el dinero ni la preocupación de nadie. Había llegado sola, por mis propios méritos a esta ciudad, estaba claro, que no dependería de nadie.

Si mamá estuviera acá, sabría exactamente que decir.

No sé cuanto tiempo transcurrió desde la discusión y que me vine a encerrar.

Pero no me calmaba. Tenía mi orgullo herido.

Siento que golpean suavemente a la puerta. No emito sonido alguno. Realmente quiero estar sola, sin nadie. Insisten. Lo ignoro.

Finalmente la puerta se abre con suma rapidez.

- …Nessie…

Lo ignoré y subí más el volumen de mi reproductor de música. Fue en vano, pues mi padre, se acercó a mí, y me quitó los audífonos de los oídos. Me contemplaba con una mirada nostálgica y preocupada. Traté de no mirarlo. Estaba enojada con todo. Me tomó la barbilla, y me obligó a mirarlo.

- ¿Es que no lo entiendes? No sería capaz de soportar el dolor de perderte

Fue lo único que me dijo. Luego se retiró, dejándome sola en mi laboratorio fotográfico.

Mi enojo se había esfumado, ahora me sentía un total estúpida.

* * *

><p>La canción que tararea Mia es Paradise City de los Guns and Roses…grandes exponentes del Rock de finales de los '80 y principios de los '90 en mi blog tengo el enlace para que se hagan la idea….También pondré el de Moon River para que lo conozcan :)<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Mis Queridas Lectoras:

En estás últimas semanas las actualizaciones han sido un poco lentas. Primero, fue que con mi queridísima amiga –DuLce aMoR- estamos participando en el **TeenageDreamsTwilightContest**** con ****LAST FRIDAY NIGHT TGIF**** (que con mucho gusto colaboré) y con Hot and Cold (donde –DuLce aMoR- fue mi fiel colaboradora). **Esta extenuante competencia, nos dejó en un cansancio creativo muy complejo XD, a ninguna de las dos nos llegaba la inspiración para continuar con nuestros Fics. En fin, les pido que pasen por el contest y voten por nosotras ;) las historias están muy buenas y divertidas…

No se preocupen por el capitulo siguiente de Noche Sin Luna, está en proceso, trataré de actualizar cuanto antes…aun así, les quiero mencionar, que ahora que comencé a estudiar otra vez (me gané una beca para continuar mis estudios con inglés =D) puede que me demore un poco con las actualizaciones, pero no teman, que no dejaré esta hermosa historia de lado, aun quedan muchas cosas por contar…

Gracias y besos a todas


	29. Chapter 29

**Hola Preciosas!**

**Disculpen la tardanza…pero de verdad, he estado con mil cosas que hacer…primero, me han salido algunos trabajillos =D y lo otro es mi Beca de Inglés…estoy a full estudiando todos los días y llego tardísimo a casa….**

**Para las que leyeron Hot and Cold, subí una "escena eliminada"…pásense por ahí y lean ;)…pronto, subiré el epílogo…Con mi amiga –DuLceAmoR- estamos escribiendo la continuación de su fic Last Friday Night, así que esperen un poquito y tendrán entretención para leer ;)**

**Lo otro…soy oficialmente Beta, así que quien necesite de mis servicios, encantada las ayudo en todo lo que esté a mi alcance =D**

**Gracias por leer... sin ustedes, no sería nada…**

**Disfruten!**

**Besos y abrazos**

**R.B.**

* * *

><p>XXVII<p>

Seguí en mi cuarto oscuro toda la noche, no dormí nada. No quería salir de allí. Me había comportado como una idiota insensible y orgullosa al no tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás. Seguí con los audífonos en los oídos, trabajando, revelando y llevando a papel las imágenes. No se cuanto tiempo más transcurrió…pero ya lograba estar más en paz conmigo misma, y consideré que el castigo impuesto no era la gran cosa…organizar un evento, no creo que tenga tanta ciencia.

La puerta de mi laboratorio vuelve a sonar. Esta vez no la ignoré. La abrí. Era Esme, quien venía a sacarme de mi auto encierro.

- Vamos cariño, debes comer algo, no haz ingerido nada en horas

- No tengo hambre

- Y también debes dormir un poco

Salí de mi refugio. La luminosidad del día me molestaba en los párpados que estaban hinchados por no haber dormido nada y haber permanecido tantas horas en el cuarto oscuro. En la cocina, Mia estaba atacando el refrigerador. En cambio, yo sólo me preparé un café, bien cargado. No quería nada.

- Lo siento Nessie, siento haberte metido en tantos problemas

- Lo sé…nunca antes habíamos hecho tantas estupideces juntas… ¡en una noche nos metimos en tantos líos!

- Siento haber hecho que te enojaras con Edward…y con Charlie

- No le des tanta importancia Mia, ahora te tocará a ti…tus padres no deben tardar en llegar

- Si, lo sé… ¿con qué cara voy a mirar a Sam?

- Mia, creo que debes hablar seriamente con él y decirle todo lo que sientes

- ¿Debo hacerlo?

- Ya es hora de hacerlo…mira en cuantos problemas nos metimos sólo por que estás furiosa por algo, ¡gracias a Dios no entraste en fase en el bar! ¿¡Te imaginas! ¡Hubieses sido titular del periódico!

- ¿Estarás cerca? Digo, cuando hable con Sam

- Claro que si, estaré cerca si me necesitas…ahora, debo hablar con Edward, se merece una disculpa, después de cómo actué, como una burra, asno, cerdo, idiota…creo que sabes a lo que me refiero.

Mia siguió tarareando esa estridente canción.

-¿Por qué estás tarareando esa bulliciosa canción?

- ¡Ah! Es una de las favoritas de Embry

- ¡Con razón no la conozco! ¡Es muy vieja!

- ¡Ay! ¡Qué mala eres!

Caminé por la casa, con una lentitud y silencio, como si fuera un gato metido en problemas. Me dirigí a su habitación, golpeé a la puerta pero nadie abrió y nadie salió. No estaba en casa.

Me fui a tumbar un rato a mi cama, el sueño comenzaba a vencerme.

Cerré mis pesados ojos por un momento, y creo que me dormí. Volví a ver a mamá en ese prado tan bello, lleno de flores silvestres de diversos colores, los juncos largos, que tocaba con la base de la mano, mientras caminaba de espaldas a mí, frente al sol. Se ve su cabello siendo agitado por la brisa, tiene unos reflejos rojizos; se ve tan plena y feliz. En mis sueños, se ve siempre tan hermosa. Como quisiera tenerla cerca y poder abrazarla, que me mimara como a una niña pequeña.

_Me haces falta mamá, muchísima falta, y ahora más que nunca, que me siento tan perdida y desorientada._

Desperté, en forma violenta.

Habían unos pensamientos que no cesaban, ganas de cortar cabezas, ahorcar a alguien…fuese quien fuera estaba furioso…poco después caí en cuenta que debía ser Sam, que ya había llegado.

Estaba furioso, quería arrancarle los ojos a alguien.

Salí de mi habitación y me asomé por la estancia. Esme, les daba una cordial bienvenida, ofreciéndoles algo para beber y que se sintieran como en su casa; Sam se negó cortésmente a beber cualquier cosa; Emily pidió un vaso con agua, y para mi sorpresa les acompañaba Embry, quien tampoco quiso nada. Tomaron asiento frente a Mia, quien cambió absolutamente su semblante cuando vio a Embry. Lo extrañaba muchísimo, ya no pueden concebir sus vidas alejados el uno del otro.

Esme, paso el agua a Emily, y desapareció de la sala, para darles un poco de privacidad.

- ¿¡Pero que es lo que haz hecho! ¿¡Quieres que me de un paro cardíaco! ¿¡Cómo es posible que te metieras en tantos problemas en una noche!.- Le refutó Sam a Mia.

Mientras Emily, en un estado notable de embarazo, trataba de calmar a Sam, que estaba realmente furioso.

- ¡Cómo si te importara! ¡Probablemente estás aquí por que te avergüenzas de mí y quieres llevarme de vuelta a la rastra para esconderme en casa!

Pronto, se sintió en el ambiente, una oleada de calma, seguramente era Jasper, tranquilizando los estados anímicos. Se lo agradecí.

Sam cambió su expresión furiosa, por una triste, una enormemente triste.

- Mia, mi pequeña, ¿cómo podría sentir vergüenza de ti? Eres mi orgullo…es sólo que eres tan impulsiva, que nunca te detienes a pensar en las consecuencias que traen tras de sí las locuras que haces; no quiero encerrarte, es sólo que quiero que me escuches alguna vez en tu vida…

Mia cambió su expresión, nunca se le cruzó por la cabeza que Sam realmente la quisiera. Siempre se sintió desplazada y poco comprendida.

Sam la abrazó, y Mia se puso a llorar desconsoladamente, como si fuera una niñita.

- Cariño, nosotros te amamos muchísimo y eso no cambiará nunca, sólo quisiéramos que vuelvas a casa con nosotros.-Dijo Emily

- ¿Y qué pasa con mis decisiones?

- Bueno, cielo, comprendo más de lo que crees, el hecho que quieras estar cerca de Embry, pues es lo que me sucede con tu madre, no puedo estar lejos de ella, ni siquiera he pensado que sucedería si ella dejara de respirar, es esencial para que yo pueda existir… ¡pero como eres una cabezota que no escucha a los demás!, ¿¡cómo diablos iba a decírtelo!

- Cuando te fuiste, conversamos seriamente con tus padres, cariño…yo no quiero que tengas más problemas por mi causa, así que…

- ¿Qué? ¿¡Qué vas a hacer!

- No me interrumpas, si no te vas a imaginar quien sabe que

- Está bien, lo siento

- Volverás a Forks con nosotros, terminarás tu año escolar te prepararás para la universidad, y entretanto, me comprometo a cuidar de ti con mi vida, a cambio que seas mi esposa…

- ¿Cómo? ¿¡Estás seguro! ¿¡Quieres casarte con una loba loca y atolondrada!

- Eres adorable cielo, y te amo por eso, y ya no puedo concebir mi vida sin ti, aunque seas tan impulsiva e inconciente como para robarme la billetera y dejarme sin el sueldo de un mes

- ¡Ay, lo siento!

- No le des más importancia al asunto, lo que me interesaba era que por lo menos no te habías ido con los bolsillos vacíos

- Y, que hay con el otro asunto…ya sabes, eso de que ahora…puedo quemar cosas

- Estuve investigando cielo, pero no hay nada en las antiguas leyendas que nos den luces o pistas sobre eso, no obstante, creo que talvez sea un proceso evolutivo, posiblemente, se dará en las nuevas generaciones, y tu eres la primera…Sabes bien, que por nuestra sangre corre magia, quizás se deba a eso.- Le respondió Emily

- Lo que respecta a tu castigo, por que deberemos castigarte, por huir de casa y el resto de los problemas en que te metiste acá…hablamos con Charlie y estamos al tanto de que Renesmee trabajará en el Hospital durante una buena temporada, creemos que es justo que tu también lo hagas en el Hospital de Forks, pero, tendrás que estar en casa todos los días a las 9:00 p.m, de la escuela te vas a casa, del hospital te vas a casa, no irás a ninguna parte entre medio, tienes toque de queda y horarios que cumplir hasta nuevo aviso.- Le advertía Sam a Mia

¿En qué minuto la supuesta riña se volvió una propuesta de matrimonio? ¡Si que están chiflados este par de lobos! ¿¡Mia casada! ¿¡Transformada en señora! ¡Están chiflados, se les cayó un tornillo! ¿De Mia Uley a Mia Call?

Mia y su familia se fueron. Antes de irse, nos dimos un enorme abrazo, talvez pasaría mucho tiempo antes de volver a ver a mi gran y atolondrada amiga.

Sinceramente, al irse, sentí un vacío. Volvía a estar en mi tan acostumbrada soledad.

Me tumbé de vuelta a la cama. El no haber dormido durante la noche, me estaba cobrando la cuenta.

Volví a dormirme, sin si quiera notarlo.

Tuve un sueño pesado, una pesadilla podría decirse, pero estaba tan agotada que no me moví ni podía despertar, por mucho que lo quisiera.

Una vez que hube cerrado mis párpados, volví a ver esa pradera donde siempre veía a mamá, pero estaba sola, no había nadie, las flores y vegetación estaban marchitas y quemadas por la fría nieve. Corría un gélido viento que anunciaba la llegada del invierno; me golpeaba el rostro y agitaba mi cabello, desordenándolo a su paso. Estaba sola…en la desierta pradera…comenzaba a oscurecer, la noche llegaba rápido, otro crepúsculo más, indicando el final del día.

De pronto a lo lejos, diviso una figura humana, un hombre, pero no era posible que fuera humano; dueño de una despampanante belleza inmortal, clavaba su vista en mí, sentía que esos ojos se clavaban en lo más profundo de mí ser. Allí me quedaba, en parte embobada por su belleza inhumana. Cada vez le veía más cerca, aproximándose de manera sutil y meticulosa, pero lo suficientemente rápido sólo para ver un borrón. Pude verlo de cerca, tenía los ojos rojos como un rubí, pero aún así era hermoso. Sin notarlo siquiera, por lo rápido de sus movimientos, se envaró y me atacó, directo a la yugular; un enorme dolor cruzó por todo mi cuerpo, como un rayo. Sentí cuando clavó sus filosos dientes y atravesaba la fina capa de piel hasta llegar al palpitante pulso.

Desperté con un grito ahogado.

Desorientada, traté de incorporarme en la cama. Ya estaba oscuro, no estaba segura que hora era, ni cuanto había dormido.

Un silencio desesperante reinaba en casa, excepto los acordes del piano. Supuse que Edward, ya había llegado.

La melodía que sonaba, era tan triste y melancólica, como la primera vez que le oí tocar en el auditorio de Juilliard.

Sonaba similar a la nana que tarareaba mamá, pero con otros acordes, y mayor cantidad de notas musicales.

Cesó la bella melodía procedente del piano.

Talvez, se había aburrido y cansado ya de tocar.

Salí de mi habitación. No había nadie en la sala.

Tímidamente me acerqué al enorme y hermoso piano. Nunca antes me había acercado. No era que no me llamara la atención, pero, no sabía tocar, aunque moría de ganas de aprender.

Me senté, y tímidamente comencé a pasar los dedos por las blanquecinas y delicadas teclas. Eran tan suaves como me las había imaginado.

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe ahora?

Di un sobresalto, estaba tan concentrada que no lo oí.

Lo miré a los ojos. Estaban negros como el carbón y se le notaban un poco unas ojeras violáceas. Se encontraba un poco más pálido de lo normal. No había tenido oportunidad de verle así.

- ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Se han ido de caza, pero regresarán pronto. En cuanto vuelvan, iré yo

- ¿Es muy difícil? Me refiero a la sed. Conmigo acá, me imagino que debe ser un tanto arduo

- No, no lo es. Llevo mucho tiempo con esta "dieta". Es cierto que…hueles como tu madre, como Bella, pero también tienes de mi esencia, y eso hace un equilibrio perfecto entre la más deliciosa y apetecible comida y el más delicado perfume…Pero por si te lo preguntas, no, no me abres el apetito.- Respondió con una sonrisa torcida

Me estremecí al imaginar, que Edward, estaba al lado de mamá con todo su autocontrol posible para no saltarle encima, morderla y en escasos segundos acabar con su vida.

- Lo siento…todo lo que pasó

- Sólo espero que entiendas que me preocupo por ti, y verdaderamente no soportaría perderte, eres lo único que me motiva a seguir vivo, si es que lo estoy de alguna manera

- Quiero que, comprendas, que…bueno, esto es difícil de decir, pero siempre me las he arreglado sola. Nunca nadie más excepto Charlie se preocupaba así por mí. Siempre fuimos Charlie y yo. Conmigo tuvo que ser madre, padre y abuelos a la vez…ocasionalmente Jacob estaba allí también, ejerciendo el papel de hermano mayor consentidor, pero como ya ves, solo hemos sido nosotros dos y nadie más…es difícil para mi darme cuenta de un día para otro que no soy absolutamente humana y normal y mucho menos que tu, mi padre tiene mi misma apariencia física…

- Lo entiendo, mucho más de lo que crees… no sabes lo que removiste en mi cuando te vi…no creí que fuera posible, jamás pensé que pudiera tener una hija…y mucho menos haber podido crear a un ser que tiene alma…Alguna vez, yo también tuve tu edad, en otra época quizás, pero entiendo lo que es tener 16 años. Sé que debes hacer cosas acorde a tu edad, es algo innato en la naturaleza humana, son etapas que debes vivir, experiencias que debes acumular y aprender de ellas. Pero cariño, no vuelvas a robarme un vehículo, golpear a unas chicas, destrozar un bar, ir a exceso de velocidad y acabar en la cárcel. Si quieres un coche, puedo dártelo, el que tu quieras; si quieres más aventuras, puedo llevarte de viaje, excursiones o lo que tu desees, pero por favor, Nessie, no vuelvas a hacer una idiotez como esa

-…Lo, lo siento…siento mucho si te ocasioné tantos problemas

- No es eso, eso es lo de menos, Alice siempre se encarga de borrar lo que nos incrimina, y por otra parte, Jazz, también disfruta haciendo lo mismo…eres tu quien me preocupa, tu integridad y seguridad, sin mencionar tu felicidad, por su puesto

- Hay algo que…no olvídalo

- ¿Qué? ¿Dímelo?

- Bueno, es que siempre, siempre he tenido curiosidad, ¿cómo es que conociste a mamá? Sé que fue en la escuela, pero nunca he sabido como…

Edward, dio un suspiro, dejó sus manos quietas en las teclas blancas del piano, miraba hacia la nada, con una expresión nostálgica, una felicidad cargada de tristeza. Parecía una estatua, hasta que rompió el silencio.

- La primera vez que la vi, no me llamó mayormente la atención. Toda la escuela hablaba de la nueva alumna, que llegaba a la escuela, la bellísima hija del jefe de policía de Forks. Ya todos la idealizaban en diversas fantasías. Lo primero que noté y me dejó perplejo, fue que no podía oír sus pensamientos. Lo dejé pasar. Pero, todo cambió cuando en clase de Biología vino asentarse a mi lado. Una ráfaga de aire caliente, que pasaba por la sala, me llegó directo con toda su esencia, y lo peor vino después; se sentó a mi lado.- Sonrió, pero la alegría no le llegó a los ojos.- Fueron dos horas interminables, donde tuve que utilizar todo mi autocontrol para no saltarle encima y matarla. En ese mismo instante la odié, era un demonio directamente sacado de mi infierno personal. Decidí desaparecer durante una semana, para aclarar mis ideas. No podía ser posible que una insignificante chiquilla humana, derrumbara todo aquello que había construido con tanto esfuerzo durante tanto tiempo, en tan solo unos segundos. Pero las cosas no cambiaron. Sentía una curiosidad enorme, sin mencionar que su aroma me volvía loco. Ella era tan delicada, valiente e inteligente. Moría por saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza. La salvé de una inminente muerte, no una vez, sino varia veces. La primera, fue en estacionamiento del instituto, un vehiculo patinó sobre un parche de hielo e iba directo hacia ella; me puse en evidencia frente a sus ojos, pero por alguna extraña razón, decidió callar, guardando nuestro secreto. Después del incidente, decidí, no volver a hablarle, para no ponerla en peligro, mi sola existencia ya hacia que su vida peligrara. Pero no podía dejarla sola, se convirtió en una especie de obsesión. Primero, por que no entendía que es lo que me sucedía con ella…mal que mal, era una simple mortal, una humana, y por otra parte, solo quería protegerla, cuidar de ella. Solía ir a visitarla mientras dormía. Mi debate interno seguía, hasta que una noche en sueños, dijo mi nombre. Estaba dormida, su cabello estaba alborotado desparramado por la almohada, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas por el calor…y tan solo esas dulces palabras removieron un torbellino de emociones que creí que estaban muertas…mi corazón muerto, volvía a latir después de tantos años. Decidí entonces, que no podía permanecer mas tiempo alejado de ella, y por una extraña razón, Bella, me aceptó sin importarle si yo era un monstruo. Todas las noches, o la gran mayoría de ellas, solía cuidarla en sus sueños; era increíble verla dormir, tan tranquila y apacible. Ella era mi sol de media noche, la razón de mi existencia…pero como sabes bien, todo tuvo un enorme giro, y creí que al abandonarla podría rehacer su vida y crecer y madurar como humano; creí que podría hacerlo, pues eso era lo que debía haber sido desde un principio…La amaba tanto, la amo tanto…no concebía mi existencia sin ella, hasta que llegaste tú…si no fuera por ti, hace mucho que no estaría en este lugar…ahora tú eres mi vida, debo cuidarte y protegerte, como lo hizo Bella antes de que nacieras…Pero, no sabes lo que daría por volver al pasado y enmendar mis errores, lo daría todo, solo por verla sonreír o verla ruborizándose otra vez.

Me miró, con una expresión llena de tristeza. Una enorme y profunda tristeza, incluso más profunda que la mía propia. Tenía, la mitad de su corazón muerto. Una parte de él, murió cuando mamá falleció. Y entonces lo comprendí, comprendí su dolor aun más fuerte que el mío, aun más fuerte que mi desgracia personal. Ya nunca más vería sus mejillas sonrosadas u oiría su risa angelical, o la salvaría de caerse de boca al suelo, ya nada de eso existía y tal vez, nuca volvería a existir.

- …Yo…no sé que decir, lo siento, creo, más bien, siento que todo es mi culpa, de no existir, mamá estaría viva y probablemente contigo…

- Te he dicho no es así, y no pienses que habría sido distinto todo si tu no existieras…no lo creo…por alguna razón, Bella decidió traerte al mundo y fue muy valiente y fuerte en su decisión…Sólo lamento, que no tuviera la fortaleza suficiente para estar aquí ahora. Tal vez, si yo nunca hubiera decidido irme, las cosas serían diferentes, y creo que si hubiese sido todo distinto; tal vez, no habría sido todo tan difícil…siento mucho no haber estado allí cuando más me necesitaste, realmente lo siento…

- Hay otra cosa que quería decirte, pero no se muy bien como…espérame, ya vuelvo.- Salí corriendo a mi habitación, y rebusqué entre mis cosas, aquella caja metálica que cuido como un gran tesoro y ese hermoso libro que "tomé" prestado en Forks; volví a sentarme a su lado.- Creo que ya sabes que encontré esta caja poco antes de venir, y supongo que mamá jamás la vio…pero, bueno, después que encontré esto, se aclararon muchas cosas y Jake, me acompañó a la casa de Forks…y tomé este ejemplar prestado…no sabía que era tuyo, si no hasta que concluí que de donde lo había sacado alguna vez fue tu habitación…no acostumbro a tomar las cosas "prestadas"

Rió ante mi comentario y confesión "criminal".

- Si te gusta Poe, puedes quedártelo

- ¿No te molesta?

- Para nada…lo he leído innumerables veces, me lo sé de memoria

- Mmmm…volviendo a la caja… ¿tú la habías dejado escondida en la habitación de mamá?

Su rostro se volvió triste y sombrío.

- La escondí, unos minutos antes de pedirle que paseara conmigo por el bosque, para mentirle, y decirle que la abandonaba…creí que tal vez, algún día lo descubriera…como le dije que _"será como si nunca hubiera existido"_ decidí guardar todo lo que pudiera ocasionarle algún recuerdo de mi existencia…fue un error. Todo fue un error, dejarla en medio del bosque, sola; permitir que Alice hiciera esa fiesta, a la que Bella fue a regañadientes…mentirle de ese modo…

- ¿Haberme "fabricado", también fue un error?

- No, definitivamente no…si hubiese sabido antes de ti, o si pudiera corregir mis errores, créeme que jamás las habría dejado. Fue un terrible error, creer que así todo cambiaría o mejoraría…fue lo peor que pude hacer, tanto para ella como para mi…después de dar caza a Victoria junto a Jazz, después de ir a buscar a Bella, considerando que no la encontré…me fui por un período muy largo a Islandia…sólo hace unos pocos años me volví a reunir con la familia…viví por lo menos una década solo, sin nadie. No quería estar con nadie que no fuera Bella…pero no sabía que ella ya no estaba…creo que si lo hubiese sabido en ese entonces tampoco estaría aquí contigo…

- ¿Cómo? No entiendo

- De una u otra manera, habría buscado la forma de acabar con mi existencia

Me estremecí de solo pensarlo, pero no quise preguntar como.

- Es tarde, y creo que tienes frío, ve a la cama, debes seguir durmiendo, el lunes, te tocará un día muy pesado…Comenzará oficialmente tu castigo…

- Está bien.- Hice un mohín.- Pero solo volveré a dormir, si tocas esa nana para mi

Sonrió melancólicamente, antes de añadir

- Esa melodía, la compuse cuando supe que mi corazón pertenecía a tu madre. Solía tarareársela cuando tenía pesadillas o no podía dormir.

Fui a mi habitación, mientras del piano salía esa hermosa melodía.

Me acurruqué a un lado, y poco a poco, me fui sumiendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer...animense y dejen sus bellos reviews para subirme el animo =D<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

**Hola Niñas bellas!...**

**Sé que he andado desaparecida, pero he tenido muuucho que hacer y muuucho que estudiar…aproveché este fin de semana largo para poder terminar este capitulo que lo tenía escrito a medias…**

**Mil gracias por sus bellos comentarios…anímense y dejen sus reviews…**

**Gracias por leer lindas!**

**Besos y abrazos.**

**NO AL PLAGIO**

**LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MEYER, LA HISTORIA ES MIA**

XVIII

* * *

><p>Lunes.<p>

Lunes…Lunes, el primer día de mi sentencia.

Muy temprano en la mañana, Esme me llevó al Hospital, donde Carlisle me estaría esperando.

Es verdad, no estaba muy animada. Pero, soy responsable ante mis actos, así que asumo las consecuencias de las estupideces cometidas esta semana. Se que podré sacar cosas positivas de esta experiencia.

Miraba por la ventana. Una perfecta madrugada oscura y lluviosa. Las gotas de agua caían copiosamente por las ventanas del vehiculo, mientras Esme me miraba por el rabillo del ojo, regalándome una cálida y maternal sonrisa, otorgándome un poco de tranquilidad. Se me escapó un suspiro, de manera absolutamente involuntaria. Este sería un largo día. Después de pasar gran parte de la mañana en el Hospital, haciendo quien sabe qué (pues aún no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que me esperaba) debía cumplir con mis deberes universitarios.

Otro suspiro se me escapó, mientras Esme seguía conduciendo hacia el Hospital. Seguía lloviendo copiosamente; ya se aproximaba el invierno, mi estación favorita. Adoro lo frío y húmedo, como mi querido Forks.

Una vez dentro, no me sorprendió que todo el personal saludara amablemente a Esme, la adorable esposa del Jefe de Cirugía. Del muy amable, gentil, _encantador, sexy, guapísimo, un sueño hecho realidad, Doctor Cullen_, por el cual, la mayoría de las enfermeras perdían los suspiros. ¡Dios! ¿¡Es que acaso no iba a acabar nunca esto de estar en las cabezas de los demás!...Como quisiera no poder oír todas las sandeces que oigo en ocasiones.

Es desagradable "oír" lo que piensan de tu padre, peor aún es, "oír" lo que piensan de tu abuelo…La verdad no las (los) culpo. Carlisle se ve apenas de unos cuarenta y pocos y Edward, apenas logra aparentar unos veintitantos. Si no fuera por ese maquillaje que les pone Alice, se verían demasiado jóvenes, y ya deberían pensar en marcharse a otro lugar. Pero sé, que son medianamente felices en esta cuidad, no llaman mayormente la atención y pueden hacer una vida relativamente normal.

- ¡Pero que agradable sorpresa! ¿Qué la trae por acá Señora Cullen?, y tan temprano por cierto

- ¡Tan gentil como siempre querida! Carol, ella es Renesmee, mi nieta; Nessie, ella es una magnifica enfermera que trabajó unos años junto a Carlisle, es maravillosa, sé que te cuidará y ayudará en todo lo que necesites.

Seguíamos caminando por el hospital. De pronto, un aroma extraño se intensificó. Era algo familiar, lo había olido antes, pero no sabía muy bien de donde. No le di mayor importancia, y seguí a Esme por el corredor. Paramos ante una puerta, sin que Esme tuviese la necesidad de golpear, Carlisle, con una enorme sonrisa, nos hizo pasar a su despacho.

A diferencia mía, Carlisle se encontraba sumamente entusiasmado con mi "voluntariado". Solía comentar que faltaba personal de apoyo, así que cuando se decidió mi castigo, no fue capaz de suprimir una enorme sonrisa.

- Sé que lo harás bien y creo que hasta podría llegar a gustarte

Hice un mohín. Nunca me han gustado los hospitales. Me traen malos recuerdos.

Recuerdo con absoluta claridad lo que sucedió el día que nací. Aborrezco los hospitales. Todo su conjunto. Las batas blancas y de colores, los olores a desinfectantes, sus largos y luminosos pasillos, todo.

Esme se despidió de Carlisle con un dulce beso. A mi me guiñó un ojo, y puso una de sus manos en mi hombro derecho, para infundirme valor.

Una vez que se retiró del despacho, Carlisle comenzó a hablar de cual sería mi trabajo y el horario por supuesto.

Suspiré.

Bajé la vista, hacia mis zapatos. Hice un puchero, en forma inconciente. Y volví a suspirar otra vez.

- No creo que sea tan malo Nessie. Verás, hay muchos de los pacientes que verás que necesitan un poco de atención, son cosas simples pero para ellos significa mucho. Sé que aprenderás cosas nuevas e irán directo a tu beneficio personal

- Está bien, eso creo…no es que me queje, pero la verdad, odio los hospitales, lo siento, pero para mi, son sinónimo de sufrimiento

- ¿Lo dices por lo ocurrido con Bella?

¡Dios! ¡Qué perceptivo! ¿Seguro que no tenía el don de leer mentes? A veces creo que si, solo que no se ha dado cuenta de ello.

Suspiré, tratando de contener las inevitables lágrimas que amenazaban con desbordar por mis ojos. Tragué saliva, infundiéndome valor, miré por primera vez a Carlisle, directo a los ojos, y fui franca, como nunca antes lo había sido con él.

-…Si, por eso…

- Sé como te sientes

- No creo que lo sepas

- Lo sé, por que pasé exactamente lo mismo que tú. Mi madre biológica también murió al alumbrarme. Fue un dolor que cargué por años, y tal vez ahora, en esta vida lo he superado un poco, pero ese antiguo dolor, sigo sintiéndolo. Es algo con lo que vivirás por siempre, pero debes, en algún momento, reconciliarte contigo misma. No tienes la culpa de lo sucedido. Nadie puede prever algo así. Si no podían hacerlo en mis tiempos, menos pueden hacerlo ahora. Son imprevistos de último momento…No debes culparte por ello. Déjame contarte un poco de mi historia; no creo que Edward esté muy de acuerdo en que sepas esta parte de mi vida, pero creo que debes saberla.

Se volteó hacía la ventana, inspiró aire y comenzó a hablar rápido y casi sin pausas, tuve que agudizar el oído para seguir el hilo de su relato

"Nací en Londres, creo que en el 1640. Había persecuciones religiosas; se mezclaba la religión con la justicia. No era una buena época para autoproclamarse agnósico o ateo, pues podían acusarte de brujería o haber hecho algún pacto con el demonio. Debes entender que en ese tiempo, las personas eran sumamente supersticiosas y se cegaban en la fe…una falsa fe.

Oscuros y sucios callejones con precaria iluminación, hechos de adoquines, puestos uno a uno, mano a mano; por obreros mal pagados, infelices e ignorantes; por donde transitaban innumerables carruajes, desde los más lujosos y ostentosos, hasta los más humildes y sencillos; tumultos de gente gritando con antorchas, palas, y cuanto material de trabajo agrícola encontraban al paso, para armarse hasta los dientes; gritando por la expulsión de los demonios, brujas y pecadores.  
>La luna, se hallaba cubierta por una densa capa de nubes, no se veía nada, más allá de las narices. El tumulto seguía su paso, excitado, hirviendo en un frenesí por ver sangre derramada. No hacían distinción entre quien era inocente y quien no. En un falso nombre de Dios y en una falsa fe, cegada por el fanatismo religioso de la época y por el temor de una imagen de un Dios castigador, duro e inclemente, llevaban a cabo las más crueles, viles y bajas torturas, para así exterminar a quienes suponían monstruos y brujas, que trabajan codo a codo con Satanás, sin saberlo, acaban con las más inteligentes y brillantes mujeres de la sociedad, exterminando a quienes pueden sacarlos de esa laguna de ignorancia, y en cambio, dejando solo a un puñado de escoria mal oliente, desinformada, supersticiosa, infeliz e ignorante.<p>

Mi madre en la oscuridad de su casa, apenas iluminada por unas escasas velas, entró en labor de parto, sintiendo unos espantosos dolores, que atravesaban su vientre, poniéndolo tan duro como una roca, y de paso por su espalda baja, haciendo que se sintiera incapaz de moverse; las contracciones se volvieron intensas e irregulares. Se hallaba sola, mi padre, un Pastor Anglicano, encabezaba la persecución del día. Supuestamente habían dado con el paradero de tres temibles brujas que desde su llegada a la aldea solo habían traído desgracias y las peores maldiciones directamente desde el infiero consigo.

Mientras mi madre clamaba a gritos por ayuda, mi padre se encontraba dando caza a estas supuestas hechiceras, con medio pueblo a la siga. Armados con hachas, palos, azadones y antorchas. A su auxilio, llegó una vecina, junto con la partera de la comarca. De esta manera, mientras su marido encabeza la caza y fusilamiento, dando paso a la muerte, ella, da paso a la nueva vida que estaba por arribar.

Cada vez el dolor era peor. A medida que transcurrían los minutos, las contracciones eran más frecuentes y agudas; la partera junto con la otra mujer, desesperadas se ponen a hervir agua y buscar mantas limpias para el inminente nacimiento del nuevo bebé.

El tumulto, encabezado por el Pastor, arriba a la residencia de las brujas. Golpean la puerta violenta e incesantemente, hasta que han de tumbarla al suelo de la cantidad de golpeteos impetuosos. En el interior de la morada, tres mujeres, dos pequeñas jovencitas de nos más de doce años se abrazaban de una tercera, una anciana ciega. Las más jóvenes estaban temerosas, mientras la anciana se hallaba furiosa. El Pastor, con Biblia y cruz de madera en mano, les ordenó la salida del precario refugio. Unos hombres mal olientes, de gruesa contextura, infelices e ignorantes, toman por la fuerza a las más jóvenes, obligándolas a separarse, mientras ellas entre llantos y jadeos tratan de impedir lo inevitable. Otro par de brutos, toman por los brazos a la anciana ciega, obligándola a caminar, lo que provoca que cayera al suelo de boca, el gentío reía ante ello, le propinaban escupitajos y de los más peores insultos.

El tumulto enardecido guiado por el Pastor, llevaban a las acusadas al puente más próximo al pueblo. No habría juicio, pero sí les juran salvación. Las pequeñas jovencitas, se arrodillaron al suelo, pidiendo clemencia, jamás creyeron que leer ese libro que no sabían que estaba prohibido las convertiría en brujas. El gentío clama por la prontitud de la ejecución. Estas mujeres no merecen el perdón de Dios, son pecadoras y brujas. Los mismos que las llevaron a la rastra, les atan de manos y pies con un enorme y grueso cordel. La anciana no dice nada, pero su furia se nota a leguas. Prepararon las orcas, para cada una de ellas. Las jovencitas vuelven a rogar en vano, en su desesperación, se culpan a si mismas y confiesan la más grande blasfemia, al creer que si se reconocen hechiceras les perdonaran la vida. Les ponen las orcas sobre el cuello, unas simples oraciones, y las empujan al vacío. Sus cuerpos tiemblan, mientras suenan sus cuellos recién rotos, cual rama se rompe simplemente con los puños. Los jóvenes cuerpos no dejan de sacudirse violentamente. Dos inocentes almas, acababan de ser tomadas por un grupo de fanáticos religiosos. Ellos gritaban y bailaban de alegría ante este macabro asesinato. Era el turno de la anciana. El Pastor le obligó a reconocerse como bruja y que confesara sus pecados, esa sería la única manera de seguir la senda de Jesucristo el Salvador y Dios su padre. La vieja no lo hizo, lo que provocó la molestia del Pastor y del tumulto. Mientras la orca le rodeaba el cuello, la anciana le propinó un escupitajo al Pastor, y le deseó la peor de las maldiciones _"Tendrás un hijo, muy bello e inteligente, con su llegada, perderás a tu mujer. Al cumplir su segunda década de vida… tu hijo se convertirá en el peor de los demonios inimaginables, mientras tú, arderás en el infierno por tomar vidas y almas que no te corresponden enjuiciar. Mi Dios, te castigará de las maneras más horribles e inconcebibles para ti" _A modo de respuesta, furioso, el Pastor hizo que la lanzaran lo más pronto hacia la nada. Su cuerpo destrozado, no dejaba los espasmos, acompañando, aun a los tibios jóvenes cuerpos.

Entre tanto, mi madre, estaba dándome a luz, a un hermoso bebé (según me decían). Hubo un imprevisto, el bebé venía en posición podálica, lo que entorpeció y dificultó el parto. La comadrona, tuvo que acomodar al nonato al interior del vientre materno, lo que desprendió de esta el más agudo grito de dolor que se hubiese oído en años. La futura madre, perdió la conciencia, entregándose a la oscuridad. La partera, sacó un filoso e irregular instrumento, debió abrir el vientre, para darle paso al bebé. Logró sacarlo, con una inmensa dificultad, el niño, venía enredado con el cordón umbilical en casi toda la extensión de su cuerpecillo. A penas respiraba, lo limpiaron y trataron de reanimar. La madre, se hallaba aun en la inconciencia, no obstante, entregada a la inminente oscuridad que le ofrecía tanta quietud y paz. De la herida que se abrió en el vientre, comenzó a emanar un río de sangre. Sin saberlo, la comadrona pasó a llevar una arteria esencial, la madre estaba muriendo desangrada. No pudieron frenar la hemorragia. Era excesiva, no coagulaba. Desesperada la comadrona, trabajaba en el cuerpo ya inerte de la parturienta.

El llanto de un bebé, la sacó de su estado, y comprendió que ya no había nada más que hacer.

El Pastor, arribó a su hogar, después de un día de extenuante trabajo, de persecuciones, fusilamientos y juicios rápidos. No entendía lo sucedido, sólo vio a su hijo neonato, quien había llegado fuera de tiempo. La comadrona se hallaba a los pies del cadáver de su mujer, tratando de explicar lo acontecido. El Pastor cae en cuenta, de la maldición que la supuesta bruja le ha lanzado. Desesperado, se ubica al lado del frío y pálido cuerpo de su esposa, la abraza con desconsuelo, pero ella no le responde, ya es un cadáver flácido y lánguido, ya no hay vida en ese cuerpo que alguna vez fue luz. Por vez primera, tuvo un vislumbro de las consecuencias de sus acciones. No culpó a Dios de aquello, pero si tomó enserio las amenazas del mundo sobrenatural y desconocido para él y la raza humana.

Fui creciendo bajo la estricta mirada de mi padre; sin mimos ni demostraciones de afecto por su parte. Con el paso del tiempo, el Pastor, fue volviéndose cada vez más frío y distante, ya que conforme crecía, me parecía más a mi madre; Mi padre solía mirarme con recelo; temeroso de la maldición que había invocado la hechicera, creía tal vez, que si su hijo crecía bajo una educación estricta y religiosa, podría salvarlo de aquel tan oscuro destino, que hace algunos años le habían vaticinado, justo en el momento de cometer un crimen en nombre de una falsa fe.

A menudo, asustaba a mi padre, con mis interrogantes sin respuesta. Solía decirme, en que las sagradas escrituras, encontraría todas mis respuestas, ya que allí, estaba la plasmada la voz de Dios. No es que no creyese, pero a menudo ponía en tela de juicio la veracidad de la Biblia; frecuentemente me preguntaba, cómo era posible que Dios permitiera tales aberraciones y crímenes. Creía que la senda de la compasión y perdón, era el obrar correcto, lo opuesto al actuar de mi padre y mis pares.

Con cada año que ganaba, más lejano y frío se volvía mi padre. Ello, provocaba un dolor sin comprensión, que calaba en la profundidad de mi corazón. No obstante, fui el hijo más obediente y afectuoso que alguien pudiese desear, no guardaba algún rencor contra el actuar de mi padre, sabía que talvez, él tenía sus motivos para ser como era.

Cuando tuve edad suficiente, mi padre me reclutó para las cuadrillas de búsqueda. En un principio, fui toda una decepción, ante los ojos de mi padre y la opinión de la comarca. No me apresuraba al tomar decisiones de acusaciones sobre los supuestos pecadores o monstruos. En varias ocasiones pude probar la inocencia de supuestas mujeres acusadas de hechicería; otros más, acusados de ser vampiros u otras clase de monstruos. Los aldeanos, comenzaron a verme con cierto matriz de respeto.

Rápidamente fui ascendiendo, hasta que mi padre me dejó al frente de las razias. No era precipitado en mi actuar habitualmente hacía una investigación, antes de lanzar la acusación y posteriormente la ejecución.

Se vivían días oscuros y de temer.

Comenzaron a aparecer cuerpos sin vida y destrozados en callejones y puentes; desapariciones sin explicaciones; una nueva peste comenzó a azotar a la villa, convirtiendo a quienes la padecían en muertos vivientes sedientos de sangre humana. Acudieron a los antiguos libros, en busca de alguna explicación…y por primera vez, temieron…estos monstruos que eran más antiguos que la civilización misma.

Comenzó así una caza indiscriminada. El temor, cegaba toda razón.

Cada cuerpo encontrado muerto, destrozado y con marcas de dientes, era quemado; al igual, que aquel que hubiese sido mordido, era lanzado a la ardiente hoguera.

Viendo que el pueblo estaba cada día más temeroso, comencé a investigar por mi cuenta. Sin siquiera proponérmelo, los encontré. Vi a uno de estos horribles demonios saliendo de las cloacas en la oscuridad de una poco iluminada noche. Entretanto, otros grupos de redadas acusaban a cualquiera. Fui al caza de estos demonios, ayudado por tres hombres más. Armados con antorchas, cuerdas, horcas, la cruz y el agua bendita, nos dirigimos hacia las alcantarillas de la ciudad. Esperamos. Y esperamos, el frío de la noche se hacía sentir. Una fina capa de neblina, no dejaba ver con claridad. Y entonces, apareció uno. Era un demonio sin duda, horrible, con manos similares a garras, dedos finos, y uñas largas; con el cuerpo encorvado, los ojos rojos como el rubí; arrugaba la nariz, y agitaba las fosas nasales, olfateando y testeando el ambiente solo por el hedor. El demonio, alertado por el efluvio del gentío que venía creciendo, salió corriendo, alertando a sus pares, advirtiéndoles en un perfecto latín lo que se vaticinaba.

Encabecé una persecución, y fui tras él, junto a mis hombres. La criatura pudo habernos dejado a tras con facilidad, pero se revolvió y, dándose la vuelta nos atacó. Estaba sediento. Se abalanzó sobre mí y me hirió, no sin que me defendiera contra su ataque. Luego tomó a dos de los hombres que iban conmigo, les mató, se escabulló, llevándose un tercero con él, dejándome herido y sangrando en mitad de la calle. El instinto de supervivencia fue el que predominó. Sin saber como, logré arrastrarme por la oscura calle, hasta llegar al sótano de una casa, a duras penas pude esconderme dentro de un montón de papas podridas. Durante tres días y tres noches, fui víctima del dolor más intenso y más insoportable. Toda una tortura"

- Como puedes ver mi querida pequeña, si comprendo como te sientes. Se lo que es perder a la persona que dio su vida por ti; de alguna u otra manera, al morir mi madre, mi padre se fue con ella. Aunque tuve a mi padre a mi lado, fui un huérfano de madre y padre. Te comprendo, más de lo que crees.

Me quedé boquiabierta. No tenía ni la menor idea de que Carlisle había pasado por lo mismo que yo, con la diferencia que él no lo recordaba, tan detalladamente como yo, era la versión que le habían contado de los hechos, más sus últimos recuerdos como humano. Yo si recordaba, todos sus detalles, olores, diálogos entre los médicos y enfermeras, cuando me apartaron de mamá y me metieron en esa caja de vidrio…después a Charlie, mirándome a través de la espesa capa de vidrios, con una expresión horrenda y de la más profunda tristeza en el rostro.

Carlisle se acercó a mí, puso su mano sobre mi hombro.

- No es necesario que digas nada, sólo era algo que creí que debías saber. Quiero que entiendas que puedes contar conmigo para lo que desees, siempre estaré para ti, y todos lo estaremos. Haz traído una enorme alegría a nuestras vidas, de una manera que nunca creíamos posible. Vamos, Rosalie está cerca, y te presentará a alguien especial, con quien trabajaras. Creo que es su interno favorito, solo que no se lo hace saber.

Asentí con la cabeza, y nos dirigimos hacia la estación de enfermería, donde la mujer más guapa del mundo, Rosalie, interrogaba exhaustivamente a sus alumnos, haciendo muecas de reprobación de vez en cuando. La mayoría de sus estudiantes estaban embobados con su descomunal belleza, unas cuantas la envidiaban y otros fantaseaban con ella… ¡asco!...

En eso veo, a un payaso, literalmente un payaso, que se acercaba al grupo. Iba con peluca amarilla, la nariz roja, unos enormes zapatos que chillaban al tocar el suelo, pero lo más llamativo, era que llevaba una bata blanca y una historia medica en las manos.

Los internos de Rosalie, no se aguantaban la risa, y sus pensamientos divagaban desde que este tipo era un perdedor hasta todo un héroe.

- ¡Señor Gordon! ¡Llega con cinco minutos de retraso!

- Lo siento Doctora Hale

- Doctora Cullen, sabe muy bien que desde el año pasado soy la Doctora Cullen. ¿Por qué viste como payaso? ¿Es que acaso viene de una fiesta de disfraces?

- No Doctora Cullen. Soy parte del reciente programa "Una Sonrisa"

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con su vestuario tan poco serio?

- Verá, el programa "Una Sonrisa" sigue los estudios de Patch Addams, quien ha demostrado que los enfermos, especialmente los niños, al tener una buena dosis de risa, aumentan sus endorfinas y su enfermedad comienza a decaer.

- Excelente, avíseme cuando haga esas rondas de nuevo para acompañarlo, y el resto de ustedes dejen esas risitas estúpidas y sigan el ejemplo del Señor Gordon. Vayan a hacer sus rondas. Señor Gordon, espéreme un momento, quédese acá.

Carlisle me dejó con Rosalie, que estaba al lado del payaso.

- Nessie, él es Thomas Gordon, trabaja en el ala de pediatría junto con el resto de sus odiosos compañeros, en sus minutos libres participa en un programa maravilloso que ayuda a los pacientes a que se sientan mejor, trabajarás junto a él. Si tienen cualquier problema házmelo saber. ¿Entendido Señor Gordon? _Él es mi mejor interno, es genial, no se lo he dicho, pero es el más inteligente del grupo, sabe muchísimo así que sácale el máximo provecho.- _Me dijo y pensó Rosalie

Rosalie me guiñó un ojo, antes de añadir

- Señor Gordon, ¿qué espera?, vaya con mi sobrina a hacer sus rondas, de preferencia diríjanse a neonatología, a la guardería.

- Si Doctora Cullen.- Contestó el chico

Una vez que Rosalie se marchó, me quedé en el pasillo mirando al extraño chico vestido de payaso.

- ¿Me acompañarías a dejar mi disfraz a mi casillero? Las enfermeras de neonatología no me dejan entrar si voy como payaso, no les gusta.

Asentí y lo seguí.

Así comenzaría mi primer día de mi sentencia. Un largo y agotador día me esperaba, sin contar que después debía ir a la Universidad.

* * *

><p>¿Preguntas? ¿Comentarios? Dejen sus comentarios, siempre los contesto todos y cada uno de ellos.<p>

La historia de Carlisle es parte de un OS que escribí, claro que acá lo edité un poco, si quieren se pasan a leerlo, se llama "Desde la Penumbra"


	31. Chapter 31

**Mis Queridísimas Lectoras:**

**Les agradezco enormemente su paciencia. He tenido un mes de locos. Mucho trabajo, mucho que estudiar…UFFF, pero vale la pena.**

**Me agrandé y traduje uno de mis fic a Inglés, el OS de Carlisle XD…**

**Talvez, las actualizaciones sean un poco lentas, pero créanme cuando les digo que no dejaré este Fic a medias, aún queda mucho por contar.**

**Les adelanto que esta historia tendrá un enorme giro al final, que no se acerca ni por si acaso a lo que había pensado en un principio, sólo les diré: "Las cosas van a ser como siempre debieron haber sido" … Así que las dejaré en la incógnita!**

**Mil gracias por su infinita paciencia, por sus hermosos PM y por sus bellos RR, así es como dan ganas de seguir adelante…**

**Este capítulo está recién sacado del horno, ni sé que hora es…si hay "Horrores de Horrorografía" mil perdones, la he corregido, pero tal vez se me pasó una por ahí.**

**Besos y abrazos a todas…las adoro!**

**Los personajes son de Meyer, yo solo se los pido prestados para jugar un rato con ellos. LA HISTORIA ES MIA…producto de mi mente retorcida…**

**Ah, que no se me olvide, hay unas cuantas preciosas que me dejan sus RR pero no puedo contestarles ya que salen como anónimas ¿tienen cuenta en FF? De lo contrario, pueden postarme en mi blog, en mi perfil está el link**

* * *

><p><strong>XXIX<strong>

Una vez que el chico se despojó de su gracioso disfraz, pudo contemplarlo bien. Era bastante atractivo, cabello castaño, ligeramente alborotado, ojos cafés, tez blanca, y más o menos de la contextura de Jazz. Era atractivo, bien parecido, pero no me llamó mayormente la atención.

"_Vaya, el cachorro de león, es sobrina de mi jefa…creo que ya sé de donde sacó su temperamento…".- _Pensó Thomas.

Su voz se me hacía familiar, al igual que el comentario de "cachorro de león". ¡Claro! Ahora lo recordaba, él había estado en la estúpida fiesta a la que me llevó el estúpido de Craig.

- Creo que te conozco… ¿dónde te he visto?- Le dije, no podía decirle "Hey, yo oí tus pensamientos en la fiesta donde Craig me abandonó".

- Tal vez me haz visto en tus sueños.- Dijo levantando sus cejas, con una sonrisa que cualquier chica caería rendida a sus pies.- …Naaah, sólo bromeaba, ¿haz venido al hospital?, a veces trato a personas pero no suelo recordarlas, muchos rostros, soy malísimo con los nombres y rostros…. Te vi en una fiesta haces unos meses atrás

- ¡Oh! ¡Sí, claro!...la fiesta.- Comenté haciéndome la tonta, no podía decirle que ya sabía donde lo había oído.

- Creo que hiciste lo correcto, ese tipo parece todo un cretino.- Agregó, sacándome de mis pensamientos

- ¿Lo conoces?- Pregunté un poco confundida

- Algo así, compartía unos ramos con él, pero es un idiota

- No puedo estar más de acuerdo contigo

Sonreí, y el me contestó con una sonrisa.

Nos dirigimos en un cómodo silencio a la guardería.

Al parecer, era un tipo genial. Sus pensamientos eran tranquilos, habitualmente pasaban entre las personas que había atendido y los pequeños que acababa de dejar, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Era increíble, ver a tantos bebés llorando todos, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo en ello. Thomas, hizo que me pusiera una bata celeste, una mascarilla, y que me lavara prolijamente las manos.

- Lo que hacemos acá, es ver si los bebés se encuentran bien, que se sientan cómodos. Los más pequeños, que tienen problemas, están en otra sala. Como lo ves, hay muchos de ellos que sus familias los esperan con impaciencia, mientras que hay otros que los han abandonado o sus madres han muerto al dar a luz, lo que por fortuna son pocos. Creo que tenemos a uno solo con esa mala suerte. No sé si lo sabías, pero si les hablas o si mantienes algún tipo de contacto físico con ellos, tienden a mejorar considerablemente. Necesitan del contacto con otro humano. Eso es lo que hago siempre acá, por mucho que las enfermeras me pongan cara de trueno, cargo a los bebés por un buen rato, los arrullo, les hablo, hasta les canto, claro que no tengo muy buena voz, pero lo intento, y he sido testigo de cómo sólo con ese pequeño contacto, son capaces de recuperarse y seguir adelante…Por lo general, son las enfermeras las que tienen que echarme a patadas de acá, pero soy el único aparte de la Doctora Cullen, que pasa tanto tiempo con estos pequeños

- Estoy asombrada, y sinceramente, no lo sabía, que los bebés reaccionan al contacto de otro humano… ¿Cuál de los bebés es el que ha quedado huérfano?

Me condujo por la habitación, hasta llegar a una incubadora. Se hallaba un pequeño, pequeñito, con suerte, tenía unos 40 cm. de largo. Fácilmente podría caber en la palma de la mano de Emmett.

- Tiene seis meses, nació prematuro, pero ahora se encuentra estable. Su mamá lo abandonó al darlo a luz…y no tiene a nadie, no se ha acercado ningún familiar a reclamarlo.

Lo miré, y me entristeció saber que tenía una vida parecida a la mía, solo que más horrible. Estaba solo en el mundo. Sin siquiera pensarlo o pedir permiso, me acerqué al pequeño e introduje mis manos por los agujeros de la incubadora. Me quedé con él, tomándole su pequeña manito, mientras Thomas estudiaba las fichas clínicas del resto de los bebés y les daba instrucciones a las enfermeras, quienes me miraban con cierto recelo. Y además pensaban diferentes cosas de mi, desde que yo era una drogadicta en rehabilitación; la típica adolescente roba-tiendas hasta la adolescente suicida que quiere llamar la atención de sus padres, un sin fin de cosas más… ¡Qué imaginación más grande!

.OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO.

Sin siquiera darme cuenta, había pasado toda una semana en el hospital. Las horas en la Universidad pasaban lo suficientemente rápido como para no ponerme ansiosa, deseaba volver al recinto hospitalario para estar con el pequeño, que aún nadie reclamaba. Creo que en cierta medida, me proyectaba en aquel infante. Teníamos tanto en común. Deseaba consolarlo y darle un poco de amor y felicidad, aun que solo fuera por un corto periodo.

Algo extraño sentía cada vez que ingresaba al hospital. Ese extraño aroma, lo sentía más atrayente con mayor frecuencia, sinceramente, no tenía ni idea de que fuese. Sin duda, me atraía lo suficiente como para comenzar a volverme loca. Quería saber de donde venía. Inspiraba, y dejaba que me llenara. Dulce. Aromático. Exquisito.

Intentaba no dejar que me desconcentrara, pero algunos días se hacía casi imposible, e inevitablemente quería saber de donde venía ese atrayente perfume.

Thomas era simplemente genial.

En tan poco tiempo, nos hicimos grandes amigos. Hablábamos mucho, de todo, libros, música, arte, a los pocos lugares que he viajado, de nuestras familias; el pequeño problema que hizo que estuviera en el hospital; mis años de escuela; de mi preciosa, atolondrada, alocada, mejor y única amiga Mia, a quien extraño tanto; diversas cosas, diversos temas.

Solía acompañarlo en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo. Me complacía tanto que compartíamos algo similar a mi gusto por la comida, no era vegano, pero si lacto-ovo vegetariano. (Quien tiene una dieta vegetariana pero además incluye lácteos y sus derivados y huevos en todas sus preparaciones)

- ¿A quien miras tanto Thomas?

- Ammm, ¿a nadie?

Seguí la dirección de su mirada. Era una de sus compañeras, cabello rojizo, corto con las puntas alborotadas, relativamente pálida, ojos verdes y pecas. También miraba a Thomas, con una expresión extraña, que él malinterpretó.

- ¿Quién es ella?

Un suspiro por parte de Thomas, antes de responderme, y yo ya lo había comprendido todo.

- Ella, es Juliet, estudiamos juntos, pero estamos haciendo programas diferentes, cree que soy un idiota…soy invisible para ella

Miré a la interpelada, no, definitivamente no era como Thomas creía.

- No lo creo Thomas, ella te mira de otra manera, no como tú crees

Levantó la vista, para encontrarse con la de ella. Juliet, bajó la vista a su bandeja. De vez en cuando, miraba en dirección a Thomas. Él estaba tan equivocado, esta chica estaba loca por él, incluso encontraba admirable su trabajo de voluntario con los niños, pero a Juliet le daba un poco de temor que Thomas la rechazara. Si Thomas creía que para Juliet, él era un fantasma, Juliet pensaba lo mismo, que ella era un ente invisible para Thomas. ¡Dios! ¡Qué ciegos estaban los dos! Era evidente que ambos morían por hablarse, entablar una conversación y tal vez algo más.

- Deberías animarte a hablarle, estoy segura que lo desea tanto como tú.- Agregué

- Muchas veces pienso que mientes cuando dices que tienes solo dieciséis, no razonas como lo hacen el común de las chicas de tu edad

- Sip, eso me pasa por ser un fenómeno de la naturaleza

- ¿Qué tontería es esa? El que tengas más coeficiente intelectual que los demás, no quiere decir que seas un fenómeno de la naturaleza. No sabes cuantos hay que envidian tu capacidad

- Y tú no sabes cuantos envidian la tuya, siendo un médico-payaso que se pasea con esa horrible peluca por el hospital sin sentir vergüenza o pudor alguno, haciendo reír diariamente a niños que tienen una larga batalla, inculcándoles fuerza y valor para seguir adelante y no eres capaz de seguir tu propio consejo… así que, ¿por qué no levantas tu trasero de payaso, te armas de valor y vas a hablar con Juliet antes de que te arrepientas de no haberlo hecho nunca?

- ¡Touché! Insisto, tú no razonas como el común de la población, tal vez sea cierto y eres un fenómeno de la naturaleza

- Ve a hablarle, no perderás nada, además, estoy segura, que ella te admira y se muere por que le dirijas la palabra

- No lo sé, tan solo verla me pone nervioso, tal vez diga solo sandeces y piense que soy realmente un payaso

- ¿Y cual es el problema? ¡Si ya eres todo un payaso!

- ¡Muy graciosa!- Me lanzó una lechuga pero alcancé a esquivarla

Un muy inseguro Thomas se levantó de su asiento, y se dirigió hacia Juliet, quien no podía creer que por fin Thomas se acercaba, bastante torpe y tímido, pero en fin se le acercó, y sólo atinó a invitarla a una de las tardes con los niños en oncología. La mirada de Juliet, lo dijo todo. Una bella mirada enternecedora, derretida absolutamente por este payaso; no lo pensó y le pidió que fueran hoy mismo por la tarde a visitar a los niños, la sonrisa de Thomas se ensanchó de oreja a oreja.

Pasaba gran cantidad de mi tiempo en el hospital. Solía dibujar en la sala de oncología pediátrica, pasando mucho de mi tiempo con los niños que sufrían de algún tipo de cáncer, y tuve el placer de ver, no una, si no unas cuantas veces la performace de Thomas junto a otros jóvenes médicos, miembros del programa "Una Sonrisa", disfrazados de payasos, princesas, magos y hadas; era hermoso como le sacaban risas a esos pequeños, un sonido magnífico, perfecto, maravilloso que retumbaba en las paredes, música para los oídos, unas sonrisas de ángel. Cada vez que uno de los pequeños reía, sentía un gran regocijo que me llenaba de esperanza. Era increíble ver como esos pequeñitos se aferraban a la vida con tanta fuerza. Viéndolo se ese modo, mis problemas personales, no significaban nada, al lado de la enorme batalla que esos niños llevaban día tras día.

En la guardería, Rosalie también pasaba mucho tiempo con el bebé, a quien decidió llamar Daniel. Nadie se había acercado a reclamarlo. Rosalie, sentía una conexión especial con aquel bebé tan pequeño y vulnerable; solía acunarlo en sus brazos, mecerlo por horas sin cansarse y cantarle suaves tonadas, hasta que el bebé se dormía profundamente bajo el hechizo de Rose.

A las enfermeras de la sección de neonatología, se les apretaba el pecho al ver que Rosalie podía quedarse con Daniel tantas horas sin quejarse de cansancio. Rose, estaba cada vez más cercana al bebé. Incluso, podría jurar, que él sentía su esencia cuando ella se acercaba, ya que se ponía ansioso, hasta que Rose lo cargaba en sus brazos.

El semblante de Rosalie, cambiaba de inmediato cuando veía al bebé. Se le percibía tan llena de vida y esperanza, parecía un ángel, tan tranquila y feliz, pero desaparecía cuando debía volver a sus actividades habituales o cuando la llamaban para presentarse en el quirófano.

Carlisle y Edward, estaban bastante orgullosos de mi progreso en el hospital. Rosalie les había dicho que me pasaba horas con Daniel, casi al igual que ella. En ocasiones, Carlisle también visitaba a Daniel, y chequeaba sus signos vitales o su historial médico. Podía verse muy objetivo y profesional, pero viendo sus pensamientos, él también se estaba encariñando con este pequeño principito.

Mi tortura recién comenzaba. Alice me cobró el favor que me hizo al hablar con las chicas que con Mia golpeamos en el bar. Mi penitencia, diseñar todos los vestidos para su nueva colección, incluyendo, cuatro prendas exclusivas para esas rubias teñidas sin cerebro. Pero eso no era todo, Alice, decidió que sería una buena idea, hacer un prelanzamiento de su nueva colección en el evento de caridad que Esme estaba planeando y yo debía ayudarle a coordinarlo.

Creía ciegamente, que era muy probable que durante las tres próximas semanas no iría a dormir absolutamente nada. Alice, es un duende explotador. Había hecho por lo menos unos ochenta diseños diferentes pero ninguno de ellos le satisface como para decidir materializarlo. Al este paso, terminaría con una enorme tendinitis.

Por su parte, Esme también era sumamente exigente y perfeccionista, todo debía ser más que perfecto. Entre las dos, iban a matarme. ¡Y yo que creí que no sería tan difícil! ¡Dios! ¡Pero que equivocada estaba! Esme, es de temer a la hora de producir eventos de esa magnitud. La idea del desfile de Alice, le maravilló, a tal punto, que decidieron que podrían comercializar las prendas que irían en directo beneficio al ala de oncología. Edward, también quiso dar su aporte, junto a otros concertistas de Juilliard, harían un cuarteto, tocarían algunas piezas clásicas; afortunadamente, Edward decidió coordinarlo con sus compañeros. ¡Gracias a Dios!, de lo contrario no habría sabido que hacer.

No sabía cual de las dos me absorbía más, si Esme o Alice.

Esme, no me soltaba en casi todo el día, excepto para comer; debía chequear constantemente que estuviese todo en orden, coordinar con los del servicio de banquetería, el cotillón, las invitaciones…en fin, todo. Todo debía ser más que perfecto. El evento sería la semana próxima, y yo ni siquiera me había preocupado si asistiría o no, sinceramente, no tenía muchas ganas de festejar; sin mencionar, que no tenía la ropa adecuada, ni zapatos, ni joyas, ni nada. Jamás, en mi corta vida, había asistido a una fiesta de gala. En la escuela, jamás fui a un baile. Mi graduación, donde se supone que vistes elegante, no fue como tal, me entregaron mi certificación en la fría oficina del rector. Experiencia en formalidad, no poseía.

Tenía algunos bosquejos de vestidos que Alice me había exigido que trabajara en ellos. Según Alice, eran de suma importancia y que debía tenerlos listos ahora ya.

-¿¡A esto le llamas boceto! Nessie, esto es espantoso, se supone que es un vestido de novia moderno, ¡no una aberración de imitación de la moda Victoriana!.- Dijo Alice, viendo mis diseños. No fue para más, lo tomó y lo rompió en mil pedazos frente a mí.

- ¿¡Qué! ¡Pero es que tú estás loca! ¿¡Por que hiciste eso!- Espeté furiosa conteniéndome las lágrimas

Llevaba dos semanas durmiendo sólo dos horas diarias para poder cumplir con el hospital y las tareas de la Universidad, más la ayuda obligatoria para Esme, y este suplicio con Alice

- ¡Ni se te ocurra derramar alguna lágrima! ¡Ni siquiera sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para sacarte de ese lío en el que te metiste, esto que estás haciendo no es nada comparado con lo que hice yo! Sigue con esos diseños, vendré en una hora más, y espero que ¡estén listos para entonces! ¡Y nada de aberraciones de época!

Miré a Alice con odio contenido. Estaba furiosa. ¿¡Quién demonios se creía esa Liliputiense para destrozar así como así mi esfuerzo! Ya sabía la respuesta.

Ganas de jalarle el cabello no me faltaron. Ganas de tirarle la croquera por la cabeza tampoco. Pero sabía que tenía razón, no sé que fue lo que hizo, pero ayudó muchísimo a Jasper a retirar los cargos que esas peli-teñidas hicieron hacia nosotras. Odiaba admitirlo, pero literalmente Alice, me tenía en la palma de su mano a su antojo.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación de un solo golpe.

Con mi ira contenida, me juré a mi misma que con los próximos diseños que hiciera, no los rompería, si no que quedaría fascinada con ellos, tanto así que los elaboraría de inmediato.

Me senté otra vez en el gran escritorio que habían dispuesto en mi habitación, saqué una nueva croquera, preparé los lápices 2b, 6b y 8b, además de los lápices de colores y los lápices pastel. Me puse el reproductor de Mp4 en los oídos y me perdí.

Comencé a trazar líneas sin sentido, canalizando la irá e impotencia contenidas, perdiendo totalmente el escaso control que tenía sobre el papel. Dibujé con rabia, marcando demasiado el lápiz, coloreando con exceso de rojo y negro algunas zonas. Descargué todo el mal rato y rabia sobre los nuevos diseños. Culminé al cabo de un momento, los miré, quedé sorprendida de mi misma. En ese instante, se abre la puerta de mi habitación de par en par; aparece Alice, con una sonrisa triunfal.

- ¡Eso es justo lo que quería!

- ¿¡Lo viste!

- ¡Obvio! Cariño, tenía que hacerlo, era la única manera… ¡Además mira lo bien que lo haz hecho! ¡Están perfectos!... Ven conmigo

Alice me cogió de la muñeca y me llevó volando a su habitación, la cual la había transformado en una especie de taller de costura.

- Vas a ayudarme a hacer esos diseños esta noche

- ¡Pero Alice! ¡Mañana tengo clases por la mañana y después debo pasar por el Hospital!

- Eso, mi querida sobrina, debiste pensarlo ANTES de que tuviese que decirle a esas rubias cabezas huecas que serían mis estrellas invitadas y que lucirían unos exclusivos trajes de novia…mmmm…podrían ser novias modernas-góticas…ya le pondré un nombre…¿Qué esperas? ¡A trabajar!

- La verdad, nunca he cosido nada

- No me interesa, vas a ayudarme…además, si te da sueño, puedes tomar café

- Está bien

Vencida, me quedé toda la noche ayudando a Alice. De vez en cuando, se me cerraban los ojos en un largo pestañeo, pero no duraba mucho, Alice chasqueaba los dedos y despertaba al instante. Entre café y café, llegó la hora en que debía irme. Me sentía horrible y me veía horrible. Detestaba no poder dormir, aun que solo fueran unas horas. Mi cabello se sentía y se veía rebelde, unas negras ojeras adornaban mis ojos. Me sentía desorientada y estúpida. Bostezos a cada momento. ¡Dios! ¡Parecía un zombi!

No sé como lo logré, pero si recuerdo que me decía "no te duermas, no te duermas, no te duermas…" y ¡Demonios! me dormí en clases, ¡con los ojos abiertos! Tenía la cabeza ladeada, apoyada en uno de mis brazos, cuando de pronto, sentí una tranquilidad y silencio que invitaban a descansar. Una parte de mí, sabía que estaba dormida, pero la otra seguía medianamente atenta a la clase, veía como el profesor explicaba y daba su cátedra, mientras yo seguía con la mirada perdida y con los ojos abiertos, sin pestañear, sin moverme no un centímetro. No me percaté, que la clase había acabado, hasta que el profesor se me acercó y me habló. Sólo así logré salir del trance, y muy avergonzada tuve que admitirle que me había quedado trabajando hasta muy tarde por la noche y no había dormido absolutamente nada, sólo sonrío y recordó sus tiempos como estudiante. De alguna manera, sintió un pequeño orgullo, al darse cuenta que los estudiantes de hoy en día, también se esfuerzan como ellos lo hicieron cuando fueron más jóvenes.

Ya iba por mi décima taza de café, en lo que iba del día, en total, creo que por lo menos, sumaba unas treinta, contando las de la mañana y madrugada, si es que no eran más. Con un esfuerzo descomunal, llegué al Hospital. Thomas me examinó y terminantemente me envió de vuelta a casa. Insistió en que no podría hacer nada bien si andaba como un zombi. Y tenía razón, al voltearme para irme, tropecé con un carrito que llevaba los bacines de los enfermos, y derramé todo el contenido de éstas, mi pie izquierdo quedó atrapado en una de los tiestos, arruinando mi zapato. Thomas, no paraba de reír, mientras yo, estaba avergonzada y no hallaba donde ocultar mi muy notorio rubor. Había derramado todos los orinales con fecas y orina en el pasillo del hospital, una de las enfermeras me fulminó con la mirada al ver el desastre que había provocado. Mientras que yo, lo único que quería era llorar. Thomas, se agarraba el estomago y aún no paraba de reír.

Después del estúpido incidente, tomé en serio el consejo de Thomas y me fui a casa.

Había estado todo el día en la Universidad, y luego me iba directo al Hospital.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no caminaba por las calles o por el parque, así que, decidí dar un paseo por el parque para luego ir a casa. Sólo rogaba no encontrarme con el demonio llamado Alice, para que me obligara a seguir trabajando. Me sentía exhausta. Tenía hambre. Y ya era tarde.

La noche dejaba entre ver la débil y pálida luz de la luna. Se sentía el frío en el ambiente, llegaba hasta los huesos. No tan frío como mi adorado Forks, pero lo suficientemente álgido como para recordármelo y hacer que me sintiera nostálgica ante el recuerdo de la humedad y sus hermoso verdor.

Caminaba bajo los faroles de la acera, respirando el frío aire, que se sentía deliciosamente perfecto. La calle, comenzó a verse vacía, el fresco espantaba a los transeúntes quienes se iban lo más rápido posible a sus casas para protegerse del gélido ambiente reinante.

Fue cuando lo sentí. Ese delicioso aroma que me volvía loca. El mismo aroma que reinaba en el hospital, sólo que más agradable, más cálido, más prometedor. Dejé que actuaran mis instintos y me solo me deje guiar por él. Lentamente, sentía como me hervía la sangre bajo las venas solo para enfriarse y congelarse; mi piel dura como una piedra, indestructible, mis ojos negros y mi garganta sedienta, seca como un palo, clamando por ese prometedor y cálido perfume que me saciaría. Me guíe sólo por el sentido del olfato. Podía ir con los ojos cerrados y aun así ver el camino, esa estela que dejaba ese prometedor efluvio.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me desorienté; me encontraba en un puente, y bajo él una especie de riachuelo y más allá un desagüe de aguas servidas; no sabía donde estaba, en qué parte de la ciudad me hallaba; sólo sabía que ese aroma que había conducido hasta allí, y mi garganta lo clamaba, lo deseaba, necesitaba saber de donde veía.

Fue entonces cuando lo vi, y di un grito ahogado.

Perfecto como lo había visto en mis sueños, hermoso, sencillamente bello; la tenue luz de la luna marcaba sus muy delineadas facciones e iluminaba su cabello negro. Llevé mi mano a la boca, cuando comprendí de qué se trataba la escena. La parte humana de mi mente, decía que debía correr, correr por mi vida, mientras la otra, clamaba por la sed de sangre, que emanaba a chorros de ese jugoso cuello, donde ese hermoso vampiro clavaba sus perfectos y blancos dientes. Reaccioné de manera humana, tragué en seco, y salió otro grito ahogado, pero esta vez fue audible para esa hermosa y terrorífica criatura, que me miró con sus penetrantes ojos, que dada la iluminación, no alcancé a ver claramente si eran rojos. Antes de cualquier cosa, salí corriendo con rumbo desconocido. Corrí y corrí, hasta dejar ese horrible paraje atrás.

Estaba asustada y en shock. Ese hermoso vampiro, era el mismo que veía en mis sueños, estaba segura de eso.

Atiné a tomar un taxi y darle la dirección de casa. Sólo quería tumbarme y esperaba que nadie notara como me sentía. Tenía miedo. ¿Y qué tal si venía tras de mi? Sabía que era una estupidez, si hubiese querido hacerlo, ya lo habría hecho, y probablemente habría muerto desangrada en sus manos.

Por otra parte, ya entendía lo que me pasaba en el hospital. ¿¡Cómo no lo vi antes! Era el banco de sangre y laboratorio que me volvían loca. Era el olor a sangre. ¿Cómo era posible? Tan solo hace algunos meses, cada vez que olía sangre vomitaba. Olía a óxido y a sal. Y ahora…y ahora, huele al manjar más delicioso. ¿Qué es lo que sucede conmigo?

Llegué a casa como si nada hubiese pasado, fingiendo tener sueño y cansancio, más del que llevaba a cuestas; me fui directo a mi habitación. Jasper, que se hallaba viendo la televisión me miró, alzando una ceja. Por muy tranquila que traté de ser, sé que notó mi temor, pero no dijo nada. Fui a encerrarme a mi cuarto, quería hacer lo posible por bloquear ese recuerdo, no quería que nadie se enterara, ni mucho menos Edward.

Pasé horas dando vueltas por la habitación, intentando pensar en otra cosa, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, ahí estaba esa visión, esa hermosa y terrorífica criatura que me miraba con desconcierto.

Finalmente, logré relajarme un poco, y pude dormir. No sin soñar una y otra vez con lo que había vivido.

Desperté en medio de la noche, con un jadeo. No podía dormir. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos lo veía. Estaba aterrada. Tanto por él, como esto nuevo que descubrí, ese olor a sangre que me estaba volviendo loca.

Salí de mi recamara, a la cocina en busca de un té de hierbas.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Di un grito ahogado.

- Edward…me asustaste

- Lo siento, no quise hacerlo, ¿estás bien?

- Si, no, no sé…

No sabía si serle sincera y contarle lo ocurrido en la tarde. Decidí rápidamente que no lo haría, omitiría ciertas cosas. Sería medianamente sincera.

- Ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí, en todos nosotros Renesmee

- Ya lo sé, pero…no quiero decírtelo, sé que te defraudaré…más de lo que ya lo he hecho.- Terminé diciendo en un susurro apenas audible, pero sé que Edward lo oyó perfectamente bien, pues una horrible expresión de dolor cruzó por su rostro

- Cariño, tú nunca podrías defraudarme…anda, dime que es lo que te preocupa.- Puso uno de sus largos y gélidos dedos bajo mi barbilla para subir mi mirada que la había dejado por el suelo.

- Verás, creo que, descubrí algo, pero no sé como…

Ni siquiera tuve que abrir la boca para decirlo, con solo recordar el prometedor y delicioso aroma que me ofrecía ese brillante líquido escarlata, noté como la expresión de Edward cambiaba y se ponía rígido

- ¡Oh!- Fue lo único que pronunció

- Lo siento, te recordé la sed ¿no es así?

- No sabía, no lo sabía, no pensé en ningún momento que pudieras sentir el olor de la sangre tan bien como lo hacemos nosotros, creía que simplemente no podías, de lo contrario jamás te hubiese dejado ir al hospital

- Yo tampoco lo sabía…es sólo que, me di cuenta de ello hoy, pero no lo sabía

- Cariño, si es muy difícil para ti, puedes dar por terminado tu castigo

- Creo que tengo miedo, miedo a hacer algo, miedo a que dejarme llevar en forma instintiva y hacer algo…

- Está bien, no regresarás si no te sientes segura, no quiero que te sientas así, con miedo…

- Pero ¿y que pasará con los niños, Thomas y en especial Daniel?

- Si gustas podemos ir a verlos, pero preferiría que no estés sola…No creo que debas pasar por esto sola, quisiera estar contigo en todo momento, si es que me lo permites

Mis ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas. Tenía miedo. Miedo de hacer alguna estupidez si me dejaba llevar por mi instinto y la nueva sed de sangre. Miedo, terror, de ese vampiro que vi hoy. Es real, era real.

Por otra parte, me sentí sumamente agradecida y protegida. Por supuesto que no quería estar sola, y mucho menos ahora.

Edward me abrazó y consoló, mientras yo no dejaba de llorar por la confusión, el miedo y el terror de lo que vi y lo que descubrí hoy.

Una vez calmada, volví a preguntar por Daniel, mi pequeño principito.

- ¿Y qué pasará con Daniel?, no quiero dejarlo solo

- No estará solo… Rosalie, ha estado pensado seriamente en adoptarlo.- Abrí mis ojos ante la enorme sorpresa.- Sé que tal vez sea un poco complicado, pero creo que Rose, merece ser feliz, además sé que será una excelente madre…Emmett la apoyará como siempre, y a tu pequeño principito no le hará falta nunca más nada. Podemos ir a verlo este fin de semana si tu quieres. Con respecto a Thomas, me alegra que por fin hayas hecho un amigo en esta ciudad, puedes invitarlo cuando quieras…Cielo, recuerda que esta también es tu casa y puedes invitar a quien tu desees

Asentí con la cabeza, mientras no dejaba de creer lo que recién había oído de la boca de mi padre.

No podía creerlo. Rose iba a darse la oportunidad que nunca tuvo y siempre deseó tener. Qué maravillosa noticia. Mi hermoso principito sería parte de mi familia. Una familia un poco extraña, pero ¿qué familia no lo es?

- Creo que es hora de que vuelvas a dormir. Supe que Alice ayer te mantuvo en vela.- Añadió con un gruñido y la mandíbula apretada

- ¿La hubieses detenido de haber estado aquí?... ¿Tenías que salir de caza justo ayer?...Si ya sé la respuesta, necesitabas alimentarte, olvida eso último

- Qué no te quepa duda, claro que la hubiese detenido… ¡Por Dios Santo! ¿¡Qué es lo que pensaba ese duende! ¡Necesitas dormir!, no eres como nosotros que no lo hacemos…después hablaré con ella, creo que ya es suficiente, haz demostrado que asumes tus responsabilidades.

Di las buenas noches, estaba por cruzar el marco de la cocina, cuando me detuve. Lo pensé muy bien antes de dejar que las palabras salieran de mi boca. Tenía miedo, pero no quería que se notase, aun así, me sentía como una pequeña que necesitaba sentirse protegida en los brazos de su padre…me di la vuelta, y con mis ojos llorosos, por temor a que me rechazara, lo dije, casi en un susurro

- ¿Puedes acompañarme mientras duermo?

- No te imaginas cuanto deseaba que me lo pidieras…Por su puesto que si cariño

Así fue como logré conciliar el sueño, acurrucada en los brazos de mi padre, mientras él, me tarareaba esa nana tan conocida para mí.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios, preguntas, consultas…dejé su bello RR y se lo contestaré de inmediato…o lo más pronto posible<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Siento la demora, pero he tenido demasiadas cosas a la vez…como quisiera tener un par de clones para que me ayuden!...**

**Agradezco a todas por su paciencia.**

**Dedico en especial este Capitulo, a todas aquellas que aman a Edward Cullen XD…me incluyo!**

**Talvez lo encuentren un poquito corto, pero creánme…está bastante emocional, así que saquen sus pañuelos o klinex…o como les llamen!**

**Espero que les agrade, pues ya llevaba bastante tiempo germinadose esta idea en mi cabeza…Me he agrandado y he traducido del español al inglés algunos de mis OS y el primer capítulo de Noche sin Luna…Monless Night… =D**

**Espero sus Bellos RR y Coments…**

**Besos a todas, y disfruten =D**

**Como banda sonora para este capitulo recomiendo:**

_**Fly me to the Moon, de Frank Sinatra**_

**Les sugiero que la oigan para leer parte del cap.**

**R.B.**

**Pd: Gracias DulceAmor por mantenerme cuerda estas últimas semanas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo narrado desde la perspectiva de Edward, como padre<strong>

- ¡No, no, y definitivamente no! – No hacía falta tener un oído sensible para saber que Nessie se estaba negando rotundamente a los deseos de Alice. Finalmente, alguien que era capaz de decirle que no a ese duendecillo manipulador.

- ¿¡Cómo que no!

- ¡NO! ¡He dicho que no, y nada me hará cambiar de opinión!

- ¡No tienes ni idea todo que lo trabajé en ese diseño exclusivo que sólo realicé para ti!

- ¡No olvides que puedo leer tu mente Alice! ¡Además tienes que admitir que de todas maneras ibas a obligarme a ponerme esa, esa cosa!

- ¿¡Cómo "_que"_ cosa!

- ¡Por favor! ¡Si parezco un repollo con ese horrendo vestido! ¡Sólo mira la cantidad de volumen que tiene esa falda con tanta cosa que le pusiste!

Sabía que Alice estaba por explotar, pero estaba tan divertido con toda la escena, que no quise ir a interrumpir; finalmente, alguien cuerdo de la familia que no cedería ante la petición de Alice.

- ¿Repollo? ¿¡Le haz dicho repollo a mi pieza exclusiva que hice sólo para ti! – Dijo Alice fingiendo dolor.

¡Sí que le gustaba manipular a los demás!

- ¡Alice! ¡Ya basta! ¡No usaré ese horrendo vestido ni esos enormes tacones! ¿¡Es que acaso quieres que me tropiece? ¡Sólo míralos!

- Hermosos… ¿qué tienen de malo?

- ¿¡Qué, qué tienen de malo! ¿Es que acaso no lo ves? ¡Son una trampa mortal! ¡Son diez centímetros de tacón aguja! ¿¡Es que quieres que me caiga y me rompa el cuello!

- ¿¡Sabes!...¡sólo vístete decente, ya sé que no puedo discutir contigo!

Oí un portazo, y sabía que Alice estaba furiosa. Tomó sus cosas y se fue junto a Jasper.

No quise entrar aún en la habitación de mi hija. Sabía que todavía no estaba lista.  
>Esme ya estaba en la cena de caridad. No pasó mucho tiempo más, hasta que Rosalie anunció que ya se iba junto a Carlisle y Emmett.<p>

Nessie, aun no salía de su habitación.

Me senté a tocar el piano por mientras que la esperaba. Como suponía que estaba cambiándose, decidí distraerme con el piano, para darle privacidad.

Oía unas cuantas maldiciones que una señorita no debería ni siquiera pensar en decir, y unos "crunch", unos cuantos jirones de tela…

Justo en ese momento suena mi móvil. Ya sabía quien era.

- ¡Detenla ahora! ¡Está asesinando a mi hermosa creación!

- Alice…

- ¡Edward, lo digo en serio!… ¿¡Es que acaso crees que soportaré esa aberración que está haciendo ahora!

- Alice, te lo diré sólo una vez, y espero que lo entiendas, por que no lo volveré discutir, déjala, ya tuviste suficiente haciéndola trabajar como si fuera tu esclava, si quiere vestir el pijama con gatos sonrientes y pantuflas con garras de oso, que lo haga si es que se siente cómoda con ello, ya basta, se acabó, es suficiente. Espero que haya quedado claro, nos veremos en unos minutos más.

Corté la comunicación, oyendo de fondo un gruñido. Sabía que Alice estaba furiosa, ya que alguien decidió no dejarse manipular. Alguna vez, debe aprender a perder, no siempre tendrá la razón o las personas harán lo que ella quiera que hagan. Solo espero que Jazz pueda tranquilizarla.

Probablemente en este preciso instante, Alice estaría echando llamas por los ojos, pero sinceramente, no me importaba. Era cierto, ya Nessie había tenido suficiente, no más suplicios. Y si realmente quiere ir en pijama a esa cena de gala, que lo haga si es que vistiendo así se siente cómoda, de todas maneras, se verá hermosa con lo que decida usar.

Finalmente, Nessie salió de su habitación. Se veía hermosa. Me impresiona lo creativa y pragmática que es. Es realmente increíble lo que ha hecho con ese vestido, y como en tan poco tiempo lo ha transformado en algo absolutamente distinto sin dejar de ser bello. Efectivamente, retiró el falso de tul verdoso, que la hacía ver como un "repollo". Ahora era un vestido liso, verde oscuro, con muy poco volumen, pero de alguna manera sutil, remarcaba su silueta. Decidió usar sus tennis preferidos, en lugar de los tacones como Alice había "sugerido". Su cabello lo llevaba suelto y caía como una cascada de bucles. En su mano derecha, lleva el anillo que alguna vez usó Bella en la misma mano. Sólo faltaba algún detalle en su hermoso cuello.

- Espérame un momento.- Le dije a Nessie, y salí a velocidad vampírica a mi habitación.

Sabía lo que buscaba, un colgante; aquel que alguna vez fuera de mi madre. Ese hermoso diamante en forma de corazón. Ese que guardaba para Bella, pues, en una ocasión lo imaginé en su delicado cuello. Había deseado regalárselo para nuestro primer aniversario de bodas que nunca sucedió. Lo tomé entre mis manos, y volví al lado de mi hija.

Le deslicé el colgante sobre su cuello y lo abroché.

- Es… es hermoso

- Era de mi madre

- ¿Esme?-Preguntó confusa

- No cariño, de mi madre biológica, Elizabeth Masen. Mi padre se lo regaló para uno de sus cumpleaños. Recuerdo que en esa ocasión me pidió que lo acompañara. También me acuerdo lo feliz que estaba cuando lo vio. Y ahora, pensándolo bien, tienes bastante parecido con ella. Se te ve hermoso. Ahora es tuyo, úsalo cuanto quieras.

- No puedo, es hermoso y delicado, y supongo que debe valer una fortuna

- Nessie… ¿Cuántas veces he de decírtelo?, todo en cuanto tengo, es tuyo, te pertenece. ¿Para que quiero yo tanto dinero y objetos de valor si no puedo compartirlos con nadie? Sin más discusiones, es tuyo.

- P-pero yo…

- No es necesario que digas nada… tan sólo acepta mi humilde presente

Sólo asintió con la cabeza, mientras sus mejillas enrojecían. Al igual que Bella…

Como era de esperar, Alice estaba furiosa. Pero poco me importó.

Este evento anual debía ser perfecto, incluso más que el del año anterior. Para este año, la nueva colección de Alice, que iba a subastarse en la misma cena, prometía altísimos ingresos, además de los donativos de los asistentes y del generoso y suculento donativo de la familia Cullen…y por supuesto, de unas desconocidas ONG's y otras diversas empresas que sin esperar absolutamente nada a cambio, regalaban abultadas y desbordantes sumas para caridad. Por supuesto, todas esas empresas y ONG's, nos pertenecían, y así era una manera fácil y sencilla, y por supuesto legal, para poder esconder nuestras grandísimas arcas de dinero.

El desfile de Alice comenzó. Era de esperar las reacciones. Todos maravillados con sus nuevos diseños. No obstante, lo que más llamó la atención fue ese exuberante pero delicado vestido de novia, que tomó forma, una vez que Alice trasformó el boceto en realidad. Ese fue el diseño de Nessie. Sin duda tiene un gusto exquisito.

Concluido el desfile, comenzó la subasta. Era un mar de mujeres desesperadas por obtener un modelo de Alice…Ese duendecillo amaba toda la atención que acaparaba. Sus diseños fueron subastados en sumas altísimas. Fue una excelente idea, por parte de Alice. Probablemente, ya lo había visto, y tan sólo quería gozar un poco de su momento de fama.

La cena en sí, fue magnifica. Esme recibió muchísimos elogios por parte de personas pertenecientes a grupos sociales poderosos. Probablemente, recibiría más de alguna petición para organizar fiestas de este tipo, lo cual, Esme adora hacer.

Mientras, los humanos se alimentaban con esas desagradables cosas que tienden a llamar "manjares dignos de Dioses", fue mi turno de lucirme ante el piano, junto a mis compañeros de orquesta. Amenizamos el ambiente con la Suite Nº 3 de Bach "Air", Sonata Claro de Luna de Bethoveen, Claro de Luna de Debussy; Vals de las Flores de Tchaikovsky; Sueño de Amor, de Franz Liszt; Serenade de Schubert; Prelude Nº 4 y Tristessa de Chopin, y por supuesto, mi creación, la nana de Bella.

Fui a sentarme, donde se hallaba mi familia.

Odiaba tener que simular que consumía algún alimento humano. Pero, debía hacerlo, para mantener las apariencias. Sin notarlo, comencé a seguir a mi hija con la mirada, y me perdí en la profundidad de mis reflexiones.

"_Tan hermosa como lo era su madre, tan delicada…heredó parte de su torpeza, de su hermosa torpeza que la hacía tan humana…Y tan terca, terca como lo era Bella…_

_No pararé de preguntarme que hubiese sucedido si no hubiera decido irme y dejarlas solas en ese bosque, ese bosque húmedo que tanto odiaba mi Bella…Daría todo por volver atrás…Lo daría todo por retroceder en el tiempo y volver justo a ese momento, y olvidar todo lo que tenía planeado hacer...No haberme ido jamás, haber visto crecer a Renesmee, haberle enseñado a caminar, a leer, a tocar el piano; haber velado sus sueños, haberla arropado cuando se hubiese destapado a media noche; haberla cargado cuando era una pequeña bebé; haberla llevado a su primer día de kindergarten…haberla visto crecer…haberla visto crecer y convertirse en la hermosa jovencita que ahora es…haberla visto crecer con Bella a mi lado…haberme sentido orgulloso de Bella, por todo lo que hizo para sacar adelante a nuestra hija…haberla cuidado como era debido… Bella…mi Bella…mi Bella…le habría dado el mundo a sus pies… ¿Cómo puede creer que dejarla era lo mejor para ella?...Si pudiera acabar con mi vida, si de laguna manera puedo pudiera llamarse así, lo haría…Realmente no puedo concebir un mundo donde no exista Bella, mi Bella, la razón de mi existencia…pero sé que no puedo hacerlo, no podría hacerlo de nuevo… No podría dejar a Renesmee sola otra vez… Ahora, ella es mi vida, ella es la razón del porque estoy aquí… Por ella, por ella debo mantenerme fuerte y firme, aunque desee no existir, debo hacerlo por Nessie… Me necesita como yo a ella; si necesitase respirar, ella sería mi oxigeno… Isabella… Mi dulce y frágil Isabella…Diste tu vida por nuestra pequeña…De haberlo sabido, jamás me hubiese movido de tu lado… ¡Cómo quisiera poder retroceder en el tiempo y jamás haber hecho lo que hice!... Jamás estuviste en peligro, jamás…Ni si quiera yo o mi familia éramos lo suficiente peligrosos para ti…eras tan fuerte y determinada…sólo que en ese tiempo era un ciego para poder ver lo valiente que eras… Muchísimo más de lo que se supone que yo era… ¡Cuánto te extraño! Cuanto extraño tus mejillas sonrojarse, tu delicioso perfume…Cuanto te extraño…El brillo de tus ojos cuando intuías algo…Cuando te mordías el labio inferior al ponerte nerviosa, tus profundo ojos color chocolate, en los cuales podía perderme horas y horas, tratando de ver que es lo que pasaba por tu mente… Tu sonrisa, tus delicadas manos…tu hermoso cabello que caía como una cortina sobre tu rostro cuando te avergonzabas…Cuando hablabas en sueños…Las ocasiones en que decías mi nombre…Algo que ya jamás veré, jamás oiré, jamás podré saborear tu aroma nunca más… Como desearía poder tenerte a mi lado otra vez…No me importaría que mi garganta ardiera como un infierno, por que eso significaría que estas viva…Daría todo por volver atrás…Lo daría todo por volver a ver esas mejillas teñirse de rojo escarlata…Daría todo por verte otra vez, daría todo lo que tengo, por verte acariciando tu vientre con nuestra hija…Daría todo por poder oír esos dos corazones latiendo…Volvería atrás sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces…No imagino ni concibo un mundo sin ti…_

_Se parece en tantas cosas a ti…se muerde el labio inferior cuando esta nerviosa o cuando sabe que esta en un aprieto…tiene esa misma chispa de intuición que tu tenías cuando descubrías algo…Heredó tus manos, y la misma manera de sonrojarse…al igual que tú lo hacías, habla en sueños…Y, tiene tus hermosos ojos color chocolate…de alguna manera, ella ha conservado gran parte de ti…cada vez que la veo, cada vez que me pierdo en la profundidad de sus ojos, me recuerda a ti, cuando trataba de ver que es lo que pasaba por tu cabecita…Es simplemente perfecta, hermosa como lo eras tú, brillante e inteligente como tú…Ama tanto los libros como tu lo hacías…Cada vez que la veo, es como si por una milésima de segundos te viera a ti…_

_Se parece en tantas cosas a ti, mi amada Bella…Tiene el mismo problema que tenías tu… Es hermosísima, pero no es capaz de verse con claridad a si misma…_

_El dolor que llevo conmigo, no cesara jamás…Te amo con mi vida...Si aun estoy aquí, es por nuestra pequeña…Por este hermoso regalo que me haz dejado sin siquiera merecerlo…_

_No puedo imaginar lo difícil que debió haber sido para ti…No sabes lo que daría por volver el tiempo atrás y cambiarlo todo…_

_Verla bailando, con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, es algo inexplicable lo que siento, es difícil de decir, se ve simplemente hermosa, sus bucles agitándose con cada vuelta que da, su delicada y tenue torpeza…Gracias a Dios que decidió no utilizar los tacones que Alice por poco la obliga a usar…Su sonrisa, su risa, con cada vuelta que da… Recuerdo que una vez te dije en un baile, que todos podían bailar, dependiendo de quien te llevara...El chico con quien baila, pareciera que tiene dos pies izquierdos…._

_Debo decir que me siento sumamente orgulloso de nuestra hija, tan bella, hermosa y brillante, es un gran orgullo, tanto, que si necesitase respirar, me faltara el aire para poder inflar el pecho…Pero por otro lado siento algo muy similar a lo que sentía cuando Mike Newton te hablaba…Celos…No puedo creerlo, jamás pensé que pudiese volver a sentirlos…¿Serán éstos los celos paternales?, pero es un poco más intenso…Mataría al tipo sin siquiera pensarlo, sin importarme si quedo al descubierto…No creí que podría volver a tener sensaciones tan humanas otra vez…_

_Es tan hermosa…No puedo creer todo lo que me pedí, todo lo que diste por mí…Y aún ni si quiera sé, si dejaste este mundo sabiendo la verdad de mis actos…Creo que nunca lo sabré…Nunca quise hacerte daño, nunca quise hacerte el enorme daño que te cause…Sólo en mi afán protector y egoísta quise resguardarte, pero ni cerca estuve de lograrlo… A los pocos meses de mi huida, te fuiste…Como desearía poder volver atrás y borrar y enmendar todos los errores, los enormes errores que cometí…Por todo lo que te hice pasar, todo lo que te hice sufrir…Te amo y te seguiré amando hasta que deje de existir…Siempre te llevaré conmigo, al igual que este enorme dolor y arrepentimiento que cargo conmigo…Siempre, siempre estarás conmigo, ya sea en mis recuerdos, o en mi corazón muerto, que sólo tú podías hacer latir…"_

Sin notarlo si quiera, solté un enorme suspiro, mientras seguía mirando a Nessie como bailaba con ese chico de dos pies izquierdos…su sonrisa es cautivadora…no sabe como ha deslumbrado a ese tipo tan solo con sonreírle. Sin duda, no sabe el efecto que tiene en los demás…al igual que ella…idénticamente igual, a su hermosa madre.

Una mano de Jasper tocó mi hombro derecho, apretándolo un poco, en señal de apoyo…conozco esa sensación…sé lo que hace, estos últimos años lo ha hecho…siente como yo me siento, y hace lo posible por aminorar mi dolor _"Lo siento hermano, de veras lo siento, nada de lo que haga será suficiente…"_ No dije nada, pero puse mi mano sobre la suya, dándole unas palmaditas…era mi forma silenciosa de agradecer lo que trataba de hacer por mí. ¿Cómo podría culpar a mi hermano de mis acciones? ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? No, no puedo, no pude y no podría hacerlo.

Sé que se ha sentido culpable de todo lo que me ha sucedido, sin embargo, fui yo quien tomó la última decisión. Fui yo quién creyó que desapareciendo, Bella sería normal y feliz. ¡Cuánto me equivoque! ¡Cuánto daño causé!

Decidí ir a rescatar a mi pequeña de ese tipejo de dos pies izquierdos.

Alice, me sonrió, ya lo había visto.

Me acerqué silenciosa y sigilosamente. El chico que bailaba con mi hija, era lejos el peor bailarín de todos los tiempos. Sinceramente, fue un milagro que Renesmee estuviese ilesa.

- ¿Me permites? – El chico de pies izquierdos, se apartó y se despidió caballerosamente de mi hermosa hija

Mi pequeña me miraba con curiosidad. Tomé sus pequeñas y delicadas manos entre las mías, la alcé un poco, y como en una ocasión lo hice con Bella, puse sus pequeños pies sobre los míos, y la conduje por toda la habitación.

_- Me siento como una niña de cinco años_

Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Lo mismo, años atrás me dijo Bella, en una baile tal vez, no muy diferente a este. Nessie se percibió de mi sonrisa amarga. Una chispa de intuición cruzó por sus profundos ojos chocolate, bajó su mirada. Le alcé el mentón con mi frío dedo; aparentemente no le molesta mi gélido tacto. La miré a los ojos, perdiéndome en ellos por una fracción de segundo. La abracé y la mecí como a un bebé pequeño.

Podía oír los pensamientos de mis padres. Esme, de ser humana, estaría llorando ahora. Tenía sus ojos vidriosos. Se hallaba con sentimientos contradictorios. Por una parte, estaba llena de dicha, pero por la otra, una enorme tristeza. Una enorme tristeza. Ganó una nieta de la nada, pero perdió a una hija muy amada. Lo mismo pasaba por la mente de Carlisle. Una sensación de orgullo y amor infinito, pero a la vez, la sensación de pérdida irremediable. Mis padres, estaban en un estado similar al duelo.

Mis hermanos en cambio, no paraban de sentirse orgullosos de Renesmee. Alice y Emm, extrañaban muchísimo a Bella. Jasper, no deja de culparse por todo lo sucedido. Rosalie…si alguna vez nos llevábamos como el perro y el gato, ahora somos como pan con mantequilla…Sin su constante apoyo, difícilmente habría salido adelante…

De alguna manera, Rose, comprendió que lo que yo sentía y aún siento por Bella, no se trataba de ningún capricho…Se trataba de algo profundo, que cambió la percepción de mi vida, que le dio un giro absolutamente inesperado.

Miré a mi pequeña, y le regalé una sonrisa, no quiero que sufra o que se sienta triste o apenada por algo. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada de lo que ha sucedido. Su vida ha sido dura y triste, sólo merece lo mejor y ser feliz. Y si yo puedo hacerla feliz, lo haré hasta el fin de los tiempos. La protegeré con mi vida, como debí hacerlo desde siempre.

Volvió a bajar su mirada, volví a alzarla con mi gélido toque… No, definitivamente no le afecta mi frío tacto. Volví a mirarla a sus hermosos ojos. Le besé la caronilla, la abracé un poco más fuerte. Aspiré su dulce esencia desde la parte superior de su cabeza, y la dejé descansando sobre mi pecho, mientras seguíamos bailando por el salón, tan delicadamente decorado por Esme.

_- Te quiero Papá_ – En su mente sonó como un susurro apenas perceptible y audible.

Mis ojos estaban vidriosos, de ser un humano estaría llorando ahora. Sentía que mi corazón muerto volvía a latir con intensidad.

Jamás en todo este tiempo me había llamado así, ni mucho menos me había demostrado abiertamente sus sentimientos. Siempre se mostraba un tanto hermética y temerosa. Todas estas reacciones las tuve en tan sólo una milésima de segundo, pues no quería que ella pensara que estaba dudando acerca de algo o que me sentía incómodo con lo que acababa de decir.

- Y yo te amo a ti mi pequeña – Le contesté en un susurro cerca de su oído sólo para que ella pudiera oír.

Seguimos bailando al ritmo de _Fly me to the Moon_, una de mis canciones favoritas. Seguí guiándola por el salón, y volviéndonos la envidia de muchos padres e hijas, que trataban de seguirnos el ritmo y la gracia de nuestros movimientos, pero les era imposible.

Volví a abrazarla otra vez, y con gusto, ella me devolvió el abrazo, volvió a repetir en un susurro

- Te quiero, Papá – Dijo mirándome directo a los ojos, alto y claro

- Y yo a ti, mi pequeño tesoro, yo a ti…

Le tomé su mano derecha, y la hice girar, para tomarla entre mis brazos otra vez. Me regaló una sonrisa torcida, similar a la mía, y seguimos deslizándonos por el enorme salón.

* * *

><p>Comentarios? Espero sus RR =D<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

**Mis hermosas lectoras:**

**Leí cada uno de sus hermosos RR…pero, por algún extraño motivo FF no me deja responderles…así que aquí va la respuesta para todas:**

**Mil y Mil Y de verdad MIL GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTAR…me pone tan feliz ver una alarma de review o cuando me agregan a sus favoritos...realmente mil gracias…Para mis impacientes…era necesario hacer un capítulo para cerrar un círculo..Recuerden, Nessie no le decía papá a Edward, hasta este capítulo, se refería a él como "mi padre" o simplemente Edward…**

**Y de verdad niñas lindas, no se impacienten…como le contesté una vez a Miss Sands _"Todo se resolverá, y será como debió haber sido desde un comienzo"…_ ajjaja, creo que ahora las dejaré más intrigadas!**

**Esta ha sido una semana infernal, y se me vienen otras peores!, pero, no dejaré esta historia botada, de hecho, en mi cabecita estoy trabajando el siguiente capítulo ;)**

**Ténganme un tantito de paciencia…**

**Por otra parte, estoy ayudando a DulceAmor con su nuevo fic "Tan sólo…mírame"…nació de la idea del fic para el teenage contest, con nuestro fic Last Friday Night….les recomiendo que pasen a leerlo, será una gran historia ;)**

**Bueno preciosas, las adoro!**

**Besos y abrazos para todas**

**R.B.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hola mis niñas queridas:**

Primero, mil gracias a todas quienes leyeron el capitulo anterior de dejaron sus comentarios. Segundo, lamento no haber contestado los rewivs, FF no me dejaba hacerlo… grrrrrrr!

Espero que hayan tenido una hermosa noche buena con sus seres queridos y hoy, una maravillosa navidad.

Agradezco públicamente a Dulce Amor, por su breve pero valiosísima colaboración para este capítulo, sin ti, me habría costado demasiado…mil gracias amiga!

Tercero, con Dulce Amor, estamos escribiendo un long fic, que nació de la idea de Last Friday Night…este sigue la misma idea, pero con mayor profundidad, hay drama, acción, romance y risas… pasen a leerlo, está dentro de mis ideas favoritas y también pueden hallarlo en el perfil de Dulce, "Tan Sólo Mírame"…, pasen, no se arrepentirán

Ashley Bravo ¿no tienes cuenta en FF? Desearía poder contestarte, a sí como muchas de ustedes que no tienen cuenta…por último, envíenme sus e-mail para poder reponderles =D

Besos y mil gracias a todas

R.B.

* * *

><p><strong>XXXI<strong>

Las hojas de los árboles se tiñeron de amarillo y cayeron a los suelos; el frío viento cada vez se tornaba más gélido, anunciando la llegada del invierno.

Ya se dejaban ver los primeros signos de la nieve invernal. Ya llevaba casi cinco meses acá, con esta nueva vida y nueva familia. Cinco meses, en que toda mi existencia ha dado un giro enorme de trescientos sesenta grados. Cosa que jamás creí posible. Por algún extraño milagro, mi nueva familia me ha aceptado, sin preguntas ni cuestionamientos. Extrañamente, puedo decir que me siento medianamente completa. Aquella parte de mí, que pensé que nunca conocería, ahora forma parte de mi vida, de mi existencia. Me siento feliz, y relativamente plena. Sin embargo, desearía que ella estuviese acá conmigo, compartiendo mi felicidad. Tal vez suene egoísta, pero desearía que así fuese.

Rosalie ya estaba tramitando los papeles de adopción de Daniel, cada vez trabajaba un poco menos en el hospital para preparar la habitación donde se quedaría el bebé. Jazz estaba asesorándola en el proceso, llevaba el caso, pero con los antecedentes intachables de Rose, el proceso sería más corto de lo habitual.  
>Rosalie se veía radiante y feliz. Por fin viviría la experiencia de ser madre, y Emmett, con su amor incondicional hacia ella, le apoya al cien por cien en su enorme decisión. Sé que lo hará de maravillas y será una excelentísima madre.<p>

Extraño a Thomas, es un gran amigo. Pero, es difícil poder coincidir nuestros horarios. Hace tan solo unas semanas supo que obtuvo una beca para especializarse en el área que tanto desea ejercer. Sé que se irá luego, lo extrañaré, no obstante, seguiremos en contacto. Es un gran amigo. Y un maravilloso pediatra.

Comenzó a sonar la alarma de mi laptop, una video llamada entrante de Mia…

Hablamos banalidades para ponernos al día de los chismes de Forks. Jessica Newton, sorprendió a Mike hijo en la cama con su novia, en una "posición" para nada inocente, y claro, como es de esperar de Jessica, armó un tremendo escándalo con gritos y llantos, digno de telenovela. El bebé de Jake ya está por nacer, al igual que el de Emily. Mia se hizo otro tatuaje, y claro, Sam…pobre Sam, casi no le queda pelo de tanto que se lo tira…a ese paso, será el único lobo pelado de toda la historia. Y Leah, Leah, sigue amargada como siempre…siento pena por ella…no debería estar tan sola, es atractiva e inteligente, además, creo que muy en el fondo, es una gran persona. Seth participó en un concurso de tatuadotes y fue reconocido como uno de los mejores. Mia, estaba por terminar la escuela, y ya estaba decidida lo que quería hacer con su vida, estudiaría psicología y obviamente Embry la seguiría a donde ella quisiera ir.

Sé que será una gran profesional, y espero que le salga todo de maravillas. Es lo suficientemente lista para seguir la carrera que ella desee.

- ¿Y qué me dices tú, Mia?, ¿Acaso no ha sido un gran año para ti?- Pregunté a mi amiga que tanto extraño a través de Skype…maravilloso software para poder acortar distancias

- La verdad, ha tenido sus matices…pero en general, no puedo quejarme…¡aun que lejos lo mejor, fue la pelea del bar!

- ¡¿Estás bromeando! ¡Fue lo peor para mi!, bueno, no tanto para ti, ya que en vez de un castigo saliste comprometida

- Es verdad… ¿pero no la pasaste bien con nuestra pequeña aventura?

- Bueno, si un poco, pero, recordar esas caras de decepción, sobre todo la de papá…

- ¿Papá? ¿Y desde cuando?... ¡Nahhh!, me alegro por ti amiga… ¡algo de felicidad mereces, no puedes andar depresiva por siempre! De verdad, me alegra mucho que por fin hayas encontrado al resto de tu familia y ahora sepas el porqué de tantas cosas que te atormentaban…además..¡Si que son guapos! ¡Con un padre así…yo no quisiera más!

- ¡Ahh! ¡Mia! ¡Qué idioteces dices!

- ¡Pero si es cierto! Cualquiera que los viera caería rendido… ¡son guapos!

- Creo que tienes razón…no puedo quejarme, lástima que no heredé ni un poquito

Mia rodó lo ojos.

- Qué tonta eres…si sólo supieras, o en realidad si te dieras cuentas lo linda que eres…mmm, tal vez no es buena idea, así sabrías que todos caen rendidos a tus pies

- ¿Qué dices? Eso no es cierto

- ¡Já! ¿Es que acaso no recuerdas como Mike hijo se le caía la saliva por ti?

- No, él sólo era atento

- Siiiii, seguro….¡Ah! mamá me llama, debo irme ¿nos vemos más tarde?

- Claro, aquí estaré

* * *

><p><strong>:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::<strong>

* * *

><p>Lunes…<p>

Otra semana más…

Aburrimiento…esto parece…ni siquiera sé como clasificarlo…aburrimiento extremo.

Otra aburrida clase de teoría.

Como quisiera no tenerlas. Me aburro tanto. Aburrida, aburrida.

Me sé el temario completo. Mis compañeros miran embobados al maestro y toman apuntes como si el mundo fuera a acabar. Unos cuantos curiosos me miran y piensan _"¿Porqué no toma notas esa mocosa?"_. No me interesa. Estas clases sólo me hacen divagar. Mirando hacia fuera, por el enorme ventanal, suelto un suspiro de resignación. Sé que en este momento, muchas personas me están mirando, incluyendo al profesor.

Un carraspeo, alguien se aclaró la garganta, mientras yo sigo perdida mirando hacia fuera.

- ¿Le aburren tanto mis clases señorita…Swan?

- Hace una semana dejé de ser Swan, ahora soy Cullen- Dije, aún con la mirada perdida en dirección al gran ventanal

- Está bien, señorita Cullen….- _¿Será cercana a Esme?_.- ¿Tanto le aburren mis clases que no toma notas ni se digna a prestar atención?

Me voltee a encararlo, mientras el resto de mis compañeros de salón me miraban con curiosidad morbosa.

- La verdad, si me aburren bastante sus clases- El maestro estaba furioso por lo que acababa de decir- No obstante, no quiero que se moleste, pero tengo mis motivos para aburrirme en su clase- Dije esto último, y me miró con extrañeza

- Explíquese entonces, por que no le entiendo nada y lo único que hace es desconcentrar a sus compañeros y hacerme perder tiempo en explicaciones vanas y burdas

- No se si usted sabrá que soy la más pequeña en su clase

- Estaba al tanto

- Hubiese venido el año pasado si la universidad no hubiese sido tan prejuiciosa respecto a la edad, en fin, me aceptaron este año y me concedieron media beca, por que, básicamente, tengo un coeficiente intelectual un poco más alto que normal de la población. He leído y re leído mil y una veces estos temas que usted enseña, he leído a diversos autores sobre el tópico, y si, lo siento, me aburro por que no lo considero un reto académico, sólo se el contenido, ahora, no se por que no quisieron eximirme de los ramos teóricos, esto ya lo sé…

El profesor me miró con extrañeza, y no creía lo que le acababa de decir.

- Claro, es posible que no me crea y tendré que demostrárselo, dígame algún tópico y lo explico, adelante

Con duda, me contestó

- Hábleme de los principales exponentes del surrealismo y explique algunas de sus obras

Mis compañeros de clase, pasaban de la expectación a _"espero que se equivoque esta estúpida sabelotodo"_

- El Surrealismo es un movimiento artístico y literario surgido en Francia a partir del dadaísmo, en la década de los años 20, en torno a la personalidad del poeta André Breton. Los surrealistas señalaron como precedentes de la empresa surrealista a varios pensadores y artistas, como el pensador presocrático Heráclito, el Marqués de Sade y Charles Fourier, entre otros. En la pintura, el precedente más notable es Hieronymus Bosch "el Bosco", que en los siglos XV y XVI creó obras como "El jardín de las delicias" o "El carro de heno". El surrealismo retoma estos elementos y ofrece una formulación sistemática de los mismos. La primera fecha histórica del movimiento es 1916, año en que André Breton, precursor, líder y gran pensador del movimiento, descubre las teorías de Sigmund Freud y Alfred Jarry, además de conocer a Jacques Vache y a Guillaume Apollinaire. Durante los siguientes años se da un confuso encuentro con el dadaísmo, movimiento artístico precedido por Tristan Tzara, en el cual se decantan las ideas de ambos movimientos. Estos, uno inclinado hacia la destrucción nihilista (dadá) y el otro a la construcción romántica (surrealismo) se sirvieron como catalizadores entre ellos durante su desarrollo. Al principio el surrealismo es un movimiento fundamentalmente literario, y hasta un poco más tarde no producirá grandes resultados en las artes plásticas. La primera exposición surrealista se celebró en la Galerie Pierre de París en 1925, y en ella, además de Jean Arp, Giorgio de Chirico y Max Ernst, participaron artistas como André Masson, Picasso, Man Ray, Pierre Roy, Klee y Miró. A ellos se adhirieron Yves Tanguy, René Magritte, Salvador Dalí y Alberto Giacometti. En los años 1930, el movimiento se extendió más allá de las fronteras francesas. Se celebró en 1938 en París la Exposición Surrealista los artistas plásticos se manifiesta una dualidad en la interpretación del surrealismo: los surrealistas abstractos, que se decantan por la aplicación del automatismo puro, como André Masson o Joan Miró, e inventan universos figurativos propios; y los surrealistas figurativos, interesados por la vía onírica, entre ellos René Magritte, Paul Delvaux, o Salvador Dalí, que se sirven de un realismo minucioso y de medios técnicos tradicionales, pero que se apartan de la pintura tradicional por la inusitada asociación de objetos y las monstruosas deformaciones, así como por la atmósfera onírica y delirante que se desprende de sus obras.

Todos en el salón estaban con la boca abierta por mi discurso, incluido el profesor, quien no me había creído ninguna palabra al principio. Pensaba que solo era una chiquilla que estaba aburrida y quería largarse a beber unas cervezas con sus amigos.

- ¿Desea que continúe? Puedo explicar las obras de Dalí o Man Ray si lo prefiere

- No, no será necesario, con lo que ha dicho es suficiente. ¿Ha hablado alguna vez con el decano acerca de esto?

- Lo he intentado, pero jamás tiene tiempo suficiente como para atender a una mocosa quejumbrosa…

- Hablaré con algunos de sus maestros para ver que podemos hacer, es evidente que sabe de sobra acerca de los temas que toco en clases…si lo prefiere, puede retirase del aula, si debe entregar alguna tarea para sus otras asignaturas puede utilizar el tiempo restante de esta clase para hacerlo

- ¿Lo dice en serio?

- Bastante, no se haga problema y si desea retirarse sólo hágalo…Me siento halagado en tener a alguien que si sepa apreciar el arte y su historia, que se la sepa y tenga la capacidad para exponerla frente a la clase sin ningún vestigio de vergüenza

Con una estúpida sonrisa, abandoné el salón. Mientras los tarados de mis compañeros me enviaban miradas de odio puro. No me importó, pues es cierto, soy por lo menos cien veces más brillante que todos en este salón juntos. No me interesa si me detestan.

Salí del salón, feliz por que ya no tendría que estar sentada calentado un asiento y rogando para que la "tortura china" terminara pronto. De alguna u otra manera, podía mantenerme ocupada…probando mi don. En estas horas de aburrimiento extremo, aprendí a bloquear algunos pensamientos y filtrar otros. Podía manejarlo bien…no excelente, pero bastante bien.

Decidí pasar por la biblioteca. Hacía unas cuantas semanas que no iba, y quería ver si es que tenían algún libro nuevo, algo que no hubiese leído. Al ingresar, Susan, la bibliotecaria se alegró de verme, hacía tres semanas que no pasaba por allí. Le sonreí, y le dije que iría a ver que novedades habían. Miré los títulos de los libros…decepción, nada nuevo en las gavetas. Seguí caminado…amo esta biblioteca…puedo esconderme acá por horas y horas, y no siento que pase el tiempo…adoro estar rodeada de libros. Caminé por un pasillo que no había visto antes, probablemente, estaba aquí, pero jamás le presté atención…Estaba poco iluminado y un tanto polvoriento…En letrero apenas legible me indicó donde me hallaba "La sección oscura"…Me llamó la atención el nombre, hasta que descubrí el por qué del nombre. Solamente se hallaban en las gavetas libros de mitología antigua, supersticiones…ensayos y manuscritos de conspiraciones, brujas, encantamientos y monstruos, como hombres lobo y vampiros…Reí, tratando de contener la risa, decidí tomar aquellos libros que hablasen de vampiros y hombres lobos. Eran hermosísimos, la calidad de la ilustración era perfecta, solo que se alejaba un tanto de la realidad, los vampiros eran más similares al prototipo de Nosferatu, feas y aterradores monstruos calvos, con colmillos enormes y joroba, manos de dedos largos como ganchos y los hombres lobos, eran horrendas criaturas con garras y ojos rojizos. Reí por lo bajo. Sé que en la realidad, no son así, los hombres lobo, tienen un pelaje hermoso y satinado, y sus ojos, mantienen el color de cuando son humanos. Por la parte opuesta, los vampiros que conozco son hermosos, dueños de una belleza inhumana incomparable con nada. Me los llevaría a casa para revisarlos con calma…una hermosa voz me sacó de mis pensamientos…

- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?

Esa voz…

Hermosa y aterciopelada. Mi corazón se aceleró al punto que estaba por salirse de su lugar. Me volteé a verlo…

Mis libros cayeron al suelo dando un golpe sordo…

Ese rostro…

Era él, _Él…_

Era ese vampiro que me atormentaba en sueños, pero no tan atemorizante a como se presentaba en mi mundo onírico…pálido como la luna, con un toque canela en su piel, unos ojos dorados cautivadores y un hermoso cabello negro azuloso como la noche más oscura sin estrellas…Se trataba de ese mismo vampiro que vi hace un mes bajo un puente cenándose a un humano sin ninguna compasión…¿pero por qué no tiene los iris rojos si se alimenta de sangre humana?

Di un grito ahogado…

Comprendió mi expresión, y pude leer en sus pensamientos que también me recordaba, de esa vez que nos vimos bajo ese puente, y se hizo la misma pregunta que yo me había hecho ¿por qué no tiene los ojos rojos? ¿Por qué no se le nota la sed de sangre?

Salí corriendo…

Trató en vano de detenerme…en el mar de pensamientos que tenía, logré decidir que algo decía en algún dialecto desconocido, pero extrapolando las cosas, quiso decir algo similar a no te vayas…no sé si fue mapudungún lo que oí o talvez otro dialecto indígena…

Solo corrí, y traté de huir…

Estaba asustada… la voz del chico misterioso comenzaba a acercarse a mi.

- Déjame - corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían

- Regresa por favor…

- Aléjate.

-… Renesmee - me detuve de pronto, tenía miedo sí, pero había algo extraño en ese vampiro, ¿Cómo sabía mi nombre? ¿Quién rayos era? ¿Por qué me atraía tanto si ni siquiera lo conocía?

-Te suplico me escuches por favor.

-De acuerdo – dije mirándolo a los ojos- pero antes de escucharte quiero que me digas en este momento tú… vampiro que bebe sin compasión de sangre de humanos ¿por qué tus ojos ya no son rojos?y ¿ como sabes mi nombre?

-¿Qué?- Preguntó curioso y con una deslumbrante sonrisa

-Querías que te escuchara, de acuerdo, lo haré. Pero necesito que me digas antes porque tus ojos han cambiado de color y como diablos sabes mi nombre si ni siquiera te lo he dicho

-Mi respuesta es sencilla hermosa, Susan me dijo como te llamabas y fue a asesorarte, no muchos van a la sección oscura de la biblioteca- _¿me había dicho hermosa? ¿Por qué sentía cosquilleos en mi estómago ante las palabras de ese extraño?_- ¿Estás bien? Te has quedado como… ¿ida?

-Estoy bien- dije regresando a la realidad sonrojándome en el camino.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo linda que te ves cuando…?

- Escucha tú vampiro…

- …que bebe sin compasión de sangre de humanos- Me interrumpió riéndose de mi- de acuerdo, me calmaré… ¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber sobre mí?

-Te vi ese día… no tuviste compasión de esa persona, bebiste de él como si fuera un animal… y ahora tus ojos difieren de la sangre de ellos… no lo entiendo- Dije en un susurro.

-¿Qué no entiendes pequeña?

-Todo esto… - de pronto el chico vampiro que en su momento me producía temor comenzaba a parecerme inofensivo- ¿Por qué siento como si hubiera algo que no me deja alejarme de ti?

-No lo sé. Jamás me había pasado esto con alguna otra persona- El chico se rascó la cabeza- … luego nos encontramos de una manera nada usual, y de pronto…estuviste tú en mis pensamientos, no había nadie más, solo la hermosa criatura de ojos chocolate y rizos cobrizos que ahora está frente a mis ojos. Desde ese día que te vi, no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, te he buscado y por fin te encontré…tan solo una casualidad

-Tengo miedo…

-¿De mí?- Dijo acercándose lentamente- no deberías temerle a los conocidos.

-No nos conocemos- Contesté en un susurro tratando de alejarme pero mis pies no me respondían

-Soy Nahuel y tú eres la linda Renesmee- Tomó mi mano, pero no era fría como el hielo, su toque era tibio y cálido- ya no somos unos desconocidos, ¿aun tienes miedo?

-Si – Contesté, intentó alejar su mano, pero yo lo detuve- tengo miedo pero no de ti… no se lo que me sucede, pero- suspiré, _es ahora o nunca Nessie_- ya no tengo fuerzas suficientes para alejarme de ti.

-Entonces no lo hagas ojos cafés- Me sonrió apretando mi mano.

-No lo pienso hacer ojos dorados… ¿por qué no tu toque no es gélido?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué no tienes tus manos frías? ¿Por qué tus ojos no son rojos?

- Creí que te habías dado cuenta…soy como tu… ¿no oyes mi corazón latir? Yo oigo el tuyo que late como caballo desbocado- Ante eso me sonroje aun más de lo que estaba. Nahuel me sonrió, haciendo que me olvidara de quien era, tomó mi mano con delicadeza y la puso en su pecho. Pude sentir su corazón latir, como el mío. Ante su toque, sentí como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo y lo atravesaba hasta la más mínima de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

- Toda mi vida pensé que yo era la única que no existía nadie más como yo

- Pues te equivocas…Y bueno, mis ojos…no se tiñen de rojo, eso no lo sé…y hasta donde recuerdo, mis ojos siempre han sido dorados…pero los tuyos, son los más hermosos que he visto ¿Por qué no son dorados como los míos?

- Yo…yo no me alimento como tú

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Será mejor si vamos a un sitio un poco menos atosigado para hablar de esto?

- Está bien, no creo que sea buena idea que se escuchen algunas cosas

Nos dirigimos hacia una pequeña área verde con una laguna artificial, cercana al edificio de la biblioteca. No rondaba ni un alma en el lugar. Ya no sentía miedo. Nos sentamos en el frío césped frente a frente. Tenía un sentimiento extraño, ya no era temor. Era otra cosa…sentía como si lo conociera desde toda mi vida. Jamás había experimentado algo como esto…me sentía desconcertada conmigo misma.

- Viví toda mi vida como humano, alimentándome como un humano…hasta hace poco descubrí lo que realmente soy- Dije a Nahuel

- ¿Vives con tu madre? ¿Tu madre es humana?

- Lo fue, y no alcancé a conocerla…ella…murió al darme a luz y desde entonces viví con mi abuelo…tan solo hace unos meses encontré a mi padre y el resto de la familia

- Yo tampoco conocí a mi madre…y viví con el imbécil que hace llamarse mi padre hasta que cumplí dieciocho, escapé de él…se cree un científico, piensa que mis hermanas y yo somos una raza superior, algo como unos semidioses…está loco…y lo odio con todo lo que soy- dijo Nahuel apretando los puños y haciendo que sus facciones se endurecieran

- No lo entiendo…¿acaso él no quiso a tu madre?

- No…él jamás lo hizo…él, el muy bastardo la asesinó cuando yo nací

Me quedé congelada y un súbito escalofrío subió por mi espalda.

- ¿Cómo sabes que así fue?

- Por que lo vi…vi como le rompía el cuello y no le dio la oportunidad de verme…lo detesto, odio todo lo que me ha dicho durante estos años, todas las mentiras que le creí durante tanto tiempo, y detesto como tiene a mis hermanas convencidas de que son mejores que el resto, que están por sobre todo…lo odio, quisiera verlo muerto. Creo que podría hacerlo sin remordimientos, justo como él lo hizo con mi madre- Súbitamente, su rostro se endureció y crispó sus puños, un nuevo escalofrío subió por mi espalda haciéndome tiritar. Nahuel lo mal interpretó, sólo era frío no miedo, su rostro volvió a suavizarse- Lo siento, no quise asustarte…ni siquiera sé por que te estoy diciendo todo esto…

Tomé una de sus manos y la puse entre las mías. Sus manos eran tan suaves como un guante de seda…estaba maravillada con su textura.

- Tampoco sé por que te conté mi insulsa vida… pero te entiendo más de lo que crees, creo que haría lo mismo si estuviese en tus zapatos…aunque, es bastante diferente… mi padre dejó a mamá, creyendo que así podría protegerla, la amaba más que a su propia vida, y aun lo hace… lo que no sabían, es que yo ya estaba en medio cuando él se fue… y no lo supo, hasta que lo encontré… para él ha sido horrible. Primero encontrarse con una desconocida que dice ser su hija, y segundo, darse cuenta que el amor de su existencia se fue, que ya no volverá a oír su voz, ni sentirla nunca más… no sabes lo doloroso que resulta verle todos los días así… creo que jamás lo veré sonreír de manera genuina

- Que diferente… tus padres se amaban, desean estar juntos, el mío, solo utilizó a mamá para su beneficio…

- ¿Cómo es que recuerdas? Hay ciertas cosas que yo recuerdo muy bien, pero tienden a ser un poco borrosas- Nahuel esbozó una sonrisa picaresca y pude leer sus pensamientos, él no me lo diría, pero acababa de ver que es lo que podía hacer, tenía un don como el mío…pude ver a que se refería exactamente… era increíble…el podía viajar en el tiempo. Abrí los ojos ante la sorpresa. Sin duda era un don maravilloso, poder ver cosas que sólo en los libros de historia puedes encontrar…maravilloso

- ¿Viajas por el tiempo? - Inquirí

- ¡¿Cómo lo supiste si no te dije nada?

- También tengo un don, no igual al tuyo, que en ocasiones puede ser útil, lo heredé de mi papá…puedo leer mentes…a veces es tedioso, pero en ocasiones como esta, puede ser de bastante utilidad ¿Cuándo lo supiste? ¿Cómo supiste que podías viajar por el tiempo?

- La primera vez que lo hice, tenía alrededor de cinco años. Fue extrañísimo, como un déja vu… después volví a hacerlo a los ocho…y caí en cuenta de lo que podía hacer…Lo hago a voluntad, es así como he podido huir de mi progenitor

- ¿Tus hermanas también pueden viajar por el tiempo?

- No, ellas no tienen don alguno…no sé si eso será algo bueno o malo

- ¿Y él?

- Afortunadamente no, ni siquiera sabe que yo puedo viajar por el tiempo… y nunca lo sabrá, si llega a saberlo, probablemente quiera utilizarlo a su beneficio, pero jamás dejaré que ello suceda

- ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Veinticinco… por siempre

Le miré extrañada, no le comprendía.

- Cuando alguien es como nosotros, creces hasta los veinte, y ahí te congelas…para poder conseguir algo estable como un trabajo, o estudiar alguna carrera, siempre digo que estoy en mis veinticinco, pues, no me veo mucho más mayor que eso…la verdad, puede que te sorprenda mi edad

- ¿Qué edad tienes? – Volví a preguntarle

- Bastante…

- Pues dímelo

- Ciento sesenta y seis

Abrí un poco la boca de la sorpresa. Si estaba en lo correcto, eso quería decir que llegaría hasta los veinte y luego me vería por siempre en mis veintes. No envejecería.

- ¡Vejete! ¡Te mantienes bien para ser tan anciano!... Eres mayor que mi padre y mis tíos - Le dije en broma, pues no quería que pensara que me había asustado por la cantidad de años que llevaba en el cuerpo.

Nehuel rió. Dueño de una sonrisa maravillosa y deslumbrante.

- ¿Tíos?

- Los hermanos de mi padre

- ¿Quieres explicarme eso? Pues no entiendo nada, se supone que los vampiros no viven así, tan armónicamente

- Ellos viven como familia. Digamos que tengo abuelo, abuela y tíos…No se alimentan de sangre humana, lo que los hace más civilizados. Han vivido entre los humanos tratando de llevar una vida más o menos normal. Carlisle, quien sería mi abuelo, es médico, ha ayudado a cientos de personas…

- ¿Si no se alimentan de humanos que comen?

- Prefieren la sangre de animales, según papá, no es lo mejor, pero con eso pueden vivir sin necesidad de atacar a algún humano

- Eso suena interesante…la verdad, detesto tener que alimentarme de la manera que viste, pero no conozco otra…trato de no hacerlo tan seguido, solo cuando ya no puedo más, aun así, escojo solo del bajo mundo, personas que nadie extrañara. Habitualmente son drogadictos que ya están entre la vida y la muerte, eso lo llevo haciendo hace unos cuantos años, lo único que me desagrada es que la sangre de ellos es de mala calidad, llena de esa sustancia…

- Hay otras formas de alimentarse…yo por ejemplo, jamás he probado sangre y no quisiera tener que hacerlo, sigo una dieta humana…Quisiera poder llevarte conmigo y que conozcas a mi familia…si te interesa el régimen que ellos llevan sería fantástico, sé que podrán ayudarte

- Esto es extraño para mi, siento que te conozco desde siempre

- Me pasa lo mismo, es extraño, de alguna manera siento que ya te conozco… Aún hay algo que no comprendo… ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? Quiero decir,… ¡Ay! Ni yo entiendo lo que quiero preguntar… ¡es todo tan confuso!

Nahuel rió y añadió

- Cuando tienes ciento sesenta y seis años tienes mucho que hacer…he estudiado varias cosas, entre ellas historia y bibliotecología…así que de vez en cuando desempolvo los títulos…para poder vivir sin tener que depender de…ya sabes, de ese bastado, he tenido que buscar trabajo, y hace unas semanas se abrió una vacante en la biblioteca…y heme acá…ni siquiera había considerado que podría encontrarte aquí, no sabía nada de ti…solo que no podía sacar tu imagen de mi cabeza…de todas maneras, me alegra haberte encontrado

Nos quedamos mirando a los ojos por un tiempo inmensurable. Me perdí en sus ojos dorados y perdí absolutamente la noción del tiempo. Era increíble. Nahuel era semi vampiro como yo. No era la única sobre la faz de la tierra como creí durante tanto tiempo. Esto nuevo que estaba sintiendo era extraño; una sensación tan nueva que jamás había sentido… Lo conocía… no sé como, pero conocía a Nahuel desde siempre.

* * *

><p>¿Qué dicen?<p>

Espero sus comentarios =D

Y ya saben, pasen a leer Tan sólo mírame

Bibliotecólogo, es aquella persona que estudia para trabajar en bibliotecas ;)


	35. Chapter 35

**Mis Queridísimas Lectoras:**

No he tenido mucho tiempo para sentarme frente al comp. Para escribir como es debido.

Excusas, si sí las hay, estoy con mucho trabajo, salgo temprano y llego tardísimo a casa…

Agradezco todos los RR que me han dejado…Les quiero dejar en claro, que esta historia SI la terminaré…además ¿cómo dejar a mi bebé inconcluso? No, no lo haré, por dos buenas y grandes razones, primero, por ustedes, que se toman el tiempo de leerme y seguir la historia; segundo, por estas fechas, cumpliré un año, desde que me embarqué en este proyecto que jamás creí que se transformara en esta enorme novela que ya lleva unas 350 cuartillas en Word, la verdad, he perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de hojas que he escrito…No lo dejaré, no se preocupen, sólo necesito encontrar el tiempo y sentarme a escribir.

No es por falta de ideas, es más, en mi cabecita tengo todo editado y re-editado…Agradezco también, a aquellas dulces chicas que me han dado sus sugerencias, lo agradezco de corazón, pero, como ya comenté anteriormente, tengo la historia lista e hilada en mi cabecita, solo necesito escribirla…

Las adoro, sin ustedes, que se toman su tiempo para leer y algunas a comentar, no sería nada. Nunca creí que habrían tantas chicas que les gusta mi manera de escribir, me siento halagadísima, tanto, que hasta estoy roja como un tomate!...

Gracias a esta plataforma, he podido volver a escribir, y de alguna bizarra manera, publicar para ser leída y darme a conocer. También, en este mundo virtual he podido encontrar a una gran amiga, DulceAmor, que a pesar de la enorme distancia kilométrica entre mi país y el suyo, hemos creado fuertes lazos de amistad…Gracias Dulce! Gracias por apoyar mis locuras e ideas sin sentido…y mil gracias por ayudarme con las interminables lluvias de ideas cuando me siento atorada!

Diana, también quiero agradecerte a ti…todo el tiempo que tomas en leer, comentar, y cuando nos encontramos en face para conversar un ratito, te he extrañado preciosa!

Y finalmente, Mil gracias a todas mis lectoras queridas, un fuerte abrazo a todas y a cada una de ustedes….

xiomi29, ashlee bravo, nenitta princesa, dracullen, daniii, Mari, karikarly,

Mis niñas, si gustan pueden escribirme un mail, en mi profile sale mi mail…lamento no poder responderles a sus comentarios…me gustaría hacerlo!

Gracias chicas por tenerme en su lista de favoritos!

Gracias por las alteras de favoritos!

Muchos besos y abrazos a cada una de ustedes!

Nos leeremos pronto, no se preocupen!

**R.B.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Nada que decir, Meyer es la fabulosa mente creativa que dio vida a los personajes…yo solo los tomo prestados un rato para jugar con ellos y además incorporo otros…La historia es de mi invención ;)**

**Les agradezco su paciencia infinita y los miles de RR dando ideas.**

**He tenido muy poco tiempo. Estoy en un trabajo relativamente nuevo. Estoy todo el día fuera de casa y cuando al fin llego, es tardísimo. T.T**

**Creo que el 19 de marzo, cumplí un año desde que comencé a escribir Noche sin Luna.**

**Quiero dejar en claro, que no dejaré esta historia inconclusa, así que no se preocupen.**

**Espero que disfruten…**

**Mil gracias por leer**

**Besos y abrazos**

**R.B.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**XXXII**

Nos mirábamos sin decir absolutamente nada, estaba absolutamente perdida en su mirada.  
>No podía creerlo...no era la única híbrida como siempre lo creí.<br>...no me di cuenta que ya estaba a anocheciendo y estaba con hambre, hasta que mi estomago me delató.  
>Llevaba horas sin ingerir algún alimento, pero lo que más me preocupaba era meter a Nahuel en problemas se había ausentado casi todo el día a su trabajo<p>

- Creo que ya debo irme, además haz estado demasiado tiempo ausente de tu trabajo

- Nadie se dará cuenta, nadie nunca nota mis ausencias

- Lo que menos quiero es meterte en problemas por mi culpa

- No te preocupes... Siempre puedo usar mis encantos vampíricos con las personas

-¡Bribón!

- Y tú también deberías usarlos de vez en cuando, son de gran ayuda

Me tendió la mano para incorporarme; en cuanto nuestra piel entró en contacto sentí otra vez esa especie de descarga eléctrica que atravesaba hasta la última de mis terminaciones nerviosas.

- ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a casa?

- No lo sé ¿no será muy pronto?

- No, además estarás conmigo

- Está bien ¿supongo que no tienen estacas por tu casa?

Le di una mirada ácida a su pequeña broma.

-¿Qué crees tú? ¡Es una casa de vampiros! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿¡No me preguntarás por la idiotez del agua bendita, crucifijos y ajo!

- Te ves tan hermosa cuando te enojas.

* * *

><p>…<p>

Nunca creí las reacciones que pudiesen tener mis vampiros favoritos al llegar a casa con un amigo. Apenas si logré ingresar a la casa, Rosalie me agarró del brazo (casi me lo arranca), me puso detrás de su cuerpo; Emmett, Jasper y papá, se posicionaron delante de Rose, gruñendo y mostrando los relucientes dientes blancos. Estaban en una obvia posición de ataque. A los cinco segundos que había pasado todo esto, yo trababa de explicar que Nahuel era mi amigo, tratar de explicar… ¡Uf! ¡Santo cielo!, no oían nada…hasta que dejé que la ira se apoderara de mi…me zafé de agarre de Rosalie e inexplicablemente me interpuse entre Nahuel y mi familia. Él, pobre, no entendía lo que ocurría, solo que sabía que podría sufrir un ataque de parte de unos vampiros sobre protectores…

Comencé a sentir la sangre gélida y espesándose en mis venas…ya sabía lo que vendría…me tomó todo mi escaso autocontrol para no convertirme en el monstruo que habita en mi…

Jazz, se dio cuenta de mi gran esfuerzo, y comenzó a utilizar su don…en cosa de segundos, el tenso ambiente como un elástico a punto de romperse, se relajó, y todos, nos sentimos así. Finalmente pude explicar las cosas… bueno, si es que un padre celoso te lo permite

- ¿¡Qué carajo! – espeté furiosa, aun protegiendo a Nahuel con mi pequeño y delgado cuerpo…como si eso fuera suficiente para enfrentarme a mi familia…Jazz, tuvo que hacer uso de su don otra vez, ya que estaba perdiendo los estribos

La tensión del ambiente era tangible…

- ¡Ese vocabulario!

-¿¡Y como esperas que reaccione si por vez primera traigo a un amigo a casa y entre todos quieren atacarlo y hacerlo picadillo!

- ¡¿Y como espera tú que reaccionemos nosotros cuando olfateamos en el ambiente un efluvio de vampiro junto con tu esencia? ¡¿Es que debemos quedarnos muy tranquilos sin creer que estás en peligro?

-…Ese, ese es un muy buen punto Nessie – Nahuel nos interrumpió

Nos miramos con papá…

Pero interrumpí la idea de Nahuel.

-¿Es que acaso no puedo traer a nadie sin que ustedes se le lancen encima?  
>Estaba tan furiosa, que literalmente lanzaba dagas por los ojos. Un teléfono sonaba sin cesar y nadie reparaba en contestarlo.<p>

- Escucha Nessie, creo que si tienen razón- Volvía a interrumpir Nahuel  
>Finalmente comenzaron a relajarse un poco y a oír lo que tenia que decir<p>

- Creo que si es para tanto… ¿Qué crees que piensan cuando huelen a otro vampiro y a ti? es natural que se tensen así solo para protegerte...

Y tenía toda la razón...

Por supuesto que pensaron que alguien iba tras de mi...lo que no pensaron es que talvez yo pueda defenderme sola.

Pasado el sobresalto inicial, pasamos a las presentaciones formales, que fueron por no decir lo vergonzosas que fueron; Emmett le dio un apretón de manos que dejaba más que claro que él era el más fuerte de la familia; Rose, no le tendió la mano y le arrojó una mirada con desprecio. En cambio Jasper, hizo que Nahuel se sintiera intimidado, haciéndole notar su don especial para influenciar en los estados anímicos...Y papá...sé que todas las normas de educación que recibió, insisten en que debe estrecharle la mano a alguien, no obstante se la estrechó, casi rompiéndole los dedos, acompañado de un siseo y un gruñido; en su mente, me dejó bastante claro que sólo quería aplastarle el cráneo.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Nos quedaremos parados aquí el resto de la noche o puedo hacer pasar a Nahuel a la sala?

En respuesta, solo oí un gruñido y un bufido de papá.

Dejaron su actitud defensiva...y yo dejé mi ridícula postura.

Antes de que las cosas se pusieran peores, llegaron Carlisle, Esme y Alice.

Carlisle y Esme, estaban encantados en que hubiese alguien más como yo. Alice estaba reprendiendo a Jasper y a papá, sabía que esto sucedería y era ella quien llamaba incesantemente. Inmediatamente, Carlisle entabló una conversación con Nahuel. Y aunque hubiese algunos miembros de la familia que no querían estar presentes, Carlisle con un tono conciliador y severo (dejando en claro quien era el patriarca) pidió que estuviésemos todos presentes para oír la historia de Nahuel, así que sin más, mi nuevo amigo comenzó a relatarnos su historia.

Crecí bajo la estricta supervisión de mi padre. Un vampiro al igual que ustedes.

Siempre creí en su palabra, todo lo que decía, todo lo que prometía… Con el tiempo, muy poco tiempo, llegó a casa con dos bebés más. Me dijo que ellas eran mis hermanas. Igual que yo, con las misma condiciones que yo… según él, sus respectivas madres las habían abandonado al enterarse que eran mitad vampiro, como yo, y presas del terror, decidieron entregárselas a mi padre para que él las cuidara, tal y como lo hacía conmigo…

Viví casi toda mi vida como vampiro, alimentándome de seres humanos. Siempre nos metía la idea en la cabeza de que nosotros éramos seres superiores, seres divinos…creo ahora, que estaba obsesionado con la idea de crear una raza perfecta. A menudo nos decía lo superiores y divinos que éramos. Y lo peor de todo es que le creía. Le creía a pies juntos…nunca le preguntaba por mi madre, por que yo creía que ella me había abandonado al igual como lo hicieron con mis hermanas…En una ocasión quise preguntar por ella, pero nunca me daba una respuesta concreta.

Con el pasar de los años, comencé a preguntarme que es lo que se suponía que nos hacía tan especiales. Cada vez que salía a alimentarme, podía ver el temor de mis presas en sus ojos al encontrarse con un monstruo de ojos negros por la sed. Definitivamente ya no quería seguir con esta clase de vida, así que evité a toda costa alimentarme. No podía comprender que era lo que teníamos de seres divinos si tan solo asustábamos a las personas…la verdad de las cosas, es que yo no me sentía tan "divino" como se suponía que fuera. Y fue cuando decidí que prefería morir de hambre a ver a alguien más con ese horror en los ojos. Joham, mi padre, llegó hasta mí con un humano medio desangrado y lo arrojó al suelo solo con el fin de que de una buena vez por todas me alimentara y dejara esa estúpida idea de dejarme morir por "esas criaturas inferiores".

Me negué, y volví a negarme, me llamo débil y cobarde, no merecedor de la casta superior a la cual supuestamente pertenezco…inclusive rasgó sus muñecas por las cuales emanaba sangre, aun así, tuve la voluntad suficiente para negarme a beber de ese pobre humano. Pero mi padre, en un ataque de ira, tomó al débil humano y con un golpe certero le arrancó el corazón y lo aplastó… Salté de donde me encontraba y huí rumbo al bosque que se hallaba cercano. Corrí no se cuanto, solo se que estaba alejándome de mi creador…ya no quería esa vida, yo no era quien para determinar a quien mataba o no… Fue en ese instante en que sentí que mis manos hormigueaban, y para ser sincero, no se ni como ocurrió, pero de un instante a otro me vi rodeado por un halo de luz muy brillante…estaba en un bosque, estaba amaneciendo…vi a un bella mujer con rasgos exóticos, para ser de tez morena, era blanquecina como la nieve, cu cabello largo negro, caía como cascada por su espalda, con mucho esfuerzo lograba mantenerse erguida… Caminando apenas, aferrándose de los árboles, con un enorme vientre abultado… el bebé no tardaría en llegar. La mujer llamaba a un hombre, no podía comprender el nombre que pronunciaba, pues tenía un extraño acento… Me oculté tras los frondosos árboles y densa vegetación… de pronto, caigo en cuenta que conozco al hombre a quien llamaba tan enérgicamente… era mi padre, era Joham… se acerca a ella, le dice unas palabras en un susurro, en un dialecto que no entiendo… ella comienza con el trabajo de parto… él la asiste… logra susurrar el nombre del bebé… _"Nahuel",_ entonces comprendo que soy yo, y estoy por nacer… en un principio, Joham parece amable… pero todo cambia una vez que salgo del cuerpo de mi madre… ella alza las manos y sus brazos para poder verme, pero Joham, no lo permite, en cambio, le rompe el cuello y la deja desangrándose, como si fuera un trozo de basura que ya no sirve, un trozo de carne para los animales de carroña… y huye conmigo… Presencié mi nacimiento y el asesinato de mi madre… entonces comprendí que ella jamás quiso abandonarme, me quería, me quiso incluso antes de que yo naciera, y por desgracia ella confiaba en mi padre y hasta sea muy probable que lo amase… fue mi Joham quien me había mentido durante todos esos años; me mintió y probablemente también engañó a mis hermanas de la misma forma en que lo hizo conmigo.

Desde esa vez, decidí nunca más volver a su lado, y menos sabiendo lo que ahora podía hacer. Con el seguir de las décadas pude controlarlo y utilizarlo a mi antojo. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que él sería capaz de hacer si se entera del don que poseo… no quiero volver al lado de él… pero no quiero que siga engañando a mis hermanas, ellas no tienen la culpa de nada, solamente han vivido con él demasiado tiempo…

Después que huí, sinceramente no sabía como poder alimentarme y continuar con vida. Nunca sopesé la posibilidad de alimentarme con comida humana. Me criaron como un vampiro, entonces vi la única posibilidad, comencé a alimentarme de delincuentes y ese tipo de escoria que nadie extrañaría. Con el tiempo, cambié por quienes estaban perdidos en el mundo de las drogas…su sangre sabe bastante extraña…

Sinceramente, quiero abandonar esta forma de alimentación… lo encuentro monstruoso… ¿Quién soy yo para determinar quien vive o muere sin importar lo que sea esa persona?...

Fue así como logré vivir todos estos últimos cien años… moviéndome de un lugar a otro, inclusive viviendo en tiempos que no son míos… no quiero esconderme más

Todos nos quedamos absortos con su historia… Esme y Rosalie tenían los ojos vidriosos, se que eran lágrimas que no podían salir de sus ojos y desahogar las tristeza que sentían. Edward, se sintió identificado con Nahuel, pues, me comentó tiempo atrás, que no vivió toda su vida de vampiro junto a Carlisle y Esme, que tuvo su "etapa de rebeldía adolescente" y que como un dios, decidía de quien se alimentaba. Jasper, sabía exactamente de lo que hablaba, pues él había pasado por lo mismo. Alice y Emmett, les conmovió la vida de Nahuel y como ha logrado vivir solo y escondiéndose de su padre. Yo, pude sentir un dejo de alivio, no soy la única en mi especie…

Carlisle rompió el silencio y le invitó a quedarse con nosotros todo el tiempo que quisiera, también le habló de la dieta "vegetariana" y los sencillo que es seguirla, que solo se necesita fuerza de voluntad. Nahuel, agradeció la hospitalidad, sin embargo rechazó la propuesta de mudarse con nosotros, pero si quedó interesado en seguir la dieta vegetariana que ya tantos siglos seguía Carlisle.

* * *

><p><strong>.::..::.**

Definitivamente ya estaba acercándose el crudo invierno.  
>Copos de nieve caían como plumas... Amo el invierno, es viento gélido y las galactitas que se forman en el alto de los edificios...son divinamente bellas<br>la nieve en sus diferentes formas...caminar bajo la nieve...hundirse en ella... definitivamente mi estación favorita.

Pareciera que fue hace años que llegue a esta ciudad.  
>No puedo aún creer todos los cambios que he tenido en mi corta existencia, y todo lo que aun me queda por vivir.<br>Tener este don para leer mentes es genial. Ya puedo dominarlo bien, y puedo, a mi antojo bloquear lo que no quiero oír, a diferencia de papá, que oye un murmullo constante, yo puedo silenciarlo y no oír nada si no quiero.

Las cosas en la Universidad han ido bien. Esme habló con el decano para exponer mi caso de "aburrimiento extremo". Muchos colegas de Esme se opusieron, púes no creen que existiese alguien como yo; a final de cuentas, decidieron realizarme un examen oral, frente a una comisión examinadora, de la cual, Esme formó parte, junto con unos cuantos profesores más y el mismo decano, esto, con el fin de medir mis conocimientos. Sinceramente, parecía una broma de mal gusto...era una serie de preguntas tan básicas, sentía como si me estuvieran insultando. Unas cuantas veces puse los ojos en blanco ante las preguntas que se me realizaban. Esme, no podía disimular su risa. Una vez finalizado el examen, debí esperar afuera por un breve momento. Sentada en el frío pasillo, las miradas curiosas del resto de los humanos que transitaban por allí, no me dejaban indiferente. Se había extendido el rumor de que a la "cerebrito de arte" la iban a correr de la Universidad por haber discutido por la profesora de Historia del Arte, es decir, con Esme. Ni si quiera se les había cruzado por la cabeza el alcance de nombre. Unos cuantos creían, que la "cerebrito" estaba embrazada y pedía congelar lo que restaba del semestre. ¡Qué imaginación! ¡No tengo novio y andan inventando esas ridiculeces! La otra versión, es que soy una traficante de cocaína, por eso mi vida a cambiado y ahora me veo rodeada de "lujos", (que en el fondo se traduce a que ando con un poco más de dinero en el bolsillo) y que uno de los maestros me sorprendió en plena transacción del polvillo blanco. Aún no se me acerca ningún compañero de clase a hablarme o saludarme si quiera. Pero, la verdad, no me importa mucho, estoy más que habituada a que me rehuyan, lo han hecho desde siempre. He aprendido a lidiar con ello.  
>Finalmente, la decisión fue que me eximían de todos los ramos teóricos y sólo me quedaría con los talleres, lo que para mi significaba que podía ir adelantando y terminar antes de lo planeado mi carrera, en vez de cinco años, terminaría en tres, o dos, dependiendo de la cantidad de asignaturas que me sintiera capaz de adelantar o tomar. Por mi parte, fue fabuloso. No más tortura.<p>

Con respecto a Nahuel...Nahuel... es, es un maravilloso amigo  
>No sé si él siente lo mismo por mi...pero el hecho de no verlo un día, es un sufrimiento indescriptible...<br>Es maravilloso... con él puedo ser yo misma, sin necesidad de callar o guardar ciertas cosas. Siempre está cuando lo necesito... cada vez que lo veo, cada vez que me sonríe al verme entrar a la biblioteca, hace que mi corazón lata como caballo desbocado. Ahora, últimamente, paso mucho más tiempo en la biblioteca que antes.  
>Ni siquiera es necesario hablarle, tan sólo con verlo comienza nuestra comunicación silenciosa. Siempre sabe que es lo que necesito o busco.<br>La relación que tenemos, no sabría catalogarla dentro del concepto humano, sin embargo siento, que es mucho más que una simple amistad. Me siento cómoda con él, como si fuera una pieza de engranaje que encaja en perfecta sincronía con la otra. Es tan sencillo como respirar.  
>Alice y Rosalie, no paran de preguntarse que es lo que me sucede con Nahuel. Según ellas, ando flotando por las nubes. No caí en cuenta de ello, hasta que en uno de los miles de trabajos de figura humana, dibuje cincuenta bocetos diferentes de Nahuel... se lo comenté a Mia, en una de nuestras conversaciones por Skype... hasta que algo tan simple como lo que ella dijo, hizo que se me cayera la venda que traía en los ojos y viera lo que me estaba negando a ver. Estoy segura de tres cosas, la primera, es que tanto Nahuel como yo, somos un hibrido, semi vampiros; la segunda, es que de un momento a otro puedo perder el control y saltar sobre algún humano hasta dejarlo seco, guiándome solo por mis instintos vampìricos que este último tiempo se han intensificado, y la tercera, es que estoy completa y absolutamente enamorada de Nahuel. No sé si el siente lo mismo por mi, no obstante, solo me conformo con tenerlo cerca.<p>

A veces es gracioso ver a papá cuando viene por mí a la biblioteca. Estoy segura que si portara algún arma o estaca, se la clavaría a Nahuel sin remordimientos. Está celoso. Son un tanto extremistas sus celos paternales, pero no dejan de ser graciosas esas imágenes que crea en su mente. Creo que Charlie reaccionaria igual o peor. Según Alice, Charlie estaba extremadamente celoso de papá. Para la primera cita, le esperaba con un rifle cargado, por si fuese necesario correrlo a balazos de la casa... y ese rifle se mantuvo por mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

_-"Es sólo que es demasiado mayor para ti" _

_-"¿Mayor?"_

_- "Así es, es mayor para ti"_

_- "¿Y qué edad tenías tú cuando salías con mamá?"_

_- "Eso es diferente"_

_- "Según mis cálculos, mamá tenía diecisiete y tu unos noventa años"_

_- "No es lo mismo"_

_- "¿Y por qué no es lo mismo?"_

_Su silencio significaba que no había una respuesta coherente por su parte._

_- "¿Entonces?, ¿no me contestarás verdad? Y no lo harás por que no tienes una respuesta lógica y coherente que contradiga mi punto de vista"_

Su ceño se frunció en señal de derrota.

_- "Sólo que no me gusta…no quiero que salgas herida"_

_- "¿Herida? ¿De qué?...papá, tan sólo tenemos una amistad, eso es todo…"_

_- "Recuerda que como tú, leo mentes, y puedo ver lo que pasa ahí"_

Solté un bufido y rodé los ojos.

_- "Tan solo es un amigo…"_

Levantó una ceja, tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Esto no tenía ni principio ni fin…

…..

No dejo ver anonada la nieve que cae por la ventana…

El maestro de dibujo me mira con una expresión molesta. No me interesa, pues ya acabé los cien bocetos de figura humana que pedía. Sé que él desea que trabaje más, sé que encuentra que tengo talento y cree que soy buena, una de las mejores alumnas que ha tenido. Tan solo quiero salir de aquí. Siento un deseo inexplicable por salir corriendo...e ir directo a la biblioteca, solo para ver a Nahuel, tan solo un segundo...con tan solo un segundo me conformo. Se ha vuelto una necesidad para mí...como respirar. Sin notarlo, volví a dibujar a Nahuel en los bocetos...

Por fin dan por finalizada la clase...con una estúpida sonrisa salgo corriendo…

Y ahí está…

Perfecto y divino con una ruma de libros para guardar en sus gavetas correspondientes…Me sonríe y con un movimiento de cabeza me dice que le siga, y yo como una idiota le sonrío de vuelta. Comienzo a caminar hacia él, mientras mi pulso se acelera gracias a mi loco corazón que aletea como un colibrí. Me sonrojo hasta no poder más. Sé que él puede oírlo.

- Hola –logro decir apenas sin aliento

Me sonríe. Deja los libros sobre una mesa. Se acerca, y con cautela acomoda un mechón detrás de mi oreja izquierda, que se soltó de mi coleta.

- Hola linda

No es necesario decir nada.

Sentía como si no existiese nada más, que sólo nosotros…

Hasta que unos pasos, me reventaron mi burbuja de felicidad.

-¡Nessie!

Era Thomas. Me levantó del suelo en un enorme abrazo tipo oso… bastante similares a los que me da Emmett cada vez que me sorprende desprevenida.

-¡Thomas! ¿No se supone que estás en el Hospital?

La expresión de Nahuel, era extraña, su sonrisa se desvaneció. No obstante, no se apartó de mi lado.

- Bueno, si pero no…en realidad estaba buscándote sabihonda

Lo miré sin entender muy bien a que se refería. Se dio a entender

- Hoy me harán la fiesta de despedida

- Oh, ya veo – sin quererlo, entristecí. El único amigo que he tenido, mi único amigo humano, que se me ha acercado sin tapujos, se iba…por mucho tiempo…

Puso una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.

- Vamos Nessie, tenemos Skype para conversar todo lo que quieras

- Es cierto, pero no es lo mismo…como sea, me alegro que estén funcionándote las cosas

Sentí un leve carraspeo, y pude _"ver" _que Nahuel estaba un poco irritado. ¿Celoso?

- Oh, lo siento mucho – dije mirando a Nahuel- Thomas, él es Nahuel, Nahuel, él es Thomas, un amigo que hice cuando hice un voluntariado en el hospital.

Se saludaron y estrecharon las manos. Nahuel seguía con una expresión indescifrable, y no me dejaba ver más allá de lo que solo quería mostrarme. Algo estaba bloqueando.

Thomas, sintió la extraña tensión que se estaba produciendo. Sin entender mucho, agregó:

- En fin, Nessie, me agradaría mucho que fueras a mi despedida, será en mi casa, ya sabes, esa casa que tiene el cerco de madera podrida y la alberca vacía…claro, puedes llevar a tu amigo si así lo quieres, será bienvenido…

- E-está bien, te veré más tarde entonces

- Adiós Nessie, espero verte, no faltes- me apuntó con su dedo.

Tendió su mano en forma insegura hacia Nahuel. Luego se fue. _"Vaya…nunca me lo hubiese imaginado…Nessie con el chico de la biblioteca…"_ Pensó Thomas mientas se alejaba.

Nahuel aun no relajaba su postura. Comenzó a guardar los libros. Ni siquiera se molestaba en mirarme. _"¿Qué fue lo que hice mal?"_ Me preguntaba. Repasaba lo anterior una y otra vez, y no hallaba nada malo que pude haber hecho que molestara a Nahuel de ese modo.

- C-creo, creo que es mejor que me vaya -finalmente le dije

Volvió a mirarme y su expresión cambió por completo.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Acaso no es obvio?

Todavía me miraba haciéndose el desentendido, o tal vez, realmente no comprendía.

-¿Qué?

- ¿Y aun lo preguntas? Algo hice que te molestó, así que mejor me largo antes de que me enfurezca yo por alguna estupidez

Me di la vuelta, un poco molesta. No alcancé a dar dos pasos, cuando sentí las manos de Nahuel tomándome por la cintura impidiéndome caminar.

- Nessie…

Me di la vuelta, con el ceño fruncido, un poco exasperada. Pero, todo cambió al darme cuenta que lo tenía frente a mi, a pocos centímetros de mi nariz. Podía ver sus ojos, casi al fondo mismísimo de su alma. Sonreía. Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse, al igual que mi corazón de colibrí que amenazaba con salirse por mi garganta. Nahuel tomó mi rostro con la mano que tenía libre, acarició mis pómulos, y sentí, no solo yo, concientemente él también, esa corriente eléctrica que emana cuando estamos a una muy corta distancia. La casi inexistente distancia entre nosotros comenzó a desaparecer a medida que Nahuel se me acercaba. Podía sentir su dulce aliento sobre mis labios, y él podía sentir mi acompasada respiración…

- ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento mucho! – Dijo alguien disculpándose y dando la media vuelta…

Nuestro momento fue arruinado. Nos alejamos.

- Eh, Nessie…realmente me gustaría poder a acompañarte esta noche

Sonreí.

- ¿Es enserio?

- No me gustaría que fueras sola… ¿qué dices si paso por ti más tarde?

- Mmm, eh, yo, yo había quedado de juntarme con papá para cenar, amm, eh, que tal, ¿Qué tal si nos vemos allá?

- De acuerdo, aun que, hubiese preferido pasar por ti, como en una cita

Abrí los ojos ante la sorpresa. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Acaso había dicho cita?

Nahuel me sacó de mi trance.

- Solo necesito saber donde es y allí estaré.

No tengo ni idea por que le anoté la dirección en un trozo de papel, a sabiendas que tiene memoria vampírica al igual que yo.

Iría allí…por mí

Por mí…

…..

* * *

><p>XD ¿qué meloso? JAJJAJ siiii que meloso!<p>

Espero sus comentarios y les agradezco la espera y paciencia XD

Pasen a leer mi otro fic "Sólo quiero un Bebé"…donde Bella y Edward son los protagonistas ;)


End file.
